Memories of Blank Soul
by otter nekopanda
Summary: CHAPTER 15 UPDATE! Ichigo nyaris kalah? /'Mengecewakan,apa segini saja kekuatan shinigami yang telah mengirim aizen sousuke ke penjara'/mampukah ichigo membuat soul society kembali berpihak padanya? CANON. Please RnR ya!
1. Chapter 1

**Otter Nekopanda is Back! Cukup lama juga ga nulis fanfic… hehe^^**

**Berhubung Otter spesialis canon (spesialis?-.-;), cerita kali ini canon lagi deh! Makasih banyak untuk para reader yang ngebaca Blacken arc hingga tamat…Wah! Jadi kangen ama tu fanfic! Cerita kali ini latarnya 9 bulan setelah perpisahan Ichigo dan Rukia setelah winter war. Jadi kira-kira Ichigo 16 tahun ya. Terinspirasi dari movie Fade to black, Otter jadi pingin nyoba ngehancurin 'ikatan' antara ichigo dan Rukia. Wait! Ngehancurin? Btw, penampilan para shinigami masih seperti yang dulu. Belum terlalu berubah, masih 9 bulan sih…**

**Genrenya mungkin adventure berbau action dan sedikit romance… Genre apaan tuh?-.-;**

**Summary: Menjadi manusia biasa sungguh hal yang berat bagi Ichigo. Tak bisa melidungi siapapun dengan tangannya sendiri seperti dulu, hanya bisa menikmati kedamaian semu dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria tak dikenal muncul dihadapannya dan menawarinya suatu hal yang mengejutkannya.**

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite. Happy reading!  
**

**.**

**.**

**Karakura high school. 06.30 pm.**

Langit dipenuhi warna jingga bercampur rona merah menyilaukan, menandakan sore hampir berganti menjadi senja. Cahaya jingga itu menelusup masuk lewat jendela yang transparan, menerangi ruang kelas yang semestinya sudah kosong semenjak 2 jam yang lalu itu. Namun sosok Kurosaki Ichigo nampaknya masih setia duduk termenung di bangkunya yang terletak persis disebelah jendela ruang kelas itu. Sambil menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan dan memandang jauh ke pemandangan luar.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, sementara kedua alisnya mengkerut dengan kesedihan mendalam terpancar dari kedua bola mata coklat miliknya. Ia telah mempertahankan posisi itu selama 2 jam, memandang ke arah mentari senja dengan pikiran kosong. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang, kemudian kembali memandang langit selama beberapa menit. Entah dirinya sedang mencari sesuatu diantara hamparan langit itu atau apapun, ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Kembali pemuda berambut jingga itu menghela nafas panjang hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak bangkit dari bangkunya lalu memanggul tas di punggung dengan sebelah tangan. Dengan langkah pelan akhirnya ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal.

"Bodoh…"

**Bleach : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Vol.1 Nine month after…**

"Ah! KUROSAKI-KUUUUUN~!"

Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang Sma Karakura menoleh kebelakang. "Ng? Inoue?"

Dari arah lapangan sekolah, Orihime melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah ceria dan berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda berambut orange itu. "Mau pulang sama-sama? Aku juga baru selesai dari klub."

"Oh? Ya…Tidak masalah."

Keduanya mulai menelusuri jalan pulang dengan langkah sedang, dengan Ichigo yang berjalan selangkah di depan Orihime yang terlihat sedikit gugup. Hal yang sedikit aneh bagi seorang Inoue Orihime yang biasanya selalu berwajah ceria dan tersenyum manis. Kenapa dirinya harus gugup seperti ini? Bukankah ini adalah momen yang sangat diimpikannya—pulang bareng Kurosaki-kun? Namun nampaknya kegugupan gadis berambut coklat panjang ini adalah karena semenjak tadi pemuda yang disukainya itu sama sekali tak bersuara. Hanya berjalan dengan diam, sampai-sampai langkah kaki masing-masing terdengar nyaring.

Berkali-kali bola mata gadis manis ini melirik ke arah Ichigo dengan tatapan cemas. Punggung Kurosaki-kun yang biasanya tegap dan penuh semangat, kini terlihat begitu kesepian dan murung. Begitupun raut wajahnya, bagai memendam suatu kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Sungguh ia tak menyukai ini. Melihat Kurosaki-kun dalam kondisi seperti ini sangat menyakitkan baginya. Dan raut wajah sendu semacam itu telah menghiasi wajah cowok itu semenjak 9 bulan yang lalu. Ya…9 bulan yang lalu, semenjak roda kehidupan mereka berputar arah menjadi normal kembali.

9 bulan telah berlalu…

Semenjak Ichigo terakhir kali melihat keberadaan roh di matanya secara langsung. Masih berbekas diingatannya ketika sosok Rukia perlahan memudar dan memudar hingga akhirnya menghilang dibalik senkaimon hari itu. Dengan Ichigo yang telah kehilangan reiryoku sepenuhnya, kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat. Tak ada lagi hollow-hollow menyebalkan yang selalu saja mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya di malam hari. Tak ada lagi hantu-hantu yang entah kenapa selalu saja meminta pertolongan kepadanya. Tak ada lagi para shinigami yang seenaknya menjadikan kamarnya sebagai tempat pertemuan di dunia manusia. Tak ada lagi sosok shinigami pendek yang selalu menghambur keluar dari dalam lemari kamarnya seperti dulu lagi. Sungguh ini adalah kehidupan siswa SMA normal yang selama ini diimpikannya.

Lantas kenapa kemurungan selalu menaungi raut wajahnya semenjak hari itu? Apakah yang sebenarnya dipendam seorang Kurosaki Ichigo? Apakah karena…

Muak terus menerus berspekulasi, Orihime akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah kedepan dengan gerak cepat, menghadang Ichigo hingga membuat cowok itu tersentak kaget dan segera menghentikan langkahnya. "A,ada apa?"

Orihime tersenyum lebar sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah puncak tiang listrik yang ada didekat mereka. "Lihat! Kalau Kuchiki-san datang lagi ke kota ini, dia pasti berdiri diatas sana seperti kebiasaannya! Kira-kira dia bakal datang lagi tidak ya?"

Mata Ichigo membulat. Sedikit kaget karena tak ada angin ataupun hujan Orihime akan menyebut-nyebut nama shinigami pendek itu. " Ke,kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan Rukia?"

Orihime sedikit tertunduk. "Em…Ano…Kupikir…karena Kurosaki-kun kelihatan tidak bersemangat semenjak hari itu…jadi em…ku,kupikir…" Dengan wajah memerah Orihime berusaha menata kalimatnya dengan baik. Takut kalau nantinya malah membuat raut wajah pemuda itu malah lebih murung.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Walau sedikit bingung dengan gelagat kikuk khas Orihime namun ia bisa menangkap apa yang ingin diucapkan gadis itu padanya. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Inoue. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

Mendengar itu Orihime tersenyum lebar. Walau ia masih belum merasa tenang sepenuhnya, melihat Ichigo tersenyum saja sudah membuatnya sedikit lega. Segera ia memutar badannya dan melangkah kembali dengan riang, tanpa menyadari bahwa Ichigo masih berdiri diam memandangi puncak tiang listrik tadi dengan tatapan kosong.

**Kurosaki clinic. 07.00 pm.**

"Ah! Onii-chan! Selamat datang!"

"Kau pulang tepat waktu MY SOOOONN! Terlambat 1 menit kau tidak akan kuizinkan menyentuh kare malam ini!"

Ichigo hanya mendengus dan berjalan mendekati meja makan. Bau kare yang cukup menusuk benar-benar menggoda perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Segera ia duduk disamping Karin sambil mengangkat mangkuk nasi dihadapannya. "Oh, malam ini kare ya. Selamat ma—"

DUAKKK!

Belum sempat sebiji nasipun masuk kemulut Ichigo, tendangan maut Isshin sukses mendarat di tengkuknya. Spontan Ichigo bangkit dengan gusar sambil membanting sumpit. "APA-APAAN SIH! BAKA OYAJI!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau sudah boleh makan."

"HAAH! Yang benar saja! Aku kan tidak pulang terlambat kali ini! Lagipula kenapa aturan pulang super konyol itu masih berlaku sih! Aku ini sudah 16 tahun! Mana ada remaja 16 tahun dilarang pulang diatas jam 7?"

"Oh ya? Tapi bagiku kau tetap putra ayah yang mungil dan lucu." Rengek Isshin dengan mulut mengerucut yang kontan membuat Ichigo merinding mendengarnya.

"BE, BERISIK! Kalimatmu barusan itu benar-benar tidak enak didengar tahu!"

"Itu karena pemikiranmu masih dangkal Ichigo! Kau itu masih bocah!"

"Huh! Aku tidak sudi dibilang bocah oleh bakaoyaji super kekanakan sepertimu!"

Segera Isshin bergelayut didepan poster Masaki Love-nya dengan wajah muram."Istriku! Putra kita yang dulunya cengeng sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak lucu lagi! Padahal dulu dia anak yang manis dan cengeng…Hiks! Aku benar-benar kecewa…!"

Kalau saja perhatian Ichigo tak teralih pada sesosok pria yang berdiri disamping tangga kamarnya, pastilah ia sudah menerjang Isshin saking jengkelnya. Pria itu tertawa cekikikan sambil beranjak menuju meja makan. "Keluarga yang ramai! Benar-benar menyenangkan!" ujarnya sambil meraih semangkuk nasi yang disodorkan Yuzu.

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat memandangi pria itu, tak menyangka bahwa dia sudah ada disana semenjak tadi. Entah karena hawa kehadirannya yang memang tipis, atau karena ia terlalu sibuk melawan ocehan Isshin. "Si,siapa?"

Giliran Isshin yang melangkah menuju meja makan. "Makanya, sudah kubilang kau belum boleh makan duluan! Kita kedatangan tamu!"

.

.

"Hemm…kamar yang sempit!"

"Hei! Sebagai seorang tamu, kata-katamu itu sedikit…"

"Hahaha! Jangan cepat tersinggung Ichigo-kun! Itu caraku untuk cepat akrab dengan orang-orang!"

Bola mata Ichigo mengamati tiap gerak pria yang seenaknya mengikutinya kekamar ini. Masih belum mengerti tentang siapa dia sebenarnya sebab sepanjang acara makan malam tadi ia hanya memperkenalkan namanya.

Pria ini bernama Kaidou Sanosuke, berusia kurang lebih 20 tahunan jika dilihat dari perawakannya yang tinggi dan cukup kekar. Rambutnya yang kemerahan dengan potongan cepak sedikit mengingatkannya pada sosok Muguruma Kensei, taichou divisi 9. Terlebih dengan kaus tak berlengan yang ia kenakan. Namun jika Kensei terlihat begitu berwibawa, Sanosuke terlihat lebih ceria dan murah senyum. Menurut isshin, ia menemukan Sanosuke terbaring lemah didepan Klinik Kurosaki sore tadi karena tidak makan selama 3 hari penuh. Karena tidak punya tempat menginap, jadilah pria ini menginap di klinik Kurosaki malam ini. Sungguh Ichigo terheran-heran, kenapa pria tegap semacam ini bisa sampai tidak makan 3 hari? Konyol!

Tak begitu memperdulikan Sanosuke yang masih sibuk mengitari kamarnya, Ichigo menggeledah isi tas sekolahnya, berniat mengerjakan tugas bahasa pemberian Ochi-sensei tadi siang. Begitu ia menarik keluar buku pelajarannya, sebuah lencana berlambang tengkorak menyembul keluar hingga akhirnya jatuh berguling dilantai dan berhenti di depan kaki Sanosuke. Pria itu menoleh kebawah dan meraihnya.

"Ng? Apa ini? Tengkorak?"

"Eh.., itu cuma…lencana shiniga—" Suara Ichigo tercekat. "Ka,kau bisa melihat benda itu?"

Sanosuke mengangguk. "Ha? Bicara apa sih kamu? Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya. Memangnya ini benda apa sih?"

Kedua alis Ichigo merapat. Kebingungan harus menjawab apa, namun fakta bahwa Sanosuke bisa melihat lencana shinigami daikounya lebih membingungkan lagi. Tunggu! Bukankah ia sudah kehilangan kekuatan shinigaminya? Lencana itupun pastilah tak lagi memiliki energi roh seperti dulu. Hanya seperti potongan kayu rongsokan biasa, mungkin karena itulah Sanosuke bisa melihatnya.

Segera Ichigo menyambar lencana itu kembali dan menyimpannya kembali. "Ma, maaf, ini benda yang penting bagiku…"

"Oh… Kalau begitu jaga baik-baik dong! Kalau nanti hilang, saying 'kan? Siapa tahu benda itu bisa berfungsi kembali, Ichigo-kun?"

"Eh? Berfungsi kemba-"

"Ah! Tidak usah dipikirkan! Hahaha! Aku akan kebawah, selamat tidur!" Dengan santai Sanosuke melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mempertanyakan arti kalmiat terakhirnya barusan.

.

.

**Karakura-high school. 10.32 am.**

"Momohara masuk rumah sakit?"

"Benar, Tatsuki-chan! Kemarin ia tertabrak mobil di persimpangan dekat sungai. Lukanya mengerikan sekali lho! Seperti bekas cengkeraman monster! Padahal luka tabrak kan tidak seperti itu…"

Ichigo yang sedari tadi menyimak obrolan Chizuru dan Tatsuki beralih memandangi bangku kosong Momohara yang duduk beberapa bangku darinya. Momohara sang andalan klub karate pria yang tidak pernah henti membujuk Ichigo untuk masuk klub karate itu, fisiknya cukup kuat sehingga Ia jarang sekali absen karena sakit. Tertabrak mobil? Terlebih lagi luka bekas cengkeraman monster?

Pikiran Ichigo melayang pada kejadian yang menimpa Chad dulu sekali, ketika dirinya baru menjadi shinigami pengganti, persis seperti yang dialami Momohara saat ini. Tak salah lagi, Momohara pastilah diserang hollow. Tangan Ichigo mengepal kuat. Saat ini ia tidak lagi bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak lagi bisa melindungi siapapun dengan tangannya sendiri. Dengan hilangnya kekuatan shinigami miliknya seluruh tugas membasmi hollow diambil alih Ishida yang masih aktif sebagai seorang Quincy. Sementara ia, hanya bisa menikmati kehidupan damai siswa SMA yang selama ini diimpikannya.

Kepalan tangan Ichigo makin kuat. Damai? Mengetahui jiwa teman sekelasnya terancam sementara ia tak bisa melakukan apapun? Omong kosong!

Dengan gusar Ichigo bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlari keluar kelas, bertepatan dengan Ishida yang kebetulan lewat didepan kelasnya. Tak ayal keduanya bertabrakan keras, membuat Ishida terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ishida!"

"Kurosaki! Tak bisakah kau—" belum sempat Ishida melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangan Ichigo telah lebih dulu mencengkeram kerah seragamnya.

"Kau ini ngapain aja sih! Kenapa Momohara bisa diserang hollow! Kau tidak berjaga dengan baik hah?"

Ishida menepis cengkeraman kasar ichigo dari kerahnya kemudian membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit miring. "Aku sendiri juga bingung bodoh! Sudahlah! Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu! Ini urusan para Shinigami dan quincy. Kau sekarang Cuma manusia biasa! Berusahalah untuk terbiasa dengan hal itu."

Ichigo tertegun dengans alis merapat. Kalimat 'ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu' sedikit menyakitkan baginya. Ishida benar, mau marah atau kecewa pun, saat ini ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan geram, Ichigo menghantamkan tinjunya ke dinding yang ada disebelahnya. Gusar. "Sialan! Seandainya saja ada hal yang bisa kulakukan..!"

.

.

"Jadi yang kau maksud dengan 'Seandainya saja ada hal yang bisa kulakukan' itu… menguntit?" Ishida yang baru saja sampai di persimpangan tepi sungai tempat tertabraknya Momohara berbicara tanpa menoleh. Tak perlu melihat kiri-kanan, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Ichigo membuntutinya semenjak keluar sekolah tadi. Mau tak mau Ichigo yang susah payah menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tiang listrik keluar dengan tampang kesal.

"Berisik! Aku Cuma ingin memastikan keadaan kok! Jangan bilang aku menguntit bodoh! Aku jadi merasa seperti Kon saja! Lagipula kenapa kau bisa tahu aku mengun—maksudku membuntutimu? Aku sudah tidak punya reiatsu lagi 'kan?"

"Huh! Hal segampang itu monyet juga bisa."

"A, apa kau bilang..!"

"Kau sendiri kenapa disini? Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu."

"Cih! Dasar sok! Aku kesini Cuma untuk melihat kegagalanmu menangkap hollow itu kok!" balas Ichigo dengan wajah mencemooh. Seketika raut wajah Ishida berubah tegang, dengan sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk, seolah kalimat yang diucapkan ichigo barusan menusuk tepat di hatinya. "Gagal ya…Kau benar…kemarin aku benar-benar lengah. Seandainya saja aku tidak memperdulikan pria itu…"

"..? Maksudmu?"

Ishida mengarahkan pandangan matanya tajam kearah ichigo yang sedikit terheran akan perubahan sikapnya. " Kemarin, begitu merasakan kehadiran hollow aku segera menuju tempat ini. Tapi ternyata ada shinigami yang telah mendahuluiku datang ketempat ini."

"Shinigami..?"

"Benar…Karena itu, kupikir ia pastilah akan segera menebas hollow yang ada didepannya itu, karena itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Tapi ternyata—"

Belum sempat Ishida melanjutkan ucapannya, sesosok hollow muncul dari langit, menghadang 2 remaja itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Hollow itu adalah Cuatropodus, hollow kelas teri yang kemarin menyerang momohara. Spontan Ishida mendorong tubuh Ichigo untuk menjauh kemudian bersiap melancarkan panah rohnya. "Kali ini takkan kubiarkan lepas!"

Satu tembakan berhasil membasmi hollow kelas teri itu hingga akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan. Walau tak bisa melihatnya sama sekali, namun Ichigo bisa menebak bahwa hollow tadi berhasil dimusnahkan dengan mudah. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tepukan tangan pelan dari arah berseberangan. Serempak Ichigo dan Ishida menoleh.

"Bagus sekali! Paling tidak kau tidak mengulangi kelalaianmu kemarin, quincy."

"Jadi kali ini kau memakai gigai (Tubuh buatan)? Hei shinigami!"

Mata Ichigo membulat melihat sosok yang baru saja memberikan tepukan tangan tersebut. Kaidou Sanosuke. Pria yang menginap dirumahnya semalam, pria yang dengan santainya menanggapi lencana shinigami miliknya ternyata seorang…shinigami?

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti! Kenapa kemarin kau membiarkan hollow itu menyerang Momohara, padahal dia ada didepanmu. Bukankah itu tugas seorang Shinigami! Kenapa kau tidak menebas hollow yang jelas-jelas ada dihadapan matamu!"

Hardikan Ishida justru dibalas tawa cekikikan oleh pria berambut kemerahan itu. Baik Ichigo maupun Ishida saling pandang dengan heran, sama sekali tak merasakan ada hal yang lucu dari kalimat yang dilontarkan Ishida barusan. Tawa cekikikan pria itu kemudian terhenti. Dengan tatapan meremehkan, ia membalas "'Tugas seorang shinigami' katamu? Konyol..!"

Iris coklat Ichigo berubah menajam."Kau..!"

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Ichigo-kun! Jadi shinigami itu benar-benar merepotkan! Setiap saat harus mengorbankan nyawa menghadapi monster-monster berbahaya! Lagipula memangnya kenapa kalau manusia itu ada dihadapanku saat itu? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melindungi manusia yang sama sekali tidak kukenal? Konyol!"

DUAGH!

Seketika hantaman tinju dari Ichigo mendarat di pipi kanan Sanosuke, sukses membuat pria itu tersungkur ke tanah. Raut wajah ichigo terlihat begitu geram, sementara pundaknya turun naik menahan amarah.

"Kau berani menyebut dirimu sebagai shinigami? Jangan membuatku tertawa sialan! Apanya yang 'kenapa harus repot-repot melindungi manusia yang sama sekali tidak kukenal'? Asal kau tahu, shinigami yang sesungguhnya akan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi siapapun tanpa memikirkan itu adalah tugasnya atau bukan, bahkan walau tubuhnya harus terkoyak gigitan hollow sekalipun, kau mengerti!"

Sanosuke mendengus, sambil menyeka aliran darah disela bibirnya. Tampaknya Ichigo benar-benar menghantamnya sekuat tenaga yang dimilikinya. Ia lalu tersenyum licik.

"Hee… Kau membicarakan Kuchiki Rukia?"

Ichigo tersentak. Jujur ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sanosuke bisa membaca jalan pikirannya. Memang benar, hal yang terlintas dipikirannya adalah peristiwa malam itu, ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Rukia dan berubah menjadi shinigami. Ingin rassanya ia kembali membalas ucapan pria itu, namun entah kenapa ia merasa kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ah… Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu satu hal yang menarik. "

"…!"

"Kau tahu kenapa Kuchiki Rukia tidak pernah datang lagi kekota ini setelah pertarungan melawan Aizen? Aku tak menyaksikannya secara langsung, tapi kudengar ia diserang seseorang yang tak dikenal hingga terluka parah…"

Kedua bola mata coklat Ichigo membulat kaget. Bagai tersambar petir mendengar kabar yang tak jelas ia harus percayai atau tidak itu. Dengan gerak cepat, ia cengkram kuat kerah baju Sanosuke sembari berwajah tegang, sampai-sampai Ishida harus memeganginya agar tidak bertindak terlalu brutal. "Kau..! jangan pikir aku akan mempercayaimu begitu saja!"

"Wah-wah… Kau pikir aku berbohong? Yang benar saja! Lagipula kenapa kau harus semarah itu? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan manusia biasa sepertimu bukan?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya katamu! Rukia itu temanku! Tentu saja ini ada hubungannya denganku!"

"Teman atau bukan, tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa sekarang ini kau** Cuma** **manusia biasa**! 'Ikatan'mu dan Kuchiki Rukia sudah berakhir semenjak kau kehilangan kekuatanmu Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Lagi-lagi perasaan sakit di hati itu muncul. Rasa sakit yang kembali membuat Ichigo kehilangan kata-kata, sama seperti ketika ia berdebat dengan Ishida tadi pagi. Apa sebenarnya arti dari perasaan sakit ini? Setiap kali mendengar kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukan lagi seorang shinigami, hanya manusia biasa, batinnya seakan memberi perlawanan.

'Ikatanmu dan Kuchiki Rukia sudah berakhir...'

Benar...sejak awal yang menghubungkannya dengan Rukia adalah kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Dan sekarang kekuatan itu telah lenyap sepenuhnya.

Apakah 'ikatan' itu sebenarnya? Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan dari 'ikatan' itu? Berkali-kali ia berusaha menyangkal kerinduannya akan kehidupan shinigami nya dulu, berkali-kali pula rasa sakit dihati ini muncul.

Dengan kesal, Ichigo terpaksa melepas cengkeramannya akan kerah baju Sanosuke dan membuang muka kearah lain. Berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang meledak-ledak sementara Ishida memandanginya dengan wajah prihatin. Hingga kalimat berikutnya yang meluncur dari mulut Sanosuke berhasil membuatnya kembali menoleh.

"Hei, Ichigo-kun…! Kuberi penawaran menarik untukmu. Apa kau berminat untuk kembali menjadi shinigami?"

**To be Continued**

**Next on Vol.2. Ichigo & Rukia, reunion under the whitemoon.**

**Arrancar Ensiclopedy~!**

Gin : Baiklah, Kali ini kita akan membahas—

Ichigo : (Memasuki Studio) Oi! Arrancar arc sudah berakhir di winter war kemarin kan? Kenapa rubrik ini masih ada sih? Bukannya seharusnya kali ini rubrik shinigamizukan?

Gin : Aara~…Kejam sekali~! Rubrik shinigamizukan akan dimulai di episode besok, shinigami daikou-san! Baiklah, Kali ini kita akan membahas—

Ichigo : Lagipula dicerita kali ini belum ada kemunculan Arrancar sama sekali kok! Makanya kemunculan rubrik ini aneh tahu!

Gin : Ah! Kali ini memang belum muncul tapi kau tidak akan bisa menebak isi pikiran penulis cerita ini, Kurosaki Ichigo-san~! Baiklah, kali ini kita akan membahas—

Ichigo : Ah! Benar juga! Bukannya kau sudah terbunuh oleh Aizen? Jadi kau belum mati rupanya!

Gin : (Mulai geram) hahaha! Sayangnya aku tidak akan mati semudah itu Kurosaki Ichigo-san! Baiklah, kali ini kita akan membahas—

Ichigo : Ah! Kalau begitu kau hantunya Kitsune no yarou itu? Tapi kau itu roh…mana mungkin jadi hantu kan?

Gin : (Membuka kedua mata birunya perlahan dengan wajah gelap). Bunuh dia, Shinsou!

Ichigo : UGYAAAA! Maaf! Maaf! Silakan bicara sepuasmu di rubrik ini! (Kabur)

Gin : Fuh~! Ampun deh! Ngeganggu aja! Baiklah, kali ini kita akan membahas—

Otter si penulis : Ok Cut! Maaf Gin! Waktu untuk rubrik ini sudah habis!

Gin : EH?(sweatdrop)

**See you next…^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Wah… maaf ya updatenya telat banget, lagi masa-masa UTS soalnya.^^ Terima kasih banyak atas review para reader. Ngomong-ngomong, chap kali ini ditulis ditemani lagu Velonica, bleach opening 9^^**

* * *

**Balasan review kemarin udah dikirim leawt Private Messaging^^  
**

**Hepta Py/Shuukai Lover/ Naruzhea Aichi / CahDero /Reiji Mitsurugi / / Cim-jee/Fabri Kuroushirou01/beby-chan  
**

**Corvusraven: **Thanks reviewnya Raven-san! Maaf ga bs update kilat,,,^^ Lagi sibuk banget! Rukia nya bakal kenapa-napa gak ya? (Lho? Kok balik nanya?). Hehe,,,semoga chap ini memuaskan anda!

**MizunoHikari : **Thanks reviewnya Hikari-san!^^ Wah? Hampir nangis,,,aduh! Jangan dong! Soalnya masih byk adegan kejam lain yg mau Otter tulis nih!^^

**.**

**.Happy reading!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

"Apa kau berminat untuk kembali menjadi shinigami?"

**Bleach: Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.2 Ichigo and Rukia, reunion under the whitemoon**

"Kembali menjadi shinigami? Heh! Jangan pikir aku akan termakan omong kosong semacam itu!"

Kaidou Sanosuke, pria misterius berambut merah yang belakangan diketahui sebagai shinigami itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah Ichigo yang memandanginya risih.

"Ini bukan omong kosong, Ichigo-kun..! Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sama sekali tidak berminat menjadi shinigami. Aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatan ini. Karena itu kutawarkan kekuatanku padamu. Bagaimana? Bukankah tawaran ini sangat menarik?"

Kedua alis Ichigo merapat kuat, melayangkan tatapan curiga pada lawan bicaranya itu.

'Kembali menjadi Shinigami?'

Tak terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan dihadapkan pada tawaran tak terduga semacam itu. Kekuatan supranaturalnya sudah lenyap. Tak berbekas. Itulah fakta yang sudah berhasil dilaluinya selama 9 bulan terakhir. Dunia pun sudah kembali damai dan stabil seperti sedia kala. Seperti ketika dirinya masih belum menyadari keberaadaan sosok yang disebut shinigami. Namun…

Bola mata coklatnya berpindah pandang ke tanah, bergerak ke kiri-kanan menyiratkan dirinya kini tengah diliputi kebingungan. Ada apa ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia bisa menolak tawaran ini dengan mudah? Ini cuma tawaran gila yang disuguhkan oleh shinigami yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Pria ini juga bahkan belum tentu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Tidak ada alasan untuk mempertimbangkan hal konyol seperti ini bukan? Ichigo berusaha menggerakkan mulutnya yang terkatup rapat, berusaha untuk berkata 'aku menolak' dengan lantangnya, namun suaranya bagai tercekat sesuatu, hingga pada akhirnya hanya menyisakan keheningan.

Ishida melirik Sanosuke dan Ichigo bergantian. Sama bingungnya dengan Ichigo yang masih berdiri terdiam. "Kurosaki..! Jangan terpancing! Dia cuma ingin—"

"Bagaimana, Ichigo-kun? Selama ini kau menginginkan kekuatanmu kembali bukan? Kau berusaha menutupinya tapi semuanya tergambar jelas dimatamu." tambah pria itu.

'Kembali menjadi shinigami…?'

Tangan Ichigo mengepal kuat. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga helaian-helaian poni jingganya menutupi matanya. Melihat hal itu Sanosuke menarik senyum licik di wajahnya, merasa yakin bahwa Ichigo pasti akan menyambar tawaran menggiurkan yang diajukannya barusan.

"Omong kosong!"

Kalimat pendek yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo itu sukses menghapus senyum licik dari wajah Sanosuke. Perlahan Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya, wajah yang cukup tenang, dengan tatapan meremehkan yang biasa ia tujukan pada hollow-hollow kelas teri yang selama ini dihadapinya. "Kau ingin merubahku kembali jadi shinigami? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan tapi saat ini aku sudah tak punya sumber kekuatan spiritual lagi, berbeda dengan saat Rukia memberiku kekuatan shinigaminya pada malam itu. Kau mengerti? Mustahil bagiku yang sekarang untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali, Kaidou Sanosuke."

Sanosuke melongo. Menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal sambil bertegak pinggang "Hoo…Begitu ya? Ck!…Sayang sekali! Padahal aku sudah berharap!"

Berusaha agar segera terlepas dari keadaan menyebalkan ini, Ichigo membungkuk meraih tas sekolah yang tadinya ia lempar. Namun Sanosuke mendahului tindakannya dengan meraih tas itu lebih dulu—sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kalau ternyata ada cara untuk mendapatkan sumber kekuatan itu kembali… Bagaimana~ya~?"

"…!"

Sanosuke menatap tajam kearah Ichigo. Tatapan penuh hawa intimidasi, berbeda dengan tatapan jahil dan santai yang selama ini ia perlihatkan. "Kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan kekuatan itu kembali? Tidak perlu membohongi diri sendiri, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dari matamu aku bisa melihat kerinduanmu untuk kembali bertempur, kerinduan untuk kembali menggenggam dan mengayunkan zanpakutou, bahkan ….rasa ketidakberdayaanmu menghadapi kedamaian semu yang kini kau rasakan, semua tergambar jelas di matamu. Nah… Ichigo-kun…Apa kau benar-benar tidak menginginkannya kembali?"

"Cih! Sudah kubilang aku—"

"Apa kau…" Sanosuke meraih pundak Ichigo dengan sebelah tangannya, mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kemudian berbisik di telinga pemuda itu.

"… tidak ingin kembali memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu?"

Kedua iris coklat Ichigo membulat. Pertanyaan terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut pria itu membuat nuraninya tiba-tiba bergejolak hebat. Spontan ditepisnya dengan kasar tangan pria itu dari pundaknya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Memandang sang lawan dengan penuh kebencian.

Sanosuke kembali ke raut wajah ceria biasanya, tertawa kecil kemudian melempar tas sekolah Ichigo kearah pemuda itu kembali sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi. "Besok malam. Kuberi kau waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya sampai besok malam. Terima atau tidak, pikirkanlah baik-baik, Kurosaki Ichigo."

.

.

"Kurosaki… Kau mengenal pria itu?"

Ishida berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Ichigo yang semenjak tadi hanya diam membisu. Sang mantan shinigami daikou tetap melangkah tenang sembari menjawab.

"Nggak juga. Cuma pria menyebalkan yang menginap di klinikku semalam."

"…Menginap? Apa maksudnya…?"

"Ishida."

"…! Ada apa?"

"Mengenai kejadian hari ini, tolong rahasiakan dari yang lain. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang shinigami itu."

"…Huh! Tak perlu kau minta pun aku juga tak minat bilang." Balas Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Sesekali ia memandang lurus pada punggung sahabatnya yang terlihat resah itu. Jujur, bukan sifatnya untuk mencemaskan keadaan orang sampai seperti ini, terlebih orang itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Namun batinnya sendiri tidak bisa menolak firasat bahwa Sanosuke sama sekali tidak berbohong, walau semua yang meluncur dari mulutnya terdengar seperti omong kosong belaka. Lagi, Ishida mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Mengenai Kuchiki-san… Yang dikatakan shinigami tadi itu…"

Langkah Ichigo terhenti mendadak. Pikirannya kembali melayang akan berita yang dituturkan Sanosuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Kau tahu kenapa Kuchiki Rukia tidak pernah datang lagi ke kota ini setelah pertarungan melawan Aizen? Aku tak menyaksikannya secara langsung, tapi kudengar ia diserang seseorang yang tak dikenal hingga terluka parah…'

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Soul Society? Sungguh ia merasa begitu naïf karena merasa Soul Society pastilah sedamai kehidupannya sekarang. Namun ia bukan lagi seorang shinigami, hanya seorang manusia biasa. Berpikir sekeras apapun juga tak akan mengubah apapun.

Kembali Ichigo melanjutkan langkahnya, menjawab tanpa menoleh."Dia cuma membual…Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"… Huh! Dari nada bicaramu seakan-akan kau tidak begitu peduli pada keadaan Kuchiki-san dan yang lainnya."

"…"

Ishida memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain."Apa kau tidak…merindukannya?"

Lagi, tanpa menoleh Ichigo menjawab."…Tidak, sama sekali. Rukia maupun yang lain sudah memiliki kehidupan mereka sendiri sekarang. Begitu juga denganku."

.

.

**Karakura high school. 10.04 am. 1 hari setelahnya.**

"Yo! Kurosaki! Lagi-lagi kau bolos 2 jam pelajaran. Berani sekali!"

"Momohara? Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Haha…Kurang lebih!"

Momohara sang korban serangan hollow 3 hari yang lalu itu terlihat ceria seperti biasa, walau tubuhnya masih dibalut perban disana-sini membuat Ichigo sedikit banyak bisa bernafas lega, . Paling tidak tindakan egois Sanosuke membiarkan hollow menyerang manusia tidak membuat nyawa teman sekelasnya ini melayang.

Kaidou Sanosuke. Benar juga… Pria itu tak lagi menginap dirumahnya semenjak kejadian itu. Hal yang bagus sih… Sebab mengingat namanya saja sudah membuatnya gerah. Kalau sampai pria itu menginap lagi di rumahnya, bisa dibayangkan Ichigo akan memaku pintu kamarnya, atau pintu depan malah lebih bagus! Sementara Ichigo sibuk mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas, Momohara berjalan mendekat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kurosaki, sudah kau pertimbangkan tawaranku untuk bergabung di klub karate? Bukankah itu tawaran yang menarik?"

'Bukankah tawaran ini sangat menarik?'

Seketika Ichigo menarik kasar buku pelajarannya dari dalam tas begitu sosok Sanosuke yang menawarinya kekuatan shinigami tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya. Spontan Momohara bergidik. "Eh? Ka,kau marah?"

"Ah! Maaf...Aku sama sekali tidak…"

Ichigo menarik nafas panjang. Teringat tawaran yang diajukan padanya kemarin sore. Semalaman kemarin ia telah berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya namun rasanya mustahil.

Haruskah ia menerima tawaran itu? Kalau pada akhirnya ia berhasil kembali menjadi shinigami…Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Aizen sudah tertangkap dan Ishida (dan juga Zennosuke Kurumadani walau tak begitu berguna) mampu melindungi kota Karakura dengan baik dari ancaman hollow. Sudah tidak ada alasan baginya untuk kembali menjadi shinigami untuk saat ini. Bukan berarti ia menginginkan pertempuran besar terjadi kembali, sebab kedamaian yang seperti ini pun tetap lebih baik. Kedamaian yang telah 16 tahun ia impikan. Semoga saja tetap sedamai ini hingga ia menua dan mati. Dan Rukia...

Pikiran Ichigo tanpa disadari melayang pada gadis shinigami yang telah mengubah dunianya itu. Ucapan Sanosuke mengenai Rukia yang diserang seseorang hingga terluka parah melintas di dalam kepalanya. Terus bergema dan bergema, berkali-kali

Ichigo mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Merapatkan kedua alisnya dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Lagi-lagi, kebimbangan menghantui pikirannya.

.

.

**Karakura High School 01.30 pm**

Ichigo menyesap jus kotaknya sambil menyilangkan lengannya di selusur pagar atap sekolah. Tak begitu memperdulikan Keigo yang semenjak tadi heboh bercerita tentang kakak perempuannya yang jadi makin beringas akibat merindukan Ikkaku, si botak pujaannya. Sementara Chad dan Mizuiro sibuk melahap bekal makan siang masing-masing dengan tenang, yang sukses membuat Keigo mencak-mencak karena tidak diacuhkan siapapun.

"Ichigo. Lagi-lagi kau melamun." Ujar Mizuiro disela-sela kunyahan roti melonnya. Ichigo memutar wajahnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Lagi-lagi?"

"Kau tidak sadar? AKhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, Ichigo~! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, kawan! Melamun seperti ini kau jadi makin mirip si kacamata sombong (Ishida) itu saja!" Keigo menimpali.

"Huh! Aku bukannya melamun! Lagipula kenapa aku harus disamakan dengan Ishida?"

"Eh…Aku merasakan kalian punya kemiripan satu sama lain."

Susana hening beberapa saat. Masing-masing 4 sekawan itu sibuk melahap makanan masing-masing dengan tenang, kecuali Ichigo yang masih terus menyesap jus kotaknya. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut orange itu menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan memecah keheningan.

"…Hei…Kalau kalian harus menolak hal yang benar-benar kalian inginkan, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Baik Mizuiro, Keigo dan Chad berpandangan satu sama lain. Sedikit kesulitan untuk mencerna pertanyaan Ichigo barusan hingga akhirnya Keigo angkat bicara duluan.

"Mudah saja 'kan? Cari saja jalan lain untuk mendapatkan hal yang kita inginkan itu!"

Jawaban singkat dari Keigo berhasil menarik perhatian Ichigo. Spontan ia memutar badannya dengan wajah penasaran. "Ma, maksudmu?"

"Yah… Misalnya saja jika Inoue menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi ada hal yang membuatku harus menolaknya, maka aku akan menunggu Kuchiki-san untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku! Dengan begitu keinginanku untuk mengencani gadis-gadis cantik tetap terkabulkan! Bagaimana! NICE IDEA bu—"

PLAKKK!

Kalimat Keigo terpaksa terpotong akibat Ichigo melemparinya dengan jus kotak sambil berwajah masam. Sungguh ia menyesal karena begitu penasaran akan jawaban Keigo yang tak ia sangka bakal sengawur itu. Dengan wajah cemberut, ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar atap sekolah sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit biru. Membiarkan tiupan angin semilir meniup helaian-helaian rambutnya. Jauh. Langit terasa begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau. Pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya sadar bahwa saat ini ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Bukan lagi shinigami yang bisa berpijak pada reishi dan melayang di udara.

Pemuda itu terdiam dengan tatapan yang tiba-tiba saja berubah kosong. Hingga akhirnya bergumam sendiri. "Sudah kuputuskan…"

.

.

Hari beranjak sore namun Ichigo masih duduk bertopang dagu di bangku kelasnya yang telah kosong. Nampaknya kegiatan itu telah menjadi hobi barunya akhir-akhir ini –duduk melamun sambil menerawang ke langit senja. Sesekali ia menutup matanya, mengutuki dirinya yang selalu saja menyia-nyiakan waktu seperti ini. Namun entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu tenang dengan melakukan hal konyol ini, memandangi langit seakan-akan diatas sana ia bisa melihat hal-hal yang tak lagi bisa ia lihat.

"Apa kau akan menerima tawaran itu?"

Suara kalem sang quincy membuyarkan lamunannya. Ichigo menoleh, tak menyadari bahwa semenjak tadi ishida telah berdiri sambil berlipat tangan di sampingnya.

"Huh! Sudah jelas aku bakal menolaknya 'kan!"

"Menolak?"

"Ya… Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menerima tawaran gila itu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja masalah kemarin! Jaa na! Ishida!" Ichigo bangkit dari bangkunya dan memanggul tas dipundak. Berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kelas seolah kehadiran Ishida di sana hanyalah angin lalu.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Langkah Ichigo terhenti, melirik Ishida melalui ujung mata dengan tatapan dingin. "Sudah kubilang kan? Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menerimanya. Aku menginginkan kehidupan damai seperti ini. Jauh dari pertempuran dan hal-hal semacam itu. Bukankah kemarin kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk terbiasa dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang?"

"Hidup damai? Alasan konyol! Jangan berbohong, Kurosaki. Kau sangat menginginkan kekuatan itu 'kan? Aku tidak melarangmu untuk menolaknya."

"Oh ya? Aku juga tidak meminta pendapat darimu."

" Jangan sembarangan bicara! Kau sendiri dengar 'kan? Kuchiki-san diserang hingga terluka parah! Apa kau sama sekali tidak mencemaskannya?"

"…Kenapa aku harus mencemaskan Rukia?"

"..! Kurosaki..!"

" Sudah kubilang Rukia akan baik-baik saja. Baik soul society maupun shinigami sudah bukan urusanku. Kau juga sebaiknya jangan ikut campur.".

"'Bukan urusaku' kau bilang? Jangan membohongi diri sendiri, Kurosaki! Jelas sekali kau sangat mencemaskan Kuchiki-san dan ingin mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali, kenapa kau terus menyangkalnya! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli kau mau menerima tawaran itu atau tidak, tapi melihatmu terus-terusan membohongi diri sendiri BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATKU MUAK!"

"Cih! LALU AKU HARUS MENERIMA TAWARAN KONYOL ITU? SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK BUTUH KEKUATAN ITU!"

DUAGGHH!

Hantaman tinju dari Ishida mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Ichigo. Begitu kuat sampai-sampai tubuhnya terjatuh kebelakang dan menabrak pintu kelas. Pundak sang quincy naik turun menahan emosi sementara Ichigo tertunduk sambil menyeka pipi kirinya yang terasa perih.

"KAU CUMA LARI DARI KENYATAAN! DASAR PENGECUT!"

Ichigo tertegun. Entah kenapa kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya itu terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada pukulan yang baru saja mengenai wajahnya.

"Hanya karena si brengsek itu bilang 'ikatan'mu dan Kuchiki-san telah berakhir kau semudah itu menyerah? Jangan membuatku kecewa! Apa 'ikatan'mu dan Kuchiki-san hanya sedangkal itu! Sejak kapan kau jadi pengecut Kurosaki!"

Setiap patah kata yang dilontarkan Ishida benar-benar menancap tepat direlung hati Ichigo, membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa membalas setiap perkataan itu. Bukan ia tidak menyadari, ia sendiri juga merasa bahwa dirinya yang seperti ini sungguh menyedihkan. Membiarkan kekalutan memanipulasi jalan pikirannya. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Perlahan seulas senyum tersirat di wajah ichigo. Ishida benar… Ikatannya dan Rukia tidak akan pernah terputus. Rukia telah mengubah perputaran dunianya, dan pasti putaran itu masih belum terhenti hanya karena ia telah kehilangan kekuatan shinigami. Rukia adalah teman yang berharga. Begitu juga Renji, Byakuya dan Soul Society. Semua hal itu telah menjadi bagian dari hidup yang tak akan pernah terlepas darinya. Untuk apa bingung memikirkan tawaran gila semacam itu? Asal bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga baginya itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dengan segera Ichigo bangkit dan menatap Ishida tajam.

"Terima kasih, Ishida!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu melangkah menuju keluar kelas, meninggalkan Ishida yang akhirnya memasang wajah lega. "Huh! Dasar merepotkan!" Ujarnya seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang miring.

.

.

**Karakura-chou. 08.30 pm**

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk datang, Ichigo-kun! Wajahmu terlihat lelah. Apa kau memikirkan tawaranku terlalu serius?"

"Berisik…! Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah menyebalkan ini secepat mungkin!"

Malam gelap diterangi bulan sabit. Kaidou Sanosuke terlihat duduk di atas pagar pembatas jalan yang kosong dan sepi , tempat dimana Momohara diserang hollow beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ichigo yang mengenakan kaus putih dengan jaket ungu yang biasa ia kenakan berjalan mendekat dengan wajah tenang. Sanosuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya hingga kedua pemuda itu saling berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak 5 meter. "Jadi, apa keputusanmu, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Aku menolak!"

"…!"

Sebelah alis Sanosuke terangkat, seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar." Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan kekuatan itu?"

DItanyai pertanyaan semacam itu membuat kalimat yang diucapkan Keigo melintas dipikirannya.

'Mudah saja 'kan? Cari saja jalan lain untuk mendapatkan hal yang kita inginkan itu!'

Jujur ia malas mengakuinya, namun rasanya ia bisa memahami arti sesungguhnya dari saran Keigo yang ngawur itu. "Kau benar… Aku memang sangat ingin jadi shinigami kembali. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Tidak akan lagi. Aku ingin bisa melindungi semua temanku dengan tanganku sendiri seperti dulu. Tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

"…"

"Aku akan meraih kekuatan itu dengan caraku sendiri. Walau kedengarannya mustahil, tapi itulah jawabanku. Kaidou Sanosuke. Lagipula…"

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Lagipula aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan untuk menerima kekuatan dari shinigami selain Rukia."

Mendengar itu Sanosuke tertunduk. Rasanya Ichigo tak begitu mengerti kenapa pemuda berambut merah ini begitu ingin menyerahkan kekuatannya pada dirinya. Apakah menjadi shinigami benar-benar hal yang mengerikan baginya? Ataukah ada alasan lain…

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, Kaidou Sanosuke! Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu sebenarnya, tapi ini adalah keputusanku. Sayonara!" Ichigo membalikkan badannya bermaksud melangkah pulang.

"Sayang sekali ya…Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"…Apa?" Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Tiba-tiba saja Sanosuke telah melesat ke arahnya sambil melayangkan tendangan. Terkaget, Ichigo dengan sigap menyilangkan kedua lengannya untuk menahan serangan mendadak itu, walau akhirnya tubuhnya tetap terpental jauh.

"…! Kau…! Apa yang—"

Tak memberi kesempatan Ichigo untuk berdiri tegak, Sanosuke bershunpo ke depan pemuda itu dan kembali melayangkan tendangan keras. Tubuh Ichigo terhempas menabrak tiang listrik dengan keras hingga darah mengucur dari sela bibirnya. Sanosuke memandangi sosok itu dengan dingin.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu, Kurosaki Ichigo.. Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjadi shingami...!"

"Brengsek! Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh kekuatan darimu!"

"Kau tidak dengar ucapanku? Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan…"

"Cih! Memang apa urusanku!"

"Apa urusanmu?"

Sanosuke terkekeh kecil hingga akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kubilang bahwa yang menyerang Kuchiki Rukia di Soul Society adalah… aku?"

Seketika mata coklat Ichigo membulat. Refleks tubuhnya bangkit dengan wajah dipenuhi emosi yang meledak sambil mengacungkan tinju kearah Sanosuke. Shinigami itu mengelak santai dan bershunpo kebelakang Ichigo, balas menghantamkan tinju hingga Ichigo kembali tersungkur.

"Sialan..!"

"Sekuat apapun kau, tidak mungkin bisa melawan shinigami…Kurosaki ichigo. Yah…akan merepotkan kalau kau terus melawan begini…" Sanosuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkannya kepada Ichigo. Sebagai mantan shinigami daikou, walau tak bisa melihat bahwa gumpalan reishi biru keputihan berkumpul di telapak tangan pemuda itu, Ichigo bisa menerka bahwa pemuda itu pasti akan menembakkan kidou kearahnya.

"…Aku terpaksa harus memakai cara yang lebih 'mudah'…!"

"…Kau…!"

"Hadou no 4. BYAKU—"

Lafal mantra pemanggil petir putih itu terhenti. Raut wajah Sanosuke yang sedari tadi terlihat tenang mendadak berubah tegang seketika begitu seekor kupu-kupu hitam melintas tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Pria itu mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit, menatap kaget akan kemunculan sesosok shinigami yang perlahan turun dan menginjakkan kakinya di puncak tiang listrik. Sinar bulan sabit putih yang begitu terang menyinari wajah shingami itu. Dengan rambut hitam sebahu tertiup angin dan bola mata ungu berkilauan dengan tatapan setajam pedang.

Sanosuke tersenyum licik.

"Jadi kau datang untuk balas dendam padaku…? Kuchiki Rukia...!"

**To be Continued **

**Next On. Vol.3 Escape from the Dark**

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~!  
**

Ichigo yang akhirnya sadar dari keterpurukannya berkat pukulan dari Ishida

Ichigo : Terima kasih, Ishida! (berjalan menuju keluar kelas)

Ishida : Huh! Dasar merepotkan! Ng? Ah, tunggu Kurosaki! Jadi akhirnya kau akan menerima atau menolak tawaran itu?

Ichigo : Hah? Bicara apa kau sekarang? Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak peduli aku mau terima atau tidak?

Ishida : Jawab saja pertanyaanku!

Ichigo : Huh! Melihat tingkahmu aku jadi makin malas menjawab.

Ishida : Ugh..!

Ichigo : (Berhenti mendadak) Oh iya… Ngomong-ngomong Sanosuke sialan itu tidak bilang tempat perjanjian malam ini dimana. Dasar! Mana bisa aku mendeteksi keberadaannya lewat reiatsu! Ishida! Tolong deteksi reiatsu-nya dong!

Ishida : Huh! Bicara apa kau sekarang? Bukannya tadi kau bilang aku tidak peduli tentang kau terima tawaran itu atau tidak? Kenapa aku harus repot-repot membantumu?

Ichigo : Dasar mudah tersinggung! Kau mau membuatku keliling kota semalaman untuk mencari shinigami itu hah?

Ishida : Wah… Ide yang bagus!

Ichigo : Kau...!

Ishida : …

Malamnya…

Sanosuke : Jadi kau memutuskan untuk datang, Ichigo-kun! Wajahmu terlihat lelah. Apa kau memikirkan tawaranku terlalu serius?

Ichigo : Berisik!

Kurosaki Ichigo, manusia biasa. Diam-diam mengutuki Ishida Uryuu yang telah membuatnya berkeliling kota semalaman hanya untuk menemukan Sanosuke.

SEE YOU NEXT…^^


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Lama banget ya? Sekarang udah libur saatnya nge-fic! Haha…makasih banyak buat para reader yang udah ngereview (en ngefave juga!)hehe…balasan review kali ini ada di bawah rubrik shinigamizukan..Theme song kali ini: Funkist-Snow fairy dari anime fairy tail ^^**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**Kota Karakura. 08.18 pm**

Derap langkah kaki Orihime menapaki tangga luar apartemennya terdengar nyaring. Membaur dengan irama lagu iroha yang disenandungkannya riang sambil mengayun-ayun kantong belanjaan di tangan kanan. Nampaknya gadis yang baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk membeli bahan 'makan larut malam'nya ini mengayun kantong belanjaannya terlalu bersemangat, sampai-sampai sebagian isi kantong plastik itu terlempar keluar.

"Kyaaa~! Aduh~! Jangan jatuh! Jangan jatuh!" Dengan kikuk Orihime segera melempar kantong belanjaannya ke depan pintu kamar dan memungut daun bawang, pisang dan wortel yang berguling-guling menuruni tangga. Satu-persatu. Gadis itu akhirnya bernafas lega setelah berhasil meraih wortel yang berguling paling jauh.

"Hufft…! Syukurlah…Nyaris saja Sup wortel pisang coklatku tidak jadi…"

Mata bulat Orihime menatap lekat wortel digenggamannya, mengangkat sayuran jingga itu tinggi dan tertawa cekikikan. "Mirip Kurosaki-kun…Hihihi!"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, tawa kecil sang gadis perlahan senyap, seiring dengan pandangan matanya yang berubah sayu. Pikiran gadis itu kini tengah melayang pada momen beberapa hari yang lalu, saat dirinya dan Ichigo pulang bersama.

'Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa.'

Begitulah jawaban pemuda itu atas curahan rasa cemas Orihime akan dirinya yang terlihat sedih. Sejenak Orihime merasa lega akan jawaban singkat tersebut, namun bukan berarti ia tidak menyadari bahwa begitu ia membalikkan badan, Ichigo diam-diam menatap puncak tiang listrik itu dengan tatapan kosong. Bukankah pemuda itu berkata dirinya tidak apa-apa? Lantas kenapa ia menatap puncak tiang listrik itu dengan tatapan semacam itu? Tatapan yang entah kenapa menyiratkan suatu…kerinduan?

"Kuchiki-san…kalau ia melihat Kurosaki-kun yang seperti itu apa yang akan dilakukannya ya…?" gumamnya sendiri dengan wajah tertekur.

Tak ingin murung berlarut-larut, gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang dan mengubah air mukanya untuk kembali bersemangat. Benar… Berpikir terlalu rumitpun tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mempercayai Kurosaki-kun dan memberi dukungan, seperti nasihat Rangiku-san padanya dulu sekali.

Secara tiba-tiba, Orihime terkaget, merasakan suatu reiatsu yang walau samar, terasa begitu familiar baginya muncul dari arah barat kota Karakura. "Reiatsu ini…Kuchiki…-san?"

Wortel dalam genggamannya terlepas. Segera ia kembali menuruni tangga dengan niatan untuk melaju ke sumber reiatsu tersebut. Tepat begitu kakinya menginjak anak tangga terbawah, sebuah ujung pedang tanpa diduga mengacung lurus di hadapan wajahya. Spontan langkah Orihime terhenti.

"…Inoue…Inoue…Inoue…"

Orihime menolehkan pandangan pada sosok yang tegah mengacungkan pedang tersebut. Seorang Shinigami bertubuh tinggi kurus, bermata keemasan dengan rambut lurus sebahu yang hitam kelam, bagaikan gagak. Langkah sang gadis sedikit tersurut membentur anak tangga dibelakangnya sehingga tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Jujur ia sama sekali tak merasakan firasat akan kehadiran pria yang sedari tadi menggumamkan namanya dengan mata menyipit itu.

"Si,siapa..!"

"…Inoue…Inoue…Inoue…Otohime? Rasanya bukan itu…Ah, sudahlah…Buat apa memusingkan… nama orang yang akan kubunuh…?"

Tatapan pria itu menajam. Ditariknya kembali pedang ditangannya dan bersiap untuk mengayunkan senjata itu. Segera Orihime bersiap melancarkan perisai Santen Kesshun. Namun kelegaan muncul di batinnya begitu sekelebat panah bercahaya kebiruan menghujam tangan kanan shinigami itu. Memaksanya untuk menghentikan ayunan pedangnya.

"Orihime… Namanya Inoue Orihime. Dan kau tidak akan kubiarkan membunuhnya."

"Ishida-kun!"

Sang quincy, Ishida Uryuu berjalan mendekat sambil bersiap melancarkan panahnya kembali. Shinigami itu tak bergerak, hanya balas memandangi lawan barunya dengan bola mata sayu yang terkesan meremehkan.

"Hoo…"

.

.

Angin malam berhembus pelan, begitu dingin hingga merasuk ke tulang. Tubuh Ichigo masih tak beranjak dari posisi bersandarnya, atau lebih tepatnya sulit beranjak? Sebab rasa nyeri yang menerpa perutnya akibat tendangan keras Sanosuke barusan benar-benar membuat tenaganya luluh. Sembari menyeka aliran darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya, pemuda itu memandang heran pada sang lawan, yang membatalkan kidounya secara tiba-tiba dan terus mendongak kearah langit. Tak begitu mengerti kenapa pria ini mendadak menghentikan tindakannya itu?

"Jadi kau datang untuk balas dendam padaku?…Kuchiki Rukia..!"

Kedua bola mata Ichigo melebar serempak. Apa dirinya tidak salah mendengar…?

Secepat kilat ditengadahkannya wajahnya ke arah yang sama, menatap nanar pada puncak tiang listrik yang sedari tadi ia sandari sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang mulai lemah. Sungguh, ia pasti tidak salah mendengar nama shinigami itu. Dan jika itu benar, itu artinya…

**Bleach : Memories Of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.3 Escape from the Dark**

Kosong.

Tak ada apapun di atas sana. Hanya kehampaan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan yang terhampar dalam pandangan kedua iris coklat miliknya.

Tatapan pemuda itu berubah kecewa. Kenapa dirinya begitu naïf? Hanya karena mendengar nama 'Kuchiki Rukia' nuraninya tiba-tiba bergejolak hebat, sampai-sampai dirinya terlupa akan hal terpenting. Terlupa bahwa saat ini dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa. Yang tak akan mampu merasakan eksistensi yang disebut 'shinigami'. Dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar, Ichigo berdesis kesal. "Cih!"

Gadis shinigami yang disebut sebagai Kuchiki Rukia itu menggerakkan kakinya perlahan, melompat turun dengan gerak lambat hingga gesekan udara meniup helaian-helaian rambut hitamnya dengan anggun. Ia mendarat mulus tepat di antara kedua pemuda itu dengan posisi membelakangi Ichigo yang masih 'betah' bersandar pada tiang listrik. Gadis itu memutar kepalanya sedikit, memandangi sosok sang shinigami pengganti yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya serendah mungkin melalui ujung matanya violetnya. Mata violetnya lalu terpejam, seiringan dengan helaan nafasnya yang terdengar berat.

"Bakamono…"

Sanosuke mendengus keras, membuat Rukia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pria itu dengan tatapan sedikit heran.

"Kusarankan untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri, Kuchiki Rukia…-san!" Pria itu lalu mengangkat telunjuknya, menunjuk sejajar pada perut sang gadis shinigami. "Luka malam itu… pasti belum pulih sepenuhnya 'kan? Jangan-jangan kau datang kesini untuk balas dendam padaku karena telah menyerangmu?"

"Balas dendam? Sayang sekali aku tak tertarik pada hal semacam itu." Rukia meraih gagang pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya, menariknya perlahan menampakkan bilah tajam yang berkilat akibat pantulan dari sinar rembulan.

"Kaidou Sanosuke, tawanan penjara Ujimushi no su (Maggot's nest) yang melarikan diri. Atas perintah langsung dari Soutaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni aku harus menangkap dan membawa anda kembali ke Soul Society."

"Hee… Coba saja…!"

Secepat kilat Rukia melompat maju sambil mengayun zanpakutounya horizontal dengan sebelah tangan. Nyaris menggores dada bidang Sanosuke kalau saja pria itu tidak melompat mundur dan menjauh. "Hadou no 4. Byakurai!" pria itu bergumam di tengah lompatannya, mengarahkan tembakan petir putih yang meluncur dari telunjuknya ke arah Rukia. Bukan serangan yang membahayakan, hingga Rukia dengan mudah mengelak.

"Bertarung dalam wujud Gigai? Apa kau begitu membenci shinigami sampai-sampai kau lebih memilih bertarung dengan tubuh penuh penghalang semacam itu?"

Sanosuke kembali melepas byakurai yang kali ini ditangkis Rukia dengan mengibaskan pedangnya. Keduanya lalu saling berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Bagaimanaaa yaaa? Mungkin lebih tepat kalau aku tidak butuh lagi kekuatan semacam itu?"

"…?"

Sanosuke mengangkat sebelah tangan, mengangkatnya tinggi dengan telapak terbuka penuh. Seketika gumpalan cahaya putih muncul menyelubungi tangan itu hingga kemudian membubung ke langit. "Lima ekor…kira-kira cukup nggak yaaa?"

Terheran akan kalimat tersebut, Rukia menoleh ke langit yang dituju cahaya putih. Serempak 5 retakan hitam gelap yang kian melebar muncul di langit malam. Kian melebar dan akhirnya menampakkan sosok raksasa bertopeng putih muncul mencengkeram 'langit'. Lima ekor Menos Grande tipe Gillian, menyeruak keluar dari masing-masing retakan hitam disertai raungan keras yang memekakkan telinga.

"A,apa!" Sebutir keringat mulai menuruni pipi Rukia. Sungguh ia tercengang. Kenapa bisa Menos muncul dengan jumlah yang sama dengan ucapan pria lawannya ini? Menos-menos itu bahkan berdiri tegak di belakang Sanosuke, seolah menunggu komando dari pria itu untuk menyerang. Mungkinkah…

"Mu,mustahil…! Kau…mengendalikan menos…?"

Sanosuke melompat mundur sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dengan santai."Serang shinigami itu…budak-budakku yang manis!"

Rukia mulai melafalkan mantra bakudou secara cepat melihat gumpalan cahaya merah terang mulai membentuk di mulut masing-masing Menos. Bisa ditebak, mereka pasti akan menghujaninya dengan Cero. Dan lagi lima tembakan cero dalam waktu yang bersamaan! Merasa kemenangan ada dipihaknya, Sanosuke menyeringai, menatap iba pada sang shinigami.

"Meraunglah! ZABIMARU!"

Salah seekor Menos meraung kesakitan. Disambung oleh raungan menos-menos yang lain akibat terkena tebasan lain yang muncul tiba-tiba. Baik Rukia dan Sanosuke menoleh keatas.

"Renji! Ikkaku-san!"

Abarai Renji dan Madarame Ikkaku telah berdiri di puncak tiang listrik sekitar sambil memanggul zanpakutou masing-masing di pundak. "Oi, Rukia! Aku tahu kau buru-buru ingin menghajar pria sialan itu, tapi jangan pergi duluan seenaknya, bodoh!" Seru Renji dengan suara lantang.

Madarame Ikkaku menatap remeh pada sosok Sanosuke yang kebetulan berdiri tepat dibawah tiang listrik yang tempat Renji berpijak. Sejenak matanya menyipit kemudian mendengus. "Heh! Jadi dia yang bernama Kaidou Sanosuke? Kupikir lawan seperti apa sampai-sampai Soutaichou harus mengutus 3 shinigami level pejabat bangku untuk menangkapnya, ternyata…"

"…!"

"…cuma ulat daun yang bersembunyi dibalik gigai!"

Mendengar cemoohan yang dilontarkan Ikkaku, Sanosuke balas menyeringai. "Kau Level pejabat bangku? Tampaknya pejabat bangku Gotei 13-tai tidak begitu pintar dalam menilai kekuatan musuh… Dasar Gundul!"

"GUNDUL KATAMU! Brengsek! Aku bukannya gundul! Cuma sedikit botak saja!"

"Ikkaku-san…Gundul dan botak itu sama saja 'kan? Lagipula botak anda itu nggak bisa dibilang 'sedikit'..."

"Berisik kau Renji! Kau ini ada dipihak siapa sih!"

Sementara Ikkaku disibukkan oleh kemarahannya, Sanosuke kembali menghujamkan cahaya putih dari tangannya ke langit, membuat 5 retakan hitam kembali muncul di langit malam. Lima ekor menos tipe Gilliian kembali muncul, kali ini berdiri mengelilingi kedua shinigami yang baru saja muncul tersebut.

"Lima menos lagi? Cih! Kalau begini bakal makan waktu lama!"

Ikkaku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Berbeda dengan Renji yang menggerutu, semakin banyak lawan yang muncul justru semangatnya untuk bertarung akan semakin berapi-api. "Boleh juga!" Tanpa pikir panjang Ikkaku dan Renji segera memasang kuda-kuda dan menghambur menghadang para hollow raksasa tersebut.

Melihat Sanosuke yang cukup lengah, Rukia bershunpo kebelakangnya dan mengayunkan zanpakutou. Pria itu berhasil berkelit namun kembali Rukia mengejar langkahnya dan melayangkan tebasan berkali-kali. Pria ini cukup gesit, walau berada dalam gigai namun kecepatan gerakannya melebihi dirinya.

Merasa pertarungan dengan pedang tidak begitu efektif, Rukia mengacungkan telapak tangan lurus ke hadapan Sanosuke. "Hadou no 33. SOUKATSUI!" Sanosuke melompat keatas, menghindar dari tembakan api biru yang meluncur dari telapak tangan Rukia itu dan balas menyerang. "Hadou no 31, SHAKKAHOU!"

Rukia berguling kesamping secepat kilat. Namun serangan tersebut berhasil mengenai sebelah pundaknya, membuat gadis itu terpaksa memegangi pundaknya dengan nafas tersengal. Memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut Sanosuke melaju kehadapannya dan menghadiahkan tendangan keras. Tubuh sang gadis shinigami terhempas menghantam pagar di tepi jalan, terjerembab membentur tanah.

"Huh! Cuma segini saja Kuchiki Rukia? Konyol… Makanya aku benci shinigami—"

"BAKUDOU NO 61, RIKUJYOU KOUROU!"

Enam kelopak lotus bercahaya muncul tiba-tiba dan menghujam perut Sanosuke. Gerakannya tersegel. "Sial!" Susah payah ia mencoba merenggangkan tubuh, namun segel itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Wajah Sanosuke mulai tegang. Nampaknya ia sama sekali tidak menyangka gadis shinigami yang ia remehkan itu mampu mengeluarkan kidou selevel Rikujyou Kourou.

"Kau yang juga seorang shinigami membenci shinigami? Kalau memang benci kenapa kau masih menggunakan kidou untuk bertarung? Bukankah itu yang lebih pantas disebut 'konyol'?"

"Ugh..!" Sanosuke membuang muka dengan raut kesal mendengar pernyataan yang rasanya tak mungkin ia tangkis tersebut sebab pada kenyataannya ucapan Rukia memang benar. Kidou adalah salah satu dari empat dasar teknik pertarungan yang digunakan shinigami. Menggunakan kidou sama saja dengan menunjukkan identitas sebagai seorang shinigami.

Rukia melangkah mendekat perlahan, mengacungkan sode no shirayukinya tepat ke leher pria berambut merah itu.

"Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, tapi…aku punya satu permintaan."

"…! Apa itu?"

"Kembalikan 'sesuatu' yang kau curi dariku saat kau menyerangku malam itu, Kaidou Sanosuke!"

"Heh! Permintaan bodoh!"

Gusar, Rukia menarik katananya kembali dan mengacungkannya ke bawah. Bersiap melakukan shikai yang diawalinya dengan meluapkan reiatsu disekujur tubuhnya. Sanosuke masih tak bergerak dari posisi semula. Hanya menunggu tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis bertubuh kecil itu terhadapnya dengan raut wajah sedikit resah.

"Menarilah, Sode no shira—"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu tersungkur pelan sambil memegangi perutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pedang dalam genggamannya terjatuh membentur tanah sementara wajahnya terlihat begitu kesakitan sambil sedikit mengerang. "Ugh..!"

Dalam hati ia merutuki luka yang kembali terbuka disaat yang benar-benar tidak tepat tersebut. Luka dalam yang ditorehkan pria bernama Kaidou Sanosuke ini padanya malam itu.

"HAHAHAAHA! Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak memaksakan diri bukan…shinigami kecil? Seingatku saat itu aku melukaimu cukup parah."

"Rukia!" Melihat Rukia tertunduk tak berdaya dari ujung matanya, Renji segera melaju untuk memberi pertolongan. Namun 3 ekor menos yang masih belum tumbang menghalangi niatnya tersebut.

Nafas Rukia mulai terdengar tak beraturan seiring dengan rasa sakit yang makin menjadi-jadi. Sanosuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Pria itu memicingkan kedua matanya, memusatkan reiatsu putih kesekujur tubuh hingga tubuhnya mulai bercahaya terang. Dalam satu sentakan kuat,segel Rikujou Kouro Rukia yang menyegel gerakannya hancur seketika. Terbebas dari belenggu, Sanosuke kembali tersenyum santai dan ganti memusatkan reiatsu putihnya pada sebelah tangannya yang mengepal kuat. Dengan kepalan tinju yang bercahaya putih terang meliuk-liuk bagaika asap itu, ia mulai mendekati sosok Rukia yang masih terduduk ditanah.

"Ugh…!" Sekuat tenaga Rukia berusaha mengeluarkan tenaga untuk beranjak namun luapan reiatsu putih misterius milik Sanosuke seakan mengintimidasi batinnya. Seluruh gerakanya terkunci secara kasat mata hanya karena tekanan reiatsu. Bisa melakukan hal seperti ini dengan tetap berada dalam gigai…siapa sebenarnya pria ini?

"Tsurimaki Kaihou…" gumpalan reiatsu seperti asap pada kepalan tinju itu kemudian memadat, membentuk ujung runcing yang melekat pada tinjunya. Tersenyum sinis, Sanosuke mulai mengangkat tinjunya tinggi dan bergumam.

"Sepertinya aku terpaksa membuatmu bersimbah darah lagi…Kuchiki Rukia-san! Sayonara!"

Spontan Rukia menutup kedua bola matanya dan merapatkan gigi. Pasrah menerima serangan macam apapun yang akan dilontarkan musuh terhadapnya…

.

.

Selang beberapa detik… Rukia membuka kembali mata violetnya dengan gerak lambat. Aneh… Tubuhnya tidak merasakan luka atau apapun sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi?

Perlahan Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua iris violet itu melebar mendapati sosok pemuda berambut orange tengah berdiri membelakanginya dengan sebelah tangan mencengkeram erat pergelangan tinju Sanosuke. Bibirnya bergetar, menggumamkan nama pemuda itu.

"I…Ichigo…?"

"Yo, Kaidou! Kuharap kau tidak lupa bahwa aku masih disini… brengsek!"

.

.

**Toko Urahara. 09.00 pm**

"Manajer…reiatsu ini…"

"Yah…sepertinya bakal ada hal yang merepotkan lagi, Tessai-san! Kuharap Kurosaki-san tidak terlibat kali ini." Urahara Kisuke menatap bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit sambil mengipasi dirinya pelan. Tessai yang baru saja muncul dari dapur dengan membawa teh ikut mendongak ke langit malam. Keduanya larut selama beberapa saat menikmati keindahan sang rembulan.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-dono selalu dikerubungi masalah…Mungkin kali ini juga."

Tiba-tiba saja kedua penghuni Urahara shoten itu saling berpandangan tajam. "Manajer!"

"Aku tahu." Urahara bangkit dan melipat kipas ditangannya cepat. Keduanya segera bersiap menerima 'tamu' yang baru saja muncul menggunakan shunpo dihadapan mereka.

"…! Anda..."

"Lama tidak bertemu…Urahara Sasuke-san!"

Urahara membetulkan posisi topinya yang sedikit bergeser sembari tertawa terkekeh.

"Kisuke! Urahara Kisuke… Ingatanmu yang payah itu masih tidak berubah ya…"

.

.

**Kota Karakura. 09.00 pm**

"…kuharap kau tidak lupa bahwa aku masih disini… brengsek!"

"…!"

DUAGHH!

Tanpa ampun, Ichigo langsung menghantamkan tinju sekuat tenaga mengenai wajah Sanosuke. Berhasil membuat pria berambut merah itu terlempar cukup jauh.

"Cih!" umpatnya sembari menyeka pipinya yang terasa perih. Matanya kembali menyipit menatap Ichigo yang berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celana sambil menatapnya remeh. "Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu, dasar manusia sombong!"

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tetap bertarung menggunakan gigai, tapi bagiku cukup menguntungkan, aku jadi bisa melihat dan menyerangmu. Jujur saja, melihat kau bergerak dan bicara sendiri seperti orang gila benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Heh! Jangan pikir karena kau mantan shinigami daikou kau bisa meremehkanku! Pukulanmu tadi hanya terasa seperti tamparan bocah!"

"Hee…lalu kenapa kau menyeka pipimu…?"

"…! Sialan!"

"Terserah kau mau bicara apa, Kaidou...Aku mulai bosan dengan semua omong kosong yang keluar dari mulutmu. Tapi…"

Raut wajah Ichigo mendadak berubah serius. Serempak Sanosuke dan Rukia yang masih terduduk dibelakangnya tertegun.

"Sekali lagi kau berani membuat Rukia bersimbah darah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kaidou Sanosuke!"

"Cih! Sudah kubilang jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu manusi—!"

BUAGGHH!

Tubuh Sanosuke tiba-tiba ambruk menghantam tanah akibat pukulan kuat Ikkaku yang muncul dari belakang. Tanpa dikomando, Renji segera menduduki punggung pria itu dan mengunci gerakannya lalu mengacungkan zabimarunya melekat keleher Sanosuke agar ia tak berani memberontak. "Yak! Cukup sampai disitu, shinigami buronan! Pasukan menosmu sudah kami 'antar' pulang kembali. Semuanya!"

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat. Hal yang wajar, sebab yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah sosok Sanosuke yang tiba-tiba tersungkur dengan kedua tangan bagai terikat kebelakang dengan sendirinya. Sepertinya gerakan pria itu berhasil dilumpuhkan seseorang.

Ichigo melihat sekeliling. Situasi kembali menjadi tenang seperti semula. Hanya menyisakan hembusan angin semilir yang kembali bertiup lembut menembus kulit. Begitu dingin.

Kuchiki Rukia meraih zanpakutounya dan berdiri bangkit dengan sedikit kesusahan. Irama nafasnya yang kacau mulai terdengar teratur. Selama beberapa saat ia menatap punggung Ichigo yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan tatapan khawatir. Punggung Ichigo terlihat begitu rapuh di matanya.

Rapuh? Tatapan Rukia berubah kesal. Kenapa si bakamono ini bisa terlihat begini rapuh?

"Huh! Apa-apaan bakamono ini? Cuma 9 bulan tak kuawasi dia berubah jadi menyedihkan begini! Cih! Kalau saja ia tidak kehilangan kekuatannya pasti sudah kutendang!" Ujarnya kesal sambil melipat kedua tangan didada.

Ya… Ichigo saat ini hanya manusia biasa yang tak mampu lagi merasakan keberadaan shinigami. Tak bisa melihat, tak bisa menyentuh. Manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan roh. Hal yang benar-benar berbeda ketika saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Saat Ichigo dengan santainya menendang bahkan memakinya.

Ekspresi gadis itu mendadak berubah sendu dengan wajah tertekur. "…bahkan saat ini pun… kau tidak tahu bahwa aku berdiri dibelakangmu bukan? Bakamo—"

"Rukia!"

Iris violet Rukia melebar begitu suara Ichigo dengan lantang memanggil namanya. "Ichi..?"

Ichigo mendengus keras dengan tampang cemberut khasnya. "Huh! Dasar sombong! Kalau kau benar-benar ada disini paling tidak kasih tanda sedikit dong, CEBOL!"

Kerutan kekesalan memenuhi dahi si gadis Kuchiki. "KISAMA! Kau pikir aku tak bisa menghajarmu dalam kondisi sekarang ha!" Rukia mencak-mencak dengan kesalnya sementara Renji memandanginya sweatdrop. "Oi,oi…Menyerang manusia itu hal yang dilarang bodoh! Tidak usah marah-marah! Hadapi saja si bodoh itu dengan dewasa dan kalem..."

"Cuma firasatku sih…sepertinya si kepala nanas (Renji) itu juga ada disini."

"SIAPA YANG KEPALA NANAS!" Umpat Renji gusar.

Akhirnya dengan wajah merungut kesal, Rukia memutuskan untuk melangkah melewati Ichigo, menuju kedua rekannya yang masih menahan Sanosuke yang semenjak tadi tetap diam. Dengan tertangkapnya pria yang telah kabur dari Ujimushi no Su, penjara shinigami yang juga disebut 'sarang belatung' ini, misi ketiga shinigami itu bisa dibilang tuntas. Sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke Soul Society.

Ichigo membuang nafas panjang. "Hei, Rukia…"

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Masih kesal dikatai 'cebol', ia merasa berat hati untuk menoleh dan lebih memilih untuk tetap membelakangi pemuda itu. Semilir angin meniup pelan helaian rambut hitamnya lembut. Seirama dengan gerakan rambut jingga Ichigo yang tertiup angin yang sama.

"Datang atau tidak ke kota ini…itu terserah padamu. Selama apapun kau tidak kembali ke kota ini…jika itu memang keputusanmu aku juga tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya…"

"…Ichigo…"

"…Tapi…"

"…!" Rukia memutar wajahnya untuk menghadap seutuhnya pada pemuda itu dengan alis sedikit berkerut. Ichigo memejamkan matanya, menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"… paling tidak… jangan lagi membuatku cemas dengan terluka parah atau semacamnya, bodoh! "

Rukia tertegun memandangi mantan shinigami penggantinya itu. Ekspresinya berubah melembut dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lega, berbeda dengan Ichigo yang justru terlihat kesal karena dilihat dari sudut pandangnya ia cuma bicara sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Perlahan gadis itu memutar badannya kembali dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terputus. Masih dengan senyuman lembut tergores di wajah.

"…Bakamono…"

.

ZRASSSSHH!

Tanpa diduga, suatu sabetan pedang menggores tubuh Renji, Ikkaku dan Rukia dalam waktu hampir bersamaan. Ketiganya tersentak sambil memegangi luka masing-masing dan segera bersiaga.

"A,apa!"

Seorang shinigami dengan rambut hitam kelam sebahu terlihat mendekat dan melancarkan serangan lurus terhadap Renji.

"Ukh! Shinigami?"

TRANGG! Tebasan itu berhasil ditangkis Renji dengan sigap namun sebagai gantinya, belenggu Renji akan Sanosuke terlepas. Kaidou Sanosuke segera bershunpo dan muncul kembali dihadapan Ichigo.

"Kaidou..-!" Tak begitu jelas apa yang telah dilakukan Kaidou terhadap dirinya, tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan kesadarannya bagaikan lumpuh dan akhirnya tak sadarkan diri. Secepat kilat Sanosuke menyeret tubuh Ichigo dan kembali bershunpo untuk menghilang dari hadapan ketiga shinigami itu, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosok shinigami misterius di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Sial! Mereka membawa Ichigo!"

"Shinigami lain…?" Renji berusaha bangkit sambil menahan aliran darah yang membujur dipundaknya. "Apa yang terjadi..! Dalam laporan tidak disebutkan kalau ia punya rekan! Dan lagi mereka malah membawa Ichigo!"

"Tidak…"

Sebutir keringat menuruni wajah Rukia yang diliputi ketegangan. "Sejak awal mereka memang mengincar Ichigo…!"

.

.

**Kota Naruki. 10.15 pm. Atap salah satu gedung.**

"Cih! Kenapa kau lama sekali Kurenai! Aku tadi nyaris tertangkap tahu!"

"Apa boleh buat Sano-san… Yang tubuhnya besar dan berlengan monster memang gampang soalnya gerakannya lambat, tapi quincy mata empat itu cukup merepotkan. Butuh waktu lama untuk membereskannya beserta gadis yang namanya Otohime itu…"

"Orihime! Huh, aku jadi cemas jangan-jangan kau salah orang!"

Kaidou Sanosuke menghela nafas, malas untuk berdebat lebih lanjut dan beralih menatap Ichigo yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan kedua tangan terikat kebelakang, terlilit rantai hitam. Seulas senyum licik terlukis di wajahnya.

"Dengan ini…Memories of Blank Soul Project, dimulai!"

**To be Continued.**

**Next on Vol.4 Deathberry return!~ the soul fading away.**

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~!**

Renji dan Ikkaku yang sedang melawan menos.

Renji : Ada 10 menos… kalau begitu aku akan menghabisi 5 ekor dan Ikkaku-san yang 5 ekor lagi

Ikkaku : Nggak juga. Satu ekor sudah tumbang jadi tinggal 9 ekor. Biar aku yang menghabisi 5 ekor dan kau 4 ekor!

Renji : Eh..? Bukannya lebih baik dibagi rata. Kita habisi masing-masing 4 ekor dan satu ekor kita bagi setengah.

Ikkaku : HAAAH? Jangan bercanda! Mana mau aku membereskan setengah-setengah begitu! Aku 5 ekor kau 4 ekor!

Renji : Ugh… Mana bisa begitu! Biar aku yang 5 ekor, Ikkaku-san 4 ekor!

Ikkaku : 4 ekor terlalu sedikit untukku! Aku yang 5 ekor!

Renji : Sayang sekali tapi biar aku yang 5 ekor!

Ikkaku : CIh! Aku yang 5 ekor!

Renji : Ugh! Anda saja yang 4 ekor!

Ikkaku : Aku!

Renji : Aku!

Ikkaku : AARRGH! Berisik! Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menghabisi SEMUANYA! Kau duduk santai dan tonton saja di pojok!

Renji : Ugh…! Kalau begitu aku…

Ikkaku : …!

Renji : … tidak keberatan! (malah bagus!)

Ikkaku: … Oi, jangan-jangan kau sengaja menjebakku untuk berkata begitu ya… (sweatdrop)

**Balasan review episode kemarin**

Naruzhea Aichi, Maaf ya kali ini updatenya lama…hehe …Suka apapun tentang Rukia? Semoga chap ini juga suka^^

Hepta Py, Makasih revieewnya Hepta Yagami-san (campur aduk nama). Lama ga nulis fic jadi rada takut-takut gini..tapi baca komen dari Py jadi semangat! Makasih reviewnya…

Nenk Rukiakate, Wah si Nenk! Makasih reviewnya! Hehe,jangan kuatir sebab shinigamizukan bakal ada tiap chap! Kadang juga ada arrancar ensiclopedy kalo ada hal yang harus dijelasin panjang lebar sih…maaf ya updatenya kelamaan.^^

Haruki1244, Waww…makasih banget atas reviewnya! Otter jadi speechless saking terharuya nih, jadi ga tau mau ngebalas apa HIks! Benarkah seru? Kadang Otter juga ragu ama gaya penulisan Otter yang rasanya mentah banget, hehe syukur deh maksudnya tersampaikan? Makasih atas reviewnya Haruki144!

Mirai Mine, makasih banyak atas reviewnya^^, Eh…jangan panggil senpai dong..haha! Otter juga nggak terlalu berpengalaman. Makasih juga udah ngereview di fic Otter yg lain, jadi tambah semangat nulis nih! Lain kali mampir lagi ya Mirai..!

Dani Reykinawa, makasih banyak reviewnya! Hmm…tujuan Sano ngasih kekuatan ke Ichi adalah bagian dari rencana jahatnya lho dan...Ah! keceplosan! Itu Rahasia^^

Fabri kuroushirou01, makasih banyak atas reviewnya… yang muncul emang Rukia, tapi inti ceritanya baru dimulai lho! Semoga chap ini memuaskan^^

Aurora Borealix, makasih banyak reviewnya^^. Yep Otter spesialis Canon! (Atau lebih tepatnya ga begitu jago nulis yg bukan canon…Hiks!).

Ray Kousen7, Oh, Ray-san! Lama ga ketemu(?). Haha, Otter masih sama kayak yang dulu ya…raja TYPO^^makasih masukannya en makasih banyak reviewnya^^

Kazuma-kun, Wah..makasih reviewnya..maaf lanjutannya kelamaan^^ saking lamanya Otter udah ampe jamuran nih! Sekarang baru bisa libur soalnya..haha!

Mizuno hikari, makasih udah review.^^ Maaf ya updatenya ga kilat, update keong malahan^^lain kali Otter usahain kilat!

,makasih banyak reviewnya^^Hiks, iya nih…sayangnya Ichi ga bs liat Rukia…

Ci-lee,atau cim-jee(?)senpai?, makasih banyak reviewnya senpai! Haha…boleh kok dipanggil Nek^^Bener, Kaidou tuh OC en kayak gimana tampangnya…hm…di chap depan bakal coba Otter gambarin deh di story image, kebetulan nih cerita belum punya cover…Ichiruki? Ok, beres!

Beby-chan, makasih banyak reviewnya beby-chan!maaf baget ya, updatenya kelamaan^^ sibuk minta ampun!

Faridaanggara, makasih udah ngereview en ngefave? Silakan! Silakan banget!(kesenengan)^^Yep, kalo mau baca Canon, mampir aja ke Otter^^

Kanzaki asamu, makasih banyak reviewnya, Kanzaki san! Maaf updatenya kelamaan^^


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Makasih banyak buat yang udah review! Kali ini mulai membuka masalah dalam cerita ini satu persatu. Btw, theme song kali ini : Velonica dari aqua timez(opening bleach ke-9)!**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

'Apakah 'ikatan' itu?'

.

Tempat ini hanya berisikan kegelapan. Dimana ini? Ichigo terheran, ia tengah berdiri tegak dengan pemandangan sekeliling gelap gulita, tanpa ada sumber penerangan sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba saja permukaan tempatnya berpijak bersinar terang. Sontak Ichigo menoleh ke bawah, tersentak begitu puluhan reiraku (pita roh) berwarna putih melesat keluar dari sana dan meliuk-liuk di sekelilingnya. Sejenak Ichigo memutar kepalanya kesegala arah dengan alis berkerut, mengamati kejadian yang sama sekali tak bisa dicerna pikirannya itu.

"A,apa… ini…? Ugh…"

Mendadak Ichigo merasakan dadanya bagai dihujam pedang. Sehelai reiraku berwarna merah -reiraku yang merupakan bukti akan kekuatan seorang shinigami, perlahan keluar dari dalam dadanya dan terbang menjauh, menyibak kawanan reiraku-reiraku putih. Tubuh Ichigo terhuyung hingga roboh dengan posisi tertelungkup. Kedua matanya menyipit sementara mulutnya sedikit membuka, mempermudahnya untuk menghela nafas yang nyaris terputus akibat menahan rasa sakit akibat luka tak terlihat yang mencabik dadanya.

Reiraku merah itu mulai terbang merendah, merendah dan akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebuah tangan yang terulur. Tangan seorang gadis yang mengenakan shihakusou dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan tatapan kosong. Kedua iris Ichigo sedikit melebar.

"…Rukia…?"

Gadis itu tak menoleh, malah memejamkan kedua mata violetnya dan menggenggam erat reiraku yang tertangkup dalam telapak tangannya. Tubuh gadis itu mulai memudar bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin dingin yang menyibak rambut hitamnya.

Ichigo tertegun. Benar juga… rasanya Sanosuke pernah mengatakan hal semacam ini sebelumnya.

'Kau yang sekarang cuma manusia biasa! Ikatanmu dan Kuchiki Rukia sudah berakhir.'

Ekspresi pemuda berambut jingga itu berubah kalut. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya jauh, mencoba menggapai sosok yang makin memudar itu dengan tangan bergetar, tanpa bersuara, walau dalam hati ia serasa ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Namun tanpa mampu ia cegah, sosok itu akhirnya menghilang dalam kegelapan. Tak menyisakan apapun.

Apakah 'ikatan' itu? Apakah ia adalah sesuatu yang begitu mudahnya lenyap… seperti ini…?

**Bleach : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol 4. Deathberry Returns! ~the soul fading away**

Ichigo terbangun dari mimpi. Mendapati dirinya tengah duduk bersandar pada sebuah tangga besi dengan tubuh terlilit rantai hitam yang terikat pada tangga besi tersebut. Pemuda itu mencoba merengggangkan tubuhnya sekuat mungkin, barangkali lilitan yang membelenggu gerakannya itu bisa terlepas. Sayang, hasilnya nihil.

Ichigo mendesis kesal. Kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah depan begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat. Kaidou Sanosuke berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dengan senyuman kecil yang terlihat begitu licik.

"Kaidou…! Apa yang kau rencanakan, brengsek…!"

"Hee… Bukannya sudah kubilang? Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi shinigami kembali, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun!"

"Cih! Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh! Lagipula kenapa kau begitu ingin mengubahku menjadi shinigami kembali?"

Sanosuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kini ia berdiri persis dihadapan Ichigo dan duduk berjongkok.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku membenci shinigami… Aku ingin melepaskan kekuatanku ini, menjadi konpaku biasa dan memberikannya padamu, karena kau membutuhkannya… Ichigo-kun… Tapi… "

"…"

"ITU BOOOHONG LHO~! HAHAHAH!"

"…! Kau!"

Sanosuke menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Aku menginginkan kekuatanmu. Sederhana bukan? Kekuatan yang bahkan mampu memukul mudur Aizen, kekuatan yang tertanam dalam jiwamu, aku membutuhkannya! Awalnya aku berusaha membujukmu secara baik-baik agar kau tidak membuatku repot. Kau menolak tawaranku benar-benar diluar perkiraanku. Padahal kau sangat menginginkan kekuatan itu 'kan?"

"Benar… Aku sangat mengingikannya! Tapi sepertinya keputusanku untuk menolak tepat! Lagipula sudah kubilang aku tidak punya lagi sumber kekuatan spiritual, berbeda dengan saat Rukia memberiku kekuatan shinigaminya waktu itu. Kau mengerti? Mustahil bagiku yang sekarang untuk mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali, Kai—"

Kalimat Ichigo terhenti begitu telunjuk Sanosuke menyentuh dahinya. Irisnya coklatnya melebar. Berbeda dengan Sanosuke yang memandanginya dengan mata redup namun terasa menusuk.

"Naaa, Ichigo-kun… Apakah kau tahu tentang 'ingatan'? Menurutmu ada dimanakah ingatan itu?"

Ichigo terdiam. Ingatan? Jujur ia tak ingin memikirkan pertanyaan mendadak yang terdengar klise itu, namun apa maksud pria ini? Bukankah ingatan itu ada di…

"Otak? Kau pikir begitu?" Suara Sanosuke tiba-tiba memotong lamunannya. "Tidak salah, Ichigo-kun! Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Ingatan bukan hanya ada disini." Ujar Sanosuke sambil mengetuk dahi Ichigo dengan telunjuknya. Ia lalu menggeser telunjuk itu turun, berhenti sejajar dengan dada pemuda itu. "Hati… juga memiliki ingatan."

"…!"

" Pikiran, hati, seluruh anggota tubuh memiliki ingatannya masing-masing… begitu juga dengan… sumber kekuatan shinigami!"

" Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan…!"

"Omong kosong? Hahahaha! Benar juga… Sepertinya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara lengkap padamu ya, Ichigo-kun. Aku Kaidou Sanosuke, dari Klan Shinkokubi. Atau Gotei 13-tai lebih mengenal klan kami dengan sebutan 'shinigami pengendali ingatan'…"

.

.

**Kota Karakura. 10. **

"Baik, kami mengerti." Renji melipat ponsel Denreishinki- nya kasar. Masih sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lengah sehingga Sanosuke berhasil lepas kembali.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ikkaku.

"Menurut divisi 12 ,tidak ada tanda-tanda ia kembali ke Soul Society. Sepertinya ia masih berada di gensei, terlebih ia bersama Ichigo."

Ujung mata Renji melirik Rukia yang semenjak tadi menunduk diam membisu dengan sedikit curiga. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Rukia? Tadi kau bilang kalau sejak awal Sanosuke mengincar Ichigo…Apa maksudmu?"

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, tidak lama sebab ia kembali menunduk dan menoleh ke arah lain. "Tidak… Aku cuma… punya firasat buruk."

Sebelah alis Renji terangkat. Ini murni cuma dugaannya, tapi sepertinya saat Rukia diserang Kaidou Sanosuke di Soul Society, pria itu bukan hanya sekedar menyerangnya. Namun Rukia tidak mau menjelaskan lebih rinci mengenai peristiwa itu. Entah kenapa.

"Cih!" Ikkaku membuyarkan suasana suram yang menyelimuti ketiga shinigami itu. "Pokoknya kita harus segera temukan mereka! Apapun yang terjadi!"

.

.

**Kota Naruki. Atap salah satu gedung. Pada waktu yang bersamaan…**

"Shinigami pengendali… ingatan?"

"Benar… Mengubah ingatan, melenyapkan ingatan, ataupun membangkitkan ingatan, kekuatan yang menarik bukan? Karena itu… kujelaskan kembali padamu, Ichigo-kun. Kau mengira kau tidak punya sumber kekuatan shinigami lagi? Salah… Sumber kekuatan shinigami-mu bukanlah hilang. Ia masih ada di dalam jiwamu, namun ibarat api, sumber kekuatan shinigami-mu sudah padam sepenuhnya, setelah kau mengalahkan Aizen."

Sanosuke berdiri perlahan, masih dengan posisi dihadapan Ichigo. "Tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya… sumber kekuatan shinigami juga punya ingatan. Padamnya sumber kekuatan shinigamimu bisa diartikan 'ia' lupa secara total jati dirinya. Namun bagaimana jika aku yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan ingatan ini kembali membangkitkan 'ingatannya'… kau tahu apa maksudku…?"

Raut keterkejutan memenuhi wajah Ichigo mendengar penuturan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal itu. Jujur ia masih belum sanggup mempercayainya, namun jika benar…

Sanosuke mulai meluapkan reiatsu putih kedalam sebelah telapak tangannya. Gumpalan menyerupai asap putih mulai menyelimuti telapak tangan tersebut. "Bingo! Sumber kekuatan shinigami-mu akan 'menyala' kembali! Yah… Cuma untuk sementara waktu sih, sebab pada dasarnya ini adalah jurus terlarang dalam klan Shinkokubi. Tapi sementara waktu juga tidak masalah…"

"Tu, tunggu! Kau… jangan bilang kau akan…!"

Tanpa ragu Sanosuke mencengkeram dada Ichigo kuat dengan telapak tangannya yang bercahaya, seakan meremukkan tubuh itu. Pupil Ichigo melebar serentak.

"UAGH!"

"Huhuhu… Begitu sumber kekuatanmu hidup kembali, dengan mentransfer kekuatan shinigami padamu kau akan menjadi shinigami kembali! Tapi sayangnya, aku akan merebutnya darimu dan membuatmu kembali menjadi manusia biasa… ah, atau sebaiknya kubunuh saja? Ya 'kan? KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Tubuh Ichigo bergetar hebat. Suatu energi yang terasa menusuk pembuluh darah menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Begitu menyakitkan, sampai-sampai untuk meraung saja ia bahkan tak sanggup. Dadanya bergemuruh seakan mau meledak. Namun tak lama, suatu perasaan yang familiar mulai dirasakan seluruh inderanya. Sesuatu yang walau terasa samar seharusnya tidak mungkin lagi ia rasakan saat ini.

'…Ini… tidak mungkin… Reiatsu…?'

Sanosuke mempererat cengkeramannya seraya berbisik. "Shinkokidou no 60! SAMASEBI KAIHOU!"

Ichigo terbatuk menyemburkan darah begitu Sanosuke mencabut tangannya kembali. Tubuh sang mantan shinigami daikou masih belum berhenti bergetar, masih merasa tidak percaya pada sensasi yang saat ini ia rasakan. Ini seperti saat-saat itu… Saat dirinya masih belum bertemu Rukia dan menjadi shinigami. Apakah ini berarti ia kembali memiliki kekuatan spiritual seperti saat itu? Tidak mungkin…

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, melihat ke arah Sanosuke yang perlahan melepas gigainya, berganti wujud menjadi shinigami.

"Kau bisa melihat wujud shinigami-ku 'kan? Itu berarti sumber kekuatan spiritualmu telah bangkit kembali. Nah sekarang… tinggal langkah berikutnya…"

Sanosuke mencabut zanpakutou dari pinggangnya dan berjalan mendekat kembali.

"Tunggu…! Kau jangan mempermaikanku seenaknya, sialan…!"

Tak menghiraukan ucapan itu, Sanosuke mulai menghujamkan pedangnya menuju dada Ichigo. Namun Ichigo masih tak menyerah. Tak peduli tangannya tergores mata pedang tajam itu, ia langsung mencegkeram bilah pedang itu dengan sebelah tangan sebelum sempat merobek jantungnya. Spontan Sanosuke mendecih kesal dan langsung menghujam kembali zanpakutou itu kasar, tepat menusuk dada pemuda itu hingga menembus punggungnya.

"Kh…Ugh…UARRGGGHHH!" Ichigo berusaha meronta, tak ingin membiarkan kekuatan yang mengalir dari zanpakutou itu masuk menembus kulitnya seinchi pun. Sanosuke terkekeh. "Sebaiknya hentikan itu, Ichigo-kun…! Batas kesadaranmu saat memasuki tahap konpaku sangat tipis, kalau kau terus menolak kekuatan shinigami ini, maka kau akan menjadi hollow!"

Zanpakutou itu mulai bercahaya terang dan…

BLAAAARRRR!

Sebuah ledakan menggema di atas gedung pusat kota Naruki itu, menimbulkan kepulan debu dan hembusan angin yang begitu kencang. Kurenai yang semenjak tadi duduk bersandar di sudut atap gedung berdiri dan mencabut zanpakutounya santai. "Heh… sudah mulai ya… Merepotkan saja…"

Ichigo merasakan kesadarannya menipis dan kian menipis. Menjauh dari dunia yang terasa begitu sesak bagai terperosok ke dalam lubang gelap tak berdasar.

.

.

Dimana… ini…? Ini di dalam… air?

Ichigo mendapati dirinya terbaring di atas permukaan menyerupai dinding gedung. Dunia yang aneh… sebab dinding gedung yang harusnya berdiri vertikal malah membangun horizontal, dan dunia ini digenangi air yang ajaibnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Sudah begitu lama… Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak datang ke sini. Ke dalam dunia tak berpenghuni yang hanya berisikan visualisai jiwa miliknya. Ke dalam dunia dimana jiwanya adalah seorang 'raja'.

"Air… Begitukah… Jadi hujan kembali turun di dunia ini… Padahal Zangetsu-Ossan dulu pernah bilang kalau dia membenci hujan…"

Pemuda itu memejamkan kedua matanya, sementara gelembung-gelembung udara bermunculan disekitar mulutnya, menandakan ia masih bernafas. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Membayangkan sosoknya yang tengah duduk menatap langit senja dalam ruang kelas yang kosong. Sosok yang begitu menyedihkan dan terlihat lemah. Entah kenapa sekarang rasanya ia bisa mengerti kenapa jiwanya merasa tentram dengan bermenung dalam ruang kosong itu setiap senja. Mungkin karena ia mengimpikan untuk kembali ke dunia ini? Meraih zangetsu beserta kekuatan shinigaminya kembali. Kesunyian yang terasa di dunia ini begitu persis dengan suasana ruang kelas di saat senja.

'Aku menginginkan kekuatanku kembali. Tapi berusaha seperti apapun, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan cara untuk itu… Namun sekarang… saat aku telah menemukan caranya, kekuatan itu akan direnggut kembali. Tanpa aku sempat menggunakannya untuk melindungi siapapun.'

"Apa yang sebaiknya… kulakukan?" Pemuda itu berbisik.

Tiba-tiba saja gedung tempatnya berbaring bagaikan runtuh, membuat tubuhnya yang lemah, tak mampu bergerak mulai bergerak jatuh. Tenggelam ke dalam bagian yang lebih gelap. Seketika sebuah kotak berwarna putih mengapung dihadapannya, dengan sehelai reiraku berwarna merah menempel di tutup kotak. Pemuda itu menarik reiraku itu perlahan, membuka kotak putih yang berisi sebuah ganggang zanpakutou terulur, siap untuk ditarik.

"Ichigo."

Sebuah suara berat terdengar memanggil dari arah permukaan. "Zangetsu-ossan…"

"Kau tidak punya banyak waktu, Ichigo. Dunia ini akan segera runtuh, segera tentukan pilihanmu. Kekuatan ini sudah masuk kedalam jiwamu. Jika kau menolaknya, maka hollow akan merajai tubuhmu sekali lagi."

Keresahan membayangi raut wajahnya. Ia memang memutuskan untuk menggenggam gagang zanpakutou itu namun sama sekali tidak mengerahkan tenaga sedikitpun untuk menariknya. Jauh dalam batinnya dua pilihan tengah berkecamuk. Haruskah ia menerima kekuatan ini? Jika ia menerimanya, Sanosuke akan merenggutnya dan pastinya ia akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya, baik itu bagi Soul Society maupun gensei. Namun jika ia menolak…

Genggamannya akan gagang zanpakutou itu makin erat. Sekilas terlihat ia ingin menariknya, namun detik berikutnya terlihat ia begitu ingin melepas.

"Ichigo!"

"Khh…!" Ichigo menggeram. Ini sungguh memuakkan. Padahal ia hanya menginginkan kekuatannya kembali dan bisa melindungi semua orang seperti dulu lagi.

Hanya ingin melindungi…

Tatapan pemuda itu berubah tajam, menyertakan sebuah senyum mantap diwajah. "Cih! Benar… yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali dan melindungi semuanya. Tidak ada gunanya berpikir terlalu rumit!"

Dalam sekali sentakan kuat, Ichigo menarik keluar gagang zanpakutou dari dalam kotak. "Ini adalah taruhan!"

.

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya putih kebiruan menaungi atap gedung yang masih dikepuli gumpalan asap yang berputar itu. Baik Sanosuke dan Kurenai mengangkat lengan masing-masing ke depan wajah, melindungi wajah mereka dari hempasan debu yang berhamburan melewati tubuh mereka.

Shihakusou Sanosuke berubah memutih, sebagai akibat dari pemindahan kekuatan shinigaminya. Namun ia masih menggenggam zanpakutou di tangannya. Sepertinya kekuatan shinigaminya masih bersisa walaupun sedikit, atau itu keistimewaan dari klan Shinkokubi? Pria itu berusaha menajamkan pandangan, melihat jauh dibalik gumpalan asap tempat tubuh Ichigo yang masih terbelit rantai tersembunyi.

Gumpalan asap itu menipis, memperlihatkan sosok Ichigo yang tengah tertunduk mengenakan shihakusou dengan sebuah zanpakutou berukuran besar tersandang di punggung. Reiatsunya sang shinigami daikou mulai menguap keluar, menyebabkan rantai yang melilit tubuhnya mulai rontok terkena distorsi.

"Kurenai!" Segera Sanosuke mengkomando rekannya dengan sedikit kibasan tangan. Shinigami yang disebut Kurenai itu mengulur tangannya lurus ke depan. "Bakudou no 62. Hyappo Rankan!"

Puluhan tombak bercahaya menghujam seluruh sendi tubuh Ichigo, dengan tujuan untuk membelenggu gerakannya. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Kurenai menggerakkan tangan dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk mencuat, melukis sebuah segitiga di udara. "Bakudou no 30. Shitotsu Sansen!"

Tiga buah cakar besar bercahaya dengan formasi segitiga terbalik menghujam kedua tangan dan piggang Ichigo. Dua lapis segel dengan kepadatan reishi berlevel tinggi menyegel seluruh gerakannya. Kepala bersurai jingga yang semenjak tadi tertekur itu mulai terangkat. Menampakkan sorot mata tajam sang shinigami daikou yang penuh intimidasi.

"Sorot mata yang bagus, Kurosaki Ichigo-kun!" Sanosuke mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya sejajar pinggang. "Bahkan aku bisa merasakan reiatsu yang begini mengerikan, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku. Sayang sekali ya… Ichigo-kun! Pada akhirnya kau bisa kembali menjadi shinigami… tapi sekarang aku akan mengambilnya darimu…!"

"Mengambilnya?"

Bibir pemuda itu bergerak, tersenyum sinis. "Coba saja…Kalau kau bisa!"

BLARRRRR!

Tiga batang tombak yang menyegel sebelah lengan Ichigo tiba-tiba hancur lebur diikuti retaknya tombak-tombak yang lain begitu tubuh yang disegel itu mulai meluapkan reiatsunya keluar. Raut wajah Sanosuke berubah tegang sampai-sampai dirinya mundur beberapa langkah. Segel Bakudou dengan level tinggi begitu mudahnya dihancurkan, ini semua benar-benar diluar perhitungannya. "SIAL! Dasar Monster! Kurenai! Segel dia menggunakan 'kin'!"

"Bakudou no 99, kin? Yang benar saja! Kidou dengan level setinggi itu cuma dikuasai Pasukan kidou saja 'kan!"

"Cih! Dasar tidak berguna!"

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, seluruh Hyappo Rankan dan Shitetsu Sansen yang menyegel tubuh Ichigo hancur sepenuhnya. Shinigami daikou itu terbebas. Dengan gerak pelan, ia mulai berdiri tegak dan meraih zanpakutou yang terbelit kain putih di punggungnya. Memanggul senjata berukuran besar yang disebut 'Zangetsu' itu di pundak.

"Hei, Kaidou Sanosuke… Sepertinya akupun juga belum memperkenalkan diriku secara lengkap padamu." Shinigami berambut jingga itu mengacungkan zanpakutounya lurus ke depan dengan mantap.

"Shinigami Daikou, Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku akan menghabisimu!"

.

.

**Kota Karakura. 11.05 pm**

"Reiatsu ini…! Mustahil!"

Ketiga shinigami yang masih dalam pencarian jejak sang shinigami buronan serempak terperangah.

"… Ichigo?" gumam Rukia dengan suara bergetar.

"Jangan bercanda!" Renji menyela dengan wajah tak kalah tegangnya. " Dia tidak mungkin kembali menjadi… shinigami 'kan?"

.

.

**Kota Naruki, pada saat yang bersamaan…**

"Cakarlah langit dan bumi, KARASAZUKI!"

Kurenai melepas shikai, melepas zanpakutounya di udara dan membiarkannya berputar hingga mengeluarkan kepulan asap. Pedang bergagang hitam legam miliknya itu berubah wujud. Berganti menjadi 3 buah cakar panjang yang melekat pada punggung tangan kanannya. Shinigami bertubuh tinggi kurus itu segera melesat ke belakang Ichigo, bersiap mencakar dengan Kasarazuki-nya itu. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Ichigo menahan cakaran itu dengan bilah zangetsu. Kedua senjata besi berukuran kontras itu saling bergesekan keras. Sang shinigami daikou membalikkan badannya cepat, menggenggam gagang zangetsu-nya dengan kedua belah tangan dan melayangkan tebasan.

"Cih!"

Kurenai melompat ke atas, melewati tubuh Ichigo dan mendarat kembali di belakangnya. Seketika Ichigo mengayun zangetsu-nya kebelakang seraya berbalik. Ayunan itu berhasil ditahan Kurenai dengan mencengkeram bilah pedang besar itu, menarik kuat bilah pedang itu sehingga tubuh Ichigo terhuyung ke arahnya dan tak membuang waktu, ia segera menghadiahkan tendangan keras. Semuanya dilakukan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Namun bukan berarti Ichigo tak mampu mengimbangi serangan macam itu. Belum sempat tendangan itu menghampiri perutnya, sang shinigami daikou menundukkan tubuhnya dan menjegal sebelah kaki Kurenai yang masih menapak di lantai. Tubuh shinigami itu terhempas ke lantai dengan posisi berbaring. Kesempatan bagi Ichigo, ia langsung bersiap menghujamkan zangetsu-nya, mengarah pada lawan yang tengah melepaskan celah untuk diserang.

"Hadou no 4! SOUKATSUI!"

Menerima tembakan api biru dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, mau tak mau Ichigo melompat mundur sementara Kurenai langsung bershunpo dan bersalto mendekat pada Sanosuke yang berdiri jauh di sudut atap gedung.

"Heh! Cuma segini saja? Bukannya kau ingin merebut kekuatanku? Kaidou Sanosuke!"

"Bagaimana ini Sano-san? Dengan kondisi begini mustahil untuk mengambil kekuatannya 'kan?"

Sanosuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu menyisipkan tangan ke balik kimononya. "Tetap laksanakan rencana. Jurus Samasebi Kaihou hanya mampu menghidupkan sumber kekuatan shinigami bocah itu selama 15 hari. Kita masih punya waktu yang cukup lama untuk merebut kekuatannya kembali." Sanosuke mengeluarkan selembar kertas persegi panjang seukuran telapak tangan, menyerupai hafuda. Ia lantas mengacungkannya ke depan, memperlihatkannya pada Ichigo yang berdiri kira-kira 5 meter di depannya.

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat, terlebih setelah melihat nama 'Kuchiki Rukia' tertera di atasnya. "Apa itu..?"

"Bukan apa-apa… Hanya 'sesuatu' yang kucuri dari Kuchiki Rukia saat aku menyerangnya 9 bulan yang lalu."

"Makanya kutanya APA ITU!"

Sanosuke terkekeh pelan. "… Benda ini…? Ini cuma 'ingatan' . Ingatan milik Kuchiki Rukia. Semua yang ada dalam ingatan gadis itu juga terkandung dalam kertas ini. Jika ingatan dalam kertas ini diubah, maka ingatan Kuchiki rukia juga akan berubah. Dan kau tahu? Sebagai shinigami yang mampu mengubah dan mengganggu ingatan, kira-kira apa yang akan kulakukan dengan kertas ini…?"

Sanosuke melepas kertas itu di udara dan dalam gerak cepat…

SLAAASH!

Ichigo terperangah, menyaksikan zanpakutou Sanosuke membelah helaian kertas ingatan itu. Kertas itu tiba-tiba saja terbakar, dan lenyap di udara. Kontan Iris coklat Ichigo membulat, dengan sebutir keringat mengaliri pelipisnya.

"KAU…! Apa yang kau lakukan…!"

"Hee... jangan berwajah menakutkan begitu Ichigo-kun… Ini semua cuma awal…dari pembalasan dendamku!"

"Kubilang APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN! KAIDOU SANOSUKE!"

.

.

"Ugh!"

"Rukia!"

Renji dan Ikkaku yang berlari di depan menghentikan langkah masing-masing begitu menyadari Rukia yang berlari di posisi paling belakang tiba-tiba roboh dan berlutut. Tak ada satu lukapun yang mengiris tubuh gadis itu namun ia tak hentinya mengerang sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia-chan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Ikkaku-san!"

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu menutup rapat kedua belah matanya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang menaungi kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan dalam kepalanya bermunculan secara acak, berganti dari satu ingatan ke ingatan lain dengan cepat dan tak menentu. Ingatan saat ia akan dieksekusi mati di bukit Soukyoku, ingatan saat dirinya kembali ke kota Karakura beserta Renji dan yang lain, ingatan saat dirinya terkurung dalam menara penyesalan hingga sebuah nama yang dibisikkan Renji membuat jiwanya kembali hidup, ingatan saat dirinya…

'Apa ini…? Ini… kejadian malam itu…?'

Sebuah memori terlintas dalam kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Ia teringat, ini adalah kejadian paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Kejadian yang telah mengubah alur kehidupannya secara total, begitu ia memasuki kota Karakura untuk pertama kalinya.

.

'_Kau ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu?'_

'_Tentu saja! Apakah ada caranya?'_

'_Kau… Harus menjadi shinigami!'_

'_...!' _

'_Tusuklah dadamu dengan zanpakutou ini maka aku akan menyalurkan kekuatanku ini satu-satunya jalan.' _

_Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. Wajar saja, dirinya yang hanya manusia biasa dengan kekuatan spiritual yang kuat tiba-tiba ditawari hal semacam itu. Terlebih keluarganya sedang diserang hollow. Namun pemuda itu malah tersenyum mantap, seolah menyetujui rencana gila yang ditawarkan padanya._

'_Berikan pedangmu padaku, shinigami!'_

'_Namaku bukan shinigami. Aku Kuchiki Rukia.'_

'_Begitukah, namaku… Kaidou Sanosuke. Berdoa saja ini tidak menjadi perkenalan kita yang terakhir.'_

**To be Continued.**

**Next on Vol. 5. The bond is break.**

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~!**

Sanosuke yang gagal merebut kekuatan Ichigo.

Kurenai : Bagaimana ini Sano-san? Kita tidak mungkin merebut kekuatannya kembali 'kan?

Sanosuke : ….

Kurenai : Ini semua sudah tidak sesuai rencana lagi 'kan? Bagaimana dengan rencana Memories of Blank soul project kita?

Sanosuke : …

Kurenai : Hoooi, Sano-san~!

Sanosuke : … Ugh… Kalau sudah begini…!

Kurenai : …?

Sanosuke : … kita harus mengganti nama rencana kita yang lebih cocok!

Kurenai : Ku,kurasa itu nggak perlu…(sweatdrop)

(Author : Jangan deh Sanosuke… Kalau diganti ntar judul fic ini jadi apaa?)

**Balesan Review**

Kanzaki Asamu : Makasih banyak reviewnya! Hehe, menikmati shinigamizukannya ya? Okeh! Otter bakal berusaha untuk terus update! Mengenai Kurenai, dia tuh tokoh paling misterius nih, tapi ntar juga bakal ada flashback masa lalunya.

Faridaanggara : Makasih banyak reviewnya! Maaf ya, updatenya lama… tapi fic ini gak bakal discontinued kok! Soalnya masih banyak yang masih pengen Otter tulis. Tapi kadang mungkin Otter juga bakal nulis oneshoot buat refreshing, kalo ga keberatan nanti mampir ya!

Aurora Borealix : Balesan Ripiu ala Cinta Laura… Makacuih bangeth reviewnya. Reviewnya itu lho….lutchyuuuuuu…! Hehe…^^

Keiko Eni Naomi : Makasih banyak buat reviewnya! Ichi mau dibawa kemana? Selengkapnya baca chapter ini! Semoga chap ini memuaskan^^

Deni Jafaris : Makasih buat reviewnya,,,hehe, maaf nih Deni, Otter ngupdatenya rada lelet (selelet keong)^^ Enjoy this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Lagi-lagi telat review, dasar author lelet! Keong aja kalah lelet!… maap(hiks!) Oke deh… lanjut! Theme song yang menemani pembuatan chap kali ini adalah ending song bleach yang ke-lupa- Echoes by Universe.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Soul society, Seireitei. Gedung tentara divisi 2.**

"Melapor, Soifon-taichou! Menurut laporan dari kelompok pengejar shinigami buronan yang dipimpin Abarai-fukutaichou diketahui bahwa buronan memiliki rekan shinigami lain dalam pelariannya."

Soifon, taichou wanita bertubuh mungil dengan haori bertuliskan angka 2 di punggung itu mendecih kesal, melempari boneka jerami yang dipaku pada pohon Sugi dengan jarak 10 meter di depannya dengan sebuah kunai, tepat mengenai 'jantung' boneka itu. "Shinigami? Kh! Kurenai… sudah pasti dia. Dasar pengkhianat!"

Sang shinigami pelapor dengan pakaian serba hitam menyerupai ninja masih duduk hormat dengan sebelah tangan mengepal di tanah dan sebelah kaki ditekuk, menunggu dengan sabar keputusan dari komandan divisi 2 sekaligus pasukan Onmitsukidou itu.

Mata sipit Soifon menajam, menahan kegeraman. "Apapun yang terjadi buronan itu harus ditangkap! Tawanan berhasil kabur dari penjara Ujimushi no su yang diawasi divisi 2 benar-benar membuat nilai merah bagi divisi kita! Apapun yang terjadi tangkap dia kembali dan seret kehadapanku… Shinigami buronan bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu…!"

**Bleach : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.5 The bond is break**

"KAU…! Apa yang kau lakukan…!"

"Hee... jangan berwajah menakutkan begitu Ichigo-kun… Ini semua cuma awal…dari pembalasan dendamku!"

"Kubilang APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN! KAIDOU SANOSUKE!"

Sanosuke mengangkat telunjuk, menempelkannya pada bibirnya sendiri yang masih dihiasi senyum licik. "Rendahkan suaramu, Kurosaki Ichigo… Berteriak seperti itu hanya membuatmu terlihat lemah. Kau ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan? Coba saja pahami dengan mata kepalamu sendiri!"

Gusar, Ichigo kembali mengangkat zanpakutounya dan berlari menghadang. Tanpa dikomando, Kurenai yang masih melepas shikainya berlari maju sehingga kedua zanpakutou mereka kembali bergesekan keras. Baik Ichigo maupun sang shinigami berambut hitam dengan iris keemasan itu saling balas mengayun dan menangkis zanpakutou masing-masing dengan cepat. Namun nampaknya pikiran sang shinigami daikou tidak melekat pada pertarungan sengit itu, malah melayang pada hal-hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya.

'Ingatan Rukia katanya…? Apa yang sebenarnya ia rencanakan? Walau kedengaran seperti omong kosong tapi Kaidou sialan ini benar-benar mampu mengendalikan ingatan. Sial! Kalau begini mana bisa aku mengerti!'

Dengan pikiran yang tengah berkecamuk, konsentrasi Ichigo-pun buyar, menyisakan kelengahan dalam tiap tangkisannya. Segera Kurenai mendesis. "Chance~!"

Satu sabetan tiga buah cakar besi yang merupakan shikai dari lawan berhasil mengiris bahu Ichigo. Pemuda bersurai jingga itu reflek memegangi lukanya dan mundur selangkah, namun dengan sigap ia kembali menangkis 'cakaran' musuh yang nyaris mengiris sebelah bahunya yang lain. Ia lalu memperkuat genggamannya kembali dan mengayunkan pedangnya dari bawah ke atas, berhasil menggores vertikal tubuh bagian depan Kurenai sehingga raga tinggi kurus itu terjungkal dan membentur pagar besi yang mengelilingi pinggiran atap gedung itu sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke bawah.

Sanosuke yang semenjak tadi bersandar santai pada pagar itu memutar kepalanya kebelakang, menoleh ke arah bawah gedung yang tingginya mencapai 30 meter itu. "Wah… Tinggi banget! Jatuh di ketinggian begini dia nggak bakalan mati 'kan?"

Ichigo mengacungkan pedangnya lurus ke depan. Menatap sosok Sanosuke yang masih bisa berdiri santai dihadapannya dengan alis berkerut. Sedikit aneh bukan? Pria ini nyaris tak punya kekuatan shinigami lagi untuk melawan dirinya namun raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kekhawatiran seujung kuku pun.

"Santai sekali kau Kaidou… Padahal yang kau miliki sekarang cuma zanpakutou di tanganmu 'kan? Jangan bilang kau punya kekuatan aneh lain yang kau sembunyikan."

Kaidou Sanosuke terseyum, sungguh senyuman yang tidak menyenangkan, bagai menyembunyikan suatu ejekan di dalamnya. "Sayangnya aku tidak punya kekuatan tersembunyi lagi yang bisa kupakai sekarang. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kedua alis Ichigo berkerut dalam. Terheran dengan pernyataan itu.

"Naaa… Kurosaki Ichigo-kun! Menurutmu apakah 'ikatan' itu?"

"Berhenti menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Pertama ingatan, lalu sekarang ikatan?"

"Begitu? Kau hanya tidak paham 'kan?"

"…!"

" Kau ingat saat kau menjadi shinigami untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu? Ketika Kuchiki Rukia memberikan kekuatannya padamu dan mengubah perputaran roda hidupmu secara menyeluruh. Semua perubahan yang terjadi pada dirimu sekarang ini, semuanya terjadi karena keterikatan takdirmu dengan gadis itu. Sesuatu yang menghubungkan takdirmu dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Itu adalah 'ikatan'…"

Pikiran Ichigo masih belum bisa menebak isi pembicaraan ini sepenuhnya. Namun ia tak punya kalimat untuk menyangkal, hingga ia memutuskan untuk diam, membiarkan pria itu terus mengoceh semaunya.

"Tapi sayangnya… Ikatan itu sudah terputus karena rantai penghubung takdir kalian tak lagi saling terhubung semenjak kau kehilangan kekuatanmu dan menjadi manusia biasa. Yah… kemarin aku juga sudah bilang padamu tentang itu 'kan?"

Kedua alis Ichigo berkerut makin dalam seiringan dengan matanya yang menyipit kesal dengan tangan terkepal kuat. Bergetar. "Bicara saja semaumu, sialan…! Rukia adalah teman yag berharga bagiku. Ikatanku dengannya tidak akan pernah terputus hanya karena aku kehilangan kekuatanku, kau mengerti! Dan lagi sekarang aku sudah kembali menjadi shinigami! Percuma kalau kau ingin—"

"Naif…"

Selaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sanosuke menghentikan deretan kalimat berisi sanggahan sang shinigami daikou. Pria berambut merah itu mengangkat telunjuknya mengarah pada Ichigo dengan sorot mata mengasihani. "Matamu berkata sebaliknya, Ichigo-kun. Aku bisa melihatya. Jauh dalam hatimu kau mulai meragukan 'ikatan'mu dengan Kuchiki Rukia."

Kepalan tangan Ichigo makin menguat. Gigi-giginya merapat dengan tatapan penuh rasa amarah. "Kau…! Jangan seenaknya bicara seolah kau tahu semua tentangku dan Rukia…!"

"Hee… Siapa menurutmu yang bicara seenaknya…? Aku cuma mengatakan apa yang terpantul dari matamu yang penuh keraguan itu. Atau kau takut karena yang kukatakan adalah…benar?"

"DIAM KAU!" Emosi Ichigo tak lagi terbendung. Segera ia mengangkat zangetsu-nya tinggi dan meluapkan segenap reiatsunya pada kedua belah tangan yang menggenggam gagang pedang. Dengan suara rendah bercampur geraman, ia mulai bergumam.

"Getsuga…"

Sanosuke tak bergidik, bahkan tidak seincipun menggerakkan kakinya.

"TEN—…!"

Lafal jurus itu tertahan mendadak. Sesosok shinigami bertubuh kecil mendarat tepat diantara Ichigo dan Sanosuke secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh berbalutkan shihakusou dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang terayun gesekan udara akibat gerakan turun yang dilakukakannya. Terlebih lagi dengan sepasang bola mata ungu gelap yang berkilauan memantulkan sinar bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit.

Seluruh saraf di tubuh Ichigo serasa lumpuh. Kedua iris coklatnya melebar seirama dengan ayunan zanpakutounya yang terhenti secara perlahan.

Ia mengenal sosok itu.

9 bulan telah berlalu… semenjak sosok itu memudar dan membaur dengan udara hingga lenyap tak berbekas dari pandangannya. 9 bulan telah berlalu semenjak itu. Perasaannya kini bergejolak. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah berusaha mencari segala cara untuk bisa melihat eksistensi ini dan tak menghasilkan apapun. Sungguh ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengakuinya tapi entah kenapa suatu perasaan bahagia menelusupi relung hatinya.

Sang gadis memutar tubuhnya perlahan ke arah Ichigo yang masih berdiri mematung. Pemuda itu berdesis pelan. Masih dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"… Rukia…"

Sosok gadis itu lenyap, bersamaan dengan suatu sensasi yang begitu menyakitkan dirasakan indera tubuhnya muncul secara tiba-tiba. Pandangan Ichigo kembali menyipit, kali ini bukan karena amarah melainkan akibat menahan rasa sakit.

Pemuda itu terperanjat begitu menyadari sumber rasa sakit itu tak lain adalah akibat hujaman pedang Rukia yang bershunpo kehadapannya secepat kilat, tepat pada organ perutnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba memastikan gadis yang memegang gagang pedang yang masih bersarang dalam tubuhnya itu. Berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai bahwa ia adalah Rukia.

"Ughh… !" Aliran darah merah mengalir deras dari dalam mulut Ichigo. Ia berusaha mencengkeram bilah pedang itu dengan sebelah tangan yang bergetar, bermaksud menarik. Namun hujaman pedang itu terlalu dalam, nyaris menembus punggungnya sehingga tenaganya ikut lumpuh.

Atau mungkin bukan itu… Yang melumpuhkan tenaganya bukanlah rasa sakit yang begitu mendera ini. Ia kehabisan tenaga akibat perasaannya yang begitu kalut melihat hal yang sama sekali tidak diduganya ini. Lambat laun tubuhnya mulai roboh, jatuh berlutut di hadapan Rukia sehingga bilah pedang itu terlepas dari perutnya.

"Ugh! Rukia…! Kau…! Apa yang kau…!"

"Rukia?" bibir gadis yang berdiri tegak memandanginya dengan tatapan sedingin es itu bergerak. "Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Bicara apa kau? Aku benar-benar—"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seolah kita saling mengenal?"

Seluruh kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti relung hati Ichigo serasa hancur. Apa maksud gadis ini dengan 'seolah kita saling mengenal?'. Padahal akhirnya ia bisa bertemu Rukia kembali setelah sekian lama namun hal yang terjadi sekarang benar-benar tak mampu diterima akal sehatnya.

Kaidou Sanosuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menyaksikan pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya berada di atas angin itu.

"Apakah 'ikatan' itu?" Ujarnya pelan.

Ichigo mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. Entah kenapa mimpi yang dialaminya tadi membayangi pikirannya yang kalut.

"Ikatan itu rapuh, Ichigo-kun…"

Sehelai benang merah terbang membubung tertiup angin lembut, menghampiri sebelah telapak tangan Sanosuke yang tengah membuka. Benang itu tiba-tiba saja bergetar dan hancur lebur menjadi serpihan debu. Kembali lenyap tersapu angin. "… dan begitu mudahnya hancur, seperti ini…"

.

.

Medan pertarungan singkat itu menjadi senyap, tak bersuara. Menyisakan suara gemerisik angin malam yang menusuk kulit.

Ichigo masih dalam posisi berlututnya, namun kali ini dengan wajah tertunduk dengan kedua bibir terkatup rapat. Di hadapannya, Rukia masih berdiri memegangi pedang dengan darah yang menetes setiap beberapa detik dari bagian ujungnya yang runcing. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya seraya menghela nafas lega.

"Dengan begini, misi terselesaikan. Sekarang tinggal membawanya ke Soul Society…"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa!"

Gadis bermarga Kuchiki itu sontak membalikkan tubuhnya kembali dengan tatapan sedikit heran. Sungguh mencengangkan, pemuda yang baru saja berhasil dirobohkan olehnya dengan tusukan yang cukup dalam itu masih bisa berdiri, walau nafasnya tak begitu beraturan dan punggung sedikit membungkuk. "Ka, kau…"

"'Seolah saling mengenal' katamu? Hanya beberapa bulan tidak bertemu kau jadi sombong dan melupakanku begitu saja… Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Sudah kubilang, kita tidak saling mengenal. Apa itu hal yang aneh bagimu?"

"Berhenti bercanda! Aku ini Ichigo! Kurosaki ichigo!"

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan membukanya kembali setelah mengganti tatapan heran sebelumnya dengan sorot mata yang begitu dingin.

"… Lalu?"

Kekecewaan mulai merajai hati dan nurani ichigo. Sungguh ia tak ingin mempercayai semua ini, namun sorot mata yang dilancarkan gadis itu bagai menghapus harapannya. Sorot mata dingin itu seolah sama sekali tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Seolah bagi gadis itu dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar 'orang asing'.

Kembali Rukia mengayun pedangnya, merasa pemuda bersurai jingga itu perlu dijatuhkan kembali dengan serangan tambahan. Namun, dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk, pemuda itu dengan mudah menghentikan serangan itu dengan mencengkeram kuat bilah pedang itu, sebelum bagian ujungnya sempat menggores bahu kanannya. Kontan Rukia terperangah dan berusaha melepas belenggu akan senjatanya itu dari genggaman lawan. "Le, lepaskan zapakutouku…! Kalau tidak—"

"Kau benar-benar… tidak ingat padaku?"

Iris ungu kelam milik Rukia melebar dengan alis mengkerut ke atas. Entah kenapa hatinya bagai berguncang hebat begitu tatapan tajam yang dilancarkan iris coklat itu bagai menghujam langsung ke dalam batinnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan jiwanya kembali dan menghadapi pertanyaan itu setenang mungkin. Sungguh aneh, semakin ia berusaha menentang iris coklat itu, semakin iris violetnya ingin melarikan diri, tak mampu membalas.

Rukia membuang wajahnya ke samping, dengan arah mata ke bawah. "… su, sudah kubilang aku—"

Gusar, Ichigo menarik kasar bilah pedang yang digenggamnya sehingga membuat tubuh Rukia yang masih mempertahankan gagang zanpakutounya itu terdorong, mendekat pada tubuh Ichigo yang berdiri sedikit condong ke depan. Gadis Kuchiki itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap gelisah wajah shinigami daikou yang hanya terpaut beberapa centi dari wajahnya itu.

"Terserah kau mau menendangku atau menghajarku semaumu, Rukia. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak terima kau menghapusku dari ingatanmu begitu saja!"

"Aku tidak menghapusnya. Sejak awal kau memang tidak ada dalam ingatanku!"

"Aku shinigami penggantimu, Kurosaki Ichigo! Berhenti bersikap menjengkelkan dengan tidak mengenaliku seperti ini!"

Wajah gadis Kuchiki itu tiba-tiba kembali mendingin. "Bicara apa kau?"

Kedua belah alis Ichigo berkerut makin dalam, terheran akan pernyataan yang entah kenapa berhasil mematahkan seluruh keinginannya untuk balas menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja bilah pedang bertaring yang meliuk bagaikan ular menggores punggungnya diagonal, bersamaan dengan pekikan keras milik si pemilik pedang.

"Meraunglah, ZABIMARU!"

Cengkeraman Ichigo dari bilah pedang Rukia terlepas. Tubuhnya kembali tersungkur jatuh dengan wajah menegang penuh rasa tidak percaya sementara aliran darah merah mulai membanjiri punggungnya.

"Re, Renji…? Ikkaku-san…?"

Dua shinigami lain yang dikenalnya muncul dan berdiri tegak beberapa meter di belakang Rukia. Memandanginya remeh. Kali ini apa lagi? Rasanya tanpa perlu ia bertanya ia sudah paham melalui serangan mendadak barusan, bahwa kedua shinigami itu juga pastilah tak lagi mengingatnya.

Rukia berjalan mendekat. Mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada Ichigo yang masih dalam posisi tertelungkup ditanah dengan kepala terangkat.

"Shinigami penggantiku? Apa kau mengigau?"

"…! A, apa…!"

"Shingami penggantiku adalah Kaidou Sanosuke, bukan kau. Kau hanyalah shinigami buronan penjara Ujimushi no Su yang harus kami tangkap sekarang juga. Hanyalah musuh, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

.

.

**Kota Karakura. Toko Urahara.**

"Manajer… Anda mengenal pria tadi?"

Urahara melepas topi hijau bergarisnya dan memandang jauh ke langit malam. Tidak biasanya pria yang selalu terlihat santai itu menampakkan mimik wajah yang begitu serius. Seolah ia sedang diliputi pemikiran yang dalam.

"Manajer?" Panggil Tessai kembali.

"Tentu aku mengenalnya. Dia Kurenai, mantan anak buahku ketika aku masih menjadi kapten kelompok pengawas divisi 2 Gotei 13-tai. Seratus tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih menjabat disana, dia adalah shinigami termuda di divisiku. Aku hafal betul ingatannya yang payah itu."

"Lalu apa maksud perkataannya mengenai Kaidou Sanosuke tadi? Bukankah yang disebut Kaidou itu si shinigami buronan? "

"…"

Tessai berpikir sejenak, mengingat kembali pada masa lalu. Dahulunya, sebelum dipromosikan menjadi taichou divisi 12, Urahara merupakan pejabat bangku ke-3 divisi 2 yang saat itu dipimpin Shihouin Yoruichi. Sebagai prajurit bangku ke-3 Urahara juga sekaligus menjabat sebagai kapten kelompok pengawas, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai pasukan penjaga penjara shinigami, Ujimushi no Su. Jika pria bernama Kurenai itu adalah mantan anak buah Urahara Kisuke berarti, dia pastilah salah satu shinigami penjaga penjara. Hal yang sedikit janggal, kenapa pria pasukan penjaga penjara ini tiba-tiba berada di gensei?

"Ujimushi no Su, penjara bawah tanah yang dikhususkan untuk memenjarakan shinigami yang dianggap membahayakan Soul Society. Ini cuma perkiraanku, tapi sepertinya yang melepaskan Kaidou Sanosuke dari penjara adalah Kurenai. Sebab semenjak awal kemungkinan tawanan kabur dari penjara seorang diri sangatlah tipis." Sambung Urahara kembali. Pria itu melepaskan pandangannya dari langit dan memejamkan mata sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi, apakah Kurenai mengkhianati Gotei 13-tai?"

Urahara hanya diam. Matanya mendelik ke arah Ururu yang baru saja membuka pintu geser kamar sambil mengangguk kecil. Di dalam kamar itu tengah terbaring 3 orang. Inoue, Chad dan Ishida yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Pikiran Urahara melayang pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu, saat Kurenai datang dengan membawa ketiga manusia yang entah kenapa dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri itu, dan berpesan untuk menyembunyikan mereka.

Apa maksud tindakan pria itu? Jika ia memang membebaskan Kaidou dari penjara sudah jelas ia adalah pengkhianat bagi Gotei 13-tai. Tapi kenapa ia malah terkesan seperti 'melindungi' ketiga manusia ini?

"Aku juga tidak tahu… Tessai-san… Baik Kurenai maupun Kaidou, aku takut mereka berdua akan melakukan hal yang tak terduga bagi Soul Society."

.

.

**Kota Naruki. Di saat yang bersamaan.**

"Bakudou no 4. Hainawa!"

Seutas tali bercahaya melilit tubuh Ichigo dan menyegel gerakannya. Sebenarnya penyegelan itu sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Sebab dilihat bagaimanapun Ichigo sama sekali tidak terlihat untuk bergerak untuk melawan. Hanya terdiam dengan wajah sendu menatap sosok ketiga sahabatnya yang memandanginya dingin. Ia ingin bersuara, namun ia kehabisan kata-kata. Ia ingin bergerak dan menjangkau mereka, namun tenaganya telah luluh.

'Kau hanyalah musuh.'

Ichigo mengepalkan telapak tangannya perlahan. Kepalan itu makin lama makin menguat, disertai geraman yang terdengar samar akibat hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar berat.

.

'Ikatanmu dan Kuchiki Rukia telah terputus.'

.

Sorot mata Ichigo berubah menajam. Menatap sosok tersenyum licik Kaidou Sanosuke yang berdiri di belakang Ikkaku dengan penuh amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Ini perbuatanmu 'kan?… Kaidou Sanosuke…!"

Baru ia menyadarinya. Sejak awal pria ini telah menipunya mentah-mentah. Sejak awal yang sebenarnya ditawarkan pria ini padanya bukanlah kekuatan shinigami. Bukan hal itu. Sejak awal yang ditawarkan padanya adalah pertukaran peran.

Ichigo meluapkan reiatsunya habis-habisan, dan dalam hitungan detik, hainawa pengikat tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping. Serentak Rukia, Ikkaku dan Renji kembali memasang kuda-kuda masing-masing dengan wajah tegang, tak menyangka lawan yang terlihat sudah menyerah itu tiba-tiba mengamuk seperti ini.

"Re,reiatsu yang luar biasa! Apa benar dia cuma shinigami buronan biasa?"

Tak berhenti disana, ichigo berdiri bangkit dengan sekujur tubuh dilapisi cahaya putih kebiruan yang menyala-nyala dan menekan sekeliling arena pertarungan itu. Zangetsu dalam genggamannya teracung lurus menuju Sanosuke.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan kau…! KAIDOU SANOSUKE!"

Sanosuke bergidik. Merasa diintimidasi sorot mata penuh kemarahan milik shinigami daikou tersebut, akhirnya raut wajah santainya kini berubah cemas sambil mendecih kesal. Segera sang shinigami daikou bersiap melompat dan melayangkan satu tebasan getsuga tenshou pada sosok itu. Sementara Rukia, Renji dan Ikkaku bersiap melindungi Sanosuke yang ada di belakang mereka. Namun tiba-tiba saja ratusan panah bercahaya biru menghujam dari langit, tepat diantara posisi Ichigo dan Kaidou beserta ketiga shinigami lain. Atap gedung itu retak disertai ledakan kecil yang menimbulkan kepulan asap tebal yang menyelubungi tempat itu.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti mendadak. Ia merasakan kerah shihakusounya tiba-tiba ditarik seseorang dan diseret jauh dari tempat itu dengan secepat kilat. Shunpo? Bukan, teknik bergerak cepat ini adalah Hirenkyaku milik quincy yang secara tidak langsung menjelaskan siapa sosok yang tengah menyeretnya kini.

"Ishida! Apa yang kau—"

"Diam Kurosaki! Ikut saja dan jangan melawan!"

"Lepaskan aku sialan! Aku harus menghajar si brengsek itu!"

Tak mengindahkan perintah Ichigo, Ishida terus menyeretnya jauh, kembali ke kota Karakura. Meninggalkan 4 shinigami yang masih belum beranjak dari atap gedung di kota Naruki itu.

.

.

"Cih! Lagi-lagi dia kabur!"

"Renji, kau 'kan ketua tim. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Aku mulai bosan main kejar-kejaran seperti ini. Padahal kupikir aku bisa bertarung dengan shinigami buronan itu." Keluh Ikkaku. Renji berpikir sejenak hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Soul Society. Melihat Reiatsu mengerikan yang diluapkan Ichigo barusan entah kenapa ia merasa ingin mundur sementara dari pengejaran. Terlebih ia harus segera memberi laporan mengenai kejadian ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Seireitei untuk sementara waktu, Ikkaku-san. Oi, Sanosuke! Kau juga sebaiknya kembali dengan kami."

Sanosuke mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Hal yang terasa menyenangkan baginya, kini ia adalah rekan orang-orang ini, dan juga rekan bagi Soul Society. Walau secara fakta Ichigo-lah yang memiliki itu semua, namun hal itu tidak berlaku dalam ingatan orang-orang ini. Setiap orang pastilah lebih mempercayai ingatan mereka sendiri bukan?

Renji memutar zabimaru-nya di udara, membuka gerbang Senkai menuju Soul Society. Serempak Ikkaku dan Renji masuk ke dalamnya, menghilang di telan cahaya putih di dalam gerbang itu bersama 2 ekor kupu-kupu neraka yang terbang menyertai. Sanosuke menoleh ke arah Rukia, terheran karena gadis itu masih berdiri diam memandang kejauhan.

"Ayo, Rukia! Kau bisa tertinggal."

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak, dan akhirnya membalikkan badannya menuju gerbang Senkai.

"Aku tahu, Sanosuke."

.

.

**Kota Karakura. Toko Urahara.**

Ishida dan Ichigo sukses mendarat tepat di depan toko Urahara, disambut Orihime, Chad dan Urahara yang telah berdiri menunggu di depan pintu toko.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"…? Inoue?"

Dengan wajah cemas, Orihime segera berlari menghampiri ichigo yang berdiri terhuyung sambil memegangi luka di perutnya. "Kau terluka! Bi,biar aku obati dengan Santen Kesshun!"

"Tidak usah khawatir Inoue-san." Sela si quincy berkacamata." Lukanya sama sekali tidak pa—"

Kalimat Ishida terpotong begitu tangan ichigo dengan kasar mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. "Kurosaki!"

"Kenapa kau menyeretku dari sana!"

"Bodoh! Kau sama sekali tidak tahu kemampuan lawan 'kan? Kaidou Sanosuke itu walau terlihat lemah tapi sangat berbahaya tahu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau pikir apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Rukia dan yang lainnya hah!"

"Makanya! Kau pikir kau yang sekarang bisa apa! Kau—"

"Ichigo." Kali ini tiba-tiba Chad yang menyela dengan suaranya yang kalem. "Kau… jadi shinigami lagi…"

Suasana menjadi hening. Hingga detik berikutnya Ishida memecahkan keheningan itu dengan teriakan.

"EEEEEEEHH? Tu,tunggu! Kau..!" Berkali-kali Ishida melirik tubuh Ichigo yang berbalutkan shihakusou dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Kau! Kenapa bisa jadi shinigami lagi? Jangan bilang kau menerima tawaran Kaidou Sanosuke itu! Apa kau bodoh!"

"Masa' kau baru sadar sekarang? Bukannya kau menemukanku di kota Naruki dengan mencari reiatsu-ku? Jangan-jangan kau melamun. Dasar bodoh!" Ichigo melepas cengkeramannya akan kerah baju Ishida yang wajahnya memerah karena merasa begitu bodoh. Bahkan Inoue saja kelihatannya sudah menyadari perubahan Ichigo semenjak tadi, dan ia kalah cepat tanggap dari inoue? Memalukan! Segera ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo menoleh pada Urahara yang memanggilnya. Entah kenapa pria itu terlihat lebih tegang dari biasanya. "Kekuatanmu itu…"

"Ini perbuatan Kaidou." Balas Ichigo singkat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah murung, yang kontan membuat Inoue menatapnya cemas. "Ku, Kurosaki-kun… Apa yang terjadi pada Kuchiki-san dan yang lainnya?"

Segera Ichigo menunduk dengan alis berkerut dan bibir terkunci rapat. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah bercampur marah, sehingga ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil memejamkan mata.

" Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo berjalan perlahan mendekat pada dinding tempat Urahara bersandar. Dan dengan gusar ia meninju dinding itu sambil menggeram. "Kaidou brengsek itu menghapus keberadaanku dari ingatan Rukia dan yang lainnya!"

Serempak Ishida, Inoue dan Chad terkejut. Jelas dari wajah ketiga remaja itu bahwa mereka tak begitu mengerti apa yang diucapkan Ichigo. Pemuda berambut jingga itu masih terlihat kesal dan berusaha berpikir.

"Sial! Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi pasti ada cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rukia, Renji dan Ikkaku-san! Urahara-san, apakah—"

"Kurosaki-san. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan berita ini."

Urahara bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya. Menatap lurus pada sang shinigami daikou yang menanti sambungan pernyataannya barusan dengan wajah gundah.

"Aku baru saja menghubungi Soul Society dan menemukan suatu keanehan. Sepertinya Kaidou Sanosuke bukan hanya mengganti ingatan Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san dan Madarame-san… tapi seluruh penghuni Soul Society!"

"…!"

"Sepertinya itu adalah bagian dari rencana jahatnya terhadap Soul Society. Sekarang bagi Soul Society, shinigami daikou yang menerima kekuatan dari Kuchiki Rukia, dan juga shinigami yang telah mengalahkan Aizen adalah Kaidou Sanosuke. Dan shinigami buronan paling diburu karena kabur dari penjara Ujimushi no Su adalah kau, Kurosaki-san. Saat ini… bagi Soul Society kau adalah musuh!"

.

.

Cahaya bulan berangsur redup. Tertutup gumpalan kabut yang mengapung di sekitarnya. Awan gelap mulai mengerubungi permukaan langit yang kelam disertai hembusan angin yang mulai kencang .

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah lengannya, melindungi wajahnya dari tebaran debu dan dedaunan yang meliuk-liuk ditiup angin. Ia lalu mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit, menatap kegelapan malam yang perlahan ditutupi gumpalan awan tebal dengan raut putus asa.

"Sepertinya… 'hujan' kembali turun…"

**To be Continued.**

**Next On vol 6. Enter the world of Soul, Soul Society!**

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~!**

Renji dan Ikkaku yang masih berada di bawah gedung tempat pertempuran di kota Naruki bertemu dengan Kurenai yang masih terbaring di jalan akibat jatuh dari atap gedung.

Renji : Cih! Si bodoh Rukia lagi-lagi maju duluan ke atas dan meninggalkan kita! Kenapa dia buru-buru begitu sih! Tapi bukannya shinigami yang sedang pingsan ini rekannya si shinigami buronan itu?

Ikkaku : Tidak usah dipedulikan! Ayo kita susul Rukia-chan ke atap dan bertarung!

Renji : Eh… tapi sebaiknya kita tangkap pria ini juga 'kan?

Kurenai : (membuka matanya perlahan)

Ikkaku : ah! Dia sadar.

Kurenai : La…

Ikkaku&Renji : …? La?

Kurenai : Lapar…

Ikkaku&Renji : (Sweatdrop)

Kurenai : (menatap Renji dengan mata terbuka separuh) Ah! Ada nanas merah! Kebetulan!

GRABBB!

Renji : UWAAAGH! Hentikan! Hentikan! Kepalaku bukan nanas tahu! Hei! Jangan jambak rambutku dasar sialan! Ah! Rambutku tercabut! Kau mau bikin aku gundul apa?

Ikkaku : Oi… Jangan sebut-sebut gundul dong! Aku tersinggung nih!

Kurenai : Ah… ternyata cuma rambut ya. Cih! Menyebalkan! (Melempar helaian rambut Renji ke udara hingga tertiup angin hingga ke atap gedung)

Renji : Sialan! Kubunuh kau!

Sementara itu di atap gedung…

Sanosuke : Ikatan itu rapuh… Ichigo-kun… dan begitu mudahnya hancur. Seperti benang ini…

Ichigo : …! Sialan..!

Sanosuke : Ngomong-ngomong ini beneran benang merah nggak ya? Kok kayak rambut...

**Author's note – benang merah sering digunakan sebagai lambang ikatan takdir antara dua orang lho… Ngomong-ngomong karena ada suatu hal mendesak, kali ini Otter ga bisa membalas review yg kemarin. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan terima kasih karena udah mereview! Semoga chap ini memuaskan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Tugas menggunung nih! Sempet mikir bakal berenti nulis fic tapi kalo dipikir justru nulis fic inilah semangat Otter dalam belajar, jadi mutusin untuk tetap nulis deh! Btw di chap kali ini banyak pejelasannya ya… Semoga aja gak jadi membosankan… Theme song kali ini: Sambomaster- kimi o mamotte, kimi o aishite.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**01.00 am. Tengah malam. Kota karakura.**

Hujan turun.

Jalanan malam dipenuhi genangan air yang tercurah dari langit. Begitu jernih hingga memantulkan kegelapan langit yang begitu pekat. Bulan sabit yang semula menggantung disana telah lenyap, berganti dengan gumpalan awan mendung yang tak hentinya menurunkan tetesan air yang begitu deras.

Sebuah langkah menapaki genangan air itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Tubuhnya basah kuyup dengan aliran air mengucur menuruni wajahnya dan rambut jingganya yang telah merunduk diguyur hujan. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya itu, dan berdiri mematung. Bukan keinginannya untuk membuang-buang waktu dengan hujan-hujanan seperti ini hanya saja kegiatan ini membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang. Pikiran yang kacau karena memikirkan banyak hal yang baru saja berlalu 2 jam yang lalu, benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala.

Pemuda itu menatap wajahnya yang terpantul pada permukaan air tempatnya berdiri itu. Wajah yang penuh keresahan dengan alis merapat. Dengan gerak perlahan, ia mulai mengangkat kedua belah telapak tangannya sejajar pinggang, seakan tersadar bahwa ia telah kembali ke tubuhnya setelah rohnya beberapa saat tadi berubah menjadi shinigami kembali. Terima kasih pada Ishida yang walau dengan wajah tak begitu ikhlas kembali ke Kota Naruki hanya untuk mengambil kembali tubuhnya yang tertinggal di sana.

Hujan kian bertambah deras. Tak adakah cara untuk menghentikan hujan ini?

**Bleach : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.6 Enter the realm of Soul, Soul Society!**

'Bagi kami kau hanyalah musuh.'

Ichigo mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin dan memejamkan matanya pelan. Situasi benar-benar menjadi lebih rumit dari yang dibayangkan semula. Dan satu hal yang baru disadari pemuda yang sedang dalam perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju toko Urahara ini. Kaidou telah mencuri lencana shinigaminya di malam pria itu menginap di klinik Kurosaki 3 hari yang lalu. Dengan begini lenyap sudah, satu-satunya bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya seorang Shinigami daikou, sementara Kaidou akan benar-benar mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari Soul Society. Menggantikan dirinya.

Wajah Rukia yang memandanginya dingin sambil mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya melintas dalam pikirannya secara terus-menerus, memaksanya untuk membuka kembali mata yang terpejam.

'Ikatanmu dan Kuchiki Rukia telah terputus.'

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… Padahal akhirnya ia bisa kembali menjadi shinigami, namun apakah ini semua harus dibayar dengan kehilangan teman-teman yang berharga baginya?

Pemandangan langit malam yang begitu gelap mendadak tertutup sebuah payung putih. Alis pemuda itu terangkat sebelah. Ia lalu menurunkan wajahnya yang menengadah dan menoleh pada sosok yang tengah memayunginya itu.

"Kurosaki-kun… Kau basah kuyup!"

"…. Inoue?"

Wajah pemuda ini kembali terlihat sedih. Orihime memakluminya, namun tetap saja wajah semacam itu sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Gadis berambut coklat yang memakai payung kuning cerah itu lalu menyodorkan pegangan payung putih tadi kepada Ichigo. Sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kisuke-san sudah menunggu kita. Ayo segera ke sana!"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan segera meraih pegangan payung itu.

"…terima kasih..."

Orihime berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih belum beranjak beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Ichigo menghela nafas dalam, kemudian memutar kepalanya menatap puncak tiang listrik yang ada di sekitar tempatnya berdiri dengan sorot mata yang begitu tajam. Sekali lagi, bayangan akan sosok Rukia yang memandanginya dingin melintas dalam pikirannya. Segera Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dengan alis merapat kuat. Berusaha mengusir ilusi itu sebelum pikirannya makin kacau.

Selang beberapa saat, perhatian Ichigo mendadak teralih. Sebuah langkah berat dengan irama sedikit terseret muncul dari arah belakangnya.

"Kau…!"

Baik Orihime maupun Ichigo terkaget melihat sosok yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka di jalanan itu. Sosok tinggi kurus dengan mata keemasan dan rambut hitam kelam sebahu terurai lurus. Kurenai. Namun bukan kedatangan pria itulah yang mengejutkan kedua remaja itu melainkan sosok pria yang harusnya adalah rekan dari Kaidou Sanosuke itu tengah bersimbah darah. Dua goresan pedang membujur di bagian depan tubuhnya sementara aliran darah yang samar akibat tersapu hujan membanjiri separuh wajahnya.

Orihime melempar payungnya dan berlari menghampiri Kurenai yang nyaris terjerembab jatuh kehabisan tenaga. Kontan Ichigo terheran-heran. "Inoue! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dia itu musuh!"

Orihime menggeleng. "Bukan! Dia yang telah menolongku dan Ishida-kun, dan juga Sado-kun!"

.

.

**Toko Urahara. 01.45 am.**

"Jadi… Apa-apaan ini sebenarnya? Pria ini dulunya bawahan Urahara-san? Pengawas penjara? Cerita macam apa ini!"

Ichigo duduk bersila dihadapan Urahara dan Kurenai sembari melontarkan pertanyaan dengan irama sedikit pedas. Urahara terkekeh sedikit, berbeda dengan Kurenai yang duduk bersandar akibat lukanya yang belum begitu sembuh, pemuda itu malah mendengus.

"Aku dulunya memang bawahan Sasuke-san. Tapi bukan berarti sekarang aku memihaknya, kau mengerti, Momo(persik)?"

"Namaku Ichigo(Strawberry) bodoh! Lagipula Urahara-san itu Kisuke, bukan Sasuke!"

"Kurenai." Sela Urahara, menengahi adu mulut dua shinigami muda itu sebelum berlanjut lebih jauh dan membuat keributan. Sang pria dengan topi hijau bergaris memandangi bekas luka terlilit perban di bagian dada Kurenai dengan seksama. "Itu perbuatan Kaidou 'kan? Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?"

"Dia marah dan mengusirku. Terima kasih pada si kacamata yang seenaknya muncul dihadapan kami ini. Berkat kau aku jadi ketahuan bahwa aku tidak menjalankan perintahnya untuk membunuh kalian, rekan-rekan shinigami daikou."

Ishida langsung membuang mukanya ke arah lain sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Sedikit merasa bersalah , walau ia malas mengakuinya.

"Tapi jangan pikir aku melakukan itu semua karena memihak kalian. Seperti apapun Sanosuke-san memperlakukanku, aku tetap di pihaknya." sambung pria berambut sehitam gagak itu.

Baik Ichigo, Chad, Inoue dan Ishida saling pandang. Diam sejenak dan akhirnya pembicaraan kembali dilanjutkan.

"Urahara-san… Kau tahu sesuatu tentang… Kaidou Sanosuke?"

Urahara melepas topinya dan mendelik ke arah Kurenai. Seolah meminta persetujuan pria itu untuk membicarakan hal ini. Namun pria itu tidak merespon, malah membuang muka ke arah lain dengan wajah kesal.

"Yah… Aku tidak tahu banyak. Kaidou Sanosuke… Sebelumnya dia adalah pejabat bangku 7 divisi 9 Gotei 13-tai. Ia cukup kuat dan disiplin namun tidak terlalu tertarik untuk kenaikan pangkat. Namun belakangan ia diketahui sebagai anggota generasi terakhir klan Shikokubi, para shinigami pengendali ingatan. Karena alasan itulah ia dipenjarakan di Ujimushi no Su."

"U, Ujimushi no…?" ulang Orihime.

"Ujimushi no Su. Atau 'sarang belatung'. Itu adalah penjara bawah tanah yang dikhususkan untuk memenjarakan shinigami yang dianggap membahayakan Soul Society. Dulu aku adalah kapten pengawas penjara itu." Sambung Urahara seraya menyesap tehnya.

Kedua alis Ichigo mengkerut dalam. Ada suatu bagian yang terasa janggal baginya. "Tu,tunggu… Dia dipenjara cuma karena dia anggota klan itu? Memangnya klan apa itu sebenarnya?"

"Kurosaki-san. Apa menurutmu semua shinigami adalah anggota dari Gotei 13-tai?"

"…!"

"Kenyataannya, tidak semua shinigami adalah bagian dari Gotei 13-tai. Klan Shinkokubi adalah salah satunya. Klan yang cukup terkenal dengan kemampuan tiap anggotanya yang mampu mengendalikan ingatan. Mereka sangat kuat. Walau awalnya mereka adalah bagian dari Gotei 13-tai mereka akhirnya memisahkan diri karena perbedaan prinsip. Berbeda dengan Gotei 13-tai yang menebas hollow dengan zanpakutou, Klan Shinkokubi mampu mengendalikan ingatan, karena itu mereka lebih memilih untuk menghapus ingatan para hollow dan menjadikan mereka sebagai budak."

Serempak Ichigo dan yang lainnya terperangah. "Budak?"

"Bagi mereka itu adalah cara bertarung terbaik dan sangat menguntungkan kaum shinigami. Gotei 13-tai menentang cara itu. Namun Klan Shinkokubi terus bersikeras dengan cara mereka sendiri bahkan berniat mengambil alih kekuasaan Yamamoto Soutaichou dan Gotei 13-tai. Hingga akhirnya ruang Central 46 memerintahkan Gotei 13-tai untuk memusnahkan klan tersebut. Itu peristiwa sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu."

Ishida merasa sedikit tidak nyaman mendengar cerita itu yang entah kenapa sedikit mirip dengan kepunahan para quincy menurutnya. "Kalian para shinigami selalu melakukan hal seperti itu. Melenyapkan klan itu dengan begitu mudahnya?"

"Apa boleh buat…" Urahara memasang kembali topinya sembari memandang jauh ke luar jendela. "Seburuk dan sejahat apapun seekor hollow, mereka tetap saja roh manusia. Memperbudak mereka adalah tindakan melanggar hukum."

Sejenak Ichigo tertunduk dan berpikir. Mungkinkah 'shinigami' yang begitu dibenci Kaidou adalah shinigami dari Gotei 13-tai? Seluruh klan yang merupakan keluarganya sendiri dimusnahkan mereka, apakah itu sumber kebenciannya akan shinigami?

"Kalau begitu apa tujuan Kaidou sebenarnya? Kenapa ia mengambil posisi Kurosaki dan malah menjadi rekan shinigami yang begitu dibencinya?" sanggah Ishida tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu…"desis Urahara dengan nada putus asa. Ini hal yang sulit menurutnya. Berbeda dengan Aizen, Kaidou Sanosuke bagaikan musuh yang tak bisa diketahui apa tujuan maupun bagaimana cara melawannya. Pria itu telah mendekam di penjara begitu lama namun segala sesuatu mengenai pria ini begitu misterius. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasia maupun rencana pria itu hanyalah Kurenai yang merupakan rekannya. Tapi mana mau ia memberitahu? Yang mau membuang-buang waktu untuk menanyai pria kurus dan super setia itu pastilah orang bodoh.

"Oi, Kurenai! Apa tujuan Kaidou sebenarnya, sialan?"

Dan Ichigo-lah orang bodoh itu…

"Kau menanyai lawan? Apa kau bodoh? Sudah kubilang aku ada dipihak Sanosuke-san!" Kurenai bangkit dari posisi duduk dan meraih zanpakutou-nya yang tersandar di dinding di belakang Urahara. Merasa tak begitu betah, ia berjalan menuju pintu geser yang tengah terbuka, bermaksud keluar dari ruangan sekaligus 'rapat' itu.

"Yang bodoh itu kau. Kalau memang berpihak pada Kaidou sialan itu kenapa kau menolong Chad dan yang lainnya?" Timpal Ichigo, berhasil menghentikan seluruh gerakan Kurenai. Wajah pria itu berubah masam dan berbalik menuju Ichigo yang masih duduk bersila dengan tenang. Dengan kasar dicengkeramnya kerah kaus putih yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah! Apapun yang kulakukan itu bukan urusanmu! Dan lagi yang bodoh itu kau, bukan aku!"

"Oh ya? Kenapa aku?"

"Bukankah keinginanmu menjadi shinigami kembali sudah tercapai? Yang kehilangan ingatan mengenai jati dirimu hanyalah Soul Society saja'kan? Kau masih punya teman dan keluarga yang mengingatmu di dunia ini, kenapa mau repot-repot memikirkan rencana Sanosuke-san terhadap Soul Society?"

Kedua mata Ichigo menyipit, saling beradu dengan iris keemasan milik Kurenai yang masih mencengkeram kerahnya.

"… Kau benar."

"…"

"Kau benar… tapi, itu sama sekali bukan yang kuinginkan. Apa artinya punya kekuatan tapi aku harus kehilangan teman-teman yang berharga bagiku? Aku bersumpah pada jiwaku sendiri akan melindungi mereka, karena itu tidak akan kubiarkan Kaidou berbuat lebih jauh. Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ingat…"

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan balas mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kurenai yang mengait kerah bajunya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengibaskan tangan kurus itu hingga terlepas dari kerah bajunya. "Ikatanku dan Rukia akan kudapatkan kembali, apapun caranya!"

Kurenai tertegun cukup lama, sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terasa perih. Sebegitu kuatkah cengkeraman Ichigo barusan? Dalam hati pria bertubuh kurus itu mulai was-was akan lawan berambut jingga ini. Namun harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal semacam itu hingga ia memilih untuk kembali berbalik menuju pintu geser dan mendecih kesal.

"Cih! Terserah kalian saja! Kuberitahu satu hal yang menarik, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan Sanosuke-san untuk sekarang ini. Sebab Soul Society pasti akan melindunginya dengan alasan nyawanya diincar olehmu, si shinigami buronan."

"Huh! Bersembunyi dimanapun aku akan menghajarnya!"

"Bicara apa kau? Kekuatan shinigamimu akan lenyap dalam 15 hari tahu! Sementara kekuatan Sanosuke-san akan kembali dalam waktu kurang dari 10 hari. Saat ia mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan memulai rencananya, kau tidak punya kesempatan, shinigami daikou!"

.

.

Suasana begitu henig sepeninggalan Kurenai dari ruangan itu. Masing-masing sibuk berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing terutama Ichigo. Ia bahkan tidak menyentuh teh yang dihidangkan Ururu semenjak tadi dan membiarkannya mendingin begitu saja.

Lima menit berlalu akhirnya Ichigo membuka mulutnya. "Urahara-san. Kau tahu bagaimana cara Kaidou mengubah ingatan Soul Society?"

"… Ini Cuma dugaanku setelah mendengar ceritamu, Kurosaki-san. Tapi kemungkinan besar sepertinya benar juga. Kau bilang ia menebas kertas ingatan Kuchiki-san?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Sepertinya Kaidou mengubah agar ingatan Soul Society mengenai dirinya dan Kurosaki-san terikat pada ingatan Kuchiki-san. Dengan kata lain, jika ia mengubah ingatan Kuchiki-san saja, maka ingatan seluruh Soul Society akan ikut berubah. Memang kedengaran mustahil tapi itu adalah bagi para shinigami pengendali ingatan, itu hal yang mudah."

"Jadi… jika aku berhasil mengembalikan ingatan Rukia, semua akan kembali seperti semula 'kan?"

"Hmm… bisa dibilang begitu."

Bagai menerima pasokan semangat yang tidak wajar, wajah gelisah Ichigo berubah menjadi senyum mantap. Itu dia! Dengan begini semua menjadi jelas. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengembalikan ingatan Rukia dan menghentikan Kaidou dalam waktu 15 hari ini, sebelum kekuatannya kembali menghilang. Hanya itu.

"Urahara-san. Aku ada permintaan."

Serempak Ishida dan yang lainnya menelan ludah masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka sudah bisa mengetahui apa maksud dari 'permintaan' Ichigo kali ini.

"Tolong kirim aku ke Soul Society!"

Urahara tersenyum puas. "Dengan senang hati."

.

.

**Soul Society sehari kemudian. Seireitei. Gedung tentara divisi 1**

Seluruh kapten tiap divisi berdiri berjejer membentuk 2 bujur di depan sang soutaichou Yamamoto Genryuusai shigekuni, shinigami tua yang kehilangan sebelah tangannya akibat winter war 9 bulan yang lalu. Ketigabelas divisi telah bangkit kembali, bersamaan dengan diangkatnya 3 mantan taichou generasi sebelumnya: Hirako shinji, Muguruma Kensei, dan Rose untuk memimpin masing-masing posisi kapten divisi 5, 9 dan 3 yang cukup lama kosong.

"Misi penangkapan Shinigami buronan penjara Ujimushi no Su yang dipimpin wakil divisi 6, Abarai-fukutaichou telah gagal, terlebih dengan hilangnya kekuatan Kaidou Sanosuke akibat dirampas shinigami buronan Kurosaki Ichigo. Maka dari itu kuputuskan untuk menyembunyikan Kaidou Sanosuke untuk sementara ditempat yang aman karena dugaan bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo akan datang mengincar nyawanya."

Mata sipit Soifon melirik tajam ke arah Byakuya yang berdiri tenang disebelah Unohana-taichou. Sungguh ia terheran kapten berwajah sedingin es itu masih bisa terlihat santai setelah kegagalan wakilnya? Huh! Ini yang membuatnya muak. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah tawanan penjara yang diawasi divisinya. Kalau saja Soutaichou mengutusnya untuk menjalankan misi itu, pastilah semuanya jadi lebih mudah!

Hirako menghela nafas panjang dengan nada malas. "Heeeh… Jadi kita harus menangani kasus shinigami buronan juga? Padahal kupikir akhirnya kita bisa libur."

.

.

**Seireitei. Lapangan belakang gedung tentara divisi 13.**

Angin semilir bertiup menggoyang rerumputan hijau yang terhampar luas. Beberapa helai diantaranya berterbangan di angkasa yang cerah dan menari-nari di sana. Tangan mungil Kuchiki Rukia yang semenjak tadi duduk bermenung di atas rerumputan itu menangkap sehelai dari rumput itu. Memandangi helaian hijau itu dengan wajah sendu dan kepala tertekur.

"Rukia!"

Sang gadis memutar wajahnya kearah sumber suara. "… Sanosuke?"

Kaidou Sanosuke yang masih mengenakan shihakusou putih sebagai bukti kekuatannya yang telah hilang berjalan mendekat padanya dan berdiri di samping gadis itu. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"… Tidak… hanya… ada sedikit yang mengganggu pikiranku…"

"Hee? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Wajah Rukia kembali tertekur dengan memori memutar balik kejadian kemarin. Ada satu hal yang begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Dan entah kenapa terasa begitu menyesakkan.

'Kau benar-benar… tidak ingat padaku?'

Sebentuk iris coklat dengan sorot tajam terus-menerus membayanginya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiap kali ia membayangkan sorot mata itu kebimbangan merajai nuraninya?

"Oooii, Rukiaaa…!" Sanosuke mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu agar perhatian iris violet yang terlihat muram itu teralih padanya. Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya kuat dan membukanya kembali dibarengi senyum tipis.

"Ya… semuanya baik-baik saja. Yang harusnya dikhawatirkan itu keadaanmu sendiri, Sanosuke."

Sanosuke terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya sambil tertawa lebar. "Kau…!"ujar Rukia kesal.

"Hahaha! Kau benar! Tapi…"

"…?"

Sanosuke melepaskan tangannya dan bangkit berdiri. Tersenyum begitu lepas. "Kalau ada masalah jangan disimpan sendiri. Kita ini teman 'kan?"

Sejenak Rukia tertegun. Benar… Kenapa dirinya merasa bimbang? Bukankah tidak ada hal yang berubah? Sanosuke adalah shinigami penggantinya, orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari hukuman mati dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Orang yang paling dipercayainya dengan segenap perasaan. Itulah kenyataannya.

"Terima kasih… Sanosuke…"

Dan Kurosaki Ichigo hanyalah musuh.

Itulah kenyataannya .

.

.

**Toko Urahara. Ruang latihan bawah tanah. Disaat bersamaan.**

Ichigo mematah-matahkan tulang lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan, meregangkan seluruh otot tubuhya yang terasa begitu kaku. Sembilan bulan yang lalu adalah saat terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Soul Society, dan sekarang ia akan kembali ke sana dengan keadaan yang berbeda 180 derajat.

"Ingat, Kurosaki-san. Sekarang bagi Soul Society kau adalah buronan sekaligus musuh yang harus di penjara. Kita tidak tahu cerita macam apa lagi yang dikarang Kaidou dalam ingatan penghuni Soul Society tapi berhati-hatilah. Batas waktumu hanya 15 hari, 14 hari termasuk hari ini."

Urahara bersiap membuka gerbang Senkai sementara Ichigo yang telah berganti wujud menjadi Shinigami mengangguk pelan.

Bukan hanya dirinya dan Urahara yang ada di ruang bawah tanah super raksasa milik Urahara itu. Ishida, Orihime dan Chad pun ikut bersiap untuk memasuki Soul Society bersamanya. Entah kenapa ini terasa bagai reuni, ketika mereka pergi ke Soul Society untuk pertama kalinya sehingga secara alami Ichigo merasa lebih tenang.

Tiba-tiba saja Urahara menepuk kepalanya bagai tersadar akan sesuatu. Pria itu lalu melangkah menuju sebuah batu besar di dekat tangga masuk dan hilang dibaliknya, membuat Ichigo dan yang lainnya terheran akan sikap pria santai itu.

"UAGHH! Jangan tendang aku sialan!"

Sosok Kurenai yang tengah memegangi pantatnya yang perih akibat tendangan Urahara muncul dari balik batu itu. "Memangnya mau sembunyi di sana sampai kapan, Kurenai-san?"

"Di, dia…! Jadi dia masih disini semenjak tadi malam ya?" Seru Ishida terheran. Kurenai tak begitu menggubris, malah memandangi bola mata coklat Ichigo sedalam mungkin.

Ada hal yang menarik minatnya setelah mata keemasannya beradu dengan mata itu malam tadi. Membuat dirinya merasa bisa mempercayai pemuda itu walau mereka tidak saling mengenal. Ia terkekeh kecil dan mulai tersenyum santai.

"Hei, Aku punya penawaran menarik untukmu, Momo!"

"Hah? Bicara apa kau? Sudah kubilang namaku Ichigo!" Balas ichigo kesal.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan aku berada dipihak Sanosuke-san, karena itu aku harus menemuinya secepat mungkin. Dengan kata lain kita punya tujuan yang sama: menemukan Kaidou Sanosuke. Tapi bagiku itu hal yang sulit, sebab statusku sekarang adalah shinigami pengkhianat yang telah membantu pelarian shinigami buronan. Dan lagi aku Cuma tentara bawahan di divisi 2, melawan kekuatan Gotei 13-tai untuk bertemu Sanosuke-san sudah pasti aku bakal tertangkap."

"…"

"Sedangkan kesulitanmu adalah kau memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan mereka, namun kau tidak mengetahui dimana Sanosuke-san berada 'kan? Karena itu kuberi tawaran padamu…"

"… Apa itu?"

"Aku yang akan menemanimu ke Soul Society. Aku mengetahui tempat persembunyian Sanosuke-san, karena itu lindungi aku dari gotei 13-tai, maka aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana. Bagaimana?"

Ichigo melayangkan tatapan remeh ke arah pria itu. Yang benar saja? Kenapa ia harus menjadi rekan pria yang notabene adalah musuhnya ini? Jangan pikir ia akan tertipu lagi dengan penawaran-penawaran gila semacam ini. Cukup Kaidou Sanouke si pembohong itu saja. Ia lalu membuka mulutnya perlahan, bermaksud melontarkan penolakan namun tepukan tangan Urahara berhasil mendahuluinya.

"Penawaran yang bagus! Dengan begitu kita bisa menghemat waktu! Iya 'kan Kurosaki-san!"

"Apanya! Aku menolak mentah-mentah! Kenapa kita harus percaya pada omong kosong si kurus pikun ini? Daripada dengannya lebih baik aku pergi sendi—UAGHH!"

Celotehan Ichigo akhirnya terhenti begitu Urahara menyikut perutnya dengan ujung tongkat. Sang shinigami daikou berguling di tanah menahan sakit sementara Inoue dan yang lainnya memandanginya sweatdrop.

"Jangan emosi begitu, Kurosaki-san… Aku mengenal Kurenai cukup baik. Bukankah ia telah mengabaikan perintah Kaidou untuk membunuh ketiga temanmu? Kurasa alasan itu sudah cukup untuk mempercayainya."

"Ta,tapi…!"

"Dan lagi… untuk menghadapi seorang shinigami pengendali ingatan, kita juga butuh shinigami pengendali ingatan juga. Iya 'kan?" Urahara memutar wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik kipas lipat, menghadap ke arah si shinigami mantan bawahannya. " Kurenai dari klan Shinkokubi?"

Ichigo ikut menatap heran pada shinigami kurus itu. Jika ia tak salah mengartikan ucapan Urahara barusan, berarti Kurenai juga seorang pengendali ingatan?

Ishida, Chad dan Orihime saling berpandangan satu sama lain, berdiskusi melewati tatapan mata masing-masing. Walau berat namun mereka memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ichigo pergi bersama shinigami itu. Seperti yang dikatakan Urahara, ini akan lebih menghemat waktu. Hingga mau tak mau Ichigo harus menelan keputusan dadakan itu.

"Baiklah! Walau ini bukan keinginanku…"

Gerbang senkai, pintu masuk menuju Soul Society itu terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan kedua shinigami yang masih terlihat belum akur itu untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"Lindungi aku baik-baik, Momo! Jangan coba-coba berbuat curang dengan menyerangku diam-diam."

"Cih! Itu kalimatku bodoh! Sekali lagi kuingatkan, namaku Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Dengan langkah serentak, ichigo dan Kurenai menerobos ke dalam lautan cahaya putih di balik gerbang senkai. Berlari menuju dunia roh yang ada di seberang sana setelah sekian lama. Soul Society.

.

.

**Seireitei. Research room divisi 12.**

"Ada penyusup menembus gerbang senkai di bukit Soukyoku."

"Jumlahnya?"

"2 shinigami dengan reiatsu yang tertera di daftar hitam."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang kuning tersusun rapi. "Begitu ya? Dia benar-benar datang… Shinigami buronan yang merepotkan itu…"

Alarm pertanda siaga berdentang keras di seluruh penjuru Seireitei. Keempat gerbang segera tertutup secara serempak. Seluruh penghuni Seireitei segera bersiap dan meraih zanpakutou masing-masing begitu perintah siaga diumumkan melewati kupu-kupu neraka. Beberapa dari shinigami divisi 9 malah langsung berhamburan menuju bukit Soukyoku setelah diperintahkan Kensei-taichou untuk menangkap para penyusup itu secepat mungkin.

"Tangkap para penyusup itu dan penjarakan mereka kembali! Para 'belatung' yang telah melarikan diri dari sarangnya itu!" Seru Kensei dengan penuh wibawa. Ukitake Juushirou, taichou divisi 13 yang terkenal akan wajahnya yang ramah menatapnya dari beranda gedung divisinya.

"Fuh… Seperti biasa, Kensei selalu bertindak cepat. Nah Kuchiki! Kita juga harus segera bersiap!"

Tak mendengar sahutan dari bawahan yang dipanggilnya, Ukitake menoleh ke belakang dengan alis terangkat, mendapati sosok yang seharusnya berdiri di belakangnya semenjak tadi itu tak lagi di sana. "Kuchiki…?"

.

Dalam gerakan serentak, Ichigo dan Kurenai berhasil keluar dari dalam Dangai (dimensi pembatas 2 dunia) dan menyeruak keluar dari dalam gerbang. Disambut oleh langit biru cerah Soul Society dan puluhan shinigami yang siap mengacungkan zanpakutou masing-masing. Tak membuang waktu, segera Ichigo melepas zangetsu dari lilitan kain di punggungnya dan mengayunnya kuat.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Puluhan shinigami yang mengepung mereka berdua berhasil dipukul mundur akibat serangan penghancur putih kebiruan yang meluncur dari zanpakutou milik Ichigo. Para shinigami yang tumbang itu terlihat begitu kesakitan, sembari menahan luka yang mencabik tubuh mereka.

Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat perasaan Ichigo bagai tersayat. "Maaf… Aku tidak punya pilihan lain…" gumamnya pelan.

"Cukup sampai disitu!"

Terkaget akibat hardikan sebuah suara yang begitu dikenalnya, Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan. Di hadapannya kini telah berdiri seorang taichou bertubuh kecil, dengan haori bertuliskan angka 10 di bagian punggung.

"Toushiro?"

"Kau tidak akan kubiarkan melangkah lebih jauh… Kurosaki Ichigo!"

**To be Continued**

**Next on vol 7. Cat and Sakura**

**Arrancar Ensiclopedy~!**

Gin : Hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai Kurenai! (nunjuk-nunjuk layar monitor) Kurenai adalah salah satu pasukan penjaga penjara Ujimushi no Su. Berasal dari divisi 2. Hanya Urahara yang mengetahui bahwa ia sebenarnya juga seorang shinigami pengendali ingatan. Zanpakutonya bernama Kasarazuki.

Kurenai : (memasuki studio) Kenapa aku ada di rubrik ini sih?

Gin : Aaara~! Kurenai-san. Kau seorang pengendali ingatan tapi kenapa ingatanmu sangat payah?

Kurenai : Jangan salah paham! Itu cuma efek karena aku tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatanku! Lagipula aku Cuma sering lupa nama orang saja kok!

Gin : Kau bahkan lupa nama orang yang sudah kau kenal sejak lama seperti Urahara Kisuke?

Kurenai : Huh! Aku cuma bisa mengingat nama orang yang benar-benar kucintai…

Gin : Heee? Tapi di sepanjang cerita kau cuma ingat nama Kaidou Sanosuke saja 'kan? Jadi kau begitu mencintainya?

Kurenai : UKH! Bukan begitu maksudnya! Sanosuke-san itu spesial!

Gin : Oh… karena kau mencintainya makanya dia begitu spesial? Sepertinya fic ini mengandung unsur yaoi ya….

Kurenai : KAU PIKIR AKU HOMO! Aku cuma menghormati Sanosuke-san saja!

Gin : Lalu kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Ternyata kau orang yang seperti itu ya?

Kurenai : Sudah kubilang BUKAN! ARRRHGGGHH!

Ichigo : Gawat… sepertinya keperjakaanku terancam… (sweatdrop)

**Balesan Review episode kemarin…**

**Cimmy :** Makasih banyak atas reviewnya… Mengenai siapa yang hilang ingatan, Cuma Soul Society aja kok... Soalnya Kaidou gak kuat kalo mesti ngubah ingatan 2 dunia sekaligus. Aduh… dibilang jenius authornya jadi keGRan nih!

**Aurora Borealix :** Makasih banyak atas reviewnya… Maaf ya updatenya kali ini lelet lagi… Lg banyak tugas soalnya… Semoga chap kali ini memuaskan!

**YoruChan Kuchiki :** Makasih banyak atas reviewnya…Btw, salam kenal juga! Makasih udah ngefave en ngefollow juga ya! Beneran serasa baca novel? Hehe padahal Author rada takut ga bisa nulis.. kebiasaan dulu hobi bikin manga jadi kalo nulis novel kadang malah bernuansa manga. Haha!

**Wi3nter :** Makasih banyak atas reviewnya… Author bakal lebih semangat update nih!

**Krabby Paty :** Makasih banyak atas reviewnya… Nama kamu lucu banget! Bikin ngiler! Haha… Ikatan Ichiruki bakal tetap kuat ga ya? Hem.. hem… Ikuti terus cerita ini ya! (maksa)

** :** Makasih banyak atas reviewnya… Bleach the movie 6 : Memories of Blank Soul… (Author guling-guling saking senangnya). Haha… makasih atas supportnya!

**SheWonGirl :** Makasih banyak atas reviewnya… Oke, diusahain ga panjang-panjang deh, soalnya Author nih pelupa kelas berat (kayak kurenai). Ntar kalo panjang endingnya jadi lupa en malah jadi sinetron deh… haha!

**Kuro Tenma :** Makasih banyak atas reviewnya… mengenai 'gensei' itu sebutan untuk dunia nyata tempat Ichigo tinggal. Hmm… karena banyak yang pusing jadi istilah-istilah ribetnya bakal author kurangin deh… hehe! Makasih ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Wheeww… capek banget banyak tugassss. Kayaknya fic ini bisanya diupdate sekali seminggu… Theme-song kali ini… tangisan adik bayi yang lagi bertamu. Hahaha! Semoga chap kali ini memuaskan..**

**Happy reading!**

.

"Jadi… Kau beneran tahu dimana Kaidou disembunyikan Gotei 13-tai?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tahu. Berapa kali aku harus mengulangnya, Momo!"

"Mana bisa aku percaya bodoh! Lagipula yang menyembunyikan Kaidou 'kan Gotei 13-tai, kenapa kau bisa tahu tempatnya?"

"Gotei 13-tai memiliki kebijakan untuk membiarkan objek yang akan disembunyikan untuk memilih sendiri tempat yang ia inginkan. Dan aku yakin Sanosuke-san akan memilih 'tempat itu'. Kalau kuberitahu tempatnya sekarang bisa-bisa kau pergi ke sana sendiri dan seenaknya melanggar perjanjian kita 'kan?"

Ichigo kembali menghadap ke arah depan sembari memanggul zanpakutounya di bahu. Ada satu pertanyaan mengganjal di benaknya. Kenapa Urahara-san memilih untuk membiarkan pria bernama Kurenai itu menjadi partnernya? Bagi seorang Urahara Kisuke yang memiliki koneksi dengan Gotei 13-tai pastinya bisa dengan mudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian Kaidou 'kan? Apakah mungkin tempat itu benar-benar tempat yang asing bahkan bagi Urahara-san sekalipun?

"Cih…! Ya sudah! Antar aku secepat mungkin!"

Mata sang shinigami daikou yang sempat teralih oleh pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Kurenai barusan kembali tertuju pada sesosok shinigami bertubuh kecil yang berdiri di hadapannya. Shinigami yang semenjak tadi memandanginya begitu serius seolah siap menebas nyawanya kapan saja itu.

"Tapi repotnya… kita harus melewati Toushirou dulu… "

**Bleach: Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol.7 Cat and Sakura**

Kuchiki Rukia berlari kecil di sepanjang lorong bangunan bergaya Jepang tradisional berlantai kayu dengan terburu-buru. Raut wajahnya sedikit menegang dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia langsung membuka salah sebuah dari deretan pintu geser ruangan yang berjejer rapi.

"Sanosuke!"

"UGYAAAA!"

Di dalam ruangan itu, Kaidou Sanosuke tengah berbaring santai dengan kedua tangan terlipat sebagai alas kepalanya. Segera ia bangkit sambil mengurut-urut dadanya dan menghirup nafas panjang. "Apa sih Rukia? Bikin kaget saja!"

"Kenapa bisa santai-santai begini! Shinigami buronan itu sudah memasuki Seireitei dan mengejarmu tahu!"

"Heee… Begitu ya? Gerakan mereka cepat juga ya… "

Sanosuke merebahkan kembali tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk kembali tidur yang kontan membuat kerutan-kerutan kekesalan memenuhi dahi Rukia. Tanpa ampun sang gadis langsung melepas zanpakutounya yang masih terbalut sarung pedang dan memukul keras perut Sanosuke sampai-sampai tubuh pria berambut merah itu terlompat dari posisi tidurnya.

"ADDDAWW!"

"Kau masih bisa santai? Nyawamu sedang dikejar tawanan penjara kelas berat dari 'sarang belatung' tahu!"

Sanosuke terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang tengkuknya. "Tidak usah khawatir. Tempat ini dijaga ketat para shinigami Gotei 13-tai 'kan? Lagipula aku ini shinigami yang telah mengalahkan Aizen… Kau tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan begitu, Okuni!"

Raut wajah kesal Rukia mendadak berganti dipenuhi tanda tanya. Tidakkah ia salah mendengar?

"Okuni… ?"

"Ah!" Bagai tersadar akan suatu hal, Sanosuke membuang muka ke arah lain dengan wajah sedikit rusuh. Dengan senyum yang terkesan dibuat-buat ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia dengan pelan. "Bukan apa-apa! Yang kumaksud itu, 'Rukia'… "

Sejenak Rukia merasakan pria ini menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Namun apa itu? Ini sedikit menyesakkan baginya. Sanosuke adalah orang yang paling ia percayai sepenuh hati. Bukankah selama ini dirinya dan pria itu adalah rekan yang saling mengerti satu sama lain? Namun ekspresi gundah yang baru saja diperlihatkan pria itu benar-benar tak bisa ia pahami, bahkan sedikitpun.

.

.

"Souten ni Zasse, HYOURINMARU!"

Serempak Ichigo dan Kurenai mendongak ke langit. Langit yang semula biru cerah mendadak dinaungi kegelapan dengan gulungan-gulungan awan bergemuruh disertai angin yang begitu kencang. Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapten termuda sepanjang sejarah Gotei 13-tai yang terkenal akan zanpakutou es terkuatnya, Hyourinmaru. Bukan lawan sembarangan untuk seorang Ichigo yang walau memiliki kekuatan lebih, tak mungkin menyerang salah seorang temannya itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Sial… ini sih bukan lawan yang bisa dirobohkan dengan sekedar tinju." Gumamnya sendiri dengan wajah cemas. Sementara naga es milik Hitsugaya mulai meliuk menuruni 'langit' dan mengitari sang majikan.

"Kita mulai!"

Hitsugaya melompat ke atas dan meluncur sambil mengayun naga esnya ke arah Ichigo. Sang shinigami daikou melompat menghindar, namun naga es itu tetap mengejarnya. Melompat ke arah kanan, kiri, atas, naga es yang dikendalikan Toushirou itu berhasil mengimbangi kecepatan menghindarnya. Berada di posisi sulit, terpaksa ia melayangkan sebuah getsuga tenshou ke arah badan naga itu hingga berhasil membuatnya terhempas jauh untuk sementara.

Ichigo mendarat kembali ke permukaan tanah dengan nafas sedikit tersengal. " Sial, aku jadi tidak bebas menyerang."

"Ooooiii… Bertarungnya yang benar dong!" Suara teriakan 'semangat' dari Kurenai membuat Ichigo memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang, mendapati pria bermata sayu rekannya itu malah dengan santai duduk bersandar santai pada palang eksekusi Soukyoku, yang sukses membuat wajah Ichigo berubah masam.

"Kau ngapain duduk santai disana, bodoh! Bantuin kek!"

"Eh..? Kau nggak ingat perjanjian kita ya? Aku mengantarmu ke Sanosuke-san dan kau melindungiku dari musuh. Ingatanmu payah ya… "

"BERISIK! Walau kulindungi bukan berarti kau bisa santai begitu tahu! Lagipula aku tak sudi dikatai 'ingatan payah' oleh orang sepertimu!"

"Cerewet… Hitsugaya-taichou datang lagi tuh!"

Tersentak, Ichigo refleks membalikkan badannya secepat mungkin sambil mengayun zangetsu-nya. Beruntung gerakannya berhasil menahan naga es Toushirou yang nyaris menerkam tubuhnya tersebut. Hyourinmaru adalah naga es terkuat yang bahkan mampu mengontrol cuaca. Ter'makan' sedikit saja, sekujur tubuh bisa membeku dibuatnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Kenapa kau mengincar nyawa Kaidou Sanosuke? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya terhadap Soul Society?" Tanya Hisugaya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang membingungkan. Bahkan Soul society berpikir bahwa ia akan membunuh pria itu. Sudah sejauh mana pria itu mencuci otak teman-temannya ini sebenarnya?

Ichigo menarik nafas dalam. Dengan perlahan ia menarik kembali pedangnya dan melompat mundur ke belakang. Terheran akan tindakan pemuda yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya itu, Toushirou mengayun naga esnya kembali ke arah Ichigo. Seketika Ichigo mengangkat pedangnya tinggi dan begitu naga es itu menghampirinya, zanpakutou bernama zangetsu itu dihujamkannya ke tanah, memaku mulut naga itu hingga tak mampu bergerak.

"Bodoh! Melakukan hal seperti itu juga tidak ada gunanya, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Perlahan dinginnya es mulai menjalari kedua pegangan Ichigo akan zangetsu, membekukan seluruh saraf dipergelangan tangannya, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak terlihat gelisah. Malah melayangkan sorot mata tajam pada lawan yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya itu. Dengan suara lirih, ia mulai berbisik.

"Getsuga Tenshou…!"

Cahaya putih kebiruan berkelebat di sekitar zangetsu, dan secepat kilat menjalari tubuh sang naga es. Tak makan waktu lama, naga itu meledak keras. Menerbangkan serpihan-serpihan es yang berkilauan di udara. Hitsugaya mengangkat sebelah lengannya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari hamburan es disertai angin. Ia lalu membuka iris turquoisenya perlahan, terkaget begitu menyadari sosok Kurosaki Ichigo telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak kurang dari 1 meter.

"Yo, Toushirou! Maaf, aku tidak bisa melawanmu lebih jauh lagi."

Deretan gigi-gigi putih Toushirou merapat geram. Diangkatnya sebelah tangannya tepat ke hadapan Ichigo sambil berteriak keras.

"Hadou no 63, RAIKOUHOU!"

"Eh? Tu—"

Sebuah ledakan disertai kilatan-kilatan berdentum keras di atas bukit Soukyoku. Begitu keras dan dahsyat sampai-sampai Kurenai yang semenjak tadi duduk bersantai berdiri sambil meraih pedang di pinggangnya.

Tubuh Ichigo tersungkur penuh luka dihadapan Toushirou yang mengubah shikainya kembali menjadi zanpakuotu biasa. Serangan itu begitu mendadak dan dahsyat. Sungguh Ichigo terlupa, seberapapun ia bertarung dengan menahan kekuatannya, Toushirou yang telah kehilangan ingatan ini tentunya akan tetap membalas dengan serangan terkuat sekalipun.

"Kau akan kutangkap kembali, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Sang taichou bertubuh kecil berganti memandangi Kurenai. "Kau juga akan kutangkap, pengkhianat dari divisi 2."

Kurenai segera menarik pedangnya dengan wajah cemas. "Sial! Momo!"

"Eh? Hinamori?" Hitsugaya memutar wajahnya ke belakang. Berusaha mencari-cari sosok Hinamori momo yang seharusnya masih belum tersadar dari komanya itu dengan wajah begitu serius. Kontan Ichigo dan Kurenai saling pandang dengan wajah keheranan. Namun detik berikutnya kedua shinigami itu bagai mendapat sinyal satu sama lain. Memanfaatkan kelengahan yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan taichou muda itu serempak keduanya berbisik dengan wajah licik.

"Chance~!"

Dengan sigap keduanya bershunpo, lenyap dari pemandangan bukit Soukyoku. Lenyap dari pandangan Toushirou yang baru tersadar dari kelengahannya itu, membuat sang taichou bertubuh mungil gusar bukan kepalang.

"SIALAN!"

.

.

**Seireitei. Di dalam sebuah bangunan rongsokan.**

Ichigo dan Kurenai duduk bersandar pada dinding penuh lubang bangunan tua yang baru saja mereka pilih untuk bersembunyi sambil berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing. Kedua shinigami itu bershunpo sekuat tenaga, tak ingin terkejar oleh Hitsugaya yang pasti sedang murka itu. Perjalanan yang cukup berat mengingat seluruh sudut Seireitei dijaga ketat oleh ratusan shinigami.

"Kau… shunpomu cepat juga… " Bosan dengan suasana senyap, Ichigo membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah pasti 'kan? Kecepatan dan ketangkasan dalam bertarung adalah syarat utama menjadi bagian divisi pembunuh, divisi 2."

"Kau dari Onmitsukidou? Orang dengan ingatan sepertimu? Tidak heran kau cuma disuruh menjadi penjaga penjara!" ujar Ichigo dengan nada mencemooh. Kurenai tak menanggapi, malah sibuk mencorat-coret tanah dengan sebatang ranting. Nampaknya ia sedang menggambar sebuah peta.

"Oi Kurenai… Kau dan Kaidou itu… "

"Kau mau bertanya apa hubungan kami?"

"Be, begitulah… Urahara-san bilang kau juga anggota klan Shinkokubi 'kan? Kenapa shinigami pengendali ingatan sepertimu bisa-bisanya memiliki ingatan yang begitu payah?"

Kurenai terdiam sejenak, menghentikan coretannya dengan wajah sedikit masam. "Jangan bicara sembarangan. Kalau sampai ketahuan aku juga anggota klan itu bisa-bisa aku dipenjara seperti Sanosuke-san tahu!"

"Eh? Jadi Cuma Urahara-san yang tahu ya?"

"Huh! Kami saudara sepupu. Ingatanku memang payah, itu karena aku meredam kekuatanku sebagai pengendali ingatan. Lagipula aku bisa mengingat hal-hal yang cukup penting. Jangan bertanya lebih jauh! Aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia Sanosuke-san sedikitpun padamu, Momo!"

Giliran Ichigo yang terdiam. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya lebih jauh namun pria ini benar-benar begitu loyal pada Kaidou. Matanya lalu tertuju pada coretan yang dibuat rekannya itu. Sebuah lingkaran besar dengan gerbang di 4 penjuru mata angin. Ada sebuah tanda silang di daerah barat peta itu setelah itu rutenya terputus begitu saja. "Oi, ini peta menuju tempat persembunyian Kaidou 'kan? Tempat persembunyiannya yang tanda silang ini?"

"Bukan. Tanda silang itu posisi kita sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa rute setelah ini terputus?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"… "

"…?"

"Aku lupa rute setelah ini. "

Hening seketika. Suara gagak yang berterbangan di langit yang beranjak sore terdengar begitu nyaring.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! Bukannya barusan kau bilang 'bisa ingat hal-hal yang penting'! Dasar pikun!"

"BERISIK! Sebentar lagi juga bakal ingat! Aku juga bukannya sengaja lupa! Aku juga ingin cepat menemukan Sanosuke-san dan membantunya tahu!"

"Membantunya heh? Kau sebegitu hormatnya pada shinigami yang bahkan dengan mudah mengataimu tidak berguna itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami, shinigami daikou! Bagi Sanosuke-san aku adalah rekan terbaiknya!"

"Rekan katamu? Yang namanya 'rekan' itu tidak akan melukai rekannya sendiri kau mengerti!"

Suara Kurenai mendadak tercekat, tak mampu membalas kalimat terakhir yang dilayangkan Ichigo terhadapnya itu. Bayangan akan Sanosuke menebas dirinya akibat gagal membunuh Ishida, Inoue dan Sado melintas dipikirannya tiba-tiba. Hatinya terasa kalut. Bukan karena kenyataan bahwa Sanosuke telah melukainya. Ia merasa kalut karena mulai merasa bahwa kalimat Ichigo barusan adalah benar adanya.

Gusar. Kurenai menghantam dinding kayu di sebelahnya dengan sebelah tinju, merubuhkan dinding itu hingga cahaya jingga mentari senja merembes menerangi ruangan. Pemuda itu melangkah perlahan menuju arah luar sambil memasang ekspresi dingin.

"Lupakan saja perjanjian konyol itu. Kau dan aku… masing-masing akan berjalan sendiri menuju Kaidou Sanosuke-san. Kita lihat, seberapa mampu kau bertahan bertarung melawan seluruh rekan-rekanmu, shinigami Daikou..!"

Detik berikutnya sosok Kurenai hilang dari pandangan. Ichigo menghela nafasnya kembali, jujur ia tak merasa ada yang salah dari kalimatnya barusan.

"Cih!"

.

.

**Seireitei. 3 hari kemudian, malam hari. Waktu yang tersisa 11 hari lagi.**

"UAGGGH!"

Satu persatu dari kelompok 7 shinigami divisi 9 yang tumbang. Menyisakan Hisagi-fukutaichou yang tengah memimpin kelompok pengejar tersebut untuk bertarung menghadapi Ichigo.

"Hadou no 31, SHAKKAHOU!"

Semburan bola api melesat dari sebelah telapak tangan Hisagi yang teracung. Ichigo melompat ke atas atap bangunan disisi-sisi jalanan itu. Segera Hisagi ikut melompat ke atas sehingga kedua shinigami itu saling balas mengayun pedang.

"Kau menahan kekuatanmu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa kau sedang menghinaku?"

"Huh! Kau sendiri juga masih belum melepas shikai 'kan? Anggap saja pertarungan ini imbang."

Kedua zanpakutou itu bergesekan keras, mendorong kedua pemiliknya terseret menjauh. Hisagi segera membungkuk, menghentikan daya dorongan itu dan segera maju kembali menghadang Ichigo. Dengan sigap sang shinigami daikou menangkis serangan itu sehingga kedua zanpakutou itu kembali bergesekan keras.

"Hadou no 33. SOUKATSUI!"

Refleks Ichigo melompat menuju ke belakang Hisagi. Menghadap lurus pada bagian punggung penuh celah wakil komandan divii 9 itu. Menyadari hal itu Hisagi membalikkan badannya, sayang tendangan dari Ichigo mendahului tindakannya sehingga pria bertato 69 itu terhempas ke tanah.

"Ini saatnya kabur…" gumam Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ujung runcing berwarna keemasan menusuk bagian perut Ichigo. Bukan tusukan yang dalam namun pada bekas tusukan itu, sebentuk tato kupu-kupu berwarna putih muncul. Ichigo melompat menjauh, menuruni atap itu dan kembali ke tanah. Sosok taichou wanita dengan haori bertuliskan angka 2 di punggung, Soifon telah berdiri di atap.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Tawanan yang berhasil kabur dari penjara kami. Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya!"

.

.

"Jadi aku harus menghadapi kalian sekaligus ya? Wah… sudah pasti aku kalah 'kan…? "

Kurenai menarik keluar zanpakutounya dari dalam sarung pedang. Ia lalu mematah-matahkan tulang lehernya sebagai peregangan untuk menghadapi pertarungan yang sulit. Di sekelilingnya kini puluhan shinigami berkostum ninja telah siap dalam posisi mengepung. Pasukan pembunuh dari Gotei 13-tai. Onmitsukido, dengan Oomaeda Marechiyo sang fukutaichou berdiri paling depan.

"Yo Kurenai! Akan kubuat kau menghuni penjara yang biasa kau jaga, dasar pengkhianat!" maki sang fukutaichou bertubuh gemuk sambil tetap menyumpal mulutnya dengan biskuit beras. Tanpa pikir panjang Kurenai segera melepas shikai.

"Cakarlah langit dan bumi, KASARAZUKI!"

Pedang di tangannya berubah bentuk menjadi 3 buah cakar baja tajam yang melekat pada tinjunya. Entah kenapa walau dikepung dengan jumlah yang begitu mustahil untuk dilawan itu, ia malah tertawa menyeringai.

"Sial… ternyata aku juga harus melawan rekan-rekan sedivisiku ya… "

.

.

**Seireitei, bagian barat daya. Pertarungan Ichigo vs Soifon**

Hisagi Shuuhei terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia begitu takjub. Melihat dua shinigami yang tengah bertarung di hadapannya dengan kecepatan yang begitu luar biasa itu. Soifon adalah shinigami tercepat diantara ketigabelas kapten Gotei 13-tai saat ini, namun Kurosaki Ichigo walau dengan sedikit kepayahan berhasil mengimbangi kecepatan taichou itu.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Satu tusukan kembali mengenai tubuh Ichigo, kali ini di bagian pelipisnya. Kembali tato kupu-kupu yang kali ini berwarna hitam menghias sebelah wajahnya.

"Sial!"

"Suzumebachi membunuh lawan dalam 2 serangan. Sekali lagi kedua tato yang tertera pada tubuhmu itu terkena 'sengatan' zanpakutouku ini, maka itu adalah akhir darimu!"

Kembali Soifon melancarkan serangan yang berhasil di tangkis Ichigo dengan zangetsunya. Soifon tak kalah gesit. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menepis zangetsu dengan kuat sehingga bilah besar itu terayun ke samping. Segera Soifon menghadiahkan tendangan pada wajah Ichigo, namun ditahan pemuda itu dengan sebelah lengannya.

Sang taichou wanita itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kaki yang digunakan untuk menendang Ichigo tadi langsung ia kaitkan pada lengan pemuda itu dan menyegel gerakan sebelah tangannya. Ia lalu melompat dan menghantamkan tendangan keras dengan kakinya yang lain, tepat mengenai perut Ichigo dan membuatnya terhempas membentur tanah.

"Ugh!" Sedikit meringis, Ichigo bangkit sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Sungguh ia terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa Soifon telah berada tepat dihadapannya sambil bersiap menusukkan Suzumebachi pada tato di wajahnya.

"Sial!"

"Sengat dia sampai mati!"

Tak ada waktu untuk bergerak menghindar. Ichigo benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk. Tepat begitu ujung keemasan Suzumebachi tinggal sesenti lagi dari wajahnya, tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan tubuhnya diseret seseorang dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Jauh lebih cepat daripada hirenkyaku Ishida waktu itu. Sedikit tidak percaya, Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya untuk bisa mengamati wajah si penolong. Wanita berkulit hitam dengan rambut ungu gelap dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Yo… Yoruichi-san!"

Shihouin Yoruichi, wanita yang dijuluki 'God of Flash' itu mendarat pada sebuah gua di bawah bukit Soukyoku. Ichigo mengenalinya sebagai tempat ia berlatih bankai dahulu, ketika ia berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia.

"Disini kita akan aman, Ichigo!"

"Yoruichi-san…" Wajah Ichigo dipenuhi tanda tanya melihat sikap wanita ini. "Kenapa kau menolongku? Mu, mungkinkah kau tidak kehilangan ingatanmu?"

"Sayang sekali tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu."

"Ta, tapi—"

"Kisuke sudah menceritakan semuanya. Katanya kau dan Kaidou Sanosuke bertukar peran ya? Sedikit aneh bagiku sebab yang kuingat yang shinigami buronan itu kau, bukannya Sanosuke. Tapi karena Kisuke bilang begitu sepertinya mungkin saja."

"… Anda langsung percaya begitu saja pada Urahara-san?"

Yoruichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kisuke adalah sahabat yang paling kupercayai. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk membohongiku karena itu aku percaya padanya."

Sejenak ichigo takjub sekaligus curiga. Hubungan macam apa yang terjalin antara Yoruichi-san dan Urahara-san sampai-sampai mereka segitu saling mempercayainya, walau Yoruichi-san kehilangan ingatan? Rukia saja bahkan tidak mempercayainya sedikitpun. Jujur ia sedikit kesal kenapa Rukia tidak mau menemuinya di dunia nyata barang sekali saja padahal cukup dengan masuk ke gigai mereka bisa saling bertemu 'kan? Kenapa Rukia bisa melupakan dirinya jika benar ikatan mereka berdua begitu kuat?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoruichi, menyadarkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

"Tidak… Aku cuma berpikir apa Rukia tidak begitu mempercayaiku lagi. Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya melupakanku?"

"…"

"Sanosuke bilang kami terhubung oleh suatu ikatan. Sepertinya… ikatan kami tidak sekuat yang kuduga…"

Tanpa diduga Yoruichi menghantamkan tinjunya pada puncak kepala Ichigo, sukses membuat pemuda berambut jingga itu menunduk kesakitan. "Yoruichi-san!"

"Bodoh!"

"Eh..?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya di dalam hatimu… Yang sudah kehilangan kepercayaan itu kau, ichigo!"

Iris ichigo melebar perlahan. Jauh di dalam batinnya, ribuan pedang terasa menghujam relung hatinya mendengar kalimat singkat itu. Bagai tersadar akan suatu hal yang terasa menyakitkan.

Benar… Bukankah dirinya yang selama ini berpikir bahwa dirinya dan Rukia adalah dunia yang berbeda? Ketika Kaidou menawarkan dirinya akan kekuatan shinigami. Bukankah ia sendiri yang berusaha lari dari kenyataan dengan berpura-pura tidak memperdulikan Soul Society hingga Ishida terpaksa menyadarkannya?

Ia teringat pada malam itu. Kaidou Sanosuke bahkan juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

'Aku bisa melihatnya… Jauh dalam hatimu kau mulai meragukan ikatanmu dengan Kuchiki Rukia.'

Pemuda itu tertunduk kaku. Jemari-jemarinya mengepal kuat hingga bergetar membayangkan sosok Rukia yang telah menyelamatkan keluarganya pada malam itu. Sosok Rukia yang selalu saja berhasil membangkitkan keberaniannya disaat ia tengah terpuruk. Kalau benar ikatan ini terputus, itu bukan karena ulah Kaidou Sanosuke atau siapapun, melainkan karena hatinya yang lemah.

Menyedihkan.

"Maaf…"

"Huh! Minta maaflah pada Rukia. Dasar bodoh!"

"Tapi… Bagaimana caranya aku bisa… mengembalikan ingatan Rukia… dan juga Soul Society…?"

Yoruichi menghela nafas panjang. Sambil berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di dada ia mulai menjelaskan. "Benteng Sakura. Bangunan tua yang merupakan mansion klan Shinkokubi. Kecuali beberapa shinigami Gotei 13-tai, hanya klan shinkokubi sendiri yang bisa mencapai bangunan rahasia itu. Jika kau ingin menemukan Kaidou Sanosuke di sanalah tempatnya."

"… "

"Sanosuke yang telah mengubah Ingatan Rukia, hanya dia sendirilah yang mampu mengubahnya kembali. Pergilah, Ichigo! Apapun caranya pergilah kesana, jika kau memang ingin menghentikan semua ini. Pergilah, jika kau ingin menyambung kembali ikatanmu yang telah terputus."

Kedua alis berkerut Ichigo merapat, bersamaan dengan sorot matanya yang mendadak berubah menyala. Masih belum menemukan petunjuk mengenai tujuan Sanosuke merebut keberadaannya namun ia bersumpah akan menghajar pria itu dan mengembalikan ingatan Soul Society seperti semula.

"Terima kasih, Yoruichi-san!"

.

.

**Seireitei bagian timur.**

Tubuh bersimbah darah Kurenai terjerembab di tanah. Tiga buah cakar besi yang melekat pada tinjunya berubah kembali menjadi sebilah pedang yang ikut terbaring di sisi kanannya. Oomaeda berjalan perlahan mendekati tubuh itu dan menginjak kepalanya dengan sebelah kakinya.

"Pengkhianat bagi pasukan Onmitsukidou berarti mati. Padahal kau lemah, berani sekali membuat aib bagi kelompok ini dasar 'belatung'!"

Kurenai terbatuk memuntahkan darah. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan berusaha meraih zanpakutounya kembali. Oomaeda mendengus kesal sembari menendang tubuh itu keras. Membuatnya terguling beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Merepotkan saja. Habisi dia, tapi jangan sampai mati. Biar taichou yang memutuskan hukuman untuknya." Oomaeda mengkomando pasukannya dengan jentikan jari. Spontan salah seorang dari pasukan berpakaian ninja itu bershunpo dan duduk diatas tubuh Kurenai, mengacungkan sebuah kunai yang siap ditusukkan pada titik saraf motoriknya.

Namun aksi itu terhenti seketika begitu cahaya putih kebiruan yang begitu terang menyapu daerah itu dan membelah tanah. Baik Oomaeda maupun pasukannya terhenyak kaget, mendapati tubuh Kurenai telah lenyap tak berbekas. Bukan karena sapuan serangan barusan, melainkan dibawa pergi oleh si penyerang. Geram, Oomaeda meremuk bungkusan biskuit beras dalam genggamannya tanpa ampun.

"Hilang? Kemana dia! Sialan! Cepat cari dia atau Taichou akan membunuhku sebagai gantinya!"

.

.

**Seireitei. Gua rahasia di bawah bukit Soukyoku**.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Ichigo berdiri dengan tangan berlipat di dada, melirik pada Kurenai yang tengah sibuk membalut luka-luka ditubuhnya dengan sehelai kain putih. Pria itu lalu berdiri dengan sedikit sempoyongan dan mendekat pada Ichigo, meraih kerah kimono sang shinigami daikou dengan wajah kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Mau membuatku berhutang budi karena telah menolongku? Perjanjian kita sudah batal 'kan, shinigami daikou!"

Ichigo tak sedikitpun merubah ekspresinya. Dengan gerak pelan ditepisnya cengkeraman tangan Kurenai akan kerah kimononya dan berjalan beberapa langkah. "Jangan salah paham. Walau benci mengakuinya tapi kau dan aku adalah rekan, makanya aku menolongmu."

"Rekan katamu? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Sudah kubilang—"

Ucapan Kurenai terhenti mendadak begitu Ichigo tiba-tiba duduk membungkuk dengan kedua tangan mengepal di atas paha. Dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tolong… antarkan aku menuju persembunyian Kaidou Sanosuke!"

"… kau..?"

"Waktuku tinggal 11 hari dan aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membuang waktu. Karena itu kumohon padamu!"

Sungguh pemandangan yang tak disangka. Pemuda ini begitu kuat namun kenapa malah menundukkan kepalanya seperti ini?

"Kau menunduk memohon? Aku tidak mengerti. Seberapa berharganya Kuchiki Rukia ataupun Soul Society itu bagimu sampai-sampai kau rela membuang harga dirimu dengan melakukan ini?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Mereka adalah teman-teman yang berharga bagiku, karena itu aku bersumpah akan menolong mereka."

"Bersumpah? Konyol! Pada siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa…"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya kembali, menampakkan sorot mata yang begitu tajam. Sorot mata yang sama dengan yang menantang mata keemasan Kurenai pada malam di toko Urahara itu. Sorot mata penuh tekad yang terasa begitu menarik baginya.

"Aku bersumpah pada jiwaku sendiri."

Perlahan Kurenai tersenyum kecil. Membalikkan badannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa, batinnya terasa luluh melihat tekad pemuda berambut jingga yang satu ini.

"Jangan kira aku akan memihakmu setelah ini, Momo!"

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat keheranan. Sementara Kurenai memasang kembali kimononya untuk melapisi tubuhnya yang telah terlilit perban dan berjalan ke arah mulut gua.

"Ayo lanjutkan penyerangan, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Heee… pada akhirnya kau bisa mengingat namaku ya, dasar pikun!" balas Ichigo, menyeringai puas.

.

.

**Seireitei. Gedung tentara divisi 13.**

Matahari pagi mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur. Kuchiki Rukia terlihat berdiri tegak menantang sinar itu, berdiri tegak sambil menggenggam erat zanpakutounya yang terbalut sarung pedang di beranda bangunan berlantai kayu divisi 13.

Laporan dari masing-masing divisi telah masuk semenjak tadi malam. Tak ada hal yang berarti selain berita bahwa shinigami yang diburu seluruh Seireitei itu kini masih belum tertangkap.

Sang gadis Kuchiki menutup matanya perlahan. Merasakan sejuknya udara pagi yang dihirupnya dalam. Kiyone yang baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya mengintip Rukia dari dalam ruangan dengan mata mengantuk.

"Kuchiki-san? Kau mau pergi?"

"Ya… "

"Eh? Ke, kemana?"

Rukia melompati pagar beranda itu dan berjalan pelan menuju gerbang. Kembali iris violetnya terpejam, dan kali ini sosok Kurosaki Ichigo membayang dalam pikirannya.

"Ada hal yang ingin kupastikan."

**To be Continued**

**Next On Vol.8 Ichigo and Rukia, reunion under the whitemoon 2**

**SHINiGAMIZUKAN~!**

Ichigo dan Kurenai yang akhirnya kembali bekerjasama…

Kurenai : Ayo kita lanjutkan penyerangan, Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ichigo : Heee… akhirnya kau bisa juga mengingat namaku ya, dasar pikun!

Kurenai : Huh! Jangan salah paham, aku Cuma membuktikan bahwa ingatanku tidak sepayah yang kau duga tahu!

Ichigo : Ya… ya… Ayo berangkat…

Kurenai : (mematung di depan mulut gua)

Ichigo : …ng? Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?

Kurenai : …gawat…

Ichigo : …!

Kurenai : Aku masih belum ingat rutenya…

Ichigo : Lalu apa maksudmu dengan 'ingatanku tidak sepayah yang kau duga' barusan? (sweatdrop)

**Balesan review kemarin~!**

MizunoHikari : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Bener, bener, ini emang terinspirasi dari movie 3 bleach, tapi rencananya otter bakal bikin lebih ribet sih… En Soal romancenya diusahain deh! Masih dengan gaya khas Ichiruki tentunya, soalnya canon… hehe!

Keiko Eni Naomi : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Maaf ya updatenya lelet banget…

Aurora Borealix : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Haha, ichiruki banyak yang nungguin nih! Don't worry! Bakal ada saatnya kok! Btw, kisah masa lalu Sanosuke juga bakal dibahas khusus satu bab, termasuk rahasia-rahasia lainnya. Nantikan ya!

Kuro Tenma : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Eh… Otter bukannya mangaka sih, cuman hobi bikin manga… Sempat bikin secara amatir tapi gak ada bahan buat bikin yang sungguhan. Akhirnya nemu ni site en beralih menjadi penulis deh…

Sai : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Oke! Sesulit apapun Otter bakal tetap lanjut! Semangat!

Krabby paty : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Yep, kaya misi penyelamatan ruki dulu, sekalian nostalgia ama bab-bab awal Bleach!

Cimmy : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Muup, updatenya kayaknya Cuma bisa sekali seminggu nih… soalnya jadwal Otter padat bener (Sok sibuk…).

ResharukiRuu : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Iya deh, WAJIB! (?)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 UPDATE! Satu persatu rahasia mulai diungkap, nggak kuat Otter nyimpan semua rahasianya terus, hehe… Dengan begini paruh terakhir cerita ini dimulai! Theme song kali ini: the street beats~ I wanna Change dari film Crows Zero. **

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Seireitei. Gedung tentara divisi 11.**

"Masih belum tertangkap? Apa saja sih yang kalian lakukan hah!"

"Eh… Tapi orang itu sangat kuat, Madarame-san. Terutama yang kepalanya oranye itu… "

"Berisik kau Makimaki!"

Para shinigami petarung divisi 11 yang tengah babak belur langsung menundukkan kepala dengan wajah cemas begitu Ikkaku menghantam keras pintu geser ruangan dojo itu dengan sebuah pedang kayu. Shinigami petarung berkepala botak itu mengacung-acungkan pedang itu ke arah mereka sambil berwajah kesal.

"Buronannya cuma 2 orang dan kalian ada lebih dari 30 orang 'kan? Kita ini divisi petarung tertangguh dari ketigabelas divisi. Kekalahan bagi divisi 11 tidak bisa ditolerir tahu!"

"Bukannya kamu juga gagal menangkapnya di dunia nyata, Ikkaku?" Sela Yumichika yang sedari tadi menonton 'ceramah' rekannya itu dari sudut ruangan. Ikkaku tak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak mendengar sebab hal itu sangat memalukan baginya.

Serempak para shinigami yang tengah dimarahi tersebut membungkuk hormat secepat kilat, menyadari sebuah sosok tinggi besar telah berdiri di belakang Ikkaku.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, ZARAKI-TAICHOU!"

"Oh? Taichou?" Ikkaku menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan segera mundur, sementara sang kapten memandangi para bawahannya satu-persatu hanya dengan gerakan pupil mata.

Sang kapten lalu menyerigai puas. Meluapkan aura mengerikan dipenuhi semangat bertarung yang menyala-nyala. Yachiru yang bergelayutan di punggungnya memanjati pundak Kenpachi dan terseyum riang. "Sepertinya Ken-chan sedang senang!"

"Menarik… Jika dia memang sekuat itu, aku ingin menghajarnya!"

**Bleach : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol 8. Ichigo and Rukia, reunion under the white moon 2**

**Seireitei bagian utara. Daerah di sekitar Hokutoumon.**

"UWAAAWAWWA!"

Ichigo dan Kurenai berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran para shinigami dari divisi 7. Dipimpin Jiroubou, sang Kamaitachi yang terus-menerus melancarkan shuriken-shuriken berputarnya.

"Berhenti kabur seperti pengecut! Rasakan ini!" Jiroubou melempar salah sebuah shurikennya ke arah Ichigo yang berhasil dihindari pemuda itu dengan menundukkan kepala.

Bukan mereka tak sanggup menghabisi puluhan shinigami itu, cuma sekedar bosan. Sebab sedari pagi hingga sore begini, jika ditotalkan mereka sudah 9 kali dikejar-kejar seperti ini. Dan selalu berakhir dengan Ichigo melayangkan Getsuga Tenshou untuk menyapu mereka sekaligus.

"Sial! Ini sih membuang-buang waktu! Apa sebaiknya kuhabisi saja sekali lagi dengan Getsuga Tenshou?"

"Dihabisi terus juga percuma, mereka pasti bakal datang lagi, buang-buang tenaga. Simpan saja tenagamu, Kurosaki!"

"Tapi lari-lari begini juga buang-buang tenaga bodoh!"

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Kurenai, segera Ichigo menyetop langkahnya seraya berbalik. Menarik zanpakutou yang terlilit kain putih dipunggungnya dan berteriak keras.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Bisa ditebak, puluhan shinigami kelas bawah itu langsung tumbang seketika.

"Fuh… begini 'kan lebih praktis!"

Jujur Ichigo tak ingin lebih membuang waktu. Ia harus segera menemukan Kaidou di benteng Sakura sebelum pria itu berhasil menghimpun kembali kekuatan shinigaminya, dan melaksanakan rencana yang sampai saat ini tak kunjung di ketahui olehnya itu. Bertanya pada Kurenai apa rencana pria itu? Yang benar saja! Pria itu pasti bakal menjawab 'jangan salah paham, aku ini ada dipihak Sanosuke-san blablabla' seperti biasanya.

Malam kembali datang. Berhiaskan bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit. Ichigo dan Kurenai berjalan mengendap-endap melewati jalanan malam Seireitei utara sambil sesekali bertukar rencana.

Perjalanan menuju Benteng Sakura ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Ada 'gerbang' tersendiri untuk bisa memasuki tempat yang disembunyikan oleh Kekkai sehingga tak terlihat dari dunia luar. Dan satu-satunya pintu masuk menuju Kekkai itu hanya bisa ditemukan oleh anggota Klan Shinkokubi. Walau menurut informasi yang beredar, Soutaichou 'mengizinkan' beberapa shinigami yang dipercayainya untuk keluar masuk gerbang itu. Diantaranya, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hirako Shinji dan Kuchiki Rukia.

"Rukia? Kalau Byakuya atau Hirako sih rasanya aku tahu alasannya, tapi kenapa Rukia juga?"

"Entahlah… Mungkin itu permintaan Sanosuke-san, karena dia sedikit banyak berpikir kalau…"

Sejenak Kurenai menghentikan ceritanya. Seolah tak ingin menyambung kalimat yang terputus itu. Ia malah menghela nafas panjang dan mengganti obrolan itu dengan topik lain. "Saat ini kita masih jauh dari menara Senzaikyuu. Artinya kita butuh waktu lebih banyak."

"…? Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu? Jembatan penghubung menara penyesalan Senzaikyuu dengan lapangan eksekusi bukit Soukyouku adalah pintu masuk ke klan kami…"

"Be, begitu ya? Kalau begitu… eh? BUKANNYA BUKIT SOUKYOKU ITU TEMPAT PERTAMA KALI KITA DATANG KE SINI?"

"Kecilkan suaramu! Kita ini sedang mengendap-endap bodoh!"

"YANG BENAR SAJA! Kalau begitu kenapa kita harus berputar-putar Seireitei selama berhari-hari kalau ternyata pintu masuknya ada ditempat kita semula!" Umpat Ichigo kesal. Kurenai tak menggubris. Ia malah mengeluarkan 3 helai kertas yang diingat Ichigo mirip dengan kertas ingatan Rukia yang dihancurkan Kaidou dulu. Salah satu dari ketiga kertas itu bertuliskan nama Jidanbou, sang penjaga gerbang barat Seireitei dalam huruf kanji.

"Itu…?"

"Kertas ingatan para 3 raksasa penjaga gerbang Seireitei. Sewaktu meninggalkan klan aku 'menitipkan' kunci untuk memasuki gerbang benteng Sakura milikku ke dalam ingatan 4 penjaga gerbang Seireitei. Aku 'menemui' mereka untuk mengambil ini diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Sekarang tinggal satu kertas lagi milik penjaga gerbang utara Hokutoumon. Makanya kita harus berputar-putar dulu kau mengerti?"

Ichigo terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat barusan. Namun pertanyaan baru kini muncul di benaknya. Kenapa pria ini meninggalkan klannya dan meredam kekuatan pengendali ingatan miliknya sendiri? Pernah sekali ia menanyakan hal itu namun Kurenai tak pernah mau menjawab. Perlukah ia menanyakannya sekali lagi?

Terlalu sibuk berpikir, Ichigo terlambat menyadari bahwa sebuah ujung pedang siap menusuk wajahnya dalam jarak kurang dari 10 senti. Spontan Ichigo memiringkan wajahnya dan melompat mundur. Sayang ujung pedang itu berhasil menggores pipi kirinya.

Sesosok Shinigami telah berdiri sambil menggenggam zanpakutou, menghadang langkah kedua shinigami itu di tengah jalan. Perasaan lega bercampur resah mulai menjalari relung hati Ichigo begitu melihat wajah sosok yang disinari sinar rembulan itu. Perasaan yang begitu campur aduk karena lawan yang tengah menghadang itu adalah seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya namun juga seseorang yang tidak mungkin ia lukai.

"Rukia?"

"Akhirnya kutemukan, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kuchiki Rukia mengangkat pedangnya dan membalik bilah tajam itu hingga ujungnya menghadap ke tanah. Sembari memegangi sebelah lengan yang memegang pedang, ia mulai melafalkan mantra pelepasan shikai.

"Menarilah, Sode no shirayuki."

Bilah pedang itu berubah menjadi seluruhnya putih, mulai dari gagang hingga ujungnya, berhiaskan sebuah pita panjang yang juga berwarna putih bersih. Ichigo menarik zangetsu di punggungnya, bukan dengan niatan untuk menyerang gadis itu, hanya untuk bertahan. Walau jelas kekuatan Rukia tidak sebanding dengannya namun gadis itu memiliki kekuatan selevel pejabat bangku. Akan cukup merepotkan jika tidak bertahan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Tak membuang waktu, Rukia melompat maju terlebih dahulu. Mengawali serangannya dengan tembakan Soukatsui. Ichigo mengayun zangetsunya ke samping, menepis tembakan api biru yang melesat keluar dari telapak tangan gadis itu hingga tembakannya terhempas ke arah Kurenai yang tengah bersandar di dinding bangunan sekitar sambil menonton ria. Nyaris memanggang shinigami tinggi kurus itu.

"UWOOO! BAHAYA TAHU! Kau ini sengaja ya!"

Ingin Kurenai terus memaki tindakan Ichigo barusan namun keputusan itu terpaksa dibatalkannya setelah melihat raut wajah berbeda yang terpampang di wajah sang shinigami daikou. Jika biasanya Ichigo membalas tiap makiannya dengan kalimat semacam 'berisik!' atau 'kau jangan seenaknya bersantai!' , kali ini pemuda itu bahkan tidak menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Hanya memasang ekspresi serius terhadap gadis yang tengah dilawannya itu, tak memperdulikan apapun di sekeliling.

"… Kenapa dia?"

Rukia terus menyerang, memuntahkan tembakan demi tembakan es dari zanpakutounya sambil sesekali mengayunkan tebasan. Ichigo berhasil menghadapinya dengan mudah. Tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, tanpa memperlihatkan semangat bertarung sedikitpun. Terus menangkis tiap serangan yang dilancarkan Rukia tanpa sekalipun membalas. Hanya satu hal yang membayang dalam pikirannya kini .

Kenapa ia harus bertarung melawan Rukia?

Kenapa ia harus mengayunkan pedang pada teman yang sangat berharga baginya itu?

Kenapa ia harus mengacungkan senjata pada orang yang telah mengubah dunianya?

"Kau…! Jangan menghinaku dengan bertarung asal-asalan seperti itu!" Rukia menarik serangannya dan mengambil jeda sembari mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit sesak. Ichigo tak berkutik. Kedua iris coklatnya menatap kosong pada iris violet yang menghiasi bola mata milik sang gadis. Pantulan bola mata itu begitu tajam, menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata miliknya dengan sorot penuh kebencian. Sorot mata penuh rasa amarah seolah dirinya adalah musuh yang tidak berarti apapun baginya. Dan sorot mata itu ditujukan padanya.

Entah kenapa perasaan ini terasa begitu sakit.

Rukia kembali mengayun pedangnya ke arah ichigo. Pemuda itu tak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya, malah dengan gerak pelan menepis bilah pedang itu dengan tangan kosong hingga terlepas dari pegangan Rukia dan jatuh membentur tanah. Sungguh Rukia terkejut karena serangannya begitu mudah dipatahkan, namun yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah kedua pergelangan tangannya berhasil dicengkeram Ichigo dalam sekejap. Dan dengan sekali sentakan Ichigo mendorong tubuh mungil Rukia hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding bangunan di sisi kanan, dengan kedua pergelangan tangan dibelenggu pemuda itu.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin meneruskan pertarungan ini… Rukia…"

Lama keduanya terdiam. Dengan Rukia yang terus berusaha melepaskan belenggu tangannya. Padahal Ichigo tidak menggenggam pergelangan tangannya begitu kuat, namun Rukia sama sekali tak mampu untuk melepas cengkeraman itu. Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Kenapa seluruh tenaganya selalu lumpuh begitu bertemu dengan kedua sorot mata milik pemuda ini?

Pemuda ini bukan siapapun baginya. Bukan siapapun. Hanyalah musuh.

"KUROSAKI!"

Teriakan keras yang dilontarkan Kurenai menormalkan kesadaran Ichigo kembali. Spontan ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke arah atas. Merasakan sebuah reiatsu mengerikan datang makin mendekat.

Zaraki Kenpachi melompat turun dari 'langit' dan menebaskan zanpakutounya. Serempak Ichigo dan Rukia memisahkan diri dan bergerak menjauh.

"Kenpachi!"

Kali ini benar-benar lawan yang diluar dugaan bagi Ichigo. Waktu semakin menipis dan pria ini muncul. Bertarung dengannya butuh waktu lama, atau kemungkinan yang paling buruk adalah dirinya dan Kurenai bisa terbunuh malam ini sebelum sempat mencapai Kaidou Sanosuke.

Tanah terasa bendentum keras begitu tubuh besar Zaraki Kenpachi mendarat di permukaannya. Pria dengan sebelah mata tertutup eyepatch itu memanggul pedangnya di bahu sembari menatap ke arah Kurenai. Menyadari suatu firasat buruk, segera Ichigo bershunpo kedepan Kurenai, tepat begitu Kenpachi yang dalam gerak cepat melayangkan sabetan pada rekannya yang mematung dengan tubuh kaku itu.

Kedua zanpakutou itu berdentang keras, saling bergesek kuat. Zaraki Kenpachi menyeringai puas menatap sosok Ichigo yang berhasil menahan serangannya itu dengan begitu tangkas.

"Jadi kau orangnya, shinigami buronan itu? HAHAHAHA! Kau kuat! Ayo bertarung sampai salah satu dari kita mati! "

.

.

**Kota Karakura. Toko Urahara.**

"Begitu? Jadi Kurosaki-san belum mencapai benteng Sakura."

Tessai mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan tanggapan Urahara atas laporan yang baru saja dilaporkannya. Laporan yang baru saja didengarnya itu terpaksa membuat sang pemilik toko berpikir keras. Rasanya ini makan waktu yang lebih lama dari perkiraan. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa Kaidou berhasil menghimpun kekuatannya lebih dulu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya pria itu rencanakan terhadap Soul Society?"

Suasana ruangan yang berisikan Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Tessai dan Urahara itu berubah sunyi. Sampai akhirnya Orihime menyela dengan suaranya bernada polos.

"A, anu… Kalau dipikir ada yang aneh ya?"

"Apa itu, Inoue-san?" Tanggap Ishida yang duduk disebelahnya.

Orihime memegangi dagunya, memasang pose berpikir dengan bibir manyun dan alis berkerut lalu menghadap para Urahara yang bersandar di pintu masuk ruangan. "Urahara-san. Anda mengetahui Kurenai-san dan Kaidou-san memiliki hubungan saudara tapi kenapa membiarkan dia menjaga penjara tempat Kaidou-san ditahan? Bukannya itu membahayakan?"

"Benar juga… Kalau ia bukan penjaga penjara, pasti Kaidou tidak bisa kabur karena tidak ada yang membantu." Sambung Chad.

Urahara membuka kipas lipatnya dan mengipasi dirinya pelan. "Benar juga ya… Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk merahasiakan identitas Kurenai dari yang lain waktu itu. Pria itu telah meninggalkan klannya dan mengabdi penuh pada Gotei 13-tai karena itu kupikir itu bukan hal yang membahayakan."

"Lalu kenapa ia memutuskan untuk mengkhianati Gotei 13-tai?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin Kaidou mengancamnya atau memaksanya, itu hal yang mungkin 'kan?"

Ishida merapatkan kedua alis, menyiratkan dirinya tengah diliputi pemikiran mendalam. "Kalau benar begitu dia bisa terbebas dari penjara semenjak dulu 'kan? Kenapa ia memilih untuk meminta Kurenai membebaskannya dari penjara pada saat sekarang ini?"

"Kenapa pada saat… sekarang ini?" Ulang Urahara pelan. Ia terdiam sejenak, entah kenapa kalimat Ishida barusan terasa mengganjal di benaknya. Memang benar… Jika memang Kaidou bisa kabur semenjak dulu, kenapa ia baru melakukan itu sekarang? Dan lagi kenapa ia malah mengincar peran yang dimiliki Ichigo dan menjadi rekan bagi shinigami gotei 13-tai yang seharusnya ia benci? Kenapa…

Setiap pemikiran itu akhirnya berujung pada satu kesimpulan yang berhasil mengubah air muka Urahara menjadi begitu serius. Segera ia melipat kipasnya dan berdiri bangkit, diikuti ekspresi keheranan dari setiap penghuni ruangan.

"Tessai-san. Hubungi Yoruichi-san segera!"

.

.

**Seireitei. Bagian utara. Ichigo vs Kenpachi**

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Ichigo mengerahkan getsuga tenshou sekuat tenaga tepat menuju posisi dimana Kenpachi tengah berdiri diam. Pria monster itu menepis tembakan itu dengan pedangnya, walau sebagian besar tembakan itu tetap menghantam bagian depan tubuhnya. Semburan darah mengucur dari luka diagonal di dadanya itu dengan begitu deras, namun bukannya terlihat kesakitan, Zaraki Kenpachi malah makin menyeringai puas dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pria ini memang gila. Dan kegilaan itu sepertinya makin menjadi-jadi dibanding terakhir kali mereka bertarung. Pria ini mencintai pertarungan. Hanya sedikit orang yang bisa menggores tubuhnya hingga kondisi ini benar-benar membuatnya senang bukan kepalang.

Kenpachi menghujamkan ujung pedangnya pada tanah. Seraya berteriak keras ia lalu menggores permukaan tanah itu sehingga tebasan kuat yang meluncur dari pedangnya menjalar mengikis permukaan tanah, membuat bongkahan-bongkahan besarnya berterbangan menghantam Ichigo. Pemuda itu disibukkan dengan mengibas tiap bongkahan itu hingga terlambat menyadari bahwa Kenpachi telah maju sambil mengayun pedang ke arahnya.

"Sial!"

Dengan gerak cepat Ichigo menahan ayunan pedang itu namun tenaganya tak begitu sebanding dengan kuatnya tebasan itu. Tak dapat dielakkan, sebuah luka membujur menggaris dadanya.

Kurenai terlihat makin tidak sabaran. Sejauh ini Ichigo terlihat mampu mengimbangi Kenpachi namun pemuda itu telah bertarung seharian penuh. Sedikit lagi tenaganya pastilah di ambang batas.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menoleh sedikit akan panggilan dari Kurenai. Seakan mengerti akan maksud himbauan rekannya itu, Ichigo mengangguk pelan. Segera ia memusatkan segenap tenaga menuju bilah zanpakutounya, bersiap untuk serangan terakhir.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Arena pertarungan itu bagai meledak, menyisakan gumpalan asap yang berputar akibat dentuman Getsuga teshou yang dilancarkan Ichigo. Kesempatan itulah yang digunakan kedua shinigami yang tengah buron itu untuk segera pergi dari sana. Bershunpo secepat mungkin agar tidak terkejar sang Shinigami gila pertarungan. Namun langkah kilat Ichigo harus terhenti begitu sosok Rukia menghadangnya di tengah jalan.

"Minggir Rukia!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur lagi!"

Ini pilihan yang sulit. Kembali bertarung dengan gadis itu atau kabur dari Zaraki Kenpachi. Sial! Kalau begini terus Kenpachi akan kembali mengejarnya dan menyeretnya untuk bertarung kembali.

"Cih! Apa boleh buat!" Ichigo meraih pinggang Rukia dan 'membawa' gadis itu dengan sebelah tangan persis seperti ketika ia menyelamatkan gadis itu dulu ketika nyaris dihukum mati. Tindakan yang sukses membuat sang gadis melongo karenanya.

"Eh? Tu—"

"AYO KABUUUURRRR!"

Dan akhirnya ketiga shinigami itu lenyap ditelan kegelapan malam. Beruntung Zaraki Kenpachi bukanlah lawan yang cukup lihai dalam menggunakan shunpo.

.

.

**Seireitei bagian selata. Bangunan usang tak terpakai.**

Malam bertambah larut, melewati tengah malam. Waktu yang tersisa bagi Ichigo tinggal 10 hari lagi. Sementara kurang dari 5 hari, Kaidou akan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Kurenai memutuskan agar mereka berhenti bergerak untuk sementara sebab dirinya masih harus mengambil satu kunci lagi yaitu ingatan milik penjaga gerbang Seireitei utara.

"Jadi… kenapa kau bawa-bawa gadis ini?"

"Apa boleh buat 'kan? Toh dengan begini dia nggak bisa berbuat macam-macam." Ichigo melayangkan pandangannya menatap Rukia yang baru saja 'diculiknya' itu. Gadis itu duduk bersimpuh disudut ruangan dengan tubuh terlilit tali. Bukan sekedar tali biasa. Kurenai telah melapisinya dengan beberapa kidou penyegel. Jujur Ichigo sedikit kasihan melihat Rukia diperlakukan begini namun gadis itu baru saja mengamuk habis-habisan. Bahkan wajah Kurenai sekarang memiliki aksesoris tambahan berupa garis memanjang di pipinya sebagai hasil coretan ujung pedang gadis itu.

Suasana ruangan yang dibangun oleh kayu –kayu tua dan terkesan tak terurus itu begitu senyap. Sesekali Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia, tersadar bahwa gadis itu semenjak tadi hanya diam tak bersuara. Hanya menundukkan wajahya sedalam mungkin seakan lelah berusaha untuk melepas belenggu yang mengikatnya. Ichigo pun entah kenapa menjadi sedikit kaku. Tak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakannya dengan gadis itu. Rukia dan dirinya saat ini adalah musuh, bukan situasi yang memungkinkan untuk mereka bertengkar mulut seperti dulu lagi.

"Kalian ingin menjadikanku sandera agar bisa mencapai Sanosuke 'kan?" Gadis itu tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Yang benar saja? Kenapa aku harus menyanderamu?" balas Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membawa dan mengikatku seperti ini?"

"Apa boleh buat 'kan? Kau sendiri yang menghalangi jalanku!"

"Huh! Daripada kalian menyanderaku lebih baik bunuh saja aku. Sebab nyawaku tidak akan ada artinya walau kalian menyanderaku sekalipun."

Mendadak wajah Ichigo berubah menghitam dipenuhi amarah. Bahkan aura kemarahannya begitu meluap, sampai-sampai Kurenai dan Rukia merinding dibuatnya. Dengan gerak perlahan Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula dan melangkah menuju Rukia yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Penampakanya begitu mengerikan, nyaris membuat Kurenai bergumam 'jangan bunuh orang!' atau apalah. Ichigo lalu berjongkok dihadapan Rukia, memegangi kepala sang gadis dengan sebelah tangan masih dengan wajah menghitam dan alis berkerut dalam.

"Rukia…"

"y,y,ya…?"

Seketika Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya yang dipenuhi kerutan-kerutan kekesalan disana-sini.

"Kau masih tetap cerewet ya, pendek! Sudah kubilang kami tidak menyanderamu kau mengerti!"

"A, apa maksudmu dengan pendek!"

"Kau memang pendek 'kan! Dasar pendek!"

"Kau…! Aku ini sandera! Mana ada orang yang memperlakukan sandera semena-mena begitu!"

"Sandera kepalamu! Kau sendiri jago kidou 'kan? Kenapa kau sendiri tidak berniat melepas ikatan itu dan kabur dari sini? Itu hal yang mudah bagi ahli kidou sepertimu 'kan?"

"Itu karena…!" Bagai tersadar akan sesuatu, segera Rukia menghentikan kalimatnya dengan wajah penuh keraguan.

"Karena apa?" tantang Ichigo.

Gadis itu lalu memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas pelan. "Karena aku merasa ada yang aneh tentangmu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mendengar itu, raut wajah Ichigo kembali seperti semula. Rukia pun melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mengenalmu tapi aku merasakan hal yang aneh terhadapmu. Seolah-olah… ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan dalam ingatanku… Karena itu aku ingin memastikannya… Cuma itu…"

Kedua iris Ichigo melebar perlahan. Apa maksud gadis ini? Mungkinkah… Mungkinkah pada akhirnya dirinya memiliki kesempatan untuk mengembalikan ingatan Rukia dan Soul Society? Jika itu benar maka…

Perlahan Ichigo tersenyum mantap dengan wajah berseri. Sukses membuat Rukia tertegun melihat pemandangan yang tak tahu kenapa terasa begitu menenangkan baginya. Dengan suara sedikit gagap, gadis itu kembali menyambung kalimatnya yang masih berlanjut.

"Ma, makanya, ku, kupikir… jika kau ingin menyanderaku- ADUH!"

Ichigo menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu bangkit dan membelakangi gadis itu. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan orang yang akan menjual nyawa temanku seperti itu, bodoh…"

Mungkin Rukia tak begitu menyadarinya, namun kedua belah pipinya kini dipenuhi semburat kemerahan akibat suatu perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh perasaan yang tidak wajar, perasaan semacam ini tidak mungkin muncul karena orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal 'kan?

Kalau memang begitu... apakah arti dari perasaan ini? Perasaan tak wajar yang entah kenapa terasa seperti kerinduan semacam ini?

.

.

**Seireitei bagian Utara. Pagi hari esoknya…**

Kurenai mengintip ke luar melalui celah-celah dinding kayu. Hari sudah cukup terang sehingga penglihatan ke arah luar menjadi cukup jelas. Cukup sunyi, tak ada tanda-tanda seorang shinigamipun yang datang berpatroli. Memang daerah itu cukup tersembunyi oleh bangunan-bangunan besar disekitarnya sehingga cukup aman untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu. Namun tiba-tiba saja pemandangan luar berganti menjadi sebentuk bola mata kuning menyala yang kontan membuat Kurenai terlonjak kaget.

"Oi, kutemukan kalian akhirnya!" Suara wanita yang mengintip dari arah luar itu tiba-tiba saja sudah berpindah ke dalam ruangan secepat kilat. Ya, secepat kilat, sesuai dengan gelar wanita itu sebagai God of Flash. Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Yo, Ichigo! Kenapa Rukia juga ada di sini?" Sapa wanita itu santai sambil menurunkan sebuah bungkusan berukuran sedang yang semenjak tadi dipanggul di bahu kirinya.

"Bungkusan apa itu?"

"Sarapan untuk kalian." Ichigo langsung membuka bungkusan yang terbungkus kain hijau rumput itu dengan rasa penasaran. Seekor ikan koi ukuran besar yang masih hidup, menggelepar dari dalam bungkusan dengan liarnya dan menghantam wajah Ichigo dengan buntutnya yang terkembang lebar.

"I, ikan Koi?" Ujar Ichigo sambil memegangi wajahnya yang ditampar si buntut ikan. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alis, entah kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat ikan segar itu di suatu tempat.

"Oh! Ikan ini kucuri dari kolam rumah Byakuya si bocah!" Sambung Yoruichi yang langsung disambut oleh Sweatdrop di kepala Rukia. Bisa dibayangkan Nii-sama nya pasti sedang memandang sedih kolam ikan kesayangannya itu.

"Anda…"

Suara pelan Kurenai dari sudut ruangan menarik perhatian Yoruichi.

"Anda komandan divisi 2 generasi sebelumnya, Shihouin… Yoichi?"

"Yoruichi! Kau bahkan tidak ingat nama mantan komandanmu sendiri… Kurenai!"

Kurenai, sebagai penjaga penjara Ujimushi no Su, ia telah bergabung dengan divisi 2 semenjak 100 tahun yang lalu. Karena itu hal yang wajar jika ia mengenal Yoruichi yang menjabat sebagai komandan divisinya saat itu.

Merasa suasana mulai kaku, Yoruichi lalu memandang ke arah sang shinigami daikou. "Ichigo. Ikut aku sebentar."

.

.

"Tujuan dan rencana Kaidou?"

Yoruichi bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada pada sebuah dinding kayu bangunan yang cukup jauh dari bangunan tempat Ichigo bersembunyi. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia tidak ingin melibatkan Kurenai dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Yoruichi-san, bukankah tujuan Kaidou untuk membalaskan dendam klannya yang dimusnahkan Gotei 13-tai?"

"Kalau memang begitu kenapa ia merebut eksistensimu, Ichigo?"

"…!"

Yoruichi kembali melanjutkan. "Menurutmu kenapa Kaidou Sanosuke memilih untuk kabur dari penjara saat sekarang ini, bukan semenjak dulu padahal ia memiliki kesempatan untuk itu?"

"Eh… Alasan seperti itu kita tidak mungkin…"

"Secara sederhananya, kenapa ia kabur dari penjara setelah perang musim dingin berakhir dan Aizen Sousuke tertangkap?"

Bagai mendapat suatu petunjuk, alur pemikiran Ichigo mulai tertata secara lebih jelas. Kenapa Kaidou kabur setelah Aizen tertangkap? Kenapa Kaidou merebut perannya? Entah kenapa rasanya kalimat Kaidou pada hari itu bergema dipikirannya.

'Tugas seorang shinigami? Konyol..! Jadi shinigami itu benar-benar merepotkan'

Suatu firasat buruk melanda batin Ichigo begitu ia akhirnya menyadari apa maksud sebenarnya dari kalimat Yoruichi barusan.

"Kaidou Sanosuke adalah seorang pembenci shinigami, karena itu hal yang wajar jika ia memihak Aizen yang berniat menghacurkan Gotei 13-tai yang telah memusnahkan klannya. Kau pikir apa yang akan dilakukannya begitu mendengar Aizen tertangkap? "

"Tu, tunggu! Mungkinkah tujuan sebenarnya itu…!"

"Ichigo, kau adalah shinigami yang telah mengalahkan Aizen, kau adalah shinigami yang dipercaya secara penuh oleh seluruh pasukan Gotei 13-tai sebagai pahlawan. Karena itulah Kaidou Sanosuke berusaha menjadi dirimu, mengincar peranmu dan juga kekuatan shinigami milikmu, dan memanfaatkan kepercayaan seluruh Gotei 13-tai yang kau miliki agar bisa mendekati penjara bawah tanah Muken, dan membebaskan Aizen Sousuke dari sana!"

**To be Continued**

**Next On Vol 9. Feeling of a betrayal.**

**Shinigamizukannya sedang cuti nih… Maaf bagi yang menantikan… (emang ada?)**

**Balesan review kemarin**

: Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Akai ito Ichiruki emang the best! Penasaran siapa itu Okuni? Bentar lagi semua rahasia bakal kebuka kok, ikuti terus cerita ini ya!

Keiko Eni Naomi : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Ok! Walaupun badai menghadang, walau ga ada yang baca, fic ini bakal tetap update sebisa author!

Kuro Tenma : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Mengenai setting, karena Otter penulis canon jadi settingnya sama dengan manga aslinya, Cuma ditambah beberapa karakter OC seperti shinigami pengendali ingatan yang kamu maksud. Makanya setting cerita ini adalah waktu yang tidak diceritakan manga aslinya yaitu antara setelah winter war dan fullbringer arc. Hehe… maaf Kubo-sensei, ngacak cerita anda semaunya begini. Ok, keep reading ya!

ReshaRukiRuu : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Karena Otter author yang bertanggung jawab, update lagi nih! Tapi kayaknya Otter bakal terus membuat Ruu penasaran nih…! *hobi bikin orang penasaran*

Izumi Kagawa : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Ee.. boleh dipanggil Izumi? Ternyata Kurenai ada penggemarnya yaa? Semoga aja dia gak lupa nama Izumi. Kurenai! Ada yang suka kamu tuh! *Kurenai : Salam kenal, eh… Izumi Kagabawa-san! Author: dasar pikun!

Noviaellen : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Ja, jangan manggil senpai ya… Otter masih mentah dalam dunia tulis menulis soalnya. Terharu baca review dari kamu, makasih banyak ya! Semoga chap ii memuaskan!

Beby-chan : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Lama ga mampir beby! Apa tujuan sanosuke bakal langsung terjawab di chap ini! Bener tuh! Ichi gigih banget soal ikatannya ama Rukia, semoga aja penggambarannya gak OOC ya…hehe

Krabby Paty : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Scene Ichirukinya ga bakal lama lagi kok! Otter aja udah gatel pingin nulis scene ichiruki, tapi kalo keluarnya keseringan ntar jadi ga seru dong! Makanya Otter bikin pembaca kesal dulu! Hahaha!(ditimpuk)


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 UPDATE! Maaf sedikit telat… haha tapi pada akhirnya bisa update juga. Hufft… Theme song kali ini… ending theme Bleach: Rookiez is punk-song for… lagu wajib bagi penggemar Ichiruki.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia?"

"Benar! Kuchiki-san kemarin pergi pagi-pagi sekali tapi sampai sekarang tidak jelas ada di mana!"

Abarai Renji memasang wajah cemas begitu mendengar tuturan dari Kiyone yang buru-buru menemuinya di kantor pagi itu. Bukan hal yang aneh sebenarnya untuk Rukia menghilang tidak jelas seperti ini. Hanya saja saat ini seluruh shinigami ditugaskan untuk bergerak secara berkelompok, kenapa gadis itu malah pergi sendirian seperti ini pastilah ada alasannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Pergi tanpa pamit begini, apa maunya sih!"

"Eh… Kuchiki-san bukannya pergi tanpa pamit Abarai-san! Dia bilang ingin memastikan sesuatu…"

"Hah?"

Renji memutar pikirannya dengan alis merapat. Berusaha mencerna kemana kira-kira gadis itu pergi sementara Kiyone menungguinya dengan wajah begitu penasaran. Sekelebat, wajah Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu melintas dalam pikirannya. Kapan ya… Rasanya ada yang sedikit membingungkannya malam itu, tepat begitu mereka akan memasuki gerbang senkai untuk kembali menuju Soul Society setelah gagal menangkap shinigami buronan di dunia nyata. Ekspresi di wajah Rukia terlihat begitu resah, sambil terus memandang ke arah dimana sosok shinigami buronan bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu menjauh dan lenyap. Membingungkan… Kenapa ia memasang wajah semacam itu untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya?

"Sial!" Renji menggaruk keras rambut merahnya dan segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan kantornya beserta Kiyone yang masih diam melongo. Langkah sang fukutaichou beralis tato semakin cepat begitu ia mendekati gedung pusat penelitian dan pengembangan divisi 12 yang ditujunya.

"Tidak salah lagi… Rukia pasti pergi menemui orang itu…!"

**Bleach : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol 9. Feeling of a betrayal.**

**Seireitei bagian utara. Tempat persembunyian Ichigo dan Kurenai.**

"Luar biasa… benar-benar tidak ada shinigami yang berpatroli di sekitar sini seorangpun." Ichigo mengintip ke arah luar melalui celah kecil di pintu geser lapuk bangunan tempatnya bersembunyi. Komentarnya itu kontan membuat Kurenai yang duduk bersandar santai di belakangnya tertawa terkekeh.

"Hebat bukan? Karena Yoichi-san(Yoruichi) berhasil menemukan kita di sini dengan mudah tadi pagi kemungkinan besar para pasukan Onmitsukidou juga bakal mencium keberadaan kita dengan mudah. Makanya aku menyembunyikan daerah sekitar sini dengan mantra pengendali ingatan klan Shinkokubi."

"Hee… mantra yang hebat! Bahkan Gotei 13-tai tidak bisa menemu—"

Ekspresi takjub Ichigo mendadak berubah datar, sedikit mengerinyitkan keningnya begitu salah satu bagian dari kalimat Kurenai barusan menarik perhatiannya.

"Mantra… Klan shinkokubi?"

Seketika raut wajah Kurenai ikut berubah tegang. Ichigo hanya diam, menunggu Kurenai untuk membalas pertanyaan singkatnya barusan sebab dari perubahan raut wajah pria itu, Ichigo bisa menebak bahwa Kurenai pastilah paham arah pertanyaannya itu.

Kurenai telah meninggalkan klan Shinkokubi dan memendam kekuatannya sebagai shinigami pengendali ingatan. Hal yang aneh bukan jika pria ini tiba-tiba kembali menggunakan kekuatan yang telah lama di pendamnya itu?

"Jangan salah paham, Kurosaki. Aku memang menggunakan kekuatanku tapi itu cuma jurus tingkat rendah yang tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Tapi kenapa… kau…"

Wajah Kurenai mulai terlihat mulai enggan untuk menyambung pembicaraan itu. Ia lalu melangkah menuju pintu luar yang kini dibelakangi ichigo, membuka pintu reyot itu pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar. "Huh! Aku cuma tidak ingin setengah-setengah untuk menolong… orang yang telah rela menundukkan kepalanya padaku. Makanya kau jangan salah paham, Momo!"

Ichigo terseyum kecil, memandang sosok Kurenai yang detik berikutnya, lenyap ditelan shunpo andalannya sambil bergumam kecil. "Ya… terima kasih."

Lama Ichigo terdiam memandang kejauhan barulah ia tersadar akan suatu hal. Shunpo? Tunggu. Kenapa si pikun bershunpo tanpa memberitahu akan pergi ke mana dia?

Tenggelam dari percakapan dari hati ke hati antara dirinya dan Kurenai membuatnya lupa untuk menanyakan hal itu. Jangan-jangan si pikun itu kabur dan melanggar perjanjian? Ah tidak… Walau malas mengakuinya tapi Kurenai rasanya bukan orang sepicik itu. Dengan kesal Ichigo menendang sisi pintu geser itu hingga menutup kembali. Ekspresinya berubah malas sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sedang tangan lainnya berkacak pinggang. Tidak melakukan penyerangan seperti ini sungguh membuatnya bosan.

Pandangan ichigo beralih pada sosok Rukia yang masih duduk bersimpuh di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh terlilit tali. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak keberatan untuk melepas ikatan itu dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi, hanya saja Rukia seperti lebih memilih untuk tinggal, bahkan menolak untuk melepas tali yang membelenggunya. Wajahnya entah kenapa selalu terlihat resah dan dipenuhi keraguan setiap kali Ichigo menatapnya. Apa sih yang diinginkan gadis ini sebenarnya?

'Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terhadapamu… Seolah ada hal yang terlupakan… karena itu aku ingin memastikannya.'

Ichigo memejamkan kedua irisnya pelan seraya berpikir. Ini murni harapannya belaka, namun mendengar kalimat semacam itu dari Rukia, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu mungkin saja sedikit mengingatnya. Ya… walau hanya sedikit…

"Naa, Rukia."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya begitu suara Ichigo memanggil namanya. Sang shinigami daikou berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, tidak terlalu dekat, sebab Rukia tidak terlihat begitu nyaman begitu mereka berdekatan.

"Jadi… apa yang mau kau pastikan?"

"… tidak tahu."

Sebuah kerutan pertanda kekesalan muncul di dahi Ichigo. Tidak tahu? Jawaban konyol macam apa itu! Sang pemuda lalu melanjutkan pertanyaannya sambil menahan rasa kesal. Terlihat jelas dari gigi-giginya yang saling merapat.

"Lalu… Kenapa kau tidak berusaha kabur dari sini, nona Kuchiki yang 'ingin memastikan sesuatu'?"

Rukia seolah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu yang tertahan, namun tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, dengan tatapan terpaku pada lantai. Tindakan yang hanya bisa membuat Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alis.

Tak ada tanda-tanda Rukia akan menatap wajahnya kembali dan berbicara lebih lanjut. Ichigo menghela nafas panjang dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Kau selalu seperti itu ya… Memendam apapun seorang diri."

Iris violet Rukia yang sayu mendadak membuka lebar, segera ia memutar wajahnya kembali, melihat Ichigo telah membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju sudut ruangan lain yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk bersimpuh.

Sang shinigami daikou itu tengah menatap sekumpulan apel direndam air dalam mangkuk yang dipotong asal-asalan oleh Kurenai menggunakan zanpakutounya beberapa saat yang lalu. Apa boleh buat 'kan? Tak ada pisau zanpakutoupun jadi, walau Kurenai sempat merungut karena takut senjata kesayangannya itu bakal berkarat. Benar juga… semula apel-apel itu di potongkan Kurenai untuk Rukia karena gadis itu semenjak pagi menolak makan ikan.

Siang hari beranjak sore, bahkan langit mulai bewarna kemerahan, rasa lapar mulai menyerang perut sang shinigami daikou. Dengan wajah malas ia meraih mangkuk apel itu dan memakan sebuah potongannya sembari menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Oooii, Rukia! Kau mau makan tidak! Kau belum makan sama sekali semenjak tadi malam 'kan?"

"Ti, tidak perlu. Aku sama sekali tidak lap—"

KRUYUUUKKKK.

Suara nyaring yang menggema dari dalam perut Rukia sukses membuat sang gadis tercekat dengan alis berkerut dan semburat merah di kedua pipi. Bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi ichigo ?- menyeringai puas dan memandanginya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Ap, apa-apaan tatapanmu itu! Aku sama sekali tidak lapar dan lagi sudah kubilang jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan nama kecil seolah kita saling mengenal, Kurosaki ichigo!"

"Ya, ya… Terserah apa katamu, nona Kuchiki yang sedang kelaparan."

"Kau…!"

Ichigo melanjutkan kunyahannya sambil bertopang dagu. Kedua shinigami itu kemudian saling berdiam diri, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

.

.

Sosok Kurenai terlihat tengah berdiri mematung di depan sebuah makam dibawah sebuah pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari gerbang Hokutoumon. Kedua tangannya mengepal sedangkan kedua bola mata keemasan miliknya terpejam. Selang beberapa saat ia membuka matanya kembali, menatap ukiran huruf kanji yang tertera pada batu nisan makam itu.

Kaidou Okuni. Begitulah yang tertulis di atasnya.

"Okuni-san… Kalau kau melihat Sanosuke-san yang sekarang… Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku?"

Hening, disertai angin semilir yang bertiup lembut menggoyangkan dedaunan untuk berterbangan di angkasa.

.

.

**Seireitei. Benteng Sakura.**

Kaidou Sanosuke mematah-matahkan seluruh sendi jari tangannya dengan wajah penuh senyum kemenangan. Walau perlahan, ia bisa merasakan satu-persatu reiryoku-nya mulai bangkit kembali dan jika perkiraannya tidak salah, kekuatannya sudah berhasil terhimpun kembali sebanyak 60 persen.

"Heehh… Kau kelihatan bersemangat sekali ya Sanosuke."

Shinji Hirako berjalan sambil menyembuyikan tangannya pada lengan haori, mendekat ke arah Sanosuke yang duduk bersandar di pintu geser ruangan bergaya tradisional bangunan benteng Sakura. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu bosan sehingga Kaidou memandanginya dengan heran.

"Ada apa Hirako?"

"Eh… Membosankan banget 'kan? Awalnya aku senang disuruh menjagamu disini jadi tidak perlu repot menangkap shinigami buronan itu, tapi ternyata nggak ngapa-ngapain itu membosankan juga."

"Hoo… Kalau begitu kenapa tidak ikut bertarung saja?"

"Mana mungkin… Kalau kakek tahu bisa-bisa malah makin merepotkan. Lagipula aku disuruh melindungimu 'kan?"

"Hhahaha! Tidak usah khawatir! Kekuatanku mulai pulih, ditinggal sendirian di sini juga tidak masalah! Lagipula…"

Kaidou bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri menatap matahari yang mulai beranjak terbenam. Membelakangi Hirako yang ganti memandanginya heran.

"Kalian lupa bahwa aku adalah shinigami yang telah mengalahkan Aizen Sousuke? Aku jauh lebih kuat daripada kalian semua."

Tatapan mata Hirako berubah menajam. Menatap lurus pada sosok Kaidou yang masih membelakanginya seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam sosok kekar berambut merah itu. Berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan perubahan ekspresinya, Hirako tertawa kecil, mengiyakan ucapan dari lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ya… Kau benar…"

Tanpa kedua shinigami yang ada dalam ruangan itu sadari, Kuchiki Byakuya berdiri diam dari balik pintu geser yang lainnya, menyimak pembicaraan singkat kedua shinigami itu dengan raut wajah yang begitu dingin.

.

.

Matahari beranjak terbenam, mengubah warna langit menjadi jingga yang begitu indah. Cahaya yang hampir sewarna dengan rambut Ichigo itu menerangi ruangan, menelusup melalui jendela berlapis kertas yang sudah robek di sana-sini.

Ichigo mulai kehabisan kesabaran mengetahui Kurenai belum juga kembali semenjak tadi siang. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar berkhianat? Kesal, Ichigo mencengkeram erat mangkuk berisi apel yang masih ia pegang. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu dan pergi menuju benteng Sakura seorang diri.

"Cih! Kalau tahu begini harusnya aku—"

"I, Ichigo…"

"Ya, ada ap—"

Serempak kedua iris coklat milik ichigo melebar begitu tersadar bahwa suara panggilan tadi berasal dari Rukia. "Ba… barusan kau memanggilku Ichigo?"

"…? Memangnya kenapa? Namamu Ichigo 'kan?"

Ekspresi tercengang ichigo segera berganti dengan wajah jahil dan tatapan mengejek. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Rukia dan berjongkok di depannya. "Hoo… kau memanggilku Ichigo? Bukannya kita tidak saling mengenal? Kenapa kau memanggil nama kecilku seolah kita berdua saling kenal, Kuchiki Rukia?"

"U, ugh… A, aku juga tidak tahu. Rasanya mulutku bergerak sendiri."

"Begitukah? Ja, jangan-jangan kau sudah ingat padaku?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Hah? Lalu apa maksudmu dengan ingin memastikan sesuatu? Kau ingin memastikan bahwa kau mulai mengingatku 'kan?"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, bodoh!"

Kedua tangan Ichigo mulai mengepal erat. Ini bukan lagi pembicaraan yang bisa ditanggapinya dengan pertengkaran kecil-kecilan seperti biasa.

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini Rukia…! Kalau kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini!"

"Omong kosong?" kedua alis Rukia bergerak merapat, menampakkan raut wajah menahan geram. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang selalu berkata bahwa aku melupakan keberadaanmu?"

"…!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Itulah faktanya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini?"

Sejenak Rukia menghela nafas dalam. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar bisa menghadapi sorot mata tajam yang seolah sedang menusuknya itu dengan setenang mungkin.

"Aku tidak mengingatmu. Sungguh. Tapi entah kenapa… setiap kali melihatmu aku merasakan sesuatu yang kosong dalam ingatanku, sesuatu yang kurasa sangat berharga. Yang setiap kali aku membayangkannya terasa begitu menyesakkan walau aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. "

Hembusan angin dari arah luar menyusup ke dalam ruangan berukuran sedang itu melalu jendela, menggoyangkan helaian rambut kedua shinigami di dalamnya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tetap di sini, karena aku ingin memastikannya. Apa yang sebenarnya telah kulupakan, aku Cuma ingin memastikan apakah sesuatu yang kulupakan itu… ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku ingin memastikannya karena perasaan seperti ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Kau mengerti?"

Ichigo serasa kehabisan kata-kata. Satu hal yang dipahaminya dari semua ini. Mungkinkah ia sudah terlalu berharap bahwa Rukia mulai mengingat tentangnya? Sebab pada akhirnya, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya terlalu memaksa gadis itu untuk mengingat tentang dirinya, tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis itu sama sekali.

"Jadi kau benar-benar… belum mengingatku sama sekali?"

Wajah Rukia terlihat kembali resah, dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, berusaha untuk tidak menatap ichigo yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah begitu sendu.

"… Maaf…"

Kekesalan terasa memuncak di ubun-ubun Ichigo. Segera pemuda itu membuang wajah ke arah lain sambil menahan rasa kecewa yang begitu mendalam. Secercah harapan yang ada dihatinya mulai terasa luntur, jatuh ke dasar secara perlahan.

Selang beberapa saat, kedua shinigami itu saling terdiam, dengan Rukia yang sesekali melirik pada Ichigo yang masih tetap membuang wajah ke arah sampingnya. Entah karena muak karena keadaan semacam ini sang gadis Kuchiki menghela nafas dalam seraya memejamkan kedua iris violetnya.

"Aku bohong."

Kalimat singkat dari Rukia itu berhasil membuat Ichigo memutar kembali wajahnya.

"Benar. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu. Tidak sedikitpun. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaanmu."

"Rukia…"

Rukia membuka kedua bola matanya kembali, menatap lurus ke dalam iris coklat milik Ichigo. Menatap lekat wajah pemuda yang disinari cahaya jingga mentari senja itu.

"Aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu... di dalam hatiku. Di dalam ingatan jiwaku yang terasa begitu kosong ini walaupun ingatan di pikiranku berkata lain. "

Perasaan gundah dalam batin Ichigo berbalik arah. Sesungguhnya perkataan Rukia barusan mungkin hanya bisa mengembalikan sedikit harapannya, namun tetap saja… ia merasa senang.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Siapa kau sebenarnya..?"

"… Walau kubilang aku shinigami penggantimu, bagimu orang itu adalah Kaidou Sanosuke 'kan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Rukia langsung menyesali pertanyaan konyol yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Kaidou sanosuke adalah shinigami penggantinya, dan Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah siapapun baginya. Ia pun tahu hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa… hal itu kini terasa begitu mengecewakan?

"Kau benar… shinigami penggantiku… dia adalah orang yang paling kupercayai dengan sepenuh hati, orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dari hukuman mati dan mengubah duniaku, selalu melindungi semua orang tanpa memperdulikan nyawanya sendiri, si bodoh itu... Dia adalah… orang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Sejenak Ichigo tertegun mendengar tuturan yang entah kenapa membuat perasaannya bagai terhanyut.

"Orang yang… sangat berharga…?" desisnya pelan.

Bukan. Ini bukan tentangnya… Yang gadis ini maksud adalah Kaidou bukan? Bukan haknya untuk merasakan perasaan bahagia semacam ini sebab yang dipikirkan gadis ini adalah Kaidou, bukan dirinya. Namun kenapa rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dalam hati ini tak bisa dihentikan? Apakah mungkin karena pada kenyataannya, shinigami pengganti gadis ini adalah dirinya, bukan Kaidou Sanosuke? Kalau itu benar dan kalimat itu ditujukan untuknya, maka…

KRUYUUUKKKK.

Kembali suara nyaring yang menggema dari dalam perut Rukia membuyarkan suasana yang mendadak hening tersebut. Serempak keduanya melongo satu sama lain selama beberapa detik yang diakhiri Rukia dengan tertunduk kesal dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Melihat hal itu, spontan Ichigo tertawa kecil dengan raut wajah yang begitu lembut.

"Kau… kalau lapar kenapa nggak mengaku saja sih? Lama-kelamaan sifat gengsimu itu jadi makin mirip Byakuya, bodoh!"

"Be, berisik! Aku telah merepotkan kalian dengan keinginan egoisku untuk tinggal di sini. Aku tidak perlu diberi makan!"

Ichigo meraih sepotong apel dalam mangkuk, menyodorkannya ke arah gadis itu. "Sudahlah, makan saja! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu tidak makan seharian!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah… Lagipula kedua tanganku tersegel kidou, tidak ada cara untukku memakan itu…"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu… apa boleh buat."

Ichigo memasukkan potongan apel itu ke dalam mulutnya dan dengan gerak cepat sebelah tanganya meraih dagu sang gadis Kuchiki. Menarik lembut bibir Rukia dengan ibu jarinya hingga mulut gadis itu membuka dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil gadis itu dengan lembut. Spontan iris violet Rukia membulat kaget, merasakan sensasi yang langsung membuat degupan jantungnya begitu kencang terlebih begitu merasakan lidah ichigo mendorong pelan potongan apel dalam mulutnya untuk berpindah ke dalam mulut Rukia.

Nafas Rukia mulai tidak beraturan. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Ingin ia meronta dan mendorong tubuh Ichigo agar menjauh darinya namun tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis, hanya untuk menahan kencangnya detak jantung yang sudah tak mampu ia kendalikan lagi.

Ichigo melepas pagutannya dari bibir mungil Rukia dengan gerak pelan. Menutup kembali bibir Rukia dengan jarinya agar gadis itu memakan potongan apel itu. "Nah! Dengan begini beres 'kan?"

Saat ini wajah Rukia benar-benar merah padam. Tak jelas bagaimana ekspresi yang sedang ditunjukkannya. Malu, sekaligus marah, namun juga terlihat kikuk. Dengan kesal ia menyeka bibirnya sambil memprotes tindakan tak terduga Ichigo barusan. "KAU! Ap- apa yang kau-!"

"Apa sih Rukia? Bukannya waktu kejadian Kon (Bleach volume 2) kau sendiri yang bilang zaman sekarang ciuman itu sama saja dengan salaman? Makanlah yang banyak! Supaya kau tidak terus-terusan pendek, chibi!"

Tak mengindahkan Rukia yang masih mengoceh tak karuan, Ichigo berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar, membuka pintu geser itu dengan tenang dan berlalu dari hadapan Rukia yang masih sibuk mengatur irama nafasnya yang tak karuan.

"Sial! Tidak akan kumaafkan—"

Tiba-tiba saja suatu rasa nyeri yang cukup menusuk menyerang kepala sang gadis Kuchiki. Begitu sakit hingga akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan memutuskan belenggu tali berlapis kidou yang semula ditolaknya untuk dilepas itu.

"Ugh..!" Kehabisan tenaga, tubuh Rukia tersungkur ke lantai dengan butiran keringat mengucur di wajahnya. Pandangan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang namun suatu memori yang sedikit buram tiba-tiba muncul di ingatannya pada saat bersamaan. Memori saat kedua tangan dan kakinya tersegel pada palang eksekusi Soukyoku, dengan sesosok shinigami berdiri di hadapannya menahan burung api Soukyoku yang hampir menembus sekujur tubuhnya. Sosok shinigami daikou yang menggenggam zanpakutou berbilah besar, dengan rambut orange yang sewarna dengan kobaran api burung pengeksekusi.

Serempak kedua iris violetnya melebar, begitu memori singkat itu menjadi kembali buram. Dengan suara bergetar dipenuhi irama tak percaya, Rukia berdesis pelan.

"Ichi… go…?"

.

.

"APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAAAAAANNNNN!"

Berkali-kali Ichigo membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding bangunan lain di sekitar daerah itu dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Tindakan barusan benar-benar diluar nalarnya. Apanya yang 'ciuman sama saja dengan salaman'! Sial! Mungkinkah ini efek akibat tinggal bersama Kon yang mesum itu? Sekarang rasanya dirinya jadi ikut-ikutan mesum!

Ichigo menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding yang nyaris roboh akibat hantaman kepalanya itu. Sesekali ia mengusap bibirnya pelan dengan jarinya. Membayangkan kembali momen beberapa saat yang lalu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi, walau ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal. Sungguh tindakan yang bodoh…

"Oh ya? Tapi kau kelihatan menikmatinya?"

Suara santai khas Kurenai membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Pria rekan sementaranya itu tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri berlipat tangan dihadapannya. "Kau! Kau tidak melihatnya 'kan…!"

"Aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas!"

"Ukh…"

Ichigo menghantam kesal dinding itu dengan sebelah lengannya. Merasa rona merah di wajah masih membekas begitu jelas, pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya sejauh mungkin dari pandangan bola mata emas milik rekannya itu,

" Kau sendiri dari mana saja hah! Pergi tidak jelas seharian begini! Waktu kita makin sempit tahu!"

Kurenai mendecih kesal. Meraba bagian dalam kerah kimononya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas ingatan dari dalamnya. Sontak Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Itu…"

"Kertas ingatan penjaga gerbang utara hokutoumon. Dengan begini semua kunci memasuki benteng Sakura sudah lengkap."

Mendadak wajah Ichigo dipenuhi semangat yang begitu membara. Keempat kunci sudah terkumpul, artinya sekarang mereka bisa menuju bukit Soukyoku dan mencapai kaidou Sanosuke. Dengan senyuman puas, sang shinigami daikou menghantamkan tinjunya pada sebelah telapak tangannya yang lain.

"Bagus! Saatnya menyerang!"

TIba-tiba saja suatu tekanan reiatsu yang terasa begitu familiar muncul dari dalam bengunan persembunyian kedua shinigami buronan itu. Tekanan reiatsu yang begitu kuat dan mengintimidasi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo dan Kurenai langsung berlari menuju bangunan itu dan menyerbu masuk.

Sehelai kelopak Sakura menyambut kedatangan Ichigo dan Kurenai tepat begitu mereka membuka pintu geser bangunan itu. Kuchiki Byakuya, taichou divisi 6 dan Abarai Renji, telah berdiri tegak di dalam ruangan itu. Membelakangi Rukia yang telah terlepas dari segel kidou yang mengikatnya.

"Byakuya… Renji…!"

"Yo, shinigami buronan! Kali ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan lolos!" seru Renji sambil mengacungkan Zabimarunya. Kurenai mundur selangkah dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. Ini adalah hal yang mustahil! Daerah ini sudah dilindunginya dengan mantra klan Shinkokubi. Tidak mungkin Gotei 13-tai bisa melacak tempat ini walau dengan kemajuan teknologi divisi 12 sekalipun.

"Menyembunyikan tempat ini dengan jurus klan Shinkokubi… Tindakan yang cerdik! Sayang sekali tapi Rukia memiliki kunci menuju benteng Sakura milik klan Shinkokubi. Cukup melacak kunci milik Rukia yang dibangun reishi serupa dengan jurusmu, kami bisa langsung mengetahui persembunyian kalian. Benar 'kan… Rukia?

"…!"

"Kerja bagus! Dengan kau di sandera mereka kami bisa menemukan kedua buronan ini dengan mudah!"

Mendadak wajah Ichigo berubah tegang. Segera ia menatap Rukia yang berdiri resah di belakang Byakuya, berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai firasat yang baru saja hinggap di pikirannya.

'Kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini?'

'Aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu... di dalam hatiku. Di dalam ingatan jiwaku yang terasa begitu kosong ini walaupun ingatan di pikiranku berkata lain, Kurosaki Ichigo'

Jadi itu semua… hanya kebohongan belaka?

Kenapa ia begitu naif… Bukankah Urahara-san juga sudah mengingatkannya? Saat ini Soul Society adalah musuh, tidak terkecuali gadis ini bukan?

Perlahan kedua tangan Ichigo mengepal erat. Begitu kuat hingga kepalan itu bergetar. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam, sehingga poni jingganya menutupi kedua bola matanya.

"Begitu… jadi kau… cuma menjebak kami?"

"Bu,bukan! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu! Percayalah! Ichi—"

Kalimat Rukia terpaksa terhenti begitu Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, menampakkan suatu sorot mata yang begitu sulit untuk diartikan. Sorot mata tajam yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam.

"Ichigo! Aku—"

Sebelah tangan Byakuya menginterupsi ucapan Rukia. Taichou berwajah dingin itu mengalihkan ujung matanya pada Renji, mengkomando wakilnya itu untuk segera maju.

Segera Renji melepas shikainya. "Meraunglah, ZABIMARU!"

Bilah pedang yang digenggam Renji berubah menjadi bilah bertaring yang meliuk-liuk bagaikan ular. Sang wakil komandan beralis tato langsung menghambur ke arah Ichigo yang semenjak awal telah di incarnya. Sang shinigami daikou mengangkat sebelah tangannya perlahan. Meraih zangetsu yang terlilit kain putih di punggungnya dan menarik bilah besar itu untuk menahan serangan hingga kedua bilah zanpakutou yang sama besar itu saling bergesekan kuat.

"HEEAAAAHHHH!" Renji mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong tubuh Ichigo, hingga keduanya terhempas menghantam dinding ruangan. Dinding berkayu lapuk itu seketika hancur, ditembus oleh dua tubuh yang masih saling menggesekkan pedang masing-masing.

"Kurosaki!" Segera Kurenai berlari keluar bangunan untuk menyaksikan pertarungan itu lebih lanjut. Tepat begitu sejengkal lagi ia mencapai pintu, sabetan sebuah pedang menggores punggungnya cukup dalam dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga. Pria itu langsung tersungkur dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

"Ugh…" Kurenai mencoba membuka matanya, melihat ke arah sosok Kuchiki Byakuya yang menyarungkan pedangnya kembali dengan raut wajah sedingin es. Pikirannya berubah kalut. Pria ini bukan lawan yang seimbang untukknya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, kali ini ia pasti tertangkap.

"Ayo kita pergi… Rukia."

"Ta, tapi… Nii-sama! Aku—" Sorot mata dingin dari Byakuya membungkam seluruh sumber suara Rukia. Membuatnya tak berani menentang lebih jauh. Gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah luar melalui lubang besar dinding yang telah roboh tadi, memandangi pertempuran Ichigo da Renji yang masih berlangsung dengan sengit.

"Baik… Aku mengerti…"

Kuchiki bersaudara itu lalu melangkah menuju arah luar, tak mengindahkan sosok Kurenai yang masih tersungkur kaku di depan pintu. Kontan hal itu membuat Kurenai tercengang karenanya.

"Tunggu! Kuchiki-taichou… kenapa anda tidak menangkapku?"

Tak mengabaikan pertanyaan itu sedikitpun, Kuchiki Byakuya terus berjalan dengan tenang, diikuti Rukia yang masih sesekali menatap ke arahnya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

.

.

**Seireitei. Benteng Sakura**

Kaidou Sanosuke berdiri tegak memandangi mentari senja yang mulai bersembunyi di balik bukit. Merubah warna langit yang semula berwarna jingga mulai gelap kehilangan cahaya. Pria yang saat ini menyandang gelar palsu sebagai shinigami daikou itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Kemudian tersenyum dengan sejumlah ambisi tercermin dari lengkungan bibirnya itu.

70 persen. Kekuatannya kembali meningkat dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Bukan hal yang aneh, sebab tujuannya memilih benteng Sakura yang dipadati reishi pekat khas klan Shinkokubi adalah agar pemulihan kekuatannya berlangsung cepat.

"Dengan begini akhirnya aku bisa menemui Aizen-sama… dan membalaskan dendammu pada shinigami, Okuni…"

**To be Continued**

**Next On Vol 10. Kaidou Sanosuke's past. I love being a shinigami.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, maaf sebesar-besarnya karena pada chap kali ini ga bisa bales review. Soalnya bikin chap kali ini benar-benar dalam kesempitan nih… hehe… Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, benar-benar bikin semangat bangkit! Tapi untuk chap depan pasti bakal di bales kok, malah rencananya Otter bakal ngundang Byakuya buat gantiin otter ngejawab review yang masuk. Ya 'kan Byakkun?**

**Byakuya: Bunuh dia, senbonzakura.**

**Otter: GYAAAAAA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 UPDATE! Hmmm… dari review yang masuk kemarin banyak yang minta Ichiruki ternyata… hohoho! Tapi Ichiruki-nya udah ada schedule kapan munculnya kok, ga bakal terus-terusan muncul sih… nunggu waktu yang tepat dulu supaya lebih gregetan (soalnya ini Canon). Ga apa-apa 'kan Minna? Theme song kali ini adalah One ok Rock- the beginning!**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

'Ichigo…'

.

Bayangan akan sosok itu seakan tak mau pergi dari pikiran seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Itu hanyalah memori yang samar dan muncul sekilas, tak ada gunanya untuk dipikirkan lebih jauh seperti ini. Begitulah yang ia pikir. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya bagaimana sosok Sanosuke yang muncul dihadapannya ketika akan dieksekusi mati tiba-tiba saja berganti menjadi sosok pemuda itu. Menjadi sesosok pemuda berambut jingga yang tak lain adalah Kurosaki ichigo.

Rukia meraba keningnya dengan wajah gelisah. 'Ada apa… dengan ingatanku…?'

"Ada apa, Rukia…?"

Iris violet sang gadis Kuchiki melebar spontan. Disibukkan oleh lamunannya akan kilasan memori aneh beberapa saat yang lalu itu membuatnya terlupa bahwa ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke gedung pasukan Gotei 13-tai bersama Byakuya, setelah Nii-sama nya itu 'menjemputnya' dari tempat persembunyian Ichigo dan Kurenai. Segera ia membalas panggilan sang kakak dengan terbata-bata.

"Ma, maafkan aku, Nii-sama… Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf telah merepotkanmu…"

Byakuya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, masih dengan langkah datar menyusuri jalanan bangunan tentara divisi 13 dengan beberapa shinigami yang tengah berpatroli membungkuk hormat di kiri-kanan.

"Shinigami buronan itu… dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu?"

"Tidak. Nii-sama. Dia tidak—"

Belum sempat kalimat Rukia tersampaikan sepenuhnya, bayangan akan ciuman yang dilakukan ichigo padanya melintas tiba-tiba. Bahkan perasaan hangat begitu kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan masih terasa membekas. Sontak Rukia memegangi bibirnya dengan wajah merah padam yang kontan membuat Byakuya sedikit was-was memandangnya. Sayang, hal itu tak berlangsung lama, sebab bayangan itu langsung berganti dengan wajah Ichigo yang memandanginya penuh kekecewan sehingga Rukia kembali tertunduk lesu.

"Dia tidak melukaiku… sama sekali. Karena itu jangan khawatir… Nii-sama…"

**Bleach : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol 10. Sanosuke's past. I love being a shinigami**

Lebih dari 10 bangunan tua di daerah utara Seireitei hancur tak berbentuk sebagai akibat dari pertarungan sengit 2 shinigami yang berlangsung semenjak sore tadi. Gumpalan-gumpalan kabut debu yang mengerubungi arena pertempuran itu mulai menipis, memperlihatkan 2 siluet yang berdiri saling memunggungi sambil menggenggam pedang.

Tubuh salah satu siluet itu, Abarai Renji berangsur ambruk menghantam tanah dipenuhi luka di sana-sini dengan Ichigo yang masih berdiri tegak membelakanginya membalikkan badan hingga keduanya kini saling berhadapan. Shinigami daikou itu terlihat sedikit kehabisan nafas, sementara Renji terbatuk keras, menghamburkan darah merah dari dalam mulut.

Pertarungan yang berlangsung hingga malam hari itu dimenangkan oleh Ichigo. Jujur ia tak punya pilihan untuk menyerang Renji habis-habisan seperti ini, sebab ia tidak ingin pertarungan mereka berlanjut ke tingkat Bankai dan saling melukai lebih parah lagi. Cukup lama memandangi Renji yang masih berlutut, Ichigo lalu membalikkan badannya kembali, mulai melangkah ke arah Kurenai yang diyakininya masih hidup.

"Kurosaki… Ichigo…! Kh! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur…!" gumam Renji dengan suara geram. Segera ia menggenggam erat Zabimarunya kembali dan berlari menghambur menuju Ichigo. Dengan mudah membaca serangan yang terkesan asal itu, sang shinigami daikou mengangkat zangetsunya, membalik senjata itu dan menghantam perut Renji menggunakan bagian gagangnya yang tumpul.

"UAGH!" Renji kembali roboh sembari memegangi perutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ga, gagang pedang..,?"

"Apa boleh buat… Walaupun kau kadang menyebalkan aku tidak bisa melukaimu lebih jauh, Renji."

"Ap-, kau…!"

Ichigo mengangkat zangetsunya menuju ke belakang punggung, membiarkan kain putih yang memanjang dari ujung gagang zanpakutou itu untuk melilit rapat bilah pedang itu kembali.

"Sudahlah, Renji. Aku tidak punya niat, untuk meneruskan pertarungan ini."

"Tapi—"

Seketika gejolak reiatsu yang membahana meluap keluar dari dalam tubuh Ichigo. Menggetarkan kitaran daerah dengan bangunan ambruk di sana-sini itu hanya dengan tekanan roh yang begitu dahsyat. Kedua bola mata Renji membulat dengan sebutir keringat di pelipisnya. Pandangan matanya begitu nanar melihat sorot mata tajam yang dilayangkan Ichigo lurus ke dalam matanya.

"Kubilang hentikan…! Saat ini aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, Renji!"

"…!"

Ichigo memaku pandangannya pada Renji yang perlahan mulai bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya dan bersandar pada dinding terdekat. Sejenak pria beralis tato itu mengatur nafasnya kembali hingga berirama normai sebelum akhirnya tertawa terkekeh.

"Mood katamu? Cih…! Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi… sepertinya aku juga merasa begitu."

Renji bangkit kembali dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung. Sesekali ia masih terbatuk dan berusaha melangkah menuju Ichigo. Tepat begitu ia telah berdiri di hadapannya, sebelah tangan sang fukutaichou beralis tato langsung mencengkeram sebelah bahu Ichigo.

"Maaf membohongimu, semenjak awal kami datang ke sini hanya untuk membawa Rukia kembali. Bukan untuk menangkapmu."

Raut wajah Ichigo berganti dengan ekspresi keheranan. "Tu, tunggu…! Renji, apa maksud—"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini, sialan! "

"…"

"Tapi… melihat sorot mata Rukia setiap kali melihatmu, rasanya aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu lebih jauh. Menyebalkan…!"

Segera Renji mendorong sebelah bahu yang dicengkeramnya itu dengan kasar, membuat tubuh Ichigo tersentak mundur selangkah.

"Pergilah! Kurosaki Ichigo! Pasukan dari gotei 13-tai sedang menuju ke sini! Kau tidak punya waktu…!"

Masih terheran dengan ucapan Renji, Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kurenai yang tiba-tiba saja sudah bergabung dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

Kepalan kedua tangan Ichigo menguat begitu merasakan sekelompok shinigami mulai datang mendekat. Ichigo menoleh kembali ke belakang, menyempatkan diri untuk menatap ke arah Renji yang masih tak bergerak.

"Terima kasih… Renji!"

Tanpa dikomando, kedua shinigami buronan itu langsung melesat dengan shunpo masing-masing. Menyusuri bangunan-bangunan tua yang telah rubuh dan terus menjauh, sejauh mungkin hingga keberadaan mereka tak bisa tercium para pasukan pengejar.

.

.

'Tapi… melihat sorot mata Rukia setiap kali melihatmu, rasanya aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu lebih jauh.'

"Sorot mata macam apa… yang dia maksud?" Gumam Ichigo pelan, masih terus membayangkan kalimat Renji yang masih membuatnya penasaran. Apa maksud pemuda itu? Rukia telah mengkhianatinya 'kan? Kenapa ia harus menanggapi serius ucapan Renji seperti ini?

Masih sambil terus berlari, Ichigo meraba bibirnya pelan dengan sebelah tangan. Mengingat sentuhan bibirnya dan Rukia yang entah kenapa membuat perasaannya begitu nyaman sekaligus bergejolak. Alis pemuda itu mengkerut ke atas dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Mungkinkah Rukia benar-benar mengkhianatinya? Keraguan yang muncul terus- menerus seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia merasa menyesal telah menuduh Rukia seenaknya begini. Bukankah ia telah memutuskan untuk mempercayai ikatannya dengan gadis itu?

BRAKKK!

Konsentrasi Ichigo akan tiap langkah kilatnya buyar. Tak sengaja ia justru menginjak bagian atap bangunan yang sudah lapuk. Alhasil tubuh pemuda itu terperosok jatuh dari atas atap dan terhempas menuju tanah di bawahnya.

"Oi! Kau ini ngapain aja sih, bodoh!" Omel Kurenai terheran sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Ichigo masih tak bergerak. Tetap diam dengan posisi terlentang di atas tanah dengan sebelah tangan memegangi wajahnya.

"Kurosaki…?" Panggil Kurenai kembali.

"Kurenai…"

Kurenai melompat turun dari atas atap. Berjalan pelan mendekati Ichigo yang masih belum beranjak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa Kaidou… ingin menghancurkan ikatanku dan Rukia?"

"… Aku lupa alasannya."

Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan seraya bangkit. Jelas terlihat kemuraman tengah menguasai wajahnya. Memang ia tak berharap banyak bahwa Kurenai akan menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pria gagak ini hanyalah rekan palsu baginya. Kesetiaannya adalah milik Kaidou Sanosuke.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Jawaban mendadak dari Kurenai berhasil membuat raut muram ichigo menjadi sedikit cerah. Kurenai membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, seolah ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk mulai bercerita, entah karena merasa kasihan pada pemuda berambut jingga itu atau apalah.

"Kepercayaan dan penghormatan dari seluruh shinigami Gotei 13-tai yang kau miliki… Sanosuke-san sangat memimpikan hal itu. Sejak awal ia tidak bermaksud untuk menghancurkan ikatan kalian, hanya saja untuk meraih itu semua ia harus melakukan itu."

"Penghormatan dari seluruh shinigami? Jangan bercanda…! Kaidou sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia membenci Shinigami 'kan!"

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

Kurenai melangkah menuju sebuah batu besar di sisi jalan dan duduk di sana sambil berlipat tangan.

"Sanosuke-san adalah orang yang paling… 'mencintai' shinigami. Lebih dari siapapun…"

.

.

**Seireitei, Benteng Sakura.**

"Rukia!"

Sanosuke dan Hirako yang masih berdiam dalam ruangan yang sama serempak bangkit begitu Rukia dan Byakuya tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu geser yang terbuka lebar. Rukia membungkuk sedikit ke arah Hirako, menyadari taichou berambut kuning itu berdiri cukup dekat dengannya.

"Rukia-chan? Barusan kudengar dari divisi 12 kau disandera Kurosaki Ichigo itu, untung saja kau selamat!" ujar Hirako. Rukia menggeleng pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Bukan… aku sama sekali tidak di sandera."

"Eh?"

Pandangan iris violet itu perlahan bergulir menatap Sanosuke dengan cukup dalam. Bagai mempertanyakan sejuta pertanyaan ke dalam jiwa shinigami 'rekan'nya itu yang kontan membuat Sanosuke bergidik, merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Aku…"

"Ba, bagaimana dengan Kurosaki Ichigo? Kalian berhasil menangkapnya 'kan? Byakuya?" Potong Sanosuke tiba-tiba. Aliran kalimat Rukia dengan paksa terputus sebab perhatian Hirako kini berhasil teralih begitu mendengar nama Kurosaki Ichigo disebut-sebut.

"Eh! Kau bertemu shinigami buronan itu?"

Byakuya melangkah pelan menuju bagian dalam ruangan, berhenti tepat begitu tubuhnya sejajar dengan Hirako yang menghadap pada arah berlawanan dengannya. "Dia berhasil kabur."

"…! Kabur kau bilang…?"

"Jangan buat aku mengatakannya berulang-ulang, Kaidou Sanosuke. Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil kabur, kau mengerti?"

Kontan wajah Sanosuke berubah geram mendengar penjelasan singkat itu. Dengan gerak secepat kilat ia meraih kerah kimono Byakuya dan menyeretnya kasar. Tindakan yang sukses membuat Rukia dan Hirako yang menyaksikannya terperangah.

"Jangan bercanda! Dia tidak mungkin bisa kabur dari orang sekuat kau! Kau sengaja membiarkannya kabur 'kan! Dasar tidak berguna!"

Byakuya tetap memasang wajah dinginnya. Dengan tamparan cukup keras, ia lalu mengibas tangan yang mengekang kerah kimononya hingga terlepas.

"Jangan lancang, Kaidou Sanosuke. Walaupun kami ditugaskan untuk melindugimu, aku tidak akan segan-segan melawanmu."

Gusar, Kaidou menyeret keluar zanpakutou yang tersarug di pinggangnya. Dengan sekali sentak, ia lalu mengayun senjata itu menuju Byakuya.

"Diam kau!"

"Sanosuke!" Hardik Rukia cemas.

Nyaris sesenti lagi mengenai wajah sang komandan berwajah besi, ayunan itu terhenti mendadak begitu sebelah tangan Hirako telah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sanosuke. Si pemilik tangan menoleh dengan wajah pucat.

"Wah, wah… Hentikan itu. Kaidou Sanosuke…"

"… Hirako…!"

"Kami bukan 'budak'mu. Bukankah kita adalah 'rekan'. Tolong jangan bersikap seperti 'seseorang yang tidak kami kenal' seperti ini, Sanosuke…"

Kedua mata Kaidou terbelalak seolah merasa ketakutan akan tindakannya barusan, terlebih begitu Hirako mengganti sorot mata malas yang biasa ia tunjukkan menjadi sorot mata tajam dan menusuk dibarengi seringai di bibir.

"Itu sedikit membuatku… takut."

Hirako mengendorkan cengkeramannya sehingga Kaidou dengan bebas bisa menyarungkan pedangnya kembali. Tak lama, Hirako kembali tertawa terkekeh dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti Byakuya yang sekilas, melayangkan tatapan dingin ke arah Kaidou sebelum beranjak pergi.

Ruangan bergaya Jepang tradisional itu kembali sunyi. Menyisakan keheningan dari dua tubuh yang masih belum beranjak dari dalam ruangan itu, Sanosuke dan Rukia. Butiran keringat mulai menuruni wajah sang shinigami daikou palsu. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat sambil sesekali menggeram kesal. Ia telah salah bertindak. Dengan sikap Hirako barusan, kentara sekali bahwa baik Hirako maupun Byakuya mulai meragukan dirinya. Kenapa? Bukankah hal itu seharusnya sesuatu yang mustahil? Bukankah ingatan mereka semua saat ini bergantung bagaimana ingatan Rukia?

Rukia…?

Perlahan wajah Kaidou Sanosuke beralih menatap si gadis Kuchiki yang masih berdiri diam di depan pintu dengan tatapan kosong dan terkesan dingin.

"Tatapan macam apa itu…! Begitukah…? Bahkan kau juga… tidak mempercayaiku lagi… Rukia?"

"… Aku juga tidak mengerti… "

"Apanya yang kau tidak mengerti!"

Rukia balas menatap Sanosuke dengan wajah tenang. "Walau pikiranku berkali-kali menegaskannya, tapi hatiku tak bisa menolak. Kau tidak seperti seseorang yang kukenal, Sanosuke."

"Apa katamu? Jangan bercanda! Aku ini Shinigami penggantimu!"

"… Aku tahu…"

"Rukia!"

"Sudahlah."

Rukia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan menuju arah luar pintu geser. "Aku tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh tentang ini." Sambungnya dengan nada tegas. Tak memperdulikan Sanosuke yang masih memandanginya nanar, Rukia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju keluar ruangan. Namun iris violetnya melebar serempak begitu merasakan kedua lengan kekar Sanosuke melingkari bahunya, memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dari belakang.

"… Sano—!"

"Kumohon… Percayalah padaku, Rukia! Hanya kau yang bisa kuharapkan…!" ucap pria itu lirih. Kedua kelopak mata Rukia berangsur sayu dengan alis mengkerut ke atas.

"Bukankah kita teman?" sambung pria itu.

"…"

"Kita dihubungkan oleh suatu ikatan yang kuat… Kenapa kau begitu mudahnya meragukanku?"

Pikiran Rukia berubah kalut. Membayangkan sosok Sanosuke saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, sosok Sanosuke saat datang menyelamatkannya yang tengah terpalang di papan eksekusi Soukyoku. Benar… pria ini adalah Shinigami penggantinya… Orang yang paling dipercayainya di dunia ini. Namun anehnya, gambaran akan sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang muncul di hadapannya di papan eksekusi Soukyoku seakan membayangi pikirannya terus-menerus. Tak terhentikan. Bagai potongan ingatan yang kembali tersusun pada bagian kosong dalam memorinya.

Rukia mengatup rapatkan kedua bibirnya dan melepas rengkuhan kedua lengan Kaidou dari tubuhnya. Tak menoleh sedikitpun gadis itu melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Kaidou Sanosuke yang menghantam keras dinding ruangan dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Sial…! SIALAN…!"

.

.

Rukia duduk diam di beranda sepi gedung tentara divisi 13 sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada kedua lutut yang di tekuk. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat bilah pedangnya yang tersarung. Pandangan matanya terlihat sayu dan kosong, memperjelas kondisi pikirannya yang pastilah tidak sedang berada dalam kepalanya lagi.

'Percayalah padaku!'

'Bukankah kita teman?'

Ingin Rukia bisa melupakan semua keganjilan dalam batinnya dan kembali menjalankan hari-hari seperti biasa. Dengan Kaidou Sanosuke sebagai shinigami penggantinya, tanpa kehadiran seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sebab sejak awal pemuda itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Namun bayangan akan wajah pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan yang ditujukan padanya sore tadi bahkan jauh lebih menyiksa batinnya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya hatinya sakit.

Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Membiarkan hembusan angin malam menyibak rambut hitamnya dengan lembut.

"Siapa yang sebaiknya… aku percayai?" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

**Soul Society. Seireitei. 110 tahun yang lalu. **

Daerah rahasia yang dilindungi kekkai khusus dengan kepadatan reishi yang luar biasa. Tersembunyi di balik udara bukit Soukyoku, Benteng Sakura, basis pertahanan klan Shinkokubi, para shinigami pengendali ingatan. Dengan sebuah bangunan benteng kokoh bergaya jepang kuno yang mengambang di langit. Sebagai wilayah teritorial milik klan yang secara resmi telah mengucilkan diri dari Gotei 13-tai semenjak ratusan tahun silam, hanya karena satu alasan.

Perbedaan prinsip.

.

.

"Akademi shinigami Shin'ou?"

"Benar… Mohon ayah mengizinkanku untuk masuk ke sekolah itu."

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah menyala dan kumis panjang, mengenakan kimono putih mengamati sehelai kertas bertuliskan 'pendaftaran Shin'ou Academy' dalam huruf kanji tebal yang baru saja diajukan putra semata wayangnya. Sosok Sanosuke muda terlihat masih membungkuk hormat dengan wajah penuh harap menunggu keputusan sang ayah yang malah meremas kertas itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan membuatku kecewa, Sanosuke! Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku 'kan?"

"… Aku tahu, ayah… tapi…"

"Lupakan semua ini. Kau adalah calon pemimpin klan ini, anggota klan Shinkokubi yang paling berbakat dan menguasai ketiga jurus utama klan dalam usia yang begitu muda. Jangan membuatku kecewa dengan bercita-cita menjadi seorang shinigami!"

Sanosuke mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. "Tapi bukankah klan kita… juga shinigami? Baik klan kita maupun Gotei 13-tai adalah sama bukan?"

"Kita bukan Shinigami, Sanosuke! Kita berbeda dengan mereka! Para shinigami busuk bernama Gotei 13-tai itu iri pada kekuatan klan kita. Kita bukanlah shinigami, kita adalah Shinkokubi yang jauh lebih mampu menangani hollow daripada mereka! Karena itu lupakan niatmu untuk menjadi seorang shinigami! Kau pasti sudah dipengaruhi gadis Rukongai itu 'kan? Jangan sekali-kali bergaul dengannya lagi kau mengerti!"

"… baik, ayah…"

Merasa tak ada gunanya berbicara lebih lanjut, Sanosuke menunduk dalam, keluar dari ruangan itu dengan penuh hormat. Sejak awal ia memang sudah menduga bahwa ayahnya tidak mungkin mengizinkan dirinya untuk masuk ke sekolah shinigami bahkan setiap kalimat yang ayahnya katakan barusan hampir didengarnya tiap hari.

Sebuah raungan penuh derita melolong dari arah bawah lantai yang dipijaknya. Sanosuke berjalan pelan menuju tangga turun untuk bisa menyaksikan lebih jelas sumber erangan yang berasal dari aula bawah itu.

Seekor menos kelas Gillian berhasil di tangkap salah seorang anggota klan pagi ini. Sudah menjadi cara bertarung klan Shinkokubi untuk menghapus ingatan hollow-hollow yang mereka lawan agar tidak menyerang balik, lalu kemudian memperbudak mereka. Bermacam-macam, sebagian hollow yang cukup tangguh akan dijadikan tentara bawahan klan sedangkan hollow-hollow lain berlevel rendah akan dijadikan budak atau sekedar pelampiasan para petarung klan Shinkokubi untuk berlatih. Ini adalah tradisi yang diturunkan leluhur.

Namun jauh dalam nurani seorang Shinkokubi Sanosuke, ia sangat menentang hal itu. Hollow adalah jiwa manusia. Seperti apapun wujud mereka, memperbudak mereka yang telah kehilangan memori adalah penyiksaan yang kejam. Tak heran jika dirinya yang seorang calon pewaris tahta komandan seluruh klan diam-diam memihak Gotei 13-tai yang juga berpikiran sama dengannya.

Ini adalah hal tersulit… Sungguh dirinya sangat menyayangi keluarga klan-nya, namun di satu pihak, ia tak ingin membuang prinsip yang telah lama ia pegang itu. Mungkin klan Shinkokubi tak lagi mengakui diri mereka sebagai shinigami, dan cita-cita terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah agar klannya bersatu dengan Gotei 13-tai, saling bahu membahu untuk menciptakan kedamaian.

Sanosuke terkekeh pelan. Cita-cita? Ya… sepertinya hal itu Cuma tinggal cita-cita…

"Lalu kau menyerah semudah itu! Dasar Sanosuke bodoh!"

Pukulan keras menghantam kepala bersurai merah terang Sanosuke yang tengah bersandar pada sebatang pohon dengan kedua lengan sebagai alas kepala. Pemuda itu meringis sedikit, memandang kesal pada sosok gadis berambut hitam sepinggang dan berponi tebal yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Apa sih, Okuni! Aku juga sudah berusaha tahu!"

"Sudah apanya! Kau pasti dibentak-bentak ayahmu yang kumisan itu makanya kabur ke Rukongai ini kan!"

"Ck… Aku bukannya kabur! Aku Cuma menemuimu sebentar untuk mengeluh saja kok! Hargai sedikit kenapa? Untuk menemuimu saja aku harus mengelabui ayahku tahu!"

Wajah sang gadis berubah jahil sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sanosuke. "He… Jadi kau segitu inginnya menemuiku? Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada Kaidou Okuni yang miskin ini? Tuan bangsawan?"

"Ugh! Berisik!" Sanosuke segera bangkit dengan salah tingkah, tindakan kikuknya itu justru membuat Okuni tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaahha! Aku bercanda, Sanosuke bodoh! Ambil ini!" Okuni melempar sehelai kertas bertuliskan 'pendaftaran Shin'ou Academy' ke arah Sanosuke yang melongo keheranan.

"Tetapkan apa yang benar-benar kau ingin lakukan, Sanosuke. Jika kau memang ingin menjadi shinigami, simpan itu baik-baik. Jika tidak, aku juga tidak akan melarangmu. Apapun yang kau putuskan aku akan mendukungmu, karena itu pikirkanlah baik-baik!"

Sambil tersenyum riang, Okuni berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda yang masih terdiam itu. Sanosuke menghela nafas panjang, melipat kertas yang baru saja disodorkan Okuni itu dan menyimpannya dibalik hakama putihnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh, terbang dibawa angin semilir.

"Apa yang harus… kulakukan?"

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian…

Ruang central 46 mengambil tindakan serius atas perbuatan Klan Shinkokubi yang dianggap telah melanggar undang-undang roh karena telah mengganggu keseimbangan dunia. Memerintahkan para taichou Gotei 13-tai beserta para wakil untuk memperingatkan klan itu. Harga diri klan Shinkokubi yang begitu tinggi merasa terhina dengan hal itu hingga menantang peperangan melawan Gotei 13-tai. Pertempuran berdarah tak terelakkan. Dengan jumlah anggota Klan yang tak sebanding dengan Pasukan Gotei 13-tai, semua shinigami pengendali ingatan terbunuh dalam peperangan yang berlangsung selama 5 hari penuh itu. Sungguh hal yang memilukan, karena semua anggota Klan Shinkokubi benar-benar mengamuk habis-habisan sehingga kematian tiap anggota tak bisa dibendung.

Shinkokubi Sanosuke berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi Rukongai barat dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Air mata yang tertahan menggenang dalam pelupuk matanya, mengingat betapa ia telah melihat satu-persatu keluarganya tewas di depan matanya. Kebencian dalam dirinya memuncak. Ia membenci Gotei 13-tai yang telah membunuh keluarganya, namun ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa sebagian besar resiko peperangan ini adalah akibat ulah Klannya sendiri. Dan kebencian terbesar dalam dirinya adalah…

Pada jiwanya yang begitu lemah hingga membiarkan ini semua terjadi.

Darah yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya adalah milik sang ayah. Beliau melindunginya sekuat tenaga hingga dirinya menjadi satu-satunya anggota klan yang lolos dari peperangan. Bayangan wajah ayahnya yang bermandikan darah di saat terakhir terputar kembali dalam memorinya.

Di saat terakhir, ayahnya menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak memegang teguh prinsip. Sama seperti dirinya, sang ayah juga menentang tradisi klan ketika masih muda dulu. Namun ia tak berani menentang leluhurnya, terus melanjutkan semua itu walau sadar apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah.

'Kalau saja aku memegang teguh prinsipku sepertimu… Klan kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini… Sanosuke. Teruslah hidup! Jadikan nama klan kita menjadi nama yang bersih dan disegani semua shinigami!'

Tubuh sempoyongan Sanosuke terjerembab jatuh di depan sebuah rumah usang. Pintu rumah itu terbuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok Kaidou Okuni yang menatap dirinya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"SANOSUKE!"

Kesadarannya berangsur hilang dan hilang. Kini semua pandangannya berubah gelap gulita. Semua yang baru saja dilaluinya bagaikan mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang membuatnya ingin segera terbangun di dunia yang berbeda.

.

.

Tujuh tahun kemudian…

.

.

**Seireitei. Gedung tentara divisi 5**

"Melapor! Aizen-fukutaichou! Saya shinigami yang mulai bertugas hari ini menggantikan Yamashita-7seki. Mohon petunjuk anda!"

Aizen Sousuke menggeser posisi kacamatanya dan memandang tajam pada shinigami muda yang tengah membungkuk hormat padanya itu. Seulas senyum menghias bibirnya.

"Kau masih cukup muda. Siapa… namamu?"

Shinigami berambut merah itu mengangkat wajahnya pelan, menampakkan sorot mata penuh ambisi yang begitu menyala-nyala.

"Kaidou Sanosuke… Mohon bantuan anda… Aizen-fukutaichou…"

**To be Continued**

**Next On Vol 11. Sakura castle: Kurenai's betrayal & Ichigo confrontation!**

**Balesan review kemarin…**

Naruzhea Aichi : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Ew… bener nih? Padahal Otter ga begitu mahir bikin adegan sweet sih… hehe… Semoga chap kali ini memuaskan!

Keiko Eni Naomi : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Maaf kali ini updatenya rada telat… ada 'sesuatu' (emang syahrini?)

: Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Soal curiganya Byakuya lebih dijelaskan di chap ini… Hehe… Kalau disuapin pake tangan, Ichirukinya batal donk. Iya juga ya? Pake tangan kan bisa.. Ichi genit nih! Ichigo : Berisik! (Blushing)

: Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Otter sempet takut nulis adegan itu (tapi Otternya rada centil)… takutnya jadi OOC… gimana menurut Hendrik-san?

Izumi Kagawa : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Oke! Bakal tetap lanjut! Semoga chap ini memuaskan…

MR. Krabs : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Lho? Ganti nama ya? Hem… Ichirukinya ga bakal diumpetin lagi kok! Memasuki paroh akhir cerita soalnya jadi Otter bikin Ichi ama Ruki muli kembali dekat setelah terpisah beberapa chapter.

Guest : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Ichirukinya bakal diperbanyak deh, tapi lebih ke arah perasaan mereka masing-masing dulu ya…!

ReshaRukiRuu : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Ah… Ichi jadi salah paham… Otter penulis yang kejam juga kayaknya…

Candy Loly Berry : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Oke! Bakal terus update!

Kuro Tenma : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Hhehehe… Otter juga kesenengan akhirnya bisa nulis adegan Ichiruki! Nah Ichigo! Apa kamu bakal nendang bokong Kaidou di pertarungan terakhir nanti? Ichigo : Menendang? Yang benar saja! Aku bakal mencincangnya!. Otter: Anu… ini bukan fic bertema crime Ichigo…

Aurora Borealix : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Suka Ichirukinya? Oke! Ntar bakal ditambahin deh!

Kazusa Kirihika : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Ga apa-apa kok baru ngomen sekarang… Hehehe… rajin-rajin komen ya! (maksa)


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 UPDATE! Maaf minna, updetnya (lagi-lagi) lelet nih… Flu lagi mewabah! Btw, yang bingung tentang Usia Sanosuke dan Okuni, mereka tuh seumuran ama Gin dan Rangiku, kalau Kurenai kira-kira sebaya Hisagi. Jadi mereka pas masuk Gotei 13-tai emg masih cukup muda. Hmmm… mengenai kemiripan Okuni en Rukia ternyata banyak yg penasaran ya? Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah sentral, tapi nanti juga bakal Otter kasih gambaran kok. Owkey… Theme song kali ini… suara bersin Otter yg lagi flu karena perubahan cuaca! Hehe… **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

"Naik jabatan?"

"Hehehe! Mulai sekarang panggil aku pejabat bangku 6 divisi 12, mengerti kamu, Kaidou Sanosuke?"

Sanosuke membuang nafas kesal sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Tak terlalu mengindahkan Okuni yang mulai mengoceh pamer tentang jabatannya itu dengan panjang lebar. Mereka tengah duduk santai di beranda gedung divisi 5 sembari menikmati pemandangan mentari senja yang terselip diantara lekukan bukit Soukyoku. Momen yang sangat damai bukan? Lantas kenapa Sanosuke malah berkesal hati sementara lawan bicaranya begitu ceria?

Sudah 10 tahun semenjak kedua sahabat karib berlawanan jenis itu bergabung dengan pasukan Gotei 13-tai, dengan Okuni yang berhasil diterima di divisi 12 bagian penelitian dan riset dan Sanosuke di divisi 5. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu dan Okuni yang sejak di akademi Shin'ou memang ahli di bidang analisa partikel roh terus meningkatkan kemampuannya sedikit demi sedikit hingga berhasil meraih peringkat 6 dalam divisinya. Sementara Sanosuke?

Masih bertahan di bangku 7.

"Sayang sekali ya… Padahal kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya sudah melebihi kemapuan seorang fukutaichou 'kan?"

"Apa boleh buat, Okuni. Jika aku dipromosikan bisa-bisa rahasiaku sebagai anggota klan Shinkokubi akan terbongkar. Bagi Soul Society, Klan Shinkokubi adalah 'belatung' yang akan membahayakan keseimbangan dunia. Jika identitasku terbongkar, aku bisa dipenjara di Ujimushi no Su. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali 'kan?"

Okuni mengangguk-angguk paham sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit menyesal karena menyinggung masalah jabatan ternyata membuat mood pria berambut merah yang semenjak tadi merungut karena rutinitasnya mengurus arsip-arsip seharian itu makin memburuk.

"Aaahh…" Sanosuke bergumam. "Padahal aku juga ingin menjadi wakilnya Aizen-taichou… Tapi yang beruntung malah si Ichimaru Gin itu! Malah kudengar si rubah itu bakal dipromosikan jadi Taichou divisi 3 juga! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"… Aizen…-taichou…?"

Raut wajah Okuni mendadak berubah gelisah sambil mengulang nama pria yang beberapa tahun lalu resmi menjadi taichou menggantikan Hirako Shinji yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Irama curiga dalam suara Okuni barusan kontan menarik perhatian Sanosuke.

"…? Kenapa dengan Aizen taichou? Kau cemburu karena aku ingin jadi wakilnya?" Sungguh Sanosuke tak biasa melihat wajah Okuni yang cerewet dan selalu tegar menjadi gelisah seperti ini, sengaja ia bercanda seperti itu untuk mengubah suasana. Alhasil wanita itu tertawa kecil walau sebenarnya tawa itu hanyalah tawa palsu.

"Hahaha! Kenapa aku harus cemburu, bodoh!"

"Ck! Begitu ya…"

Kedua shinigami itu lalu terdiam. Asyik menikmati mentari senja yang mulai tak terlihat hingga memancarkan cahaya jingga yang berbaur indah dengan gelapnya langit.

"… Naa… Okuni…"

"…ya?"

"Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan membersihkan nama klan-ku kembali. Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Gumam pemuda itu sambil memandang kejauhan.

Satu hal yang sangat dikagumi Okuni dari sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana bisa ia menahan dendam pada Gotei 13-tai yang telah membunuh keluarganya sendiri? Sanosuke adalah seorang pecinta kedamaian, dan itu adalah salah satu buktinya.

Okuni tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak-acak rambut merah Sanosuke dengan kasar.

"… Hei!"

"Aku akan mendukungmu! Pasti!"

Sanosuke membalas senyum gadis itu dengan lembut. "Terima kasih…"

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kewajibanku untuk itu, sebagai seorang istri yang baik… Sanosuke."

**Bleach : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol 11. Kurenai's betrayal, Ichigo Confrontation!**

**Puluhan tahun kemudian… 7 tahun yang lalu dari masa sekarang.**

Derap langkah kaki Okuni bersatu dengan irama nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Wanita berambut hitam sepinggang itu berlari sekencang mungkin melewati lorong panjang menuju gedung tentara divisi 5 dengan wajah bukan main cemas. Hari sudah begitu larut begitu ia mendengar kabar yang sangat memukul hatinya itu.

Kaidou Sanosuke mencengkeram erat salah sebuah jeruji besi yang mengurung dirinya dalam ruang sempit penjara divisi 5. Matanya menatap lurus pada sosok taichou berwajah abstrak dengan haori bertuliskan angka 12 di punggung yang mengajaknya bicara dari luar sel. Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Vasto Lorde… Menos level tertinggi seukuran manusia biasa namun memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan melebihi kekuatan seorang taichou. Belakangan ini mereka memang mulai menyerang dunia fana dan sangat merepotkan. Tapi kau dengan mudahnya mengalahkan mereka dengan jurus yang menarik… Jurus yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh seorang… Shinkokubi?"

Sanosuke merapatkan alisnya tajam. Puluhan tahun bersembunyi di balik nama Kaidou, rahasia terbesarnya akhirnya terkuak begitu ia tak sengaja melepas kekuatan pengendalian ingatannya untuk melawan seekor Vasto Lorde yang mengacau di dunia fana. Dan sesuai dugaan, kini ini ia meringkuk dalam penjara divisi 5 sebelum besok dipindahkan ke Ujimushi no Su.

"Tak kusangka… masih ada seorang anggota klan yang masih hidup. Menarik… khukhukhu! Ini sangat menarik!"

"Mengunjungiku seperti ini, apa yang anda inginkan dariku, Kurotsuchi-taichou?"

Mayuri melebarkan bola matanya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sel. Sebelah tangannya dengan gerak perlahan mencengkeram jeruji yang sama dengan Sanosuke. Pria itu menyeringai lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi kuningnya yang tertata rapi.

"Aku tertarik pada jurus itu. Sangat tertarik."

"…!"

"Bukan hanya aku, bagi kami para shinigami kekuatan kalian adalah hal yang sangat menarik! Karena itu aku ingin penghilangan ingatan secara total, melenyapkan seluruh memori Vasto Lorde itu sampai ke akar-akarnya, lalu membuat mereka menebas diri mereka sendiri. Tanpa Perlawanan. Cara bertarung khas klan Shinkokubi."

Mayuri makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tatapan makin melebar, selebar seringai di bibirnya yang jujur saja membuat Sanosuke sedikit tidak nyaman hingga memilih untuk membuang muka ke samping.

"Sayang sekali, vasto lorde yang terkena jurus itu akan langsung lenyap karena topeng mereka di tebas, aku jadi tidak bisa menelitinya. Bisa saja aku memintamu untuk melakukan jurus itu pada shinigami, karena berbeda dengan hollow, roh shinigami tidak akan langsung melebur menjadi udara. Huh! Walau kusuruh kau untuk melakukan itu kau akan pasti menolak 'kan? Karena itu kuajukan tawaran padamu…"

"… tawaran untuk membebaskanku jika aku mau memberitahu rahasia jurus itu? Maaf saja… aku tidak tertarik."

Mayuri merapatkan gigi-giginya dengan alis berkerut. Cengkeramannya pada jeruji sel menguat hingga besi silindris itu rontok menjadi butiran debu dalam sekejap. Kurotsuchi Mayuri adalah orang yang mudah tersinggung, tak terkecuali dengan penolakan lancang Sanosuke barusan.

Di tengah keadaan yang demikian tegang, Okuni menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah yang begitu cemas. Mayuri mendecih, merasa terganggu ia lalu berbalik arah dan melangkah keluar setelah memberi suatu lirikan tajam pada Sanosuke yang mematung dalam tahanan.

"Sanosuke!"

"Okuni…?" Sanosuke memanggil nama istrinya yang baru saja datang itu. Ia lalu menunduk dengan wajah diliputi keputus asaan. "Maaf, aku—"

"DASAR BODOOOOOH!"

Spontan Sanosuke terlonjak kaget. Okuni terlihat sibuk mengatur nafasnya sambil mengurut-urut dadanya pelan. "Kenapa bisa tertangkap! Kalau sudah begini bagaimana dengan cita-citamu untuk membersihkan nama klan?"

Sanosuke terkekeh pelan yang kontan membuat Okuni makin naik darah. "Apanya yang lucu!"

"Tenanglah… Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Kaidou Okuni duduk bermenung di beranda gedung asrama divisi 12 yang mulai beranjak sunyi. Kedua belah matanya terlihat begitu sayu dengan air mata menggenang di dalamnya. Bagaimana tidak? Suaminya tertangkap dan akan dimasukkan ke penjara karena alasan yang sangat tidak bisa ia terima. Ujimushi no Su, sarang belatung…

Ini sungguh tidak adil! Sanosuke hanya mengiginkan kedamaian tapi sekarang, ia akan diperlakukan seperti seekor 'belatung'?

"Apa yang harus… kulakukan?"

"Kaidou Okuni-san…"

Suara penuh wibawa Aizen Sousuke mengalihkan perhatian Okuni hingga ia buru-buru menyeka air matanya, berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Se, selamat malam, Aizen-taichou!"

Aizen Sousuke, pria berkacamata dengan raut wajah ramah dan senyum lembut selalu menghiasi bibir. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Okuni dan mengulurkan sehelai sapu tangan. Jelas terlihat Okuni sedikit enggan untuk meraih uluran tersebut. Bukan hanya sekedar segan, kedua matanya terlihat begitu ketakutan dan tak berani membalas tatapan Aizen sama sekali.

"Maaf… sepertinya anda tidak begitu menyukaiku. Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

"Ti… tidak… Bukan begitu…!" sanggah Okuni sambil meraih sapu tangan itu. Ia lalu membungkuk hormat dan berterima kasih sedalam-dalamnya.

"Begitu? Syukurlah…" balas Aizen singkat, dengan senyum khasnya.

.

.

**Seireitei. Gedung Divisi 1**

"Kaidou Sanosuke, atau lebih baik kusebut namamu dengan… Shinkokubi Sanosuke…"

Yamamoto-Soutaichou beserta para taichou yang secara darurat mengadakan rapat malam itu berdiri membujur di hadapan Sanosuke yang berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan tersegel ke belakang. Pria berambut merah itu merapatkan gigi-giginya untuk menekan rasa tegang.

"Kudengar kau mengajukan permintaan khusus. Ini bukan hal yang umum bagi seorang tahanan, tapi demi menghormati mendiang ayahmu yang dulunya adalah muridku, aku memustuskan untuk mendengarkan pendapatmu. Katakanlah! Apa yang kau inginkan sebelum kau dibawa ke Ujimushi no Su untuk penahanan lanjut."

Sanosuke menundukkan wajahnya dalam dan menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin. Ini adalah saat yang paling ditunggunya.

"Yamamoto-Soutaichou… Anda benar, aku adalah seorang Shinkokubi. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan klanku."

Seluruh ruangan itu hening, terfokus pada setiap kalimat yang diutarakan Sanosuke.

"Kesalahan klan kami adalah memperbudak hollow dengan kekuatan yang kami miliki. Sesungguhnya itu benar-benar hal yang buruk, dan aku sangat menentangnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan nama klanku terkubur dalam kegelapan sebagai klan bercitra buruk. Karena itu aku punya satu permintaan pada anda, Soutaichou."

"… Apa itu?"

"Biarkan aku membantu kalian menghadapi Vasto Lorde."

Serempak seluruh taichou yang hadir di sana memasang ekspresi terkejut. Menghadapi Vasto Lorde? Memang kekuatan satu vasto Lorde saja jauh di atas kekuatan seorang taichou tapi dinilai dari manapun, itu adalah permintaan yang ganjil. Spontan Zaraki Kenpachi, sang komandan divisi pertarungan meluapkan emosinya.

"Bocah brengsek…! Kau mau bilang kalau kami tidak mampu menangani Vasto Lorde? Kubunuh kau!"

Ketukan tongkat Yamamoto- Soutaichou langsung menengahi Kenpachi sebelum ia bertindak kasar. Shinigami tua itu lalu balas memandang Sanosuke mengisyaratkan tawanan itu untuk lanjut bicara.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya jurus klan kami mampu menangani Vasto Lorde dengan lebih cepat. Aku bersumpah tidak akan memperbudak hollow seperti klanku. Jika kekuatan Gotei 13-tai dan jurus milik klan Shinkokubi bergabung, maka tidak akan ada hollow yang bisa mengancam dunia fana. Aku menginginkan kedamaian seperti itu."

Yamamoto Genryuusai berpikir dalam. Logis. Semua yang dikatakan shinigami tawanan ini adalah hal yang masuk akal. Sebagai seorang shinigami tentunya ia ingin semua hollow level apapun menjauh dari dunia fana. Namun dirinya yang telah ribuan tahun melihat berbagai kekuatan roh entah kenapa sulit menerima permintaan shinigami satu ini.

Di tengah rapat yang berlangsung dengan tegang, seorang pelapor tiba-tiba muncul sambil menunduk hormat, berhasil mencuri perhatian seluruh shinigami yang ada di ruangan itu. "Lapor Soutaichou! Satu ekor Vasto Lorde muncul di dunia fana dan telah membunuh 2 shinigami! Mohon keputusan anda!"

Bagai mendapat ilham atas kejadian yang dilaporkan itu, Soutaichou berpikir kembali hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengetuk tongkatnya keras agar semua perhatian tertuju padanya kembali. "Baiklah... Kuberi kau kesempatan. Jika kau mampu mengalahkan Vasto Lorde itu, maka akan kupertimbangkan permintaanmu ke ruang central 46."

Seketika raut wajah Sanosuke berubah cerah penuh harapan. Ia langsung membungkuk hormat dengan penuh semangat ke arah jejeran para taichou di hadapannya.

"Te… TERIMA KASIH!"

.

.

**Dunia fana. Bagian barat daya Kota Karakura. 7 Juni…**

Seekor Vasto Lorde bertopeng menyerupai serigala dengan 3 garis hijau membujur pada bagian kanan topeng, tubuhnya dilindungi cangkang putih dengan sebelah tangan memiliki 5 cakar yang begitu panjang. Hollow tingkat menos dengan level terkuat itu mengamati tetesan darah yang mengalir dari ujung cakarnya itu, dengan si pemilik darah, seorang shinigami penjaga kota Karakura telah tersungkur di depannya dengan lubang di bagian perut.

Mata merah sang Vasto Lorde melirik ke samping diikuti kibasan cakarnya yang dilayangkannya pada sisi kanannya. Firasatnya begitu tajam, sampai-sampai ia bisa menyadari bahwa Sanosuke bergerak cepat menyerangnya. Zanpakutou Sanosuke dan cakar sekeras baja itu saling membentur berkali-kali.

"Cih!" Sanosuke melompat mundur sambil tetap memasang kuda-kuda. Walau ia sudah punya kartu as untuk melawan Vasto Lorde tetap saja nyawanya dalam bahaya. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

Pertarungan sengit pun berlangsung. Sanosuke terlihat sangat kepayahan menghadapi kecepatan gerak sang hollow yang selalu saja siap menggorok lehernya dengan kelima cakarnya. Menghindari hal itu, segera Sanosuke melompat mundur kembali, bersiap untuk menggunakan kidou. Namun Vasto Lorde itu membatalkan niatnya itu dengan menggoreskan cakarnya diagonal pada tubuh bagian depan Sanosuke.

"UAGH!"

Tubuh anggota klan Shinkokubi itu jatuh berlutut. Ia memang sudah mengira, melawan Vasto Lorde bukan semudah ucapannya. Sial! Padahal ia hanya terkena satu serangan saja tapi sekujur tubuhnya sudah terasa lumpuh! Satu lagi terkena serangan, mungkin dirinya tidak akan sanggup bertahan…

Tidak…

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia memiliki kekuatan. Bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari para shinigami Gotei 13-tai sekalipun. Ia adalah seorang Shinkokubi, karena itu… ia tidak boleh menyerah!

Sanosuke mengangkat wajahnya dengan mantap, melihat lawan yang telah menempelkan telapak tangannya yang bercahaya merah pada dahinya. Tembakan Cero yang pastinya akan menghancurkan kepala shinigami itu menjadi abu dalam sekejap.

Namun justru mendekatnya hollow itu menjadi peluang bagi Sanosuke. Dengan sebelah tangan ia balas mencengkeram pergelangan tangan sang Vasto Lorde dan memusatkan segenap reiatsunya pada tangan itu secepat mungkin. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Berkonsentrasi secara penuh. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir.

"Shinkokidou no 50… Kiokutou!"

Mendadak, cahaya cero pada telapak tangan Vasto Lorde meredup, bersamaan dengan keluarnya sehelai kertas ingatan dari depan wajah Vasto Lorde itu, kertas ingatan bertuliskan kanji 'zero', menandakan penghapusan total telah terjadi dalam memori target.

Tak ada rasa lega yang lebih hebat dari ini yang ia rasakan seumur hidup. Semuanya berakhir, cita-cita yang ia inginkan mulai sekarang akan memiliki harapan. Namun seluruh syaraf sang shinigami berambut merah tidak merespon kebahagian itu. Ia masih saja melongo dengan nafas terengah-engah dan mata membulat takjub.

"Ber, berhasil… Kenapa bisa… semudah ini?" Gumam Sanosuke pelan. Ia lalu tertawa terkekeh sambil menancapkan zanpakutonya ke tanah sebagai penopang untuknya berdiri. Semua sesuai rencana… dalam hitungan detik, vasto lorde itu akan menebas topengnya sendiri dan memudar hingga membaur dengan udara.

Tatapan Vasto Lorde itu berubah kosong, bergerak kaku tak jelas ia ingin melakukan apa. Tubuhnya mulai memudar dan meluruh bersatu dengan udara secara perlahan.

Hal yang sangat aneh… Topeng Vasto Lorde itu belum ditebas sama sekali, tapi kenapa tubuhnya mulai memudar? Kedua alis Sanosuke terangkat sambil terus mengamati pemudaran sosok Vasto Lorde itu hingga habis, menampakkan sosok sebenarnya dari sang hollow.

Kedua iris Sanosuke membulat serempak. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak mati rasa sedangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya mengeras dengan butiran keringat mengucur menuruni pelipisnya. Haruskah ia mempercayai ini semua? Apakah semua kelegaan luar biasa yang baru saja ia rasakan harus dibayar dengan kenyataan pahit seperti ini?

Sosok sebenarnya dari Vasto Lorde yang baru saja ia mantrai itu tak lain adalah Kaidou Okuni. Wanita yang paling dicintainya.

"… Oku…ni...?"

Sungguh ia tak bisa mencerna kenapa sosok Okuni bisa berubah menjadi Vasto Lorde. Atau memang ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi rasa penyesalan yang tak terbendung. Okuni balas menatapnya kosong. Wanita itu bagai ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar. Ia lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tertawa-tawa kecil seperti orang gila.

Shinkokidou no 50, Kiokutou. Jurus pelenyapan ingatan total andalan Klan Shinkokubi. Bukan hanya memori tentang kenangan, segala sesuatu berbentuk ingatan dalam memori seperti bahasa dan akal sehat akan lenyap secara total. Hanya menyisakan satu hal dalam ingatan hollow target yang dikenainya yaitu…

Perintah untuk menebas topeng…

Tentu sebagai shinigami, Okuni tidak memiliki topeng seperti halnya hollow. Lantas, apa yang akan ditebasnya?

Perlahan Okuni mulai menarik pedang yang terselip di pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sanosuke namun dirinya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Bagai dipaku pada tanah yang tempatnya berpijak dan hanya melihat sosok istrinya itu mendekatkan ujung pedang pada dahinya sendiri.

"Tu, tunggu… Okuni! Jangan-!"

Cipratan darah yang cukup deras memancar dari hujaman pedang Okuni pada dahinya. Masih dengan tatapan kosong, tubuhnya mulai tersungkur jatuh dan roboh bersimbah darah. Seketika tubuh Sanosuke yang semula mengeras di tempat langsung menghambur mendekati tubuh istrinya itu dengan wajah yang sama kakunya dengan suaranya yang terbata-bata.

"Okuni… Oi! Kau… kau cuma mempermainkanku saja 'kan?"

Sebelah tangan Sanosuke berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan bahu sang istri sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya. Berharap satu saja tarikan nafas kembali. Berkali-kali ia melakukan itu namun tak ada jawaban yang ia harapkan.

Ia telah membunuh istrinya sendiri…

Detik berikutnya suara raungan Kaidou Sanosuke menggema di angkasa. Suara yang terdengar begitu menyayat hati. Bahkan langit seakan bersimpati padanya hingga gumpalan awan mendung mulai berarak menebal.

Gerbang Senkai muncul membelah udara pada jarak cukup jauh dari posisi Sanosuke yang merangkul tubuh istrinya. Membukakan jalan bagi 2 shinigami level komandan yang melangkah keluar dari dalamnya.

Ukitake juushirou dan Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Kaidou! Kau tidak apa-apa! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ukitake mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri Sanosuke. Wajah ramahnya terlihat begitu terperangah, berbeda dengan wajah Kurotsuchi Mayuri yang tetap terlihat kalem menyusul Ukitake menghampirinya.

Pikiran Sanosuke mendadak kosong begitu kedua matanya beradu pandang dengan Mayuri, menjelajah jauh pada memori-memori yang tanpa dimintanya datang satu-persatu.

'Bukan hanya aku, bagi kami para shinigami kekuatan kalian adalah hal yang sangat menarik! Karena itu aku ingin menelitinya.'

'Sayang sekali, vasto lorde yang terkena jurus itu akan langsung lenyap karena topeng mereka di tebas, aku jadi tidak bisa menelitinya. Bisa saja aku memintamu untuk melakukan jurus itu pada shinigami, karena berbeda dengan hollow, roh shinigami tidak akan langsung menjadi udara.'

'melakukan jurus itu pada shinigami…'

Tatapan kosong Sanosuke berubah menajam dipenuhi hasrat kebencian. "Hentikan sandiwara kalian, shinigami!"

Serempak alis Ukitake dan Mayuri terasngkat sebelah dengan wajah heran.

"Apa maksudmu… Kaidou-kun?" tanya Ukitake.

"Ayahku benar… Sejak awal kalian para shinigami iri pada kekuatan yang kami miliki dan ingin merebutnya… Karena itu kalian melakukan ini semua… pada Okuni? Mengubahnya menjadi hollow dan membuatku melakukan ini semua… DASAR SHINIGAMI BUSUK!"

Hembusan angin mulai mengalir dari dalam tubuh Sanosuke, meluapkan seluruh reiatsunya ke udara hingga menggetarkan kitaran daerah itu. Tekanan roh yang luar biasa sementara Ukitake dan Mayuri mulai memasang kuda-kuda masing-masing.

Mayuri menghela nafasnya kesal. "Kau ini bicara apa bocah? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN SANDIWARA KALIAN!"

Reiatsu Sanosuke meledak. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa ia langsung bangkit dan mencabut zanpakutounya yang tertancap di tanah. Melesat melayangkan senjata itu ke arah Mayuri dengan wajah berang.

"HEEAAAAAAAAH!"

Mayuri menahan ayunan zanpakutou itu dengan sebelah tangannya dengan tenang dan menghempaskan si pemilik menghantam permukaan tanah. Kekuatan serangan Sanosuke memang luar biasa, namun arah serangannya sama sekali tak terkendali. Mungkin jiwanya yang tengah kacaulah penyebab dari itu semua.

"SIALAN!" Tak menyerah, Sanosuke bangkit kembali dan berniat menyerang. Dan kali ini Ukitake yang turun tangan. Sang taichou berambut putih menyegel gerakannya dengan menempelkan mata pedangnya pada leher Sanosuke dari arah belakang.

"Hentikan ini... Kaidou-kun!"

.

.

Tetesan hujan mulai turun dengan begitu deras. Jalanan kota kini dipenuhi genangan air yang memantulkan kegelapan langit. Sosok Sanosuke dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk dan luka di bagian depan tubuh berjalan tertatih-tatih di atas permukaannya. Menggoyangkan permukaan air itu hingga beriak dan mengaburkan pamandangan langit yang tercermin di dalamnya.

Ia berhasil kabur dari kepungan Ukitake dan Mayuri setelah mengamuk habis-habisan. Batinnya dilanda konflik yang rumit. Di satu sisi, ia lebih ingin mati terbunuh oleh kedua taichou itu dan menyusul Okuni namun di sisi lain, ia ingin kabur sejauh mungkin dan terus melarikan diri karena perasaan bersalah.

Langkah shinigami dengan kedua bahu naik turun karena nafas tersengal itu terhenti begitu ia mencapai badan jalan yang berjarak tak jauh dari jurang tepi sungai kota Karakura. Pandangan matanya terpaku pada sepasang ibu dan putranya yang masih bocah dengan warna rambut mencolok berjalan berbimbing tangan di sisi jalan. Ada roh gadis kecil berdiri di ujung jurang itu dan terlihat ingin melompat jatuh.

"… Grand Fisher…?"

Roh gadis kecil itu hanyalah umpan hollow yang cukup ternama karena berhasil mengelabui para shinigami selama 50 tahun lebih. Grand Fisher. Memancing orang-orang yang bisa melihatnya dengan berpura-pura melompat jatuh ke dalam jurang. Lalu memakan habis roh orang tersebut.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Si bocah berkepala mencolok itu melihatnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, si bocah langsung berlari mengejar sosok gadis itu tanpa memperdulikan dirinya ikut terjatuh dalam jurang yang sama. Spontan sang ibu yang tak menyangka tindakan nekat putranya itu ikut mengejar dari belakang. Mengulurkan tangannya jauh untuk menjangkau tubuh putranya yang mulai jatuh ke dalam jurang sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"ICHIGO! JANGAN!"

Kedua tangan Sanosuke mengepal erat. Ia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Memandang diam sementara kedua ibu anak ibu itu dalam hitungan detik akan diterkam hollow? Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bergerak? Bukankah melindungi nyawa manusia dari serangan hollow adalah…

Tugas seorang shinigami?

.

"Tugas seorang shinigami? Konyol..!" Gumamnya tiba-tiba. Sebuah seringai disertai hawa dendam menggores di bibirnya.

"Jadi shinigami itu benar-benar merepotkan. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot melindungi manusia yang sama sekali tidak kukenal? Aku adalah seorang Shinkokubi, bukan seorang shinigami. Melindungi nyawamu dan ibumu tidak lagi menjadi tugasku. Kau mengerti… hei bocah?" bisiknya pelan.

Kaidou Sanosuke tak bergerak sama sekali. Hanya melemparkan pandangan iba pada si bocah yang baru saja tersadar bahwa sang ibu telah terbunuh karena melindunginya. Tanpa mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya dari kejadia malam itu, si bocah berambut jingga itu terus menggoyang-goyang tubuh sang ibu dan memanggilnya berulang-ulang.

Sanosuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menyadari bahwa sekelompok besar pasukan Onmitsukido muncul satu-persatu di belakangnya di bawah pimpinan sang taichou, Soifon.

"Kalian ingin menangkapku? Dasar brengsek!"

Soifon melepas shikainya dengan tenang dan berjalan pelan mendekat pada sosok Kaidou sanosuke yang sama sekali tidak terlihat ingin melawan. Malah tertawa terkekeh dengan wajah mengerikan sambil terus bergumam.

"Akan kuhancurkan kalian… shinigami!"

.

.

**Masa sekarang. Bukit Soukyoku.**

Setelah perjalanan rumit menghadapi puluhankelompok pasukan yang siap menyergap, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kurenai akhirnya berhasil mencapai bukit Soukyoku. Berbekal 4 helai kertas ingatan para penjaga gerbang Seireitei, kedua rekan itu menyusuri jembatan yang menghubungkan Bukit itu dengan menara penyesalan Senzaikyuu. Berhenti tepat di bagian tengah jembatan yang tergantung di ketinggian yang cukup membuat perut serasa naik turun itu.

Kurenai melompat pada pegangan jembatan tanpa memberi aba-aba yang pastinya membuat keseimbangan jembatan beserta Ichigo yang berpijak di atasnya itu terganggu.

"UWAAWAWA! Kau!" Ichigo langsung berpegangan pada sisi jembatan yang lainnya setelah tindakan Kurenai barusan memberinya shock teraphy. "Kalau mau melakukan yang beginian kasih tahu dulu kenapa!"

"Hee… Aku lupa bilang ya…?"

"Kau..!"

"Berhenti bersikap akrab, Momo."

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alis mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Kurenai. Raut wajah Kurenai memang terlihat lebih serius daripada ekspresi malas yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Kau lupa? Setelah mencapai tujuan kita, aku harus kembali 'berkhianat'. Begitu memasuki gerbang Shinkoumon (Gerbang masuk benteng sakura), kau dan aku akan kembali menjadi musuh."

Ichigo merapatkan alisnya dalam. Jujur ia sedikit terlupa akan hal itu sebab Kurenai telah seperti seorang rekan sungguhan baginya.

"Huh!" Decih Ichigo kesal. Tanpa ampun ia langsung menendang pegangan jembatan tempat Kurenai berpijak yang membuat Kurenai nyaris terjun bebas dari atasnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku hah!"

"Kurenai…"

Ichigo tersenyum mantap sambil mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke depan shinigami itu. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

Sungguh hati Kurenai tergelitik oleh sikap pemuda satu ini. Segera ia balas tersenyum dan menyatukan kepalan tinjunya pada kepalan tinju Ichigo.

"Huh! Jangan salah paham. Aku tetap akan berpihak pada Sanosuke-san, kau mengerti!"

"Ya, ya… Kau bilang itu tiap hari tahu!"

Kurenai kembali menghadap ke udara lepas di hadapannya. Mengeluarkan keempat helai kertas itu dan 'menempelkannya' di udara membentuk empat persegi arah mata -masing kertas itu bersinar terang memancarkan cahaya putih saling terkait satu sama lain membentuk lingkaran. Kurenai menarik keluar zanpakutounya, dan menancapkan ujung pedang itu tepat di bagian tengah lingkaran.

"Terbukalah…"

Dengan gerak tegas, Kurenai memutar zanpakutounya seolah sedang memutar sebuah kunci. Cahaya putih itu menghilang dalam sekejap, berganti dengan pemandangan langit yang seakan dicabik.

"A, apa… ini…" Ichigo bergumam takjub. Robekan langit itu kian melebar dan menampakkan pemandangan bagian dalamnya. Sebuah tangga yang terbentang cukup panjang menuju bangunan benteng yang terletak mengapung tinggi di udara. Satu hal yang bisa dipahami Ichigo saat ini adalah, Benteng Sakura adalah benteng kokoh bergaya Jepang kuno yang mengapung di atas daerah bukit Soukyoku. Dilapisi kekkai yang membuat benteng ini seolah berada di dimensi lain dengan gerbang ini sebagai pintu masuk.

"Selamat datang… di Benteng Sakura." Ujar Kurenai. Setelah mendelik ke arah ichigo yang membalasnya dengan anggukan paham, Kurenai melompat masuk ke dalam dan langsung bershunpo begitu kakinya menginjak anak tangga pertama. Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Tatapan mata penuh tekad terpancar begitu ia membuka kedua belah matanya lagi. Tak membuang waktu lebih lama, Ichigo menyusul Kurenai melompat ke dalam, seiring dengan gerbang Shinkoumon yang mulai menutup kembali dengan gerak perlahan.

.

.

**Benteng Sakura. Aula depan bangunan.**

"Mereka datang."

Hirako Shinji mengetuk-ngetuk ujung gagang pedang yang tersarung dipinggangnya dengan telunjuk. Jadi sekarang gilirannya untuk bertarung? Tak begitu bersemangat, Hirako membuka pintu geser yang membatasi aula depan benteng dengan pemandangan luar. Memandang ke arah kejauhan dengan mata menyipit. Kuchiki Byakuya yang sama-sama bertugas untuk menjada benteng itu bersamanya keluar menuju pos tentara Gotei 13-tai semenjak tadi pagi. Dan itu berarti hanya dirinyalah yang bisa menghadapi kedua tikus penyusup itu.

"Heeh… Apa aku harus melawan keduanya sekaligus. Ck! Padahal Kuchiki-taichou belum kembali."

Hirako menoleh kebelakang begitu suara langkah kaki seorang shinigami wanita datang mendekat dari arah dalam. Ia kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Ah! Benar juga… Masih ada satu penjaga lagi ya… Ayo kita hadapi mereka berdua, Kuchiki Rukia-chan!"

Kuchiki Rukia mengangguk paham. Sorot matanya begitu tegas dan tajam, seolah telah mempersiapkan dirinya sematang mungkin untuk menghadapi hal ini. Ia telah memikirkan semuanya. Berpikir dan terus berpikir hingga akhirnya memutuskan pilihannya untuk mempercayai salah satu diantara dua pihak yang terus menerus menghantui perasaannya. Ia telah memutuskannya…

Kurosaki Ichigo adalah… musuh.

**To be Continued**

**Next On Vol 12. I remember you.**

**Balesan Review kemarin**

: Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Wah… banyak yang kasihan ama Sanosuke ya? Tapi chap kemarin masih belum menceritakan segalanya. Genre fic ini udah romance semenjak chap 1 lho? Otter kan jg penggemar Ichiruki. Ichirukinya emang sering diumpetin Otter tapi ntar bakal muncul disaat-saat yang (semoga) bagus kok!

Izumi Kagawa : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Soal ruki ama Okuni itu sebenernya ga mirip sama sekali lho, tapi… eits! Beberapa bab lagi juga bakal diceriatin kok! Soal Okuni udah meninggal atau belum, check this chapter out ya!

Naruzhea Aichi : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Hohoo… Kalo penasaran ama 'bentuknya' sanosuke, gabungin aja mukanya Kensei ama Ashido… Lumayan ganteng kok! Tapi ga ngalahin Ichi…

Keiko Eni Naomi : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Hahaha… Ruki bukan cew masa lalu kaidou kok! Soalnya ketika cerita masa lalu kaidou dan okuni 100 tahunan lalu, usianya Rukia renji cs masih balita kira-kira.

Kuro Tenma : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Yep, dia bawahannya Aizen, tapi jahatnya ga ditularin aizen kok… Wah… banyak yang bersimpati ama Sanosuke ya? Walaupun bab ini nyeritain masa lalunya tapi masih ada segelintir rahasia besar yang belum diungkap! Apakah itu?

Nematoda : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Wah… terharu banget baca review kamu! Makasih100x! Soal typo otter bakal berusaha memperbaikinya. Sebenarnya ragu juga awalnya ngarang CANON soalnya di FBI jarang yang suka… Tapi Otter emang suka bikin CANON jadi kalo kamu mau baca CANON silakan mampir ya! FIc Otter canon semua…

Aurora Borealix : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Wah, Aurora-san! Okuni itu adalah selengkapnya ada di chap ini. Nggak kok, rukia ama Okuni ga begitu mirip, Cuma ada suatu hal yang bikin sanosuke ngenang Okuni dan…. Bersambung (penjelasannya)

Kazuhisa Kirika : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Oke deh! Tetap Lanjut!

Mendokusai144 : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Hmmm… ga nyambung di bagian mananya kira-kira errr… Sai-san? (Boleh manggilnya gitu?). Otter jadi bingung juga nih! Hehehe

ReshaRukiRuu : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Warning untuk Ruu-san, Otter adalah penulis yang tegaan, hahaha! (plakkk!). Ehh… habis kalo ga gitu ga seru kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? Hehehe

Hendrik widyawati : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Maaf ya… chap kali ini telat. Lagi flu berat nih! UHUK! UHUK!

Ichiruki Forever : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Benera bagus? Ga becanda? ARIGATOOOU!

Yuhi Yuki Ishida : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Ehm…. Nama yang berbeda? Apakah anda orang yang sama dengan Ichiruki Forever? Haha. Sorry Otter rada lemot nih!

MR. KRABS : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Wah… kirain kali ini ga bakal mampir. Nyaris Otter ngepost Chap 11 tanpa sempat ngebales review kamu, untung keburu. Hehehe


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12 UPDATE! Mohon maaf minna! Break seminggu kemaren soalnya ada UTS… Btw udah baca bleach chap 535? Entah kenapa adegan Isshin nyelametin Masaki gayanya mirip Ichigo pas nyelametin Rukia menurut Otter, mana Isshin juga pake bilang 'Yo!' segala, sama kayak Ichigo. Alhasil adegan Isshinxmasaki malah jadi bikin Otter ngerasain Ichiruki deh! Hahaha! Theme song kali sesuai ama judul chapnya, YUI- I Remember You.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Bagai menyusuri tangga tak berujung, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Ichigo. Shinigami daikou itu mulai kehabisan nafas di tengah pendakiannya. Mau tak mau ia harus menghentikan langkahnya sejenak setelah mendaki separuh dari ratusan anak tangga menuju Benteng Sakura yang mengambang di atas sana.

Hari sudah berangsur malam dengan bulan sabit menggantung di langit sebagai penerang jalan. Ichigo membungkuk dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram lutut sembari mengontrol kembali irama nafasnya yang mulai kacau. Sesekali ia menengok ke bangunan benteng kokoh di atasnya, bangunan benteng kokoh bergaya Jepang tradisional sebagai tempat persembunyian Kaidou Sanosuke.

"Sial…! Masih jauhkah…?"

Ada suatu keraguan mengganggu pikiran Ichigo. Dan keraguan itu muncul setelah mendengar penuturan mendetil Kurenai mengenai masa lalu seorang Kaidou Sanosuke.

Mengubah Okuni menjadi hollow dan membuat Kaidou membunuhnya, benarkah Gotei 13-tai melakukan hal sejahat itu?

Dalam kenyataannya, Ichigo memang tidak mengenal baik keseluruhan anggota Gotei 13-tai, baik itu Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Yamamoto Soutaichou, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, juga yang lainnya, bahkan Rukia sekalipun. Seperti apa masa lalu mereka ia tidak begitu mengetahuinya. Rasanya terlalu naif jika ia menganggap Gotei 13-tai tidak mungkin melakukan hal sejahat itu.

Tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain mempercayai para rekan-rekan shinigaminya saat ini? Ya, dirinya memang naif, tapi membuang kepercayaan pada teman-teman yang telah bertarung bersamanya selama ini hanya dengan alasan tidak mengenal mereka dengan baik jauh lebih naif lagi bukan?

Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Segera ia meluruskan badannya untuk berdiri tegak kembali dan kembali berlari dengan penuh semangat. Ya… Mungkin saja Gotei 13-tai tidak seperti yang diduganya, tapi pasti ada cerita lain di balik semua ini. Atau mungkin tokoh lain? Seperti misalnya…

"Aizen… pasti dia!" Gumamnya pelan.

Tinggal 7 hari lagi… sebelum kekuatan Ichigo sirna sepenuhnya.

**Bleach : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol 12. I remember you…**

**Beberapa jam sebelum Ichigo dan Kurenai mencapai jembatan bukit Soukyoku**

"… Karena itulah… Sanosuke-san membenci shinigami Gotei 13-tai yang telah 'mengkhianati' cita-citanya. Hal yang wajar jika ia ingin balas dendam." Kurenai mengakhiri penceritaan kisahnya yang makan waktu cukup lama itu.

Ichigo mengkerutkan alisnya dalam sambil membuang muka ke arah lain. Sepahit itukah masa lalu Kaidou? Benarkah Gotei 13-tai melakukan semua itu hanya demi meraih kekuatan menakjubkan yang hanya dimiliki Klan Shinkokubi?

"Begitukah… Jurus yang mengerikan! Menghapus semua memori dan meminta mereka untuk melenyapkan dirinya sendiri. Apa tidak ada jalan untuk menghentikan jurus semacam itu?"

Kurenai yang semenjak tadi berwajah sendu mengangkat sebelah alis, kembali pada raut malas yang biasa menaungi wajahnya. "Eh… Dibilang nggak ada sebenarnya ada sih…"

"Hah?"

"Jurus Kiokutou memang kuat tapi itu bukan jurus terlarang seperti Samasebi Kaihou yang digunakan Sanosuke-san untuk membangkitkan kekuatan shinigami-mu kembali. Jurus itu masih bisa dihentikan sebelum berfungsi dengan teknik tertentu."

"…! Lalu-…!"

"…? Apanya yang lalu?"

Ichigo menunda ucapannya yang jelas membuat Kurenai makin menaikkan sebelah alis. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa…"

.

.

Kembali pada Ichigo yang langkah kakinya masih menyusuri tangga menuju Benteng Sakura namun dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana. Satu hal dari cerita Kurenai mengganggu pikirannya semenjak tadi.

Jurus Kiokutou bisa dihentikan, tapi kenapa Kaidou tidak melakukannya? Hanya diam melihat Okuni menebas dirinya sendiri tanpa berbuat apapun. Mustahil bagi seorang calon pemimpin Klan Shinkokubi tidak mengetahui cara menghentikannya 'kan?

"Kurosaki… Ichigo?"

Panggilan akan namanya itu kembali membuat Ichigo terfokus. Segera ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah sumber suara. Seorang shinigami mengenakan haori putih dengan rambut kuning lurus seleher, tersenyum lebar menampakkan susunan giginya yang 'terlalu' rapi telah berdiri terpaut 10 tangga di atasnya.

"… Hirako…!"

"Salam ken- oh, rupanya kau sudah tahu namaku ya? Baguslah!"

Sebelah tangan Ichigo mulai menjangkau Zangetsu di punggungnya dan menarik keluar bilah pedang itu. Hirako melakukan hal yang sama, menarik keluar pedangnya dengan santai tanpa melepaskan senyum di wajah. Benar-benar lawan yang tak terduga. Satu hal yang menyulitkan Ichigo, ia belum pernah menghadapi shikai Hirako sekalipun.

Haruskah ia melakukan Bankai? Tidak… tidak secepat ini…

"Heeeh… Merepotkan sekali 'kan…? Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sanosuke yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi bocah sombong. Padahal seingatku dulu dia nggak begitu, dasar kaku! Semoga saja melawanmu bisa mengusir rasa bosanku."

Hirako memutar pelan lingkaran yang melekat diujung gagang zanpakutounya. Terasa aneh, padahal yang berputar adalah pedang itu namun Ichigo merasakan dunia yang dilihatnya ikut berputar. Perlahan sekelilingnya bagai berputar balik dan memusingkan yang kontan membuat Ichigo terpana dengan sebutir keringat mengucur di pipi.

"Baliklah… Sakanade."

Kedua iris coklat Ichigo membulat. Tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi pada indera penglihatannya hingga ia langsung memutar wajah untuk melihat sekeliling. Sosok Hirako yang tengah memegang gelang besi di ujung gagang zanpakutounya yang menancap lurus ke arah bawah terlihat… terbalik? Begitu juga dengan dunia di bawahnya. Bukit Soukyoku, benteng Sakura maupun tangga yang harusnya dipijakinya berada di atas sementara langit malam yang terhampar indah berada di bawah.

"Selamat datang… di dunia terbalik."

Berpikir terlalu lama bukan khas bertarung seorang Kurosaki ichigo. Tak mengindahkan keanehan yang diterima matanya itu, ia langsung melompat maju seraya mengayunkan pedang.

"HEEEAAAAHHHH!" Sosok Hirako menghilang dalam sekejap, bershunpo ke belakang Ichigo. Menyadari hal itu, Ichigo berbalik ke arah belakang dan melancarkan serangan sekali lagi. Namun yang terjadi malah tubuhnya tersayat Sakanade milik Hirako di bagian punggung.

"Ugh!" Terkaget dengan keganjilan yang baru saja terjadi, Ichigo bergerak menjauh dan menarik serangan.

"Serangan dari arah belakang akan menjadi serangan dari arah depan. Itulah aturan di dunia terbalik. Sakanade memanipulasi indera penglihatan dan membalik semua rangsangan yang diterima mata. Jika ingin melawannya kau harus bertarung tanpa melihat. Tapi itu… hal yang mustahil bagi orang yang terbiasa bergantung pada penglihatan 'kan?"

Kembali Hirako bershunpo, kali ini ke sisi kiri Ichigo. Ia lalu mengayun zanpakutounya yang ditanggapi Ichigo dengan mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah kanan. Alhasil kedua pedang berbeda ukuran itu bertemu dan saling menggesek.

"…!"

"Depan dan belakang terbalik… Begitu juga dengan kiri dan kanan, begitu 'kan, Hirako?"

"… Ck! Kau cepat menangkap rupanya."

Hirako mundur selangkah dan menarik pedangnya kembali. Raut wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang meski Ichigo mulai bisa membaca pola shikainya tersebut. "Tapi… Kalau serangan kulakukan berkali-kali dengan arah berbeda dan kecepatan tinggi…"

Hirako memasang kuda-kudanya kembali. "… apa kau masih bisa mengontrol gerakanmu?"

"…!"

Tak memberi waktu untuk Ichigo mencerna kalimatnya, Hirako mulai melancarkan serangan demi serangan secepat kilat. Dari arah depan, belakang, kiri dan kanan. Kecepatan serangan yang luar biasa yang membuat lawan hanya bisa menepis 2 dari 5 kali serangan. Tak dapat dielakkan, 3 sabetan pedang langsung menebas tubuh Ichigo dalam waktu hampir bersamaan.

"UAGH!"

Kucuran darah mengalir deras dari tiga sabetan masing-masing di dada, bahu kanan dan punggung Ichigo. Sang shinigami daikou terduduk di udara sambil memegangi dadanya hingga aliran darah merah mengalir melewati sela jari.

"Kau kaget? Ini masih permulaan lho… Kurosaki Ichigo-kun…"

"… Sial…!"

.

.

**Benteng Sakura. Ruangan persembunyian Kaidou Sanosuke.**

"Kau sudah datang… Kurenai."

Pintu geser ruangan kosong selebar 8 tatami itu membuka pelan, menampakkan sosok Kurenai yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Perlahan pria berambut sehitam gagak itu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sesuai perintah anda, Sanosuke-san. Aku sudah membawa Kurosaki Ichigo kemari. Menarik sekali melihat dia mempercayaiku sebagai rekan baginya."

"Bagus! Dengan begini aku bisa merebut kekuatannya lebih mudah setelah Hirako mengalahkannya. Sekuat apapun diriku tidak ada jaminan Aizen-sama tidak akan membunuhku ketika menemuinya. Karena itu aku harus menjadi 'Kurosaki Ichigo' yang sesungguhnya, menjadi shinigami dengan kekuatan yang mampu menekan seorang Aizen Sousuke sekalipun."

Kaidou berjalan menghampiri Kurenai yang sama sekali tak bergerak, hanya menggerakkan bola matanya mengikuti langkah Kaidou yang kini telah berdiri tegak disampingnya, menghadap ke arah luar.

"Begitu Aizen-sama berhasil kubebaskan… Habislah kalian Gotei 13-tai! Berharap pada Kurosaki ichigo pun tidak ada lagi gunanya. Kekuatan miliknya sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku. Benar 'kan, sepupu?"

Kurenai memicingkan kedua belah matanya. Membuka kedua bola kuning keemasan itu kembali dan mengarahkannya tajam pada Kaidou yang tersenyum licik di sampingnya.

"Sanosuke-san… Yang diinginkan ayahmu, bukan hal seperti ini 'kan?"

Mendadak air muka Kaidou berubah keruh. Ujung matanya balas memandang Kurenai dengan tatapan teramat berang. "Bicara apa kau! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayah! Shinigami mengkhianati kepercayaan kami terhadap mereka dengan sangat kejam, pada akhirnya merekalah penjahat sebenarnya yang ingin merebut kekuatan klan kita dengan mengorbankan Okuni!"

"Okuni-san juga tidak menginginkan semua ini."

"Diam kau! Jangan berlagak tahu segalanya, pengkhianat klan! Satu-satunya yang kupercaya saat ini hanya Aizen-sama, apapun yang ayah maupun Okuni pikirkan tidak ada hubungannya denganku!"

"Anda hanya mencoba lari dari kenyataan! "

DUAGH!

Pukulan keras dari kaidou mendarat di pipi kanan Kurenai. Pria tinggi kurus itu terhempas menabrak pinggiran pintu dan terpaku di sana begitu tangan Kaidou secara kasar mencengkeram kerah kimononya untuk mendesak tubuhnya. "Cih! Sepertinya Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil mempengaruhimu… Dasar tidak berguna!"

"…"

"Kau lupa tentang penyesalanmu? Berkhianat sekalipun kau adalah seorang Shinkokubi, Kurenai. Kau bukan seorang shinigami! Apa yang kau lakukan ketika keluarga kita dibunuh mereka! Kau membuang keluargamu sendiri dan berpihak pada musuh 'kan! Bukankah kau menyesali perbuatanmu itu!"

Kurenai tak mampu menjawab. Balas memandangi Kaidou dengan wajah dirundungi kegelisahan. Tak ada cara baginya untuk menyangkal semua kalimat itu sebab itu adalah benar adanya.

"Ya… maafkan aku. Sanosuke-san…"

.

.

**Tangga penghubung Benteng Sakura dan gerbang Shikoumon. Ichigo vs Hirako**

Semburan darah menyembur deras dari tiap goresan di tubuh Ichigo. Lagi-lagi ia menarik langkah mundur dan berdiri dengan jarak cukup jauh dari Hirako dengan tubuh bermandikan darah. Aliran darah juga mulai menutupi sebelah wajah dan mengalir keluar dari ujung bibirnya yang membuka sementara kedua bahunya naik turun, sibuk mengatur nafas yang tersengal.

"Kenapa? Apa Cuma segini kemampuanmu? Jangan membuatku kecewa dong!" Hirako berseru di kejauhan. Shinigami berpangkat taichou divisi 5 itu menggaruk-garuk sebelah telinganya dengan raut wajah malas.

"Sial!" Ichigo mulai kehilangan akal menghadapi serangan super cepat dan memusingkan yang dilancarkan Hirako padanya. Walau berhasil mengimbangi kecepatan serangan Hirako, bukan berarti kemampuan sarafnya untuk membalikkan semua arah sama cepatnya. Membalikkan kiri menjadi kanan, depan menjadi belakang, atas menjadi bawah, semuanya.

Tunggu!

Semua arah?

Segera Ichigo mempererat cengkeraman tangannya pada gagang zangetsu dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan mantap. Mendapat isyarat seperti itu kontan Hirako kembali bersiap dan bershunpo ke arahnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Menghadapinya secepat apapun tidak ada gunanya!"

Kembali Hirako mengayun pedangnya dari arah tak menentu dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sudah menduga hal itu, Ichigo memejamkan matanya kuat, memusatkan seluruh reiatsu sebanyak mungkin untuk terfokus pada satu titik di genggamannya akan gagang Zangetsu. Meluapkan reiatsu putih kebiruan miliknya sebesar mungkin hingga meluap keluar dari dalam tubuh. Disertai angin yang begitu kencang, luapan reiatsu itu dalam sekejap membentuk bola bercahaya terang yang melingkupi seluruh tubuh si pemilik reiatsu.

"Apa…!" Hirako yang terlanjur menghujamkan pedangnya ke arah Ichigo langsung terpental begitu Sakanadenya itu menggesek permukaan bola reiatsu itu. Benar juga… Luapan reiatsu itu dijadikan perisai yang melingkupi seluruh tubuh. Walau Ichigo tak bisa membaca arah serangannya, serangan dari arah manapun juga tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Reiatsu yang hebat. Bahkan melebihi level seorang taichou. Apa benar kau cuma shinigami buronan biasa?"

"Kau kaget? Ini masih permulaan, Hirako Shinji…!"

Hirako menyeringai lebar. Shinigami yang tengah berdiri dengan jarak cukup jauh dari Ichigo itu mengangkat zanpakutonya dan menghunusnya ke arah lawan. "Kau cukup menarik! Tapi kau lupa? Berlindung dibalik reiatsu juga percuma saja. Reiatsu-ku juga level taichou."

Melakukan hal yang sama, Hirako meluapkan reiatsunya dengan pekat, memancarkan cahaya putih berkelebatan dengan hembusan angin kencang menggoyang helaian kuning rambutnya. "Perisai itu bisa kutembus dengan mudah, dengan reiatsu milikku ini."

"Heh! Coba saja!"

Ichigo menajamkan tatapannya. Mengacungkan Zangetsu tepat ke arah Hirako. Kedua shinigami itu saling menatap tajam selang beberapa detik. Dan dalam waktu bersamaan, kaki keduanya menghentak permukaan udara, melesat secepat angin untuk saling mendekat sambil mengayun kuat pedang masing-masing.

Sosok Hirako yang harusnya menyerang dari arah depan menghilang tiba-tiba, berganti arah dari depan menuju belakang Ichigo. Benar… ia masih berada di dunia terbalik, serangan dari depan dalam kenyataannya adalah serangan dari arah belakang. Ichigo menyadarinya.

Kedua luapan reiatsu berkekuatan luar biasa itu saling berbenturan begitu Sakanade milik Hirako berhasil menembus gumpalan reiatsu putih kebiruan Ichigo. Begitu cepat, hingga Ichigo sama sekali tidak bergerak, hanya diam dan membiarkan ujung Sakanade mulai menggores punggungnya dalam.

Hirako mulai tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun senyuman itu terpaksa terhenti begitu luapan reiatsu putih kebiruan Ichigo melebar secara tiba-tiba dan ikut melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya.

"…!"

ichigo mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Dengan raut wajah tenang disertai tatapan setajam pedang, ia bergumam.

"Getsuga Tenshou…"

Cahaya putih kebiruan mulai menaungi seluruh dunia terbalik, melebar secepat kllat dan meledak. Jembatan penghubung benteng Sakura hancur sebagian di balik kepulan debu ledakan itu. Meninggalkan 2 sosok shinigami dengan tubuh penuh luka sambil menggenggam zanpakutou masing-masing.

Ichigo tersungkur dan terjerembab jatuh di atas permukaan separuh tangga yang masih belum hancur. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka yang cukup parah yang membuatnya tak mampu lagi untuk melanjutkan pertarungan. Sementara Hirako shinji berhasil dilukai namun luka-luka itu tak sebanding dengan luka –luka yang membujur di sekujur tubuhnya.

Shinji Hirako terbatuk pelan sambil meringis menahan sakit. Ledakan dahsyat barusan benar-benar membuatnya terkena serangan secara mutlak.

"Getsuga Tenshou, adalah jurus yang tercipta begitu aku memadatkan reiatsu dengan tingkat kepadatan tinggi. Kau mengerti, Hirako? Semenjak awal bola perisai itu bukan cuma sekedar luapan reiatsu. Itu adalah Getsuga Tenshou yang siap meledak kapan saja." Jelas Ichigo singkat.

Hirako terkekeh sambil menyeka aliran darah yang mengucur dari puncak kepalanya. "Huh! Pada akhirnya tubuhmu juga ikut terkena serangan itu 'kan? Kau mengambil resiko semacam itu?"

"Cih! Apa boleh buat 'kan?" Cukup janggal rasanya bagi Ichigo untuk menjelaskan Getsuga Tenshou pada shinigami yang telah melatihnya dalam bertarung dan mengendalikan Hollowfikasi itu. Hirako tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai Getsuga Tenshou, itu adalah bukti bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

"Baiklah. Kau menang."

"…! Hahh?"

Spontan Ichigo berdiri bangkit begitu mendengar kalimat singkat yang terkesan asal itu keluar dari mulut Hirako. Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas lega sambil mematah-matahkan bahunya yang terasa pegal. "Jangan bilang 'hah' begitu, dasar kaku! Sejak awal sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku cuma mau menghilangkan rasa bosanku dan kau berhasil melakukannya. Pergilah! Aku tidak akan menghalangimu!" Ujarnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya santai, dengan isyarat mengusir.

"Tu, tunggu dulu! Kau… tidak menangkapku?"

Hirako menyarungkan zanpakutounya kembali, yang juga menyadarkan Ichigo bahwa ia telah terlepas dari ilusi dunia terbalik. "Pergilah! Toh masih ada satu penjaga lagi yang harus kau lewati. Dengan tubuh seperti itu kau tidak mungkin bertarung lagi 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi seperti ini… Sama seperti saat ia bertarung dengan Renji, Hirako juga menyerah tanpa alasan yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa memahaminya. Mungkin mereka semua memang kehilangan ingatan, tapi entah kenapa hati mereka seolah tetap terhubung. Berlebihankah jika ia berpikir demikian?

Tak membuang waktu, ichigo meraih zangetsunya kembali dan melesat ke atas, melewati sosok Hirako yang hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis. Shinigami daikou itu melaju menuju Benteng Sakura.

.

.

Bangunan benteng itu begitu megah. Persis seperti mansion bangsawan Kuchiki namun dengan ukuran lebih besar. Ichigo menapakkan kakinya di halaman luar bangunan setelah melewati gerbang utama. Halaman berumput yang cukup luas dengan sebuah pohon Sakura rindang di sudut halaman. Warna merah muda tiap helai guguran kelopak Sakura yang tertiup angin terlihat begitu indah disinari cahaya bulan sabit. Namun bukan saatnya bagi Ichigo untuk menikmati semua itu. Tersadar bahwa seorang shinigami lain telah menunggunya di seberang pintu geser benteng yang membuka lebar membuatnya terpaksa untuk menghentikan langkah.

"Rukia…"

Ekspresi gadis itu begitu dingin. Tak bergeming. Ia tengah menggenggam zanpakutounya yang telah melakukan pelepasan Shikai, berubah menjadi bilah pedang serba putih dengan kain putih panjang terpaut di ujung gagang, seolah telah mempersiapkan diri sejak awal untuk pertarungan ini.

Kedua alis Ichigo mengkerut ke atas. Menunduk sejenak lalu mengangkat wajahnya kembali setelah menggantinya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Begitu ya… Pada akhirnya kau tetap tidak mempercayaiku."

"Ya… Aku sudah memutuskannya."

Rukia berjalan mendekat seraya menarik keluar pedang dalam sarung. Gadis itu lalu berhenti tepat di depan Ichigo dan mengacungkan ujung pedangnya itu ke depan wajah sang shinigami daikou.

Angin malam yang berhembus pelan mendadak menguat hingga menerbangkan lebih banyak helaian kelopak Sakura di udara. Pandangan mata Ichigo terpaku lurus pada iris violet gadis di depannya, melayangkan tatapan dalam yang dibalas pemilik iris violet itu dengan sorot mata tajam penuh kebencian.

"Lawan aku, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ichigo hanya diam, tak membalas. Tak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda itu membuat Rukia memulai serangannya tanpa basa-basi

"Tarian pertama, Tsukishiro!"

Ichigo melompat mundur untuk menghindari lingkaran besar tempatnya berpijak sebelum jurus es milik Rukia berhasil menangkap tubuhnya. Segera Rukia mengejar langkah lawannya itu dan kembali mengayunkan zanpakutounya horizontal. Ichigo berkelit ke arah kanan. Menahan ayunan pedang sang gadis Kuchiki hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ada apa Rukia? Jika kau memang berniat menangkapku, lawan aku lebih serius!"

"… kh…!" Kedua alis Rukia merapat ke bawah. Memang benar… Serangannya dipenuhi keraguan di setiap ayunan pedangnya. Ichigo bahkan bisa menghindar tanpa menarik zanpakutounya sama sekali. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayai Sanosuke. Perasaan ragu seperti ini tidak boleh menghalangi langkahnya.

Rukia menarik pedangnya kembali dan melancarkan tebasan sekali lagi. Ini adalah serangan yang sesungguhnya, bukan lagi ayunan kosong penuh keraguan seperti tadi. "Tidak perlu mengajariku, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"… Begitu?"

Dalam sekali sentak, Ichigo bershunpo dan menggenggam helaian kain putih yang terkait pada ujung gagang Sode no Shirayuki milik Rukia, menariknya kuat sehingga tubuh Rukia terdorong ke arahnya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menepis genggaman tangan sang gadis Kuchiki akan gagang pedangnya itu hingga genggaman itu terlepas. Hanya dalam hitungan detik , pedang putih yang disebut sebagai zanpakutou terindah itu berpindah ke tangan ichigo.

Kedua bola mata Rukia melebar serempak, sama sekali tidak menduga hal itu. Tak berhenti di sana, Ichigo mencengkeram kerah kimononya kuat dan mendorong tubuh mungilnya untuk terjatuh ke tanah. Kehilangan keseimbangan, Rukia terjerembab di atas permukaan tanah dengan wajah bukan main cemas.

"Tu, tunggu! Kau…!"

"Jadi kau masih belum mengerti?"

"…!"

Ichigo menghujamkan Sode no Shirayuki tepat di sisi kanan Rukia dan memegangi gagang pedang itu dengan tangan kanan sementara lengan kirinya mengurung gadis itu di sisi lain.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan semua ini, Rukia! Kalau kau memang tidak mempercayaiku, tatapan matamu tidak akan penuh keraguan seperti ini!"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan alis berkerut. Pertama kali baginya melihat raut wajah pemuda itu seperti ini. Begitu marah dengan sorot mata tajam, terasa menghujam langsung ke dalam relung hatinya. Membuat batinnya terasa begitu sakit.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ragu… Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mempercayai Sanosuke. Kau hanyalah musuh bagiku, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Rukia!"

"AKU SUDAH MENYERAH!"

Hembusan angin semilir meniup helaian rambut kedua shinigami itu dengan arah seirama. Menyibak poni hitam Rukia pelan sehingga memperjelas pemandangan wajahnya yang sukses membuat kedua iris coklat Ichigo melebar perlahan. Apakah ia telah salah melihat?

Rukia menangis.

Ya… Genangan air mata menggenang di dalam permata violet gadis itu. Pemandangan itu benar-benar membuat perasaan Ichigo serasa hancur.

"Ru, Rukia…!"

"Kau benar… Hatiku masih meragukan semua ini. Sanosuke adalah Shinigami penggantiku, tapi bayangan tentangmu selalu membuatku berpikir sebaliknya. Ini semua benar-benar menyiksaku, AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHU LAGI SIAPA YANG HARUS KUPERCAYA!"

"…"

"Karena itu kupikir… jika aku memilih untuk mempercayai Sanosuke, semua akan kembali seperti semula. Ini semua adalah pilihan yang berat bagiku, karena itu aku menyerah… karena itulah… Kumohon kau mengerti…"

Tak satupun kalimat meluncur dari mulut ichigo. Tetap diam, dengan wajah kosong dan tatapan sendu. Ia begitu egois… Terus memaksa gadis itu untuk mempercayainya ternyata justru membuat gadis itu tersiksa seperti ini.

Ini bukan kenyataan yang diinginkannya.

Sama sekali bukan… seperti ini…

"Ugh…!" Cukup lama bergerak dan memaksakan diri, luka sayat sebagai hasil pertarungannya dan Hirako kembali membuka. Spontan ichigo memegangi luka yang membentang di dadanya itu. Ia berusaha bangkit dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan tubuh membungkuk. Masih memegangi lukanya yang terus mengucurkan darah merah. Rukia yang terbebas dari kurungan lengan ichigo segera duduk bangkit dan meraih pedangnya yang terhujam di sisi kanan. Segera ia menghapus air matanya secara kasar dan mengacungkan ujung pedang itu lurus ke depan dada Ichigo.

"Rukia…"

.

'Ikatanmu dan Kuchiki Rukia sudah hancur.'

.

Semua menjadi lebih berat dari yang dibayangkannya. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin gadis ini mengingatnya kembali dan menghentikan Kaidou. Namun jika keinginannya untuk mempertahankan ikatannya dengan Rukia malah menyiksa gadis itu seperti ini…

Biarlah ikatan itu tetap terputus…

"Maaf telah mempermainkanmu."

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok ichigo yang masih berdiri membungkuk sambil memegangi luka di dadanya. Irama suara pemuda itu terdengar begitu rendah.

"Kau benar… Sejak awal shinigami penggantimu adalah Kaidou Sanosuke. Aku hanyalah musuh, seorang shinigami buronan yang harus ditangkap. Sejak awal kita memang tidak pernah saling mengenal. Tidak saling terhubung satu sama lain. Maaf sudah membohongimu selama ini."

"… Tu, tungg—!"

"Karena itu…"

Ichigo mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Rukia yang memengang gagang Sode no Shirayuki yang tengah di arahkan pada dadanya itu. Seolah memerintahkan gadis itu untuk menghujamkan pedang itu.

"Silakan tangkap aku, shinigami."

Sekujur tubuh Rukia bagai membeku. Tangannya yang menggenggam gagang Sode no Shirayuki bergetar hebat, disertai cucuran keringat mengalir di wajahnya. Di satu sisi, bukankah hal ini yang diinginkannya? Pemuda itu bahkan telah mengakuinya sendiri, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipikirkan lagi bukan?

Namun di sisi lain, kenapa hatinya terus-menerus menolak dan merasa begitu kecewa?

Mendadak sekelebat bayangan muncul dalam memori Rukia. Hanya sekilas namun terasa begitu nyata. Mungkin karena kondisinya sama persis dengan saat itu? Ingatan yang tiba-tiba saja terputar di memorinya merujuk pada hari itu. Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu shinigami penggantinya.

.

'Kau ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu?'

'Tentu saja! Apakah ada caranya?'

'Kau… Harus menjadi shinigami!'

'...!'

'Tusuklah dadamu dengan zanpakutou ini maka aku akan menyalurkan kekuatanku ini satu-satunya jalan.'

Pemuda itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. Wajar saja, dirinya yang hanya manusia biasa dengan kekuatan spiritual yang kuat tiba-tiba ditawari hal semacam itu. Terlebih keluarganya sedang diserang hollow. Namun pemuda itu malah tersenyum mantap, seolah menyetujui rencana gila yang ditawarkan padanya.

'Berikan pedangmu padaku, shinigami!'

'Namaku bukan shinigami. Aku Kuchiki Rukia.'

'Begitukah, namaku…

Pemuda itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menggenggam gagang pedang yang diarahkan Rukia padanya dan bersiap untuk menusukkan bilah pedang itu ke dalam dadanya.

'Kurosaki Ichigo. Berdoa saja ini tidak menjadi perkenalan kita yang terakhir.'

.

.

Gemetar di tubuh Rukia tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya melebar dengan wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja melintas dalam pikirannya.

"… Kau…!"

"…!" Sang shinigami daikou yang ikut terheran dengan perubahan irama suara Sang gadis melonggarkan pegangannya seraya mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

"… mungkinkah—"

Belum sempat Rukia meneruskan kalimatnya, sebuah tebasan diagonal mengiris punggung ichigo dari belakang, menyebabkan semburan darah merah memancar deras dari bekas sayatan itu.

"ICHIGO!"

Tubuh ichigo tersungkur perlahan. Tebasan dalam barusan benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya yang memang sudah terkuras akibat terkena getsuga tenshounya sendiri saat bertarung dengan Hirako. Dalam hitungan detik, puluhan pasukan Onmitsukido muncul mengelilingi kedua shinigami itu. Sang taichou divisi 2, Soifon yang memimpin langsung para pasukan itu mengunci gerakan ichigo dan mengacungkan ujung pedangnya pada leher sang pemuda.

"Huh! Seharusnya Soutaichou memberiku izin memasuki benteng ini lebih awal. Kau pasti bisa kutangkap lebih cepat, belatung!" ujar Soifon dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tunggu! Ichi—!" Langkah Rukia yang berusaha menjangkau sosok Ichigo yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran terhenti seketika begitu sebuah tangan menyeretnya untuk menjauh.

"Sanosuke!"

Soifon menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, menatap remeh pada sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang telah pingsan seutuhnya akibat terluka parah. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan wanita itu berdesis pelan.

"Akhirnya kau berhasil kutangkap. Kurosaki Ichigo!"

**To be Continued**

**Next On Vol 13. Our Bond…**

**Ehem… berhubung kali ini bikin fic nya kejepit waktu (aahhh, UTS yang menyiksa), balesan reviewnya Otter tunda dulu ya minna. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat para pereview dan pembaca semua! Semoga Chap kali ini memuaskan!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 UPDATE! Fuah! UTS-nya selesai juga! Walaupun sedikit terseok-seok (?) Hahaha! Biarlah! Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu! Dipikirin juga ga ada yang bakal berubah… Terima kasih atas dukungan para readers semua! Theme song kali ini, hmmm… Cuma musik instrumental dari anime Bleach sih… kehabisan lagu di playlist, ada yang mau recommend lagu favoritenya? Lagu apa aja boleh.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

'Dimana… aku…'

Ichigo membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

"Ugh…"

Sekujur tubuh bagai mati rasa. Pandangan mata buram yang membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk menerka apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terlilit rantai besi, mengokang kedua tangannya itu untuk membentang lebar ke kanan dan kirinya. Sementara kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dengan darah dari lukanya yang kembali membuka mengalir dari puncak rambut jingga miliknya dan menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah sebelum akhirnya menetes ke tanah.

Pandangan buram Ichigo berangsur terang. Bukan hanya tangan, kedua kakinya ternyata juga tersegel rantai besar layaknya seorang tawanan.

"Sudah sadar?"

Suara berat yang terdengar angkuh itu memaksa Ichigo untuk mengangkat wajahnya ke arah depan. Kaidou Sanosuke ada di sana, berdiri berlipat tangan di dada dan bersandar pada jeruji besi yang dibelakanginya. Ruangan itu begitu dingin dan gelap. Begitu hening, dan begitu menyesakkan.

"Selamat datang… di Ujimushi no Su. Penjara bawah tanah bagi para 'belatung'."

"… Kaidou…!"

"Rantai di tangan? Hee… Sepertinya hukumanku bertambah karena melarikan diri dari tempat ini, seingatku dulu aku cuma dirantai di kaki…" Kaidou melangkah mendekat sembari memagut-magut dagunya dengan wajah polos. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya itu pada Ichigo, dibarengi senyum licik terpampang di bibir. "Padahal seharusnya ini semua adalah hal yang kurasakan. Terima kasih sudah menggantikan 'peran'ku… Kurosaki Ichigo. Jasamu benar-benar besar…"

Sorot mata Ichigo berubah menajam. Pergelangan tangannya yang terpaut rantai mengepal erat dan terus meronta, berusaha untuk terlepas dari belenggu itu walau usahanya jelas sia-sia. Rantai itu bukan sekedar rantai biasa. Memiliki kemampuan untuk menekan reiryoku seperti halnya dinding menara penyesalan Senzaikyuu, dimaksudkan agar tawanan dengan reiryoku kuat sekalipun tidak punya kesempatan untuk lolos.

"Kau… benar-benar ingin membebaskan Aizen…?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya ya? Hebat… Aku salut!" Kaidou bertepuk tangan pelan. Masih dengan Ichigo yang memandanginya dengan sorot mata tajam.

"90 persen… kekuatanku sudah kembali hampir sepenuhnya. Kimono putih yang menyebalkan ini akan kembali menjadi shihakusou. Tapi untuk menemui Aizen-sama, aku masih belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang kuinginkan…" Kaidou menarik keluar zanpakutounya dengan gerak perlahan. Wajahnya yang semula tenang berubah diliputi ambisi yang membara hingga akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila.

Ichigo merapatkan gigi-giginya. Terlebih begitu ujung pedang milik Kaidou tiba-tiba saja sudah teracung lurus ke arah dadanya.

"…!"

"Kekuatan shinigami milikmu… Akhirnya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memilikinya!"

"Kau…!"

"Melawan seperti apapun percuma… Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Ichigo-kun! Kau pasti merasakannya… tenagamu 'dimakan' sedikit demi sedikit oleh rantai-rantai itu. Nah, sekarang..."

Kaidou mempererat pegangannya pada gagang zanpakutou. Menariknya mundur beberapa senti. "Serahkan kekuatanmu… padaku!"

Kaidou menghujamkan pedangnya cepat, menuju pusat dimana reiryoku Ichigo berdenyut. Nyaris seruas jari lagi ujung pedang itu menembus kimono hitam targetnya, hujaman pedang itu terhenti seketika. Tepat begitu sosok Kuchiki Byakuya beserta sang adik, Kuchiki Rukia muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Kaidou dan menahan lengannya.

"…! Byakuya…!"

"Kaidou Sanosuke. Sayang sekali, waktu untuk mengunjungi tawanan sudah pada batasnya."

**Bleach : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol 13. Our Bond…**

Kaidou mendecih kesal, menurunkan pedangnya kembali dan berbalik arah sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari dalam sel. Ichigo akhirnya bisa menarik nafas lega.

"… Byakuya…"

Sang taichou berwajah besi tak menggubris panggilan itu. Hanya melihat sekilas dengan tatapan dingin lalu ikut berbalik menuju arah luar sehingga tubuh mungil Rukia yang semenjak tadi tertutupi tubuh tingginya yang berdiri di depan gadis itu kini berhadapan langsung dengan Ichigo.

Keduanya hanya diam, walau kedua mata saling bertemu dan menatap jauh ke lubuk hati masing-masing.

"Rukia…" Ichigo memanggil nama gadis itu pelan.

Sang gadis balas menatapnya kosong dengan bibir sedikit membuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tak tersampaikan secara lisan. Segera Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alis dan tertawa terkekeh.

"Hahaha! Wajah macam apa itu?"

Wajah kaku Rukia seketika mencair dengan mata membulat. "Kau… masih bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini…?"

"Oh ya? Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku memang bukan shinigami penggantimu, hanya shinigami buronan biasa… tapi kenapa kau masih memasang wajah seperti itu di depanku?"

"A, aku Cuma—"

"Rukia…"

Ichigo tersenyum lembut, tersenyum begitu lembut dengan menyembunyikan kepedihan yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. "Sudahlah… Aku akan mengakhiri ini semua… tanpa membuatmu menderita lebih jauh. Kita adalah musuh, seperti yang telah kau putuskan. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu disesalkan. Karena itu tolong… jangan berwajah seperti itu lagi…"

Kepalan tangan Rukia menguat hingga bergetar. Segera ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

"Rukia."

Suara panggilan Byakuya membuat sang adik menoleh ke luar sel. Mendapat isyarat dari Nii-samanya untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu Rukia dengan patuh berjalan keluar, membiarkan jeruji besi di belakangnya itu menutup kembali secara kasar. Meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri didalamnya naungan gelap.

Gadis Kuchiki itu memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Berjalan lurus mengikut jejak langkah Byakuya dengan wajah menunduk gelisah.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Byakuya…?"

Kaidou mencoba menghentikan keheningan di tengah perjalanannya menelusuri tangga bawah tanah menuju bagian atas Ujimushi no Su bersama kedua bersaudara itu. "Kuchiki Byakuya sang bangsawan mau menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam tempat sehina ini hanya untuk memperingatiku mengenai waktu kunjungan tawanan? Menggelikan…!"

Byakuya membuang nafas singkat. Tak menjawab. Merasa was-was, Kaidou akhirnya mengganti pertanyaannya, walau masih memiliki konten serupa. "Kau mencurigaiku melakukan sesuatu pada tawanan itu 'kan? Bukankah kita rekan sesama shinigami. Kau dan aku dulunya pernah bertarung. Kenapa kau memandangiku seolah aku ini orang lain?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Melirik Kaidou yang tertinggal 3 anak tangga di belakangna melalui ujung mata. "Aku cuma tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu tentangnya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat semua ini terasa… janggal."

Saat ini ekspresi Kaidou diliputi tanda tanya. Byakuya segera bershunpo dari tempat itu, diikuti Rukia di belakangnya. Menghilang dari pandangan seorang Kaidou Sanosuke yang masih berdiri kaku di pertengahan tangga.

"Cih! Sudah kuduga dia memang mencurigaiku." Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Segera pewaris klan Shinkokubi itu merogoh sehelai kertas dari balik kerah kimono putihnya. Mengeluarkan 'salinan' kertas ingatan milik Rukia yang selama ini ia jaga sebagai monitor. "Aneh… padahal jurusku sama sekali belum terlepas… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…"

.

.

**Seireitei. Gedung tentara divisi 13.**

"Jadi ia kembali di tahan? Shinigami buronan itu?" Ukitake Juushirou, shinigami penyakitan berambut putih yang merupakan taichou divisi 13 bangkit dari tidur. Tuberkulosisnya kambuh semenjak tadi pagi, sehingga seharian ini ia hanya bisa tidur-tiduran di atas futon. Lawan bicaranya adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou, taichou mungil dari divisi 10 yang datang mengunjunginya sambil menyampaikan keputusan rapat para taichou tadi pagi yang tidak bisa dihadiri Ukitake itu.

"Begitulah… Ini keputusan sementara sebab ada kemungkinan ia akan dipindahkan ke penjara Muken karena telah mengacau. Tapi kurasa itu Ruang central 46 masih belum memutuskan sejauh itu." Sambung Hitsugaya.

Kedua taichou berambut putih itu kemudian hening. Beralih menatap rerumputan di luar pintu yang di goyang lembut angin semilir. Pemandangan yang begitu menentramkan hati.

"Ukitake…"

"… ya?"

"Apa belakangan ini… kau merasa ada yang aneh… dengan ingatanmu?"

Ukitake memegangi dagunya dan berpikir sejenak. "Hmm… kurang lebih begitu. Rasanya… belakangan ini ingatanku sedikit kacau… seperti…"

"Seperti berhamburan dan berbenturan satu sama lain lalu mulai tersusun kembali satu persatu. " Pungkas Hitsugaya tegas. Ukitake mengangguk menyetujui. "Ini mengenai shinigami itu… Kurosaki Ichigo… siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Ini bukan hal yang biasa! Kalau sudah begini, kita harus bertindak! Kuchiki Rukia… dia pasti tahu sesuatu—"

Belum sempat Hitsugaya menyambung kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Ukitake bertepuk keras yang kontan membuat kedua bahu Hitsugaya naik akibat terlonjak kaget.

"Hu, huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Hahaha! Sudahlah… Hitsugaya-taichou. Jangan dipikirkan terlalu serius. Kau bisa cepat tua!"

"…! Ukitake—!"

"Ah! Ngomong-ngomong aku ada hadiah untukmu!" Ukitake merogoh saku tamoto di lengan shihakusounya dan mengeluarkan sebuah lolipop berukuran besar. Segera ia memaparkannya ke pangkuan Hitsugaya yang melongo dengan wajah jelas tak mau.

"Nah! Makanlah yang banyak, sering-sering main denganku ya, sebagai sesama Shirou-chan!"

"KH..! Kau-! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aku tidak butuh!" Kerutan kekesalan menghiasi jidat Hitsugaya. Ia lalu balas marah-marah karena kesantaian Ukitake yang dinilainya kadang kelewatan sambil menyelipkan lolipop itu ke dalam sakunya diam-diam. Sang taichou divisi 13 tetap tertawa lembut menanggapinya. Menatap jauh pada rerumputan yang kembali digoyang angin di luar sana.

"Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin melibatkan Kuchiki. Belakangan ini ia terlihat begitu murung dan tidak bersemangat. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir…"

"…? Murung…?"

Hitsugaya merapatkan kedua alisnya kuat. Bagi sosok pemikir dan serius sepertinya masalah ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja. Memang sekarang ini terasa begitu damai, shinigami buronan berhasil ditangkap, bahkan hembusan angin terasa begitu menyejukkan. Tapi kenapa perasaannya menjadi begitu gelisah. Firasatnya buruk, seolah ada suatu bahaya yang mengancam semua kedamaian ini. Seolah semua kedamaian yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah… kepalsuan belaka.

.

.

**Benteng Sakura, beranda luar**

"Rukia."

"…! … Sano… suke…?"

Pemandangan sore itu sedikit mendung, diliputi awan tebal yang membuat sinar jingga mentari senja yang biasa menghiasi Seireitei tak mampu merembes masuk. Mungkin suasana ini begitu mirip dengan keadaan jiwanya saat ini sehingga bagi seorang Kuchiki Rukia pemandangan itu malah membuatnya terasa nyaman. Gadis itu tengah duduk di beranda benteng untuk menikmati hal tersebut ketika suara panggilan Kaidou mengusik lamunannya.

"Kenapa melamun? Bukannya kita harus senang? Shinigami buronan itu akhirnya berhasil ditangkap, kita bisa tenang 'kan?" Kaidou melompat turun menuju halaman, tepat di hadapan Rukia yang masih duduk bermenung di beranda kayu yang membentang di sepanjang halaman berumput itu.

Sang gadis Kuchiki mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. DIpandanginya lama sosok pria berambut merah yang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depannya itu. Kontan hal ini membuat Kaidou merasa terheran dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Ada apa sih? Wajahmu sama sekali tidak kelihatan se—"

"Sanosuke."

Rukia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat pada Kaidou dengan sorot mata lurus dan alis mengkerut ke atas.

"Apa kau benar-benar… shinigami penggantiku?"

Hati Kaidou benar-benar tercekat begitu pertanyaan itu di terlontar. Kedua matanya membulat, dengan bibir terkatup rapat ia berdiri kaku di hadapan sang gadis Kuchiki. Tak memberikan satu argumenpun sebab ini sungguh di luar dugaannya.

"… A, apa…?"

Apakah ini berarti, Rukia telah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali? Ini hal yang mustahil… jurus penggantian ingatan yang ia lakukan sama sekali belum terlepas. Dan yang terpenting, sepanjang sejarah, tidak satupun orang yang bisa terlepas dari jurus itu. Tidak satupun.

"Bicara apa kau, Rukia? Kalau meragukanku seperti itu, kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada ingatanmu?"

"Justru ingatanku mulai meragukan itu."

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Kau mau bilang shinigami itu yang mulai membuatmu ragu?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti!"

Langkah Rukia kian tersurut, dengan sebelah tangan memegangi wajah. Gadis itu benar-benar dilanda kebingungan akan semua ini. "Aku juga tidak mengerti… Kau benar… Ingatanku benar-benar kacau. Kau adalah shinigami penggantiku tapi jika memang begitu… kenapa sosok Kurosaki ichigo selalu muncul dalam ingatanku dan membuatku hatiku mempercayainya dengan begitu mudah?"

Kaidou menajamkan sorot matanya. Ia lalu balas berjalan mendekat, hingga tubuhnya dan Rukia kini hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan menggapai puncak kepala sang gadis Kuchiki yang tengah tertunduk.

"Begitu… jadi kau benar-benar merasa tersiksa oleh semua ini… Maaf… Kalau sudah begini…"

Perlahan, sebuah senyum licik mulai menggores di bibir Kaidou Sanosuke. Sebelah tangannya yang lain merogoh bagian dalam kerah kimononya dan mengeluarkan kertas ingatan milik Rukia dari dalam sana.

"Aku terpaksa mengubah ingatanmu kembali."

Seketika telapak tangan Kaidou yang mencengkeram kepala Rukia bercahaya putih. Spontan Rukia mengangkat wajahnya kaget. "…! A, apa yang kau—!"

"Kau kaget? Sepertinya beberapa potongan ingatanmu mulai tersusun kembali. Itu akan sangat merepotkanku jadi aku terpaksa mengubah ingatanmu kembali. Menghapus keberadaan Kurosaki Ichigo dari ingatanmu lagi seperti pada malam itu."

Kedua iris violet Rukia melebar. Tak satupun kalimat Kaidou barusan yang bisa dicernanya dengan baik namun batinnya terasa bergemuruh hebat. Keberadaan ichigo akan di hapus dari ingatannya?

"He, hentikan… !" Rukia berusaha mendorong cengkeraman tangan itu menggunakan kedua lengannya. Sayang, tenaganya bagai terkuras habis seiring dengan bertambah terangnya sinar putih di telapak tangan Kaidou Sanosuke. Kesadarannya mulai jatuh, namun ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan Sanosuke secara samar.

"Dengan begini… semuanya kembali ke awal. Sayang sekali ya… Kuchiki Rukia… Begitu terbangun kembali, yang ada diingatanmu hanyalah shinigami daikou bernama Kaidou Sanosuke. Tanpa eksistensi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sedikitpun."

Kesadaran Rukia mulai berada di ambang batas. Semakin ia berusaha membuka matanya kembali , semakin tenaganya terkuras habis dan meminta tubuhnya merosot ke tanah.

Pandangan Rukia semakin mengabur, menuntunnya jatuh dalam kegelapan. Dan dalam kegelapan itu wajah Ichigo muncul membayanginya. Raut penuh kepedihan yang ia lihat ketika pemuda itu terbelenggu dalam penjara dengan wajah berlumuran darah. Bagaimana pemuda itu tetap berusaha tersenyum namun pemandangan itu terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Bayangan itu lalu berubah menjadi kilasan memori yang selama ini muncul di ingatanya. Memori saat Ichigo datang menyelamatkannya dari hukuman mati, memori saat dirinya menyerahkan kekuatan shinigaminya pada sang shinigami pengganti.

Dan rasa hangat yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya ketika kedua bibirs mereka saling bersentuhan. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa melupakan wajah tersenyum pemuda yang diterpa sinar jingga mentari senja saat itu.

'Aku bukanlah shinigami penggantimu… hanyalah musuh… '

Benarkah begitu? Jika memang begitu… kenapa hati ini terus memilih untuk mempercayaimu, Kurosaki ichigo…?

Benarkah kita…

… tidak pernah saling mengenal…?

.

Ichigo…

.

Tubuh Rukia tersungkur sepenuhnya membentur tanah. Dengan Kaidou yang mengangkat telapak tangannya yang bercahaya dan menempelkannya pada lembaran kertas ingatan pada tangan yang lain masih berdiri di depannya.

"Kau melihatnya, Kurenai?"

Tubuh tinggi kurus Kurenai menyela dari balik pintu geser ruangan yang sedikit membuka. Melihat gelagatnya, jelas ia telah berada di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Anda memasang jurus itu kembali?"

"Apa boleh buat 'kan? Rukia berhasil mendapatkan beberapa ingatannya kembali, padahal jurus pengubahan ingatan masih belum terlepas sedikitpun. Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya tapi dengan begini beres 'kan? Ia tidak akan mengingat Kurosaki Ichigo lagi." Kaidou mengangkat tubuh pingsan Rukia dan menggendongnya menuju bagian dalam ruangan tempat Kurenai bersembunyi. Sang shinigami berambut hitam gagak hanya memandang jauh dengan wajah sedikit prihatin.

"Mempermainkan ingatan gadis itu seperti ini… Bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?"

"Heh! Apa peduliku? Rencanaku sudah berjalan sampai sejauh ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan satu orangpun mengacaukannya, kau mengerti!"

Kaidou membaringkan tubuh Rukia di atas tatami dan menyelimutinya dengan selapis haori putih.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengejar kekuatan Kurosaki Ichigo lagi. Toh kekuatanku nyaris terkumpul seutuhnya."

"Apa rencana anda selanjutnya?"

Kaidou berdiri bangkit dan berjalan ke arah luar. Melewati Kurenai yang bersandar di sisi pintu geser sambil berlipat tangan.

"Kau sendiri juga sudah tahu 'kan?"

Kaidou melanjutkan langkahnya keluar. Sementara Kurenai menatap punggungnya dari jauh. Shinigami kurus itu lalu beralih mengamati Rukia yang masih tak sadarkan diri di dalam ruangan.

"Menyedihkan… Pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…"

Pandangan sayu Kurenai perlahan terpejam. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada saat ia pertama kali bertemu Kaidou di Ujimushi no Su, ketika ia ditugaskan Urahara Kisuke untuk menjaga selnya, puluhan tahun yang lalu... Ya, puluhan tahun yang lalu. Sebagai seorang Shinkokubi dengan reiatsu kuat yang meluap-luap, Sanosuke pernah dicurigai sebagai anggota klan yang berhasil bertahan hidup setelah peperangan. Saat itulah Kurenai benar-benar memutuskan untuk memihak Shinigami, saat ia diberi kepercayaan penuh oleh Urahara sang taichou untuk menjaga sel Sanosuke.

Ia menghormati Urahara sepenuh hati. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mendiskriminasi dirinya walau mengetahui bahwa dirinya juga seorang Shinkokubi, malah mempercayainya untuk menjaga tawanan yang tak lain adalah keluarganya sendiri. Setelah itu Kaidou memang berhasil keluar penjara setelah membuktikan bahwa tuduhan padanya tidak benar dengan suatu cara. Siapa sangka puluhan tahun berikutnya Kurenai kembali harus menjaga sel sepupunya itu yang telah berubah idealisme 180 derajat?

Tujuh tahun lamanya ia menjaga sel Kaidou, setiap saat ia selalu bercerita mengenai keadaan di luar sana. Mengenai eksekusi Kuchiki Rukia, keberadaan shinigami pengganti bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, hingga pengkhianatan Aizen Sousuke. Semua hingga detil terkecil.

**Setahun yang lalu, Ujimushi no Su...**

"Aizen-taichou ternyata seorang pengkhianat? Bagus sekali, ternyata kebaikannya selama ini cuma topeng. Tapi justru ini semakin menarik!"

"Bahkan para Taichou sekalipun tak bisa menghentikannya, begitulah yang kudengar. Ia berhasil kabur dan mencuri Hougyoku di dalam tubuh adik perempuan Kuchiki-taichou. Kupikir kau akan terpukul mendengar hal itu, Sanosuke-san."

"Terpukul?" Kaidou yang duduk bersandar dengan santai di dalam selnya tertawa terkekeh. "Heh! Jika memang ia memusuhi Gotei 13-tai maka aku akan memihaknya. Biar saja dia menghancurkan shinigami-shinigami itu! Aizen-taichou sangat kuat, tapi jika nantinya ia berhasil di kalahkan… maka saat itu juga aku harus keluar dari penjara sial ini dan membantunya. Dan saat itu…"

Pandangan mata Kaidou melirik tajam ke arah Kurenai di luar sel. "Kau harus membantuku untuk keluar dari sini, pengkhianat klan!"

"…! I, itu…!"

"Kau menolak? Kau tidak merasa bersalah tentang pengkhianatanmu pada klan? Tentang ketidakberdayaanmu melindungi keluargamu sendiri dan malah berpihak pada musuh?"

"Tentu saja aku menyesalinya, Sanosuke-san. Tapi…"

"Dengar Kurenai." Kaidou melangkah mendekat pada jeruji sel dan mencengkeramnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Idealisme perdamaian dengan Gotei 13-tai hanyalah sekedar impian. Bangunlah dan lihat kenyataan! Aku dan ayah juga memiliki idealisme yang sama denganmu tapi semua itu telah mereka khianati. Hatimu memang berkata untuk itu tapi itu semua hanyalah impian yang jauh dari kenyataan. Percayailah ingatanmu, ingatan tentang keluarga kita yang telah dibunuh mereka."

"…"

" Ayo kita balaskan dendam klan Shinkokubi, Kurenai!"

.

Kurenai menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi pintu, menghela nafas sedalam mungkin agar pikirannya bisa kembali tenang setelah mengenang masa lalu yang membuatnya tak pernah berhenti menyesal. Kedua mata emas yang selalu saja terlihat sayu itu kini terlihat begitu sendu. Memandang jauh ke ufuk langit.

Mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sering memaki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak berdaya melawan Sanosuke sedikitpun. Apakah ia terlalu takut untuk itu? Atau semata karena rasa segan pada sepupunya yang telah terlalu lama menderita tersebut?

Kurosaki ichigo adalah orang yang sangat ingin dihajarnya saat ini. Kalau saja ia tidak tertarik pada tekad pemuda itu, pastilah dirinya tidak akan seragu ini.

"Hei, momo brengsek! Apa kau sudah mati? Kenapa begitu mudah tertangkap sih!" Umpatnya kesal. Terus memandang ke arah luar tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"Pada akhirnya semua kembali dari nol. Apa aku harus menghibur gadis ini? Cih… tidak ada gunanya 'kan? Toh begitu terbangun nanti ia tidak akan ingat apapun tentang keberadaan Kurosaki—"

Pandangan mata Kurenai kembali tersita begitu menyadari suatu kejanggalan. Rukia yang seharusnya terbaring dalam ruangan itu telah menghilang. Meninggalkan helaian haori yang semula menyelimuti tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja.

"… Mustahil…! Jangan-jangan dia…!"

.

.

**Ujimushi no Su. Sel bagian terdalam**

Ichigo masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Terbelenggu lilitan rantai hitam yang terus menerus memakan reiryokunya tiap detik. Nafasnya tersengal namun tak begitu terdengar, seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menipis.

"… Sial… Sialan…!"

Semenjak dirinya tertawan dalam sarang para belatung itu pikirannya terus dihantui kalimat yang diucapkan Kaidou. Kekuatannya nyaris pulih sepenuhnya dan itu berarti, ia pasti akan segera memulai perlawanan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Hanya membuang-buang waktu seperti ini sementara Kaidou mulai bergerak lebih dulu?

Lagi-lagi Ichigo mencoba meronta, memutuskan ikatan rantai hitam itu dari kedua pergelangan tangannya yang selalu saja berakhir sia-sia.

Ia tak bisa terus berada di sini. Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini. Hanya kalimat itu yang terus bergaung di pikirannya.

Apa semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini?

"SIALAN!"

Ini semua murni kesalahannya. Kalau saja ia tidak begitu lemah…

Kalau saja…

.

BRUAAGGHH!

Wajah Ichigo spontan terangkat ke atas begitu suara bergemuruh muncul dari langit-langit ruangan itu. Loteng yang terbuat dari batu sebagai penaung bangunan selnya mendadak hancur berlubang, seolah seseorang menghantamnya dari atas sana. Siapa yang menyangka, sosok yang melesat turun dari lubang itu justru sumber harapan yang telah ditunggunya semenjak tadi.

"Ichigo!"

Kedua iris coklat sang shinigami daikou masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. "… Rukia?"

Gadis Kuchiki itu menarik keluar sebuah pelat hitam dari balik kerah kimononya. Mendekat ke arah lengan kiri Ichigo dimana sebentuk lubang kunci dengan pola yang sama dengan pelat hitam itu menempel di dinding.

"Kau…? Kenapa bisa…?"

"Sudahlah! Bertanya atau apapun lakukan nanti saja! Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat ini sebelum ketahuan!"

Lubang kunci itu bercahaya sekilas begitu Rukia menancapkan pelat hitam itu di sana. Bersamaan dengan itu, keseluruh rantai yang membelenggu tubuh ichigo hancur seketika.

"Uagh!" Nyaris tubuh tak bertenaga Ichigo terjerembab membentur tanah kalau saja Rukia tidak menahan tubuh itu dan menopangnya agar tetap seimbang.

Wajah Rukia berubah panik. Bukan ia tak sanggup menopang tubuh Ichigo lebih lama, namun tenaganya sendiri juga berada di ambang batas akibat jurus aneh yang dilakukan Sanosuke padanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Alhasil tubuh kedua shinigami itu terjerembab ke tanah, dengan tubuh mungil Rukia terkurung di bawah tubuh kekar Ichigo yang menghimpitnya.

"Ichigo! Kau tidak apa-apa!"

Wajah lelah Ichigo masih tersembunyi di balik bahu kiri Rukia sehingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pemuda itu menyapu kulit lehernya.

"I, Ichigo?"

Irama nafas Ichigo yang semula terdengar kacau mulai kembali normal. Bermimpikah ia saat ini? Jujur ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Rukia-lah yang akan datang membebaskannya. Bermimpikah ia saat ini? Tidak mungkin… Bermimpi pastilah tidak terasa begitu membahagiakan… seperti ini.

"Dasar bodoh… Kenapa kau melakukan hal berbahaya seperti ini hanya untuk musuh? Sudah kubilang aku bukan…"

"Berhenti membohongiku, Ichigo…"

"…!"

Rukia memejamkan iris violetnya dan menghela nafas dalam. "Aku telah mengingat tentangmu… Mungkin hanya sedikit tapi… kuputuskan untuk mempercayaimu. Mempercayai apa yang telah dipilih hatiku. Kau adalah shinigami penggantiku atau tidak… aku sudah tidak peduli."

"Begitu ya? Hahaha! Baguslah…"

Mendadak perasaan yang semula diselimuti kegelapan berubah hangat. Ichigo tersenyum kecil, benar-benar merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Padahal semuanya belum berakhir, tapi kepercayaan dari Rukia saja baginya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ini adalah Rukia yang selama ini dikenalnya. Mungkin pada hari itu ia bisa dengan mudah berbohong pada Ishida bahwa dirinya tidak mencemaskan gadis shinigami ini sedikitpun tapi kali ini ia tidak bisa mengelak. Hatinya benar-benar mengakuinya.

Ia merindukan Rukia.

Ichigo menyelipkan kedua lengannya ke balik punggung Rukia. Merengkuh kedua bahu mungil gadis itu seerat mungkin.

"Terima kasih… Sedikit juga tidak masalah… terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku… Rukia."

Kedua pipi sang gadis bersemu kemerahan begitu merasakan tubuh bidang Ichigo menekan tubuhnya begitu erat. Namun sama sekali tak ada inisiatif dari dalam dirinya untuk mendorong tubuh itu untuk menjauh.

"Tu, tunggu… Ichigo! Biar kusembuhkan lukamu dulu!"

"Tidak perlu." Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya perlahan agar wajahnya dan Rukia bisa saling berhadapan. Lama ia memandangi gadis itu. Menelusuri jauh ke dalam iris violetnya, berusaha menggapai relung hati terdalam milik Rukia.

"Sial… Sepertinya aku gagal untuk menahan diri…"

"… Ichigo…?"

Pemuda berambut jingga itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang gadis dengan perlahan, membuat Rukia secara spontan memejamkan kedua matanya serapat mungkin.

Jarak antara kedua bibir shinigami itu akhirnya terhapus. Bibir Ichigo menekan bibir Rukia lebih mendalam dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Tak terlalu memaksa hingga Rukia bisa mengikuti irama permainannya itu.

"Ummh…! Ichi-!" Rukia yang tak begitu siap akan perlakuan manis dari Ichigo tersebut melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir pemuda itu dan menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin. Namun Ichigo kembali menyambar bibir mungil Rukia dan menyegelnya kembali dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Jantung Rukia seakan mau meledak. Terlebih ketika ia mencoba untuk membuka mata, iris coklat Ichigo pada waktu bersamaan juga memandanginya dengan begitu serius. Tak kuasa menahan debaran akibat sorot mata itu, Rukia memejamkan matanya kembali. Aneh… Semakin ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pemuda bersurai jingga itu semakin dirinya merasa tersiksa. Rukia menyerah… Kedua tangannya yang semula mendorong dada ichigo beralih menelusuri punggung pemuda itu dan memeluknya kuat. Menikmati setiap pagutan yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya.

Cukup lama keduanya berciuman, tiba-tiba serempak sepasang shinigami itu tersentak kaget dan duduk bangkit berjauhan.

"Ba, bakamono! I, ini bukan saatnya begini 'kan?"

Rukia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini begitu memerah sementara Ichigo menyeka bibirnya sendiri dengan punggung tangan dengan wajah kesal dan bola mata melirik sejauh mungkin dari sosok Rukia. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah merona.

"Sial!" gumamnya kesal, memaki perbuatannya barusan yang benar-benar membuatnya terpaksa mengakui bahwa dirinya memang mesum. Tapi tentu saja tidak semesum Kon!

Ichigo melongokan wajahnya ke atas, tepat pada lubang dimana Rukia muncul. "Jadi ini jalan keluarnya? Bagus sekali!"

Rukia berdiri bangkit dengan wajah datar seperti semula. "Benar… Seseorang memberitahuku jalan ini, juga memberikan kunci untuk melepas rantai itu."

"Seseorang? Huh! Rasanya aku tahu siapa..."

Ichigo mempererat kepalan kedua tangannya. Memandang lurus pada lubang persis lorong rahasia berukuran besar dengan cahaya bulan terpampang di ujung luarnya.

"Tunggulah, Rukia! Aku akan mengakhiri semua permainan membosankan ini. Secepat mungkin!"

Rukia tersenyum mantap. Mengangguk pelan tanpa melepas pandangan akan sosok pemuda itu.

"Ya…! Berhati-hatilah… Ichigo."

Segera sang shinigami daikou menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan melesat ke atas. Jika perhitungannya benar, maka Kaidou pastilah sudah memperoleh semua kekuatannya kembali dan memulai rencananya. Ia harus menghentikan itu. Harus!

.

.

**Seireitei. Gedung tentara divisi 1**

"Kaidou Sanosuke?"

"Benar Soutaichou. Shinigami daikou Kaidou Sanosuke ingin bertemu dengan anda. Dia ingin mengajukan sebuah permintaan khusus mengenai Aizen Sousuke."

"Aizen…?"

Yamamoto Soutaichou mengetuk-ngetuk puncak tongkat kayunya sembari berfikir. Sementara sang penyampai pesan masih bersimpuh hormat di hadapannya menunggu keputusan.

"Baiklah. Izinkan dia masuk!"

**To be Continued**

**Balesan review…**

ReshaRukiiRuu : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Eh.. kalo ga cliffhanger jadi ga seru dong! Hahaha! Maaf ya! Otter emang hobi ngegantung(?) orang! Apakah Ichigo and Rukia bakal berakhir seperti Sano-okuni? Hmmm… kayaknya kejam juga….ss

Uzumaki Kuchiki : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Hmmm… sebenernya Ruki mulai ingat Ichigo sedikit demi sedikit, bukannya langsung ingat semuanya. Aww… maaf banget ya… ga tau kenapa tapi nama kamu di balesan review kena auto typo terus. Padahal otter bikin namanya lengkap lho! Kira-kira kenapa ya? Apa ada hubungannya ama tanda titik dan spasi? Lain kali Otter periksa lebih teliti ya…

Keiko Eni Naomi : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Bener nih… kasian Ichi… Kemarin Ruki yg kasian jadi sekarang giliran Ichi yg menderita! HOHOHOO!

Ichikawa Soma : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Mengenai perihal Ruki mengingat Ichi sebenarnya Kaidou sendiri si pemasang jurus juga ga ngerti lho! Bahkan Otter sang pengarang juga ga ngerti (?). Haha! Chap depan bakal lebih dijelasin deh tentang ini.

MR. KRABS : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Terima kasih udah nunggu kelanjutan fic ini yang lamanya bukan main. Semoga aja Krabby pattynya ga jamuran ya… Hehehe, nama kamu emang selalu bikin Otter laper!

Ichiruki Forever : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Wah… kadang Otter bingung juga. Ada yang Ichiruki forever ada juga yang Ichiruki lover. Apakah kamu orang yang sama? Kalau iya tolong bales di review chap ini ya!

Izumi Kagawa : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Soal shinigamizukan sebenarnya Cuma cerita iseng Otter kalo lagi ada ide… Tapi lain kali bakal muncul lagi kok! Don't worry!

Kuro Tenma : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Awalnya ceritanya ga bakal serumit ini sih… berhubung ini Canon jadi Otter pingin bikin nuansanya serumit cerita aslinya. Hahaha! Bisa nebak? Oke deh… mengenai data Otter ntar di PM ya!

Noviaellen : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Makasih banyak atas dukungannya ya!

Ichigo : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Makin seru? Bener nih? Makasih banyaaaak! Makasih juga atas doanya, UTSnya akhirnya bisa dilewati!

Aurora Borealix : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Oke deh! Bakal tetap LANJUUTTTT!

Guest : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Maaf ya akhir2 ini lagi sibuk UTS jadi ga sempat bikin ficnya… hehehe. Tapi tetap update nih!

Mendokusai 144 : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Ah ga pa-pa. Otter juga kadang juga bingung sendiri ngerangkai kalimat. Makasih reviewnya!

Kazusa Kirihika : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Yep! Ruki udah inget lagi! Tapi Sanosuke juga punya banyak rencana. Semoga chap ini ga OOC, soalnya agak meleset dari karakter mereka nih, terutama pas terakhir-terahir…

Nematoda : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! SiP! Thanks udah ngelike! (kaya Facebook aja ya?)

Naruzhea Aichi : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Si Njen? *Ngakak* hahaha! Lucu juga kalo nama dia jadi gitu! Hahaha! Walau dibilang ahli bikin Canon tapi Otter bego banget kalo disuruh bikin fic non-canon. Mungkin nulis Canon emang jalan hidup Otter nih!

Hendrik widyawati : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Maaf ya update nya kelamaan! Kayaknya nama Otter harus ganti jadi Otter keong panda nih…

Always Ichiruki : Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! Ini udah diupdate kok! Hahaha makasih ya!


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 UPDATE! HAHAHAHA! Maaf Minna, Sehubungan dengan tugas yang tak pernah berujung Otter sempat memutuskan untuk Hiatus (bener itu istilahnya?). Tapi kalo dipikir… ternyata bikin tugas nonstop itu bikin stress, akhirnya Otter memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan fic ini di sela-sela waktu luang. Karena bikin fic itu menyenangkan banget! Karena itulah Otter mohon maaf Update kali ini kelamaan. Otter usahain bakal lebih cepat solanya tugasnya udah mulai terselesaikan sedikit demi sedikit. Hehehe!**

**Btw, Theme song kali ini adalah ZONE: SECRET BASE kimi ga kureta mono! Makasih ya SUMMER CHII atas recommend lagunya! Bagus banget!**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Satu jam sebelumnya.**

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Kaidou Sanosuke?"

"Ya… tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun, Soutaichou…"

Choujirou Sasakibe memandangi kedua shinigami yang berdiri berhadapan tak jauh di depannya itu bergantian. Terutama pada raut wajah Kaidou Sanosuke yang tersenyum tenang, berbeda Soutaichou sebagai lawan bicaranya. Jelas terlihat Soutaichou sedikit was-was setelah mendengar penuturan keinginan Kaidou barusan.

"Aku berhasil mengalahkan Aizen Sousuke dan melindungi dunia. Ini sebenarnya diluar keinginanku tapi aku ingin meminta sesuatu sebagai balasannya."

"Aizen Sousuke adalah tawanan kelas berat penjara Muken yang dihukum selama 20.000 tahun penjara. Dengan kejahatan seberat itu, kau pasti mengerti seketat apa penjagaan untuknya… Dan kau meminta untuk bisa menemuinya? Kau pasti sudah tahu apa jawabanku bukan?"

"Ya… Karena itu aku—"

"Kaidou Sanosuke!"

Suara Yamamoto Soutaichou memanggil Kaidou dengan lantang. "Kau benar… Sesungguhnya Soul Society berhutang besar padamu atas apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Aizen Sousuke. Aku benar-benar menyesal hingga sekarang masih belum berterima kasih secara pantas atas perjuanganmu tapi… Peraturan adalah peraturan. Aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu memasuki Muken. Dan lagi yang berhak memutuskan terbukanya gerbang Muken adalah ruang central 46. Aku yakin mereka juga akan memberikan jawaban yang sama."

"…"

"Karena itu sebaiknya kau keluar."

Kaidou Sanosuke berdiri diam sejenak. Sementara pintu besar ruangan yang berlukiskan angka 1 dalam huruf kanji itu mulai membuka, mempersilahkan tamunya untuk segera keluar. Hanya saja Kaidou masih berdiri diam, tak mau beranjak.

"Kau tidak dengar perintahku?"

Mata tua Soutaichou tiba-tiba terbuka lebar begitu Kaidou menjatuhkan badannya untuk bersimpuh hormat, menunduk sedalam mungkin seraya menarik keluar lencana shinigami daikou yang berhasil ia curi dari rumah Ichigo malam itu dari dalam kerah kimononya.

"Ini permintaanku yang terakhir, kakek. Kumohon izinkan aku untuk menemui Aizen Sousuke. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya tapi aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkannya kabur lagi dan membahayakan dunia ini."

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Sudah menjadi keputusanku untuk—"

"Izin dari ruang Central 46… anda sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Gotei 13-tai memiliki hak khusus untuk mengubah keputusan mereka bukan?"

"… Kau memintaku untuk membantumu mendapatkan izin itu?"

Kaidou mengangkat lencana shinigami dalam genggamannya, mengacungkannya lurus ke depan Soutaichou.

"Karena aku hanya bisa mempercayai anda, Soutaichou. Yang kuminta bukanlah bantuan dari anda, aku hanya ingin anda meminjamkan kepercayaan anda padaku. Sebagai seorang Shinigami daikou, agen shinigami dari Gotei 13-tai."

Pandangan mata tua Soutaichou melirik dalam pada sorot mata milik shinigami muda itu. Tatapan yang begitu sungguh-sungguh, membuatnya merasakan keseriusan yang meluap keluar hanya dengan menatap matanya.

'Meminjamkan kepercayaan?'. Ini jelas permintaan yang tidak masuk akal, namun entah kenapa kalimat itu terasa menggelitik hati sang Soutaichou. Sebab bukan hanya dirinya, seluruh Gotei 13-tai, atau mungkin Soul Society pastilah tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayai shinigami pengganti yang rela berkorban nyawa dalam perang musim dingin lalu hanya demi kepentingan yang sama sekali bukan tanggung jawabnya itu.

Choujirou Sasakibe yang semenjak tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sebaiknya kau menyerah, Kaidou-kun. Apapun alasanmu…"

"Baiklah."

Serempak wajah Sasakibe dan Kaidou tersentak. Soutaichou berjalan menjauh secara perlahan menuju pintu kokoh ruangan itu dimana salah seorang shinigami pelapor menyambutnya di balik pintu sambil berlutut hormat.

Segores senyum terukir di bibir Kaidou. Senyum kemenangan yang disamarkannya dengan begitu baik. Sesuai rencananya, memanfaatkan kepercayaan Soul Society terhadap Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Terima kasih!"

Choujirou Sasakibe benar-benar terperanjat begitu mendengar keputusan sang atasan. Tapi bukan berarti ia sepenuhnya menentang, sebab jika dirinya di posisi Soutaichou pun mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan alasannya? Tidak ada. Ini semua murni karena baik dirinya maupun Soul Society mempercayai shinigami daikou yang telah berjasa besar itu sepenuh hati.

Cuma itu.

**BLEACH : Memories of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol 14. Heart can't be reached**

Suasana Seireitei berubah hiruk pikuk. Puluhan kupu-kupu neraka berterbangan di seluruh penjuru Seireitei. Menyampaikan pesan darurat kepada setiap shinigami yang ada disana melalui tiap kepakan sayapnya.

Tawanan Ujimushi no Su, Kurosaki Ichigo lenyap dari penjara. Kabar itulah yang tengah tersiar.

"Dia berhasil kabur? Mustahil…! Bukannya dia dipenjara di bagian terdalam Sarang belatung itu?" Renji menggenggam erat Zabimaru di sebelah tangannya sambil mengayun langkah secepat mungkin menuju ruang pertemuan di sisi barat komplek bangunan asrama tentara Gotei 13-tai. Ada pertemuan darurat untuk semua taichou dan fukutaichou malam ini sehubungan dengan kaburnya Kurosaki ichigo. Dan lagi pemberitahuan itu datang padanya ketika ia baru mulai memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Sial! Tidak bisakah si bodoh berkepala orange itu memilih waktu yang toleran untuk kabur?

"Maaf, saya terlambat! Ah… aku yang paling terakhir ya…" Renji berseru sesegera mungkin begitu ia membuka pintu ruangan selebar 20 tatami itu dan masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan telah berjejer para taichou dan fukutaichou dari masing-masing divisi secara lengkap. Kecuali Ukitake yang sore tadi penyakitnya kambuh kembali. Dan hanya dirinyalah yang masih belum berdiri dalam jejeran itu.

"Tidak juga… masih ada satu orang lagi." Balas Hisagi Shuuhei yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

Sebelah alis tato Renji terangkat. "Seorang lagi?"

Serempak pandangan para shinigami dalam ruangan itu melirik ke belakang Renji, ke arah pintu masuk. Terheran, Renji ikut memalingkan wajahnya, mendapati Rukia telah berdiri di sana dengan wajah kaku.

"… Rukia?"

"Kh!" Dalam gerakan secepat kilat, Soifon, taichou divisi 2 sekaligus komandan dari pasukan rahasia Onmitsukido melesat ke arah gadis itu dan mencengkeram lehernya kuat. Tubuh sang gadis Kuchiki terdorong ke belakang dan terdesak pada pintu yang telah menutup.

"Soifon! Jangan berlebihan!"

"Diam Komamura! Kau mau membela pengkhianat yang telah mencoreng namaku ini?"

Rukia sama sekali tak melawan. Walau kedua matanya menyipit dengan butiran keringat mengalir di pipi sebagai pertanda ia tengah bertahan dari kuatnya cengkeraman Soifon pada lehernya. Seluruh ruangan itu mendadak hening. Hanya menyisakan geraman yang keluar dari mulut si taichou wanita yang kini benar-benar berang.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya. Reiatsu itu… tidak salah lagi itu kau…!"

"…!"

"Kau… yang telah membebaskan Kurosaki Ichigo dari penjaraku, bukan begitu?"

Renji yang baru saja bergabung spontan tersentak kaget. Memang, Ujimushi no Su adalah penjara di bawah pengawasan Soifon-taichou dari divisi 2, dan lolosnya Kurosaki Ichigo untuk kedua kalinya sudah pasti membuat amarahnya meledak. Tapi alasan Rukia berani mengkhianati Gotei 13-tai hanya demi shinigami buronan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya nyaris tidak ada bukan?

"Tu, tunggu Soifon-taichou! Rukia tidak mungkin—"

"JAWAB AKU, KUCHIKI RUKIA!"

Soifon mempererat cengkeramannya sehingga Rukia terpaksa memejamkan kedua iris violetnya sedalam mungkin. Ia merasakannya. Bukan hanya sorot mata tajam dari Soifon-taichou, bahkan seluruh shinigami yang hadir di sana terasa seperti sedang menginterogasinya. Terasa menyesakkan.

Situasi seperti ini seakan mendesaknya untuk menyesali keputusannya untuk mempercayai Ichigo. Haruskah ia menyesal? Menyesali dan kembali pada saat-saat rapuh sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk mempercayai pemuda itu hanya karena 'takut' yang tidak beralasan?

.

'Tunggulah, Rukia! Aku akan mengakhiri semua permainan membosankan ini. Secepat mungkin!'

.

Sang gadis Kuchiki mempererat kepalan kedua tangannya dan mencoba membuka iris violetnya kembali. Dengan tatapan lurus dan tajam, tanpa rasa ketakutan tersirat di dalamnya.

"Benar. Sayalah yang membebaskan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"… !"

Puluhan mata yang ada dalam ruangan itu terperanjat. Tak terkecuali Byakuya yang sama sekali tak mengira bahwa Rukia akan mengakui hal yang memang telah diduganya itu semudah ini. Kemarahan Soifon memuncak. Sebelah tangannya yang kosong langsung beralih pada gagang zanpakutou yang tersarung mendatar di balik pinggangnya dan mencabut pedang itu. Beruntung Kuchiki Byakuya menghentikan tindakan itu dengan mencengkeram lengan si taichou wanita setelah bershunpo ke belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"… mengayunkan zanpakutou di tempat seperti ini, itu melanggar hukum."

"… hukum katamu? Kau mau membela pengkhianat?"

"…"

"Bangsawan Kuchiki atau siapapun aku tidak peduli! Aku akan memenjarakan siapapun yang melanggar peraturan!"

"… Oi, oi!"

Ditengah adu mulut antara kedua taichou itu, suara santai khas Hirako tiba-tiba menyela dan mengalihkan perhatian. "Hufft… jangan bikin suasana jadi merepotkan begini dong! Aku benci hal-hal yang merepotkan..."

"Justru kesantaianmu itu malah bikin suasana makin merepotkan, dasar ..." Timpal Kensei yang membuat Hirako hanya ber-heeh ria.

Merasa suasana menjadi sedikit tenang, Soifon melepas cengkeramannya akan leher Rukia dan berbalik ke tempatnya berdiri semula setelah mendecih kesal. Hitsugaya Toushirou melangkah maju mendekat, menggantikan Soifon. Rukia hanya bisa tertunduk dalam. Terlebih begitu melihat Nii-sama nya melindungi perbuatannya yang benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri klan pria aristokrat itu. Sama sekali Ia tak bisa menolehkan wajah untuk menatap sosok Nii-samanya itu saat ini.

"Belakangan ini aku merasakan keanehan dengan memoriku. Bukan hanya aku, Ukitake dan yang lainnya juga… Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kupikir ini semua ada hubungannya dengan tindakanmu kali ini." Hitsugaya membuka pembicaraan.

"Kuchiki Rukia… Kau mengambil resiko dengan membebaskan Kurosaki ichigo, pasti ada alasan di balik itu semua tidakanmu itu bukan?"

"… Saya…" Rukia terlihat sedikit kesulitan untuk menyusun kalimatnya. Sesekali ia berusaha membuka mulut, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali menunduk dengan bola mata berkeliaran menatap lantai.

"Saat ini saya benar-benar… tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ada di ingatan ini."

"… Apa maksudmu?"

"Makanya…!"

Rukia berusaha mengangkat wajahnya dengan tenang. Satu hal yang paling menentukan saat ini adalah bisa atau tidaknya ia mempertahankan pilihannya. "Saya memutuskan untuk mempercayai Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai shinigami daikou yang sesungguhnya."

"Bicara apa kau, Kuchiki? Dia hanyalah shinigami klan Shinkokubi yang harus dipenjarakan karena membahayakan Soul Society!"

"Anda benar, Hitsugaya-taichou… Tapi walau ingatanku berkata demikian, tapi di dalam hatiku semua tentang Sanosuke dan Kurosaki Ichigo seperti dua hal yang saling bertukar tempat setiap saat. Aku juga tidak mengerti apapun, tapi bukankah kalian juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Klan Shinkokubi itu mampu memanipulasi ingatan. Bisa saja Kurosaki Ichigo mengubah ingatan kita sehingga kita mengkhianati Kaidou Sanosuke 'kan?

"Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya…?" Suara berat Kyouraku menyela perdebatan itu dan membuat seluruh mata berganti melirik ke arahnya. Shinigami bercaping yang semenjak tadi bersandar santai pada dinding ruangan itu mengangkat capingnya sedikit, agar wajah yang semula tertutup caping itu dapat terlihat sepenuhnya.

"Kyouraku-taichou…"

"Bagaimana jika Kaidou yang telah mengubah ingatan kita dan membuat dirinya menjadi rekan kita. Yah… Itu hal yang jauh lebih masuk akal mengingat apa yang terjadi pada ingatan kita sendiri 'kan? Bukan begitu… Rukia-chan?"

Seluruh yang hadir di ruangan itu dipenuhi pemikiran mendalam. Tak seorangpun angkat bicara semenjak kalimat terakhir dari Kyouraku barusan. Sedikit banyak Rukia mulai merasa lega. Sedikit lagi jika ia bisa membuat rekan-rekannya itu mempercayai Ichigo, maka…

"Tidak bisa!"

Selaan dari Soifon membuat hati Rukia yang mulai tenang kembali mencelos.

"Mempercayai kata hati dan mengabaikan apa yang ada di ingatan hanya akan membuatmu rapuh. Mempercayai Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai rekan hanya karena alasan itu, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya."

Beberapa orang taichou lain pun turut menghela nafas. Seolah menyetujui alasan singkat yang dikemukakan Soifon.

"Tidak ada bukti kuat bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo adalah rekan bagi kita dan Kaidou Sanosuke melakukan sesuatu terhadap ingatan kita. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba, hal yang sangat sulit untuk bisa langsung mempercayainya." Ujar Komamura. Soifon yang kesabarannya sudah habis berjalan menuju pintu, disusul Oomaeda sang wakil yang masih sibuk menguyah biskuit beras di belakangnya.

"Aku akan menangkap Kurosaki Ichigo, dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Satu persatu taichou dan fukutaichou lain ikut melangkah pergi, berlalu melewati tubuh Rukia yang masih tertuduk diam. Tak satupun yang tersisa di ruangan itu selain dirinya dan Renji yang semenjak tadi hanya memandanginya khawatir.

"Rukia…"

Setiap derap langkah para taichou yang berjalan menapaki lorong di luar pintu yang dipunggunginya itu terdengar makin menjauh. Makin menjauh dan menjauh, begitu juga dengan harapan di dalam hatinya.

Jika terus begini, Ichigo akan tertangkap kembali. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus menghentikan waktu agar suara langkah itu tidak beranjak lebih jauh lagi?

Gadis Kuchiki itu menutup matanya seerat mungkin, seerat kedua kepalan tangannya. Membalikkan badannya dan berteriak keras.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah para shinigami itu terhenti serempak. Menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok yang menghentikan langkah mereka itu dengan mata membulat kaget.

"A, apa yang kau lakukan…?"

.

.

**Seireitei. Gedung divisi 1. Tengah malam.**

Muken. Penjara bawah tanah sebagai tempat pemenjaraan penjahat yang telah melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan bagi kelangsungan Soul Society maupun Gensei. Berada jauh di dasar kegelapan di bawah naungan gedung divisi 1 dengan berlapis-lapis segel dan kekkai dengan kepadatan reishi tinggi. Kemungkinan tawanan bisa lolos dari dalam sana adalah 0 persen.

Dan ditempat itulah, tubuh Aizen Sousuke sebagai penjahat terbesar Soul Society terbelenggu.

Keputusan untuk membuka gerbang menuju Muken berada di tangan ruang Central46. Surat persetujuan dari petinggi dunia roh itu bagaikan kunci utama untuk bisa memasukinya. Dan saat ini, atas permintaan khusus dari Yamamoto Soutaichou, sehelai surat persetujuan itu tengah dihantarkan salah seorang penyampai pesan menuju gedung divisi 1. Tempat dimana Kaidou Sanosuke yang tak sabar lagi untuk berkunjung ke dalam dasar kegelapan itu tengah menunggu.

Kurang dari satu jam, surat persetujuan itu telah berpindah ke tangan Yamamoto-Soutaichou. Sang shinigami terkuat di sepanjang sejarah Soul Society itu membuka telapak tangannya, membiarkan kertas persetujuan dengan lambang ruang central46 itu mengambang beberapa sentimeter di udara kemudian terbakar. Berganti sosok menjadi sebentuk plat hitam berpola lambang yang sama dengan warna merah darah seukuran tiga jari dideretkan. Memang ukuran yang cukup kecil untuk kunci penjara selevel Muken namun luapan energi roh terasa begitu pekat dari dalam plat hitam legam itu.

Kaidou Sanosuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Soutaichou. Persetujuan dari ruang Central46 hanya mengizinkan satu orang untuk masuk, sehingga mau tak mau shinigami tua itu menyodorkan kunci gerbang Muken padanya. Senyum kemenangan shinigami daikou palsu itu tak lagi tertahankan tepat begitu kunci itu beralih ke tangannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Soutaichou. Atas kepercayaanmu."

"Percaya atau tidak…" Yamamoto Soutaichou menatap dingin ke arah Kaidou. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Kaidou Sanosuke."

"…!"

Kaidou mempererat genggamannya akan kunci di tangannya. Sorot mata tajam dari shinigami tua itu membuatnya cukup was-was jika nantinya kunci itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Apa maksud anda dengan—"

BLAAAAARRRR!

Dengan gerakan serentak, Soutaichou dan Kaidou mendongakkan wajah ke dinding di atas pintu kokoh berukuran besar divisi 1. Dinding itu hancur berlubang, dengan sesosok shinigami berambut orange dan zanpakutou berukuran besar melesat dari dalamnya.

"…! Kurosaki—!"

Belum sempat Kaidou meneruskan kalimatnya, mulutnya tersumpal begitu telapak tangan Ichigo dengan kasar mencengkeram bagian bawah wajahnya dan mendorongnya kuat. Tubuh kedua shinigami itu melesat jauh menembus dinding belakang bangunan dan menghilang secepat kilat.

Ichigo dan Kaidou mendarat di atas puncak bukit Soukyoku. Merasa sesak dengan cengkeraman Ichigo di wajahnya yang ikut menyegel jalur pernafasannya itu spontan Kaidou menepis tangan Ichigo tersebut lalu menendang perut pemuda itu. Alhasil tubuh Ichigo terlempar hingga kedua shinigami itu kini saling berhadapan dengan jarak terpaut beberapa meter.

Tak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan Kaidou begitu melihat pemuda yang seharusnya terkurung di balik Ujimushi no Su itu kini ada dihadapannya.

"Kau…! Mustahil kau bisa…!"

Ichigo memperbaiki posisi berdirinya sambil memanggul zangetsu di pundak.

"Ya… Rukia yang telah membebaskanku."

"Rukia…?"

Kaidou tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu keras. Cukup lama ia tertawa seperti itu sementara Ichigo hanya diam memandanginya dengan dingin. Tatapan dingin yang membuat niatnya untuk tertawa lebih lanjut itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, lalu mengganti ekspresinya dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Bicara apa kau? Itu adalah hal yang mustahil! Rukia memang mulai mengingatmu sedikit demi sedikit tapi aku sudah mengubah ingatannya kembali dengan jurusku. Ia tidak mungkin mengingatmu lagi dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk membebaskan orang yang tidak diingatnya!"

"… Begitu?"

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya perlahan sejajar tubuhnya, memperlihatkan sebuah plat hitam kecil dengan lambang ruang central46 berwarna merah darah terapit di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Seketika bola mata Kaidou membulat kaget dan melongok ke telapak tangannya sendiri yang telah kosong.

"Kau…!" Kaidou menarik keluar zanpakutounya dari dalam sarung dan segera menghambur menuju Ichigo, Pemuda itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, walau secara jelas Kaidou mulai mengayun zanpakutounya tinggi siap menebas tubuhnya vertikal.

"Kembalikan kunci itu padaku!"

TRANGGG!

Kedua zanpakutou berbeda ukuran itu saling berbenturan keras begitu Ichigo melintangkan zangetsunya ke depan wajahnya. Dengan sekali sentak, pemuda itu mendorong serangan lawan itu hingga tubuh Kaidou terdorong kebelakang. Giliran Ichigo melesat maju sambil mengayun zangetsunya. Tak sempat mengangkat pedangnya untuk bertahan, Kaidou segera mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya lurus ke depan.

"HADOU NO 33. SOUKATSUI!"

Tubuh Ichigo lenyap begitu semburan api biru itu nyaris mengenai tubuhnya. Ia bershunpo, dan dengan jeli Kaidou berhasil membaca perpindahan pemuda itu ke belakang punggungnya. Segera ia berbalik dan mengayun zanpakutounya ke belakang. Namun ternyata Ichigo sama sekali tidak melayangkan tebasan seperti dugaannya hingga yang di tangkis shinigami berambut merah itu hanya angin kosong. Ichigo telah lebih dulu kembali ke depan secepat kilat dan menodongkan ujung zangetsunya ke leher lawannya yang tengah lengah itu.

"…!"

"Jadi kau menghapus ingatan Rukia kembali?"

Kaidou Sanosuke mengerinyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. "… Memangnya kenapa hah?"

"Sepertinya itu percuma saja."

"Percuma? Huh! Kau mau bilang jurusku tidak mempan? Dengar! Aku bisa melakukannya lagi dan memastikan ia benar-benar tidak mengingatmu lagi. Aku bisa melakukannya ratusan kali hingga ingatan gadis itu hancur!"

"Berkali-kali kau mengubahnya sia-sia saja, Kaidou…"

Suasana mendadak hening, dengan Kaidou yang hanya mampu membalas sorot mata tajam dari ichigo dengan pandangan nanar.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya 'kan? Malam itu…"

"…!"

"Ingatan tidak hanya ada di pikiran. Hati juga memiliki ingatannya sendiri. Berkali-kali kau mengubah ingatan di pikiran Rukia kau tidak akan mengubah apapun."

"…! Heh! Kau mau bilang kalau…"

"Ya… Rukia mulai mengingatku sedikit bukan karena memori di pikirannya."

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mengacungkan jempolnya untuk menunjuk tepat pada dadanya sendiri.

"Yang mulai mengingat keberadaanku adalah hatinya."

"…!"

"Jurus kalian memang bisa mengubah memori yang ada di otak, maupun mengubah memori sumber kekuatan shinigami ku di dalam Saketsu dan hakusui. Tapi sehebat apapun jurus klan Shinkokubi, kalian tidak akan bisa mengubah ingatan hati seseorang. Sebab keberadaan hati bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dijangkau. Kau mengerti sekarang, Kaidou Sanosuke…!"

"Grrh!"

Kedua mata Kaidou menyipit tajam dengan gigi-gigi merapat. Jelas ia terlihat gusar karena rencananya tak berjalan semulus dugaannya namun pria itu tetap tersenyum licik seperti biasa. Seolah tak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan tiupan angin mulai menjalar keluar dari tubuh pria itu, sebagai pertanda bahwa ia tengah mengerahkan reiatsunya. Meniup lembut rambut dan shihakusou yang dikenakan kedua shinigami daikou itu.

"Menarik…! Tapi hal seperti itu hanya mungkin jika hati kalian saling terhubung bukan?"

Ichigo tersenyum mantap, membalas kalimat itu dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kau benar… Sayang sekali ya... Sepertinya ikatanku dan Rukia jauh lebih kuat dari dugaanmu. Dan jika kau masih ingin menghancurkan ikatan kami dengan menghancurkan ingatan Rukia, saat itu juga aku akan menghabisimu!"

.

Selang beberapa saat, Kaidou melepas zanpakutounya di udara. Membiarkan bilah pedang itu melayang hingga kemudian meledak memuntahkan cahaya terang putih menyilaukan, tepat begitu pemilik bilah itu bergumam pelan. Melafalkan mantra pembangkit agar penghuni pedang roh miliknya itu terbagun dari tidur.

"Mengamuklah, SASEBANA HIME!"

Pemandangan bukit Soukyoku berubah terang benderang diselimuti cahaya putih dalam sekejap. Mengubah pemandangan malam menjadi seterang langit siang hari. Begitu menyilaukan, bahkan menutupi pos-pos pasukan Gotei 13-tai di bawahnya.

Seluruh shinigami menyaksikan pertarungan itu dari beranda divisi masing-masing. Memang cukup jauh dari pusat pertarungan itu, namun tanpa menyaksikan secara langsung pun, benturan reiatsu kedua shinigami itu benar-benar terasa kuat. Tak satupun shinigami bergerak mendekati daerah bukit Soukyoku itu seolah bukit itu merupakan arena pertempuran bagi Ichigo dan Kaidou, tanpa boleh diganggu pihak manapun.

**Seireitei. Divisi 10.**

"…! Uwaa! Ca, cahaya apa ini…?"

Cahaya menyilaukan itu membuat para shinigami itu menutupi pandangan mereka dengan sebelah lengan. Tak terkecual bagi Matsumoto Rangiku sang fukutaichou. Dengan sebelah mata terpicing ia melirik pada komandan cilik yang berdiri tenang di depannya.

"Taichou… Apa benar kita tidak harus pergi ke sana? Shinigami buronan itu ada di sana 'kan?"

Hitsugaya Toushirou tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari puncak bukit. Tetap berdiri fokus sambil berlipat tangan di barisan paling depan dari deretan shinigami yang berdiri di beranda itu. "Jangan khawatir, Matsumoto. Kita hanya perlu memastikan satu hal."

**Seireitei. Divisi 7.**

"Sudah dimulai ya…" Kyouraku Shunsui, taichou divisi 7 bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum tenang. "Jadi… apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya."

**Seireitei. Divisi 4.**

Yamada hanatarou memandang lekat pada puncak bukit. Kedua alisnya mengkerut ke atas sambil merapatkan bibirnya. Unohana Retsu, taichou wanita berwajah keibuan yang berdiri tepat di sebelah shinigami kikuk itu tampaknya menyadari kegundahan bawahannya tersebut.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu, Yamada 7-seki?"

"Ah! A, anu…! Eh… Itu…" Hanatarou mencengkeram erat tali tipis tas pengobatan yang melintang diagonal di dadanya. "Anu… Taichou…"

"Ya…?"

"Be, benarkah Kurosaki ichigo itu… musuh kita?"

"… ya?"

Hanatarou kembali menatap lekat pada puncak bukit yang mulai terlihat begitu cahaya putih yang menyelimutinya mereda. Dua reiatsu yang sangat kuat saling membentur di atas sana, menimbulkan hembusan angin yang cukup kuat di beranda itu.

"Entah kenapa saya… merasa begitu 'dekat' dengan reiatsu miliknya."

"… begitu ya…"

Unohana ikut menoleh kembali pada puncak bukit itu seraya menghela nafas dalam. "Aku juga… merasakan hal yang sama…"

.

.

Ichigo segera menarik mundur langkahnya sebelum ledakan reiatsu itu ikut menelan dirinya. Kaidou melakukan shikai dan tiba-tiba saja ledakan dahsyat itu terjadi hingga menutupi arena pertarungan itu dengan kepulan debu.

"Cih!" Ichigo mengayun zangetsunya kesamping, menyibak kepulan debu yang menghalangi pandangan matanya. Dan di balik kepulan debu itu siluet tubuh Kaidou mulai terlihat. Makin lama makin menipis hingga debu-debu itu mulai menghilang di udara.

"Salam kenal… Ini zanpakutouku, Sasebana hime."

Mendadak Ichigo melongo kaget. Bilah pedang kecil yang semula di genggam Kaidou itu sama sekali tidak berubah wujud. Tetap berbentuk pedang biasa tanpa pelepasan sama sekali.

"Itu shikai-mu?"

"Kau kaget?"

Sosok Kaidou tiba-tiba lenyap. Segera Ichigo memasang kuda-kuda dan melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Kaidou untuk menyerangnya, atau mungkin ia bershunpo berkali-kali dan menunggunya hingga lengah, lalu menyerang dari arah tak terduga.

Terlatih menghadapi berbagai macam pertarungan, naluri ichigo berjalan sangat baik. Secepat kilat menoleh ke atas, dan melompat ke samping. Benar saja, nyaris tubuhnya terkena hujaman pedang Kaidou yang tiba-tiba melesat dari atas langit. Tak berhasil mengenai sasaran, pedang Kaidou berakhir menghujam tanah. Seketika permukaan tanah itu hancur lebur tak berbentuk. Kaidou langsung mengejar Ichigo kembali dan shinigami daikou itu kembali menghindar jauh ke belakang.

"Kenapa? Shinigami yang bahkan telah mengalahkan Aizen Sousuke takut menghadapi bilah pedang sekecil ini?"

" Berisik…!"

Zanpakutou Kaidou bagai misteri bagi Ichigo. Bilah pedang itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan serangan macam apa yang mampu dikeluarkannya. Yang meningkat dari pedang itu hanyalah daya hancurnya yang mampu mengikis permukaan tanah. Apakah kekuatan shikai pria ini hanya segitu saja? Jika memang begitu tidak mungkin proses pelepasannya seheboh tadi bukan?

"Hadou no 63! RAIKOUHOU!"

Pikiran ichigo yang terbuyarkan kembali menyatu begitu cahaya terang dari gumpalan petir Raikouhou yang besarnya nyaris menyapu seluruh arena pertarungan itu melesat cepat ke arahnya. Segera Ichigo menggenggam erat gagang zangetsu dan menarik sebelah kaki kebelakang untuk mengokohkan kuda-kudanya.

"HEAAHHHH!"

Dalam sekali ayunan pedang, zangetsu mengibas balik serangan petir itu dan mementalkannya kembali ke arah Kaidou. Shinigami berambut merah itu melompat cepat ke udara namun tanpa disadarinya, ichigo telah menyusul punggungnya dengan shunpo dan bersiap melayangkan sebuah tebasan.

TRANGGG!

Kedua pedang itu saling bergesekan keras begitu Kaidou dengan cepat membalik badannya dan menangkis serangan Ichigo. Namun…

ZRAAASSHHHH!

Tangkisan Kaidou yang cukup lemah membuat pegangannya akan Sasebana Hime goyah. Ujung tajam zangetsu berhasil menerobos dan menggores dadanya diagonal.

"UAGHH!"

Tubuh Kaidou terjun bebas menghantam tanah. Menghamburkan kepulan debu untuk berterbangan ke udara. Ichigo yang masih melayang di udara memandang ke bawah selama beberapa detik. Tubuh Kaidou masih tertutup kepulan debu hingga membuatnya sulit untuk memastikan keadaan lawannya itu.

Sama sekali tak ada pergerakan di bawah sana. Apa yang terjadi? Mustahil pria sialan itu mati hanya karena satu sabetan ringan di tubuhnya 'kan?

Samar, Ichigo melihat suatu kilatan putih kebiruan dari balik tirai debu itu.

"…!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Iris coklat shinigami daikou itu membulat, kilatan putih kebiruan itu tiba-tiba bagai meledak dan berubah menjadi tembakan dahsyat yang mengarah lurus ke arahnya. Tak punya pilihan lain, Ichigo segera bershunpo secepat mungkin dan mendarat kembali di tanah sebelum dirinya ditelan cahaya putih kebiruan yang sangat familiar di matanya itu.

"Mu, mustahil…!"

Kepulan debu yang menutupi tubuh Kaidou akhirnya terkuak. Shinigami itu tengah berdiri tegak sambil memanggul sebuah pedang besar tak berpinggirang pedang dengan sehelai kain putih terlilit di gagangnya. Kedua iris coklat Ichigo terbelalak. Siapapun yang melihat wujud baru zanpakutou bernama Sasebana hime itu pasti bisa langsung mengenali bahwa wujud baru pedang itu bernama…

"Zangetsu…?"

"Pertarungan sebenarnya dimulai dari sekarang. Majulah, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

**To be Continued**

**Next On Vol 15. The weak is the brave!**

**SHINIGAMIZUKAN~!**

**Memories of blank soul, short version.**

Ichigo : Rukia! Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku? Aku ini shinigami penggantimu!

Sanosuke: Mengigau apa kau? Shinigami pengganti Rukia adalah aku.

Rukia : Maaf Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu. Kau tidak ada dalam ingatanku.

Ichigo : Cih…!

Sanosuke : Huh! Kubilang juga apa dasar bodoh! Hahahaha!

Ichigo : Sial! Tidak ada jalan lain! Bagaimana dengan … (mengeluarkan boneka Chappy super deluxe dari dalam hakama) YANG INI!

Rukia : WUUOOOOH! Cha, CHAPPY!

Sanosuke : Hah?

Ichigo : Nah Rukia. Sanosuke atau Kurosaki Ichigo, siapa shinigami penggantimu?

Sanosuke : Huh! Sia-sia saja! Walaupun kau membujuknya dengan kelinci norak itu tetap saja shinigami pengganti Rukia adalah…

Rukia : Kurosaki Ichigo!

Sanosuke : … Oi… (Sweatdrop)

Tamat (?)

Kalau Memories of Blank Soul penyelesaiannya segampang ini gimana ya?

**Balasan review episode kemarin**

Uzumaki Kuchiki : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Hmmm… maaf ya kali ini kelamaan updatenya! En maaf juga Otter kelamaan ngumpetin adegan romance soalnya bikin reader ga sabaran emang hobi Otter (?). En maaf juga Otter ga bisa jawab apakah Ichi ama Rukia setelah ini berakhir soalnya itu spoiler… en maaf juga kalo… (maaf nya ga habis-habis nih?)

Keiko eni naomi : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Hm, mengenai Rukia tetap bisa ingat ama ichigo di bab ini dijelasin kok! Semoga aja mudah dimengerti ya soalnya rada ribet untuk dijelasin. Hehehe

Shai Kuninobu : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Ga apa-apa kok baru ngomen sekarang. Maaf ya , author yang satu ini bikin kamu penasaran setengah hidup en malah bikin penasaran kamu jadi tiga perempat hidup karena updatenya kelamaan… Maaf ya!

Ichiruki forever : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Eh! Jadi orangnya beda ya? Wah… Otter kirain sama! Hahaha! Sama dong! Otter juga udah lama nunggu untuk bisa nulis chap yang kemaren. Syukur deh kamu suka. Makasih ya!

Izumi kagawa : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Wahh… sayangnya Kurenai di chap kali ini ngumpet dulu. Hehehe dia emang sejak awal bukan antagonis kok! Cuma galau ama sikapnya Sanosuke aja… tapi siapa tahu juga ya… (?) Soalnya Kurenai ini rada misterius…

Aurora Borealix : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Lanjut! Soalnya Aurora kemarin ngomennya 'lanjut!' jadi Otter bingung juga mau balas apa. Hahaha! Pasti bingung ya soalnya balesan review Otter kadang aneh-aneh gitu…

Deni Jafaris : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Hehe… adegan kemarin kalo muncul di manga Bleach beneran pasti bakal seru ya? Sayangnya Tite-sensei lebih hobi bkin adventure ya… hiks! Makasih ya!

Noviaellen : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Romancenya baru terasa ya? Hahaha maaf ya, Otter kurang jago bikin romance… padahal udah chap 14 ya?

Always Ichiruki : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Yg ngebantuin rukia itu… hmmm… udah bisa ketebak siapa kok! Hehe… tapi kalo masih penasaran ntar juga bakal muncul sendiri ke permukaan (kayak gosip aja ya?) hahahah. Soal jurus Kaidou jawabannya ada di chap ini…

Summer chii : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Waaahh! Makasih banyak atas lagunya, bagus banget! En cocok ama suasana fic ini lagi! Zone tuh band lama tapi lagu-lagunya ga karatan oleh waktu ya! Lain kali kalo ada lagu bagus recommend lagi ya!

Naruzhea Aichi : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Nah! Mungkin ini kali ya namanya kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Ichigo kayaknya terlalu hepi ditolongin Rukia nih!

Kazusa Kirihika : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Ya nih Ichigo! Kamu memang mesum, terima saja dong! (Ichigo : aku bukan MESUM!). Apakah Aizen bakal lepas (ka, kayak ragunan aja ya) atau tidak, saksikan di kelanjutan fic ini!

Hendrik widyawati : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Wah… banyak yang bilang Ichi mesum nih! Gimana Ichigo? Ichigo : AKU BUKAN MESUM! Sial! Image yang sudah kubangun bertahun-tahun!

ReshaRukiruu : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Iya nih! Habis UTS. Dan selesai UTS langsung disambut tumpukan tugas segunung! Hiks! Ini sih keluar dari mulut hollow masuk ke mulut arrancar!

MR Krabs : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Kenapa jurus Sanosuke ga mempan? Kekuatan cinta? (plak!) hahaha! Penjelasannya sederhana kok! Ada di chap ini… btw soal pas kissing itu ga ada yg ngeganggu kok… mereka tersadar kalo sedang dalam kondisi genting makanya langsung menjauh. Begitu… Nah sebagai bayaran penjelasannya Otter mau satu Krabby Patty! Yang seger!

Ichigo : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Whawww… maaf ya, Otter juga ga tau persis kapan jadwal tetap ngeupdate fic ini. Kayak sekarang misalnya… tapi biasanya Otter update tiap minggu tengah malam. Nah kenapa tengah malam? Paket internetnya murah (PLAK!). Hahaha!

Nematoda : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Wah… maaf ya banyak typo! Akhir-akhir ini listrik sering mati, jadi komputer Otter sering tewas. Jadinya otter sering-sering nekan ctrl s buat nyimpen, kayaknya Otter salah tekan tombol ya? Iya nih… sebisa mungkin ga OOC, soalnya ini canon… tapi terpaksa nyenggol-nyenggol dikit biar lebih seru. Hehehe…

Rinko Kurochiki : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Pembaca baru? Wah… selamat datang di fic ini! Ngomen sepanjang apapun ga Otter ga bakal muntah kok! Bahkan sepanjang novel harry potter juga bakal Otter baca komennya kok! Hehehe!


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15 (akhirnya) UPDATE! Hiatus sebulan lebih… Mungkin banyak yang bisa nebak apa alasannya ya? Ya! Benar! UAS! Lho? Kok UAS sebulan? Hahaha… Sebenernya UTS Otter kacau banget jadi Otter mutusin buat focus menghadapi UAS supaya nilai bisa selamat. Hehe. Otter nggak begitu pandai soalnya. Biar nulis Fic ga ngenganggu akademik Otter mutusin hiatus sementara. Jadi mohon maaf banget bagi yang nungguin chap ini tapi ga terbit-terbit (Ichiruki Forever ampe ngomen 3 kali ya). Otter sempetin bikin lagi walau agak kaku dalam nulis soalnya udah lama banget. Soalnya Otter ga suka ending nggantung.**

**Theme Song kali ini One OK Rock, Remake! Pasti banyak yang tau ama band ini 'kan?**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Yamada Hanatarou hanyalah pejabat bangku 7 dari divisi khusus pengobatan yang terkenal lemah dan tak berguna. Mungkin sebagian besar shinigami menganggapnya demikian, namun perannya dalam usaha penyelamatan Rukia dari hukuman mati bisa dibilang sangat besar. Tindakan nekat memang, membantu ryoka yang menerobos masuk ke dalam Seireitei, namun dirinya melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia mempercayai shinigami dadakan itu untuk membantu Rukia-san yang dihormatinya sepenuh hati. Shinigami itu begitu kuat dan memiliki reiatsu yang terasa begitu 'hangat' baginya. Ya… reiatsu itu sama sekali tak terlupakan.

Dan shinigami dadakan yang telah dibantunya itu adalah Kaidou Sanosuke… Ia tidak mungkin salah mengingat. Tapi kenapa reiatsu yang tak pernah ia lupakan itu malah berasal dari orang lain yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Shinigami berambut jingga dengan zanpakutou setinggi tubuh yang bernama…

"Kurosaki Ichigo… Kau masih memikirkan pemuda itu, Yamada 7-seki?"

Suara keibuan Unohana-taichou membangunkan Hanatarou dari lamunan. Matanya memang masih menatap lurus pada bukit Soukyoku tempat pertarungan tengah berlangsung, dengan wajah lesu dan mulut ternganga lebar, begitu jelas pikirannya tengah melayang entah kemana.

Cukup lama, Hanatarou tidak menjawab pertanyaan taichou-nya. Ia lalu membungkuk hormat pada Unohana yang ditanggapi taichou wanita itu dengan raut heran.

"Maaf, Unohana-taichou… Se… sepertinya saya harus pergi..."

**BLEACH : Memories Of Blank Soul**

**.**

**.**

**Vol 15. The Weak is the Brave**

Tak henti-hentinya kedua belah mata coklat Ichigo menelusuri pedang yang terpanggul dipundak Kaidou. Tiap lekuk tanpa melewatkan satu jengkalpun. Dan ia menyadari bahwa matanya memang tidak salah melihat. Dari ujung hingga gagangnya, tak satupun hal yang membedakannya dari Zangetsu, zanpakutou-nya. Matanya yang penuh keheranan segera beralih pada pedang yang digenggamnya sendiri. Menerka barangkali ia menjatuhkan pedang miliknya tanpa sengaja atau perkiraan apapun yang masuk akal. Dan Zangetsu miliknya…

Masih tergenggam erat. Itu berarti… ada 2 zangetsu?

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Ichigo makin merapatkan alis. Kimono putih yang biasa dikenakan Kaidou telah berubah kembali menjadi kimono hitam shihakusou. Menandakan bahwa lawannya itu telah berhasil mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, seratus persen!

"Kau… bagaimana bisa…?"

Ujung bibir Kaidou terangkat sebelah, menampakkan senyuman licik. "Kau terkejut? Maaf, tapi aku tidak punya waktu banyak."

Kaidou menurunkan pedang itu dari pundak. Mengacungkan pedang itu lurus ke depan sejajar bahunya lalu mengerahkan seluruh energi dalam tubuhnya untuk meluap keluar. Kitaran bukit Soukyoku seakan mendapat efek dari tindakannya tersebut hingga angin kencang pun mulai berhembus.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

"…!"

Sabetan bersinar putih kebiruan yang makin lama makin membesar melesat keluar dari zangetsu di tangan Kaidou, siap menghantam tubuh lawan.

Ichigo memasang kuda-kuda sekuat mungkin. Mengangkat zanpakutounya tinggi dan langsung mengayun pedang miliknya menangkis serangan itu.

Cahaya putih itu terbelah dua, terhambur ke samping dan melebar, balas menghantam permukaan tanah di sekitar medan pertarungan itu hingga meledak keras. Sebelah kaki Ichigo menghentak tanah, melesat menerobos kilatan cahaya yang membelah itu dan muncul langsung dihadapan Kaidou.

TRAAANG!

Bilah kedua zangetsu itu berbenturan keras. Ichigo menekan pedangnya sekuat mungkin hingga tubuh Kaidou terdorong ke belakang. Kalah tenaga, Kaidou menggesek zangetsu-nya ke samping, membuat kedua bilah itu terpisah. Di saat bersamaan, ia langsung menginjak bilah Zangetsu Ichigo dengan sebelah kakinya dan membuka telunjukknya ke depan wajah Ichigo sambil bergumam.

"Hadou no 4, BYAKURAI!"

Spontan ichigo memiringkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menghindari tembakan petir biru yang meluncur dari telunjuk yang teracung itu. Sekuat tenaga di hempaskannya pedang yang tertahan injakan Kaidou hingga shinigami lawannya itu melompat bersalto di udara.

Aksi saling balas tebasan terus berlanjut. Kaidou dengan kecepatan begitu luar biasa mampu menyeimbangi kecepatan Ichigo. Nyaris berkali-kali sang shinigami dadakan tergesek ujung Zangetsu milik Kaidou kalau saja ia tidak gesit menangkis tiap serangan itu. Namun bukan berarti Kaidou berada di atas angin. Satu tebasan terakhir dari Ichigo berhasil menggores bahu kanannya hingga lawannya itu sedikit terhuyung. Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Ichigo segera bersiap untuk melayangkan Getsuga Tenshou dalam jarak dekat.

Sekujur tubuh Ichigo tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Matanya yang semula terfokus pada tiap gerakan lawan mendadak melebar dengan sebutir keringat mengalir di sebelah pelipisnya. Kelengahan pemuda itu terbuka. Secepat kilat Kaidou melompat menjauh sembari mengayun zanpakutounya kembali.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

"…!"

Serangan itu cukup mudah ditebak, tinggal menghindar menggunakan shunpo lalu balas menyerang kembali. Namun belum sempat Ichigo menghentakkan langkah kilatnya, tubuhnya kembali berdenyut hebat bersamaan dengan menyemburnya darah dari balik punggungnya. Refleks langkah Ichigo terhenti dan menatap nanar pada silaunya Getsuga tenshou yang siap melindas tubuhnya yang sedang mematung itu.

'Si,sial!'

Tembakan reiatsu padat bernama Getsuga Teshou itu meledak keras. Membelah permukaan tanah yang dilaluinya dilaluinya dan terhambur begitu tepat mengenai targetnya. Kaidou yang semula senang karena serangannya pastilah kena telak terpaksa sedikit mendecih sebab menghamburnya getsuga tenshou itu berarti Ichigo berhasil menangkisnya.

Namun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ichigo memang berhasil menangkis serangan itu pada detik-detik terakhir namun sebuah luka berhasil menggores di sepanjang lengan kanannya. Mencabik lengan shihakusou sekaligus daging yang ditutupinya hingga mencipratkan darah.

"Wah, wah…" Sosok Kaidou yang tengah memanggul pedang di pundak tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ichigo yang hanya ditanggapi pemuda itu dengan lirikan kesal.

"Luka-lukamu membuka kembali ya? Dua luka tebasan yang cukup dalam dan luka-luka lain di berbagai tempat… Sekuat apapun kau itu hal yang cukup mengkhawatirkan bukan?"

"… Berisik!"

Ichigo memegangi dadanya yang ikut memacarkan darah dengan nafas tersengal. Luka tebas diagonal yang ada di sana rupanya ikut membuka kembali. Hal yang wajar. Seminggu lebih pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu bertarung dengan seluruh penghuni Seireitei. Berbagai luka yang diperolehnya bukan sekedar luka ringan. Luka memanjang akibat pertarungannya dengan Hirako, dan juga luka tebas dalam torehan Soifon ketika ia tertangkap beberapa waktu yang lalu. Semua luka itu bahkan tidak pernah diobati.

Darah-darah itu masih belum berhenti menetes. Nafas Ichigo kian tersengal. Entah kenapa rasa lelah yang selama ini tidak diindahkannya datang menyerbu.

'Sial… Apa ini batasnya…? Kenapa di saat seperti ini…'

Ichigo berusaha bangkit berdiri walau dengan gerak terbata-bata. Nafasnya masih belum beraturan seirama dengan gerak naik turun kedua bahunya.

"Masih mau bertarung dengan kondisi seperti itu? Luka separah itu bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri, Ichigo-kun… "

Sorot mata coklat Ichigo menajam. Tak begitu menggubris ocehan lawannya itu ia langsung mengayun zangetsu miliknya ke arah belakang. Sosok Kaidou menghilang dari jangkauan tebasan itu, berpindah dengan begitu tenang ke sisi kanan Ichigo, balas mengayunkan tebasan kuat. Sontak sang Shinigami daikou itu segera merunduk, menerobos pertahanan Kaidou dengan gesit dan menghantam perut lawan dengan sikunya. Tak cukup sampai di sana, begitu tubuh Kaidou terhuyung akibat serangannya, ia langsung mencengkeram kerah kimono shinigami daikou palsu itu kasar dan…

DUAGHH!

Tubuh Kaidou terdorong jauh ke belakang dan terpelanting membentur tanah. Sigap, shinigami itu menapakkan telapak tangan di permuakaan tanah untuk menghentikan laju tubuhnya dan membalikkan arah tubuhnya sambil melompat. Ia lalu menyeka aliran darah yang mengalir di sela bibirnya dengan sebelah punggung tangan.

Zangetsu 'palsu' di tangan Kaidou kembali diselimuti cahaya putih, memudar dan menyusut hingga begitu cahaya putih itu 'terlepas' ke udara, Sasebana hime miliknya itu kembali menjadi pedang biasa. Tak begitu mengagetkan bagi Ichigo sebab dari raut wajahnya jelas ia mulai mengerti trik dari shikai lawannya itu.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar… Zanpakutou itu berubah setelah kedua pedang kita saling bersentuhan. Artinya kemampuan zanpakutou-mu adalah meniru kemampuan Zanpakutou lain yang disentuhnya."

Kaidou mendengus. Berusaha berdiri bangkit sambil tertawa terkekeh. "Hee… Ketahuan ya? Nggak seru ah!"

Kaidou mengibaskan debu yang menempel di kimononya santai. "Kau benar… Roh yang tertidur dalam setiap zanpakutou memiliki ingatannya masing-masing. Dan Sasebana hime-ku mampu mencuri ingatan zanpakutou lain yang ditebasnya lalu meniru wujud dan serangannya. Karena itulah, wujud aslinya sama sekali tidak memiliki bentuk khusus seperti shikai pada umumnya. Sangat cocok untukku 'kan?"

Mendadak wajah serius Ichigo berubah malas. "Ingatan Zanpakutou…? Heh! Jujur saja aku mulai muak dengan ocehan kalian. Jangan bilang setelah ini kau mau bilang rambut kepala ayam-mu itu juga punya ingatan?"

"Ke, Kepala ayam! Keh! Hanya berhasil menebak kekuatan zanpakutou-ku kau jadi besar kepala dasar sialan! Aku bisa mengubah pedangku berkali-kali dan menghabisimu!"

"Tapi perubahan pedang itu cuma sekitar dua menit 'kan? "

"Dua menit? Kau pikir pedangku hanya mampu bertahan sebentar saja? Asal kau tahu, pedangku ini bertahan selama dua menit lebih… satu detik!"

"Ck! Cuma lebih satu detik saja…"

"Oh ya?" Kaidou mematah-matahkan ruas-ruas jarinya dan memasang kuda-kuda kembali. Menatap lurus pada Ichigo yang masih memandanginya remeh dengan senyum licik yang biasa terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan bahwa satu detik itu yang akan membunuhmu nantinya, Kurosaki Ichigo… Saat itu kau akan mengerti… Kemampuan Sasebana Hime tidak hanya sebatas meniru wujud dan jurus pedang yang disentuhnya!"

Pertarungan yang sempat tertunda adu mulut singkat barusan dimulai kembali. Kaidou Sanosuke kali ini hanya berbekal zanpakutou berwujud pedang biasa miliknya melompat maju dan melancarkan serangan dengan begitu cepat dari segala arah. Sementara Ichigo lebih memilih menghindar dari serangan-serangan itu dan sesekali menggunakan tangannya untuk menangkis serangan.

Ini terpaksa dilakukan shinigami daikou bersurai jingga itu. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Zangetsu menyentuh Sasebana hime sekali lagi dan membuatnya harus bertarung kembali menghadapi tiruan pedangnya. Jujur saja, melihat orang lain seenaknya melafalkan Getsuga tenshou sangatlah memuakkan.

Kaidou mencabik sebelah lengan kimononya dan melemparinya kehadapan ichigo. Ichigo menyibak helaian hitam itu menggunakan sebelah tangannya dan menyadari bahwa Kaidou telah lenyap di balik pemandangan yang terhalangi helaian hitam itu. Segera insting Ichigo bekerja cepat dan melirik ke arah belakang dimana pedang terhunus milik Kaidou siap menebas lehernya.

Nyaris, ichigo mengangkat Zangetsu untuk menepis serangan mendadak itu kalau saja ia tidak segera memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dengan tangan kiri langsung mencengkeram bilah pedang itu kuat. Tanpa diduga Kaidou memutar badannya ke depan tubuh Ichigo secepat kilat dan menghantamkan sikutnya pada perut sang shinigami daikou.

"Ugh!" Terhuyung, terdorong mundur beberapa langkah dan terlambat menyadari bahwa Kaidou telah bershunpo ke hadapannya dan menambah serangannya dengan sebuah tendangan keras. Alhasil tubuh terhuyung ichigo terhempas jauh dengan kepulan debu bertebaran akibat tumbukan tubuhnya dengan tanah.

Mengumpat kesal, Ichigo berusaha duduk bangkit sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

Pandangan ichigo refleks beralih pada permukaan tanah beberapa meter di depannya. Sebuah benda kecil berkilat memantulkan cahaya bulan tergeletak di sana. Pelat hitam kecil berlambangkan ruang central46, kunci menuju Muken yang seharusnya terselip dalam kerah shihakusou tampaknya terlempar keluar di saat ia tubuhnya terhempas barusan. Dan sialnya, disaat bersamaan Kaidou yang berdiri terpaut 10 meter didepannya juga menyadari keberadaan benda itu.

Duel kecepatan kedua shinigami itu untuk meraih benda yang tergeletak tepat di tengah posisi berhadapan mereka itu tak terhindarkan. Baik Ichigo maupun Kaidou bershunpo, menghambur dengan sebelah tangan terulur ke depan secepat mungkin. Sejengkal lagi ujung jari Ichigo menyentuh pinggiran pelat itu, Kaidou yang kalah cepat menarik pedangnya dan menghunus benda tajam itu siap menggorok leher ichigo.

Mau tak mau Ichigo mengambil resiko. Jika ia menghindar, maka Kaidou-lah yang akan meraih kunci itu, namun jika tidak menghindar, mungkin kepalanya tak akan lagi bersatu dengan tubuhnya. Segera shinigami daikou itu menarik Zangetsu yang teranggur semenjak tadi untuk menangkis hujaman pedang itu sementara tangan lainnya mencengkeram pelat hitam itu dalam kecepatan yang bersamaan. Tak terlelakkan, sebuah senyuman licik tergores di wajah Kaidou begitu mendengar dentingan merdu akibat bergeseknya kedua pedang mereka.

"Ke~na!"

Bilah pedang berukuran normal itu mendadak mengeluarkan percikan kilat, diselimuti cahaya putih dan melepaskan hembusan angin pelan. Berubah menjadi sosok Zangetsu kembali dalam selang kurang dari 3 detik.

Ichigo benar-benar mengumpat dibuatnya. Haruskah ia bertarung melawan Zangetsu kembali?

Kaidou mendorong kuat bilah Zangetsu ichigo hingga pijakan kaki shinigami daikou itu meremukkan tanah di bawahnya. Kali ini tubuh Ichigo benar-benar tidak mau lagi berkompromi. Pandangan matanya yang kian redup mulai berkunang-kunang. Sungguh ia telah berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya itu. Perlahan genggaman tangannya yang mencengkeram erat Zangetsu mulai bergetar dan mengendor. Melepaskan pertahanan sang shinigami daikou hingga sekali lagi Kaidou tersenyum di atas angin.

ZRRAAAASHHH!

Goresan sayatan membujur di pundak kanan membuat Ichigo yang terlalu sibuk menahan rasa nyeri itu tersadar. Namun gerakannya terlalu lambat. Serangan lanjutan berupa tebasan diagonal di bagian depan tubuh dari Kaidou berhasil mendahului niatnya untuk bertahan.

Tubuh Ichigo tersungkur jatuh perlahan dengan semburan darah yang masih mencurah di udara. Wajah pemuda itu begitu pucat pasi. Sementara Kaidou mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengacungkan Zangetsu di tangannya lurus dengan sebelah tangan. Meluapkan reiatsu yang dimilikinya sejadi-jadinya hingga arena pertarungan itu kembali dikerubuti angin kencang bercampur semburat terang cahaya putih dari dalam tubuh shinigami berambut merah itu.

Ichigo hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan nanar. Terlebih begitu ucapan singkat Kaidou setelah itu begitu menusuk jiwanya.

"Membosankan… Apa begini saja kekuatan shinigami yang telah berhasil mengirim Aizen Sousuke ke penjara? Aku terlalu berlebihan menilaimu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kurang dari 15 detik lagi Zangetsu palsu itu akan kembali ke wujudnya semula. Itu berarti serangan yang akan dilakukan Kaidou kali ini bukan sekedar serangan sia-sia, melainkan 'penghabisan'.

Bibir Kaidou perlahan bergerak. "Getsuga…"

Masih Ichigo berusaha untuk bangkit. Menggeram sambil terus berharap agar tubuhnya memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri tegak.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan…'

'Apa… sampai di sini saja….?'

.

.

'Ichigo…'

.

"Getsuga…"

DUAGGHH!

Pedang Zangetsu dalam pegangan Kaidou terlempar jatuh, bersamaan dengan terputusnya lafal mantra jurus yang hendak dikeluarkannya.

Sosok Ichigo mendadak telah muncul di hadapan si pengucap mantra. Begitu cepat dan tak tertahankan. Shinigami daikou itu menyeruak masuk dalam pertahanannya, memukul jatuh Zangetsu di tangan Kaidou dan membekap mulut pria itu dengan sebelah tangannya secara kasar, sampai-sampai tubuh Kaidou terdorong jatuh terbaring menghantam tanah dengan tangan Ichigo masih menekan kuat mulutnya.

"…!"

Kaidou berusaha mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Ichigo yang menyegel suara sekaligus lafalan mantranya itu. Sungguh ia terheran, pemuda yang harusnya kesusahan berdiri akibat luka-luka semacam itu kini malah berhasil membuat sekujur tubuhnya tak berkutik hanya dengan sebelah tangan dan tatapan tajam layaknya monster.

"Apa-apaan… tenaga dan tekanan reiatsu semacam ini?" gumamnya gemetar dalam hati. Sementara bilah Zangetsu miliknya yang tergeletak tenang di atas tanah kembali berubah wujud menjadi zanpakutou biasa.

"Getsuga… tenshou heh? Kau bermaksud menggunakan jurusku lagi?" Pemuda bersurai jingga itu angkat bicara. Tatapannya terlihat begitu dingin. Dengan gerak perlahan ia mulai mengangkat Zangetsu miliknya dan mengarahkan ujung tajam pedang itu mendekat pada tubuh Kaidou yang tengah didudukinya. Dengan raut wajah memancarkan keseriusan mendalam.

"Biar kutunjukkan padamu seperti apa Getsuga Tenshou yang sebenarnya… Kaidou Sanosuke!"

Belum sempat Ichigo melempar serangan yang dimaksudkannya, mendadak sebuah retakan besar di langit membuka, tepat di atas sosok kedua shinigami itu.

Para shinigami yang ikut menyaksikan hal itu serempak terpana. Retakan berwarna hitam yang lebih pekat dari gelapnya langit malam itu kian melebar, dicabik oleh sepasang tangan raksasa berwarna putih pucat. Seekor Menos Grande, muncul menyeruak dari dalam sana.

"… Menos…!"

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa…!"

Ichigo menghentikan serangannya dan segera mendongak ke langit. Tangan raksasa menos itu dengan sebegitu cepat mementalkan tubuh Ichigo untuk menjauh dari Kaidou. Tubuh Ichigo terlempar jauh, namun dengan sigap ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan mengayun keras Zangetsu miliknya.

"Getsuga TENSHOU!"

Tubuh raksasa sang menos terbelah lurus begitu sayatan bercahaya putih kebiruan yang dilemparkan Ichigo mengenainya telak. Menos itu meraung keras seiring dengan sosoknya yang memudar.

Berhasil menebas menos sama sekali bukan kelegaan bagi Ichigo. Pelat hitam yang diselipkannya dalam shihakusou hitam miliknya kembali terlempar keluar dan cukup jauh di belakangnya. Segera ia mulai bershunpo untuk mengambil pelat itu kembali sebelum Kaidou yang masih sibuk berdiri bangkit itu menyadari keberadaan pelat mungil yang merupakan kunci penting yang diincarnya.

Langkah Ichigo terhenti mendadak. Ada sosok lain bergerak meraih pelat hitam itu lebih dulu darinya yang sungguh membuat Ichigo terheran. Yamada hanatarou yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas puncak bukit yang sama dengannya itu dengan gerakan kikuk khasnya mengangkat pelat itu dan memperhatikannya dengan raut terheran-heran.

"… Ha, Hanatarou?"

Situasi antara kedua shinigami itu kontan menarik perhatian Kaidou yang masih terlihat begitu geram akibat desakan Ichigo barusan. Tak ayal, begitu melihat Kunci yang diincarnya disentuh orang lain membuatnya naik pitam. "Jangan sentuh kunci itu Shinigami rendahan… !"

Masih dengan wajah begitu marah, sang shinigami daikou palsu mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya yang membuka setelah bergumam.

"HADOU NO 33! SOUKATSUI!"

Wajah kikuk Hanatarou berubah pucat. Ia tak mampu berbuat apapun menghadapi ledakan kidou yang melesat dari telapak tangan sang Kaidou Sanosuke melaju ke arahnya. Tak ada pilihan lain yang bisa dilakukan kecuali menutup mata serapat mungkin, berharap ada keajaiban menyelamatkannya dari bola api biru berkekuatan luar biasa yang siap menghantam raga lemahnya.

"… E, eh..?"

Sedikit takut, Hanatarou membuka matanya perlahan. Tidak ada ledakan apapun yang menghantam tubuhnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan indera tubuhnya. Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tubuh tersungkur Ichigo yang entah semenjak kapan telah berada di depannya sambil merentangkan zanpakutou. Namun pertahanan tak sempurna dari pemuda itu malah menambah luka yang sudah tertoreh di setiap bagian tubuh sang shinigami daikou.

Yamada Hanatarou bergetar hebat. Terlebih begitu Ichigo memutar wajah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kelegaan. Seolah ia begitu lega bahwa kawan lama yang sama sekali tak mengenalinya itu tak tergores Soukatsui sedikitpun. Sungguh Hanatarou makin terheran dengan pemuda Kurosaki Ichigo ini. Apa gerangan yang menggerakkan hati pemuda itu untuk melindunginya sementara ia yakin mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"A, anda tidak apa-apa… Anu… Kurosaki Ichigo-san…!" Hanatarou bergegas menurunkan tas pengobatan yang disandangnya seharian namun selaan tangan Ichigo yang menghalangi gerakannya. Kaidou Sanosuke yang berdiri cukup jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini kembali tiba-tiba saja tertawa terkekeh. Pria itu menatap remeh ke arah Ichigo sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam kunci Muken yang berhasil direbutnya dalam penyerangan mendadak barusan.

"Huh! Aku menang!"

"Kaidou…!"

"Yak! Cukup sampai disitu!"

Intrik singkat setelah kemunculan Yamada Hanatarou rupanya menarik perhatian para taichou yang semenjak tadi memang sangat ingin terjun ke arena pertarungan. Seketika para taichou itu muncul berjajar di depan Kaidou, terkecuali Kuchiki Byakuya, Unohana Retsu dan Ukitake Juushirou yang masih terbaring sakit.

Senyum kemenangan kembali terhias di bibir Kaidou Sanosuke melihat deretan para petarung unggulan Gotei 13-tai itu berdiri membelakanginya, mengesankan bahwa mereka melindungi dirinya. Hal yang wajar, faktanya ingatan Rukia belum kembali karena itu ia masih berstatus rekan bagi para penghuni Soul Society.

"Huh! Habislah kau, Kurosaki Ichi—"

Wajah Kaidou berubah kaget. Satu persatu para taichou tersebut membalikkan tubuh mereka menghadap ke arahnya sembari mengacungkan pedang masing-masing.

"Bagus sekali! Sekarang aku jadi perlu ragu lagi untuk mempercayai siapa." Seru Shinji Hirako tiba-tiba. Sungguh Kaidou tercengang dibuatnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba para taichou itu malah menodonginya dengan ujung pedang layaknya musuh?

"A, apa yang kalian…! Bukankah aku rekan kalian? Hirako…!"

"Rekan? Kau pikir kami cuma diam menonton kalian sejak tadi karena kami malas bertarung hah? Sejak tadi kami tidak bergerak untuk memastikan siapa yang harus kami percayai. Yah… begitu saja."

"…!"

**Seireitei. Divisi 4.**

"A, apa yang terjadi Unohana-taichou? Kenapa tiba-tiba para taichou…?" Tanya Isane Kotetsu pada sang komandan yang tak ikut turun ke lapangan itu. Unohana yang memang seorang spesialis pengobatan, terlibat pertarungan pukan prioritasnya.

"Kemunculan menos grande barusan, tidak salah lagi adalah perbuatan Kaidou Sanosuke."

"Eh? Mustahil shinigami bisa memanggil menos semudah itu 'kan? Dia bukan Aizen-taichou."

"Memanggil Menos Grande bukan hal yang mustahil bagi para shinigami pengendali ingatan. Mereka telah memperbudak hollow selama ratusan tahun. Memanggil hollow selevel Menos Grande untuk melindungi mereka adalah ciri khas mereka, Klan Shinkokubi."

Kedua alis putih Isane menyatu. "Kalau begitu… mungkinkah…?"

"Ya…"

Unohana Retsu menatap kembali pada puncak bukit Soukyoku. "Sesuai dugaan Kuchiki Rukia. Kaidou Sanosuke adalah shinigami pengendali ingatan. Dengan begitu semua keganjilan mengenai ingatan kita belakangan ini menjadi masuk akal."

.

.

"Memanggil Menos? Hahahaha! Konyol!"

Kaidou kembali mengeluarkan kebiasaannya –tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan nada mencemooh, yang kontan membuat kedua tangan Soifon makin gatal untuk segera bertarung.

"Lalu apa? Kalian ingin menangkapku? Huh! Hanya karena alasan konyol semacam itu kalian mencurigaiku sampai sejauh ini heh? "

"Mungkin memang konyol. Tapi…" Hitsugaya Toushirou menoleh ke arah belakang punggungnya. Dimana Ichigo dan Hanatarou masih terduduk heran di sana. Taichou bertubuh mungil itu menghela nafas singkat dan kembali menoleh ke depan.

"Kurasa Kurosaki Ichigo tidak akan punya alasan untuk melindungi shinigami lemah yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengannya dari seranganmu jika ia memang lawan bagi kami. Aku rasa kau tidak puas dengan alasan ini tapi kami juga tidak berharap kau puas. Karena itu kami tegaskan padamu… Kaidou Sanosuke! Kami para taichou Gotei 13-tai ada di pihak Kurosaki Ichigo"

Kedua bibir Ichigo terkatup rapat dengan pupil membesar. Sungguh, ia merasa lega. Rasa lega yang begitu mendalam. Bahkan seluruh luka yang masih berdenyut di setiap sisi tubuhnya sama sekali tak terasa menyakitkan lagi. Wajah shinigami muda itu lalu tertekur. Bergumam kecil pada Hirako yang kebetulan berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

"Hirako…"

"Ng?"

"… Terima Kasih…"

"Huh? Kau tau cara berterima kasih rupanya? Tapi kalau mau berterima kasih, lakukanlah pada Rukia-chan!"

Wajah tertekur Ichigo mendadak terangkat. "… Rukia?" Hirako hanya terkekeh mendengar respon polos dari Ichigo tersebut.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Rukia-chan yang telah menundukkan kepalanya dan memohon agar kami mempercayaimu. Seseorang tidak akan membuang harga dirinya sampai seperti itu kalau bukan untuk seseorang yang berharga baginya 'kan?"

Ichigo benar-benar tertegun mendengar pernyataan itu. Rukia memang telah mempercayai dirinya namun sama sekali tidak terpikirkan bahwa gadis itu akan berbuat sampai sejauh ini. Apa dia bodoh?

Ichigo tertawa kecil. Ya… gadis itu memang bodoh. Selalu bertindak tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus berhutang besar pada kebodohan gadis itu.

Pemuda itu teringat. Sesaat sebelum Kaidou melepas Getsuga tenshou terakhir beberapa saat lalu ia mendengar suara Rukia memanggil namanya.

'Ichigo...'

Samar memang, namun mungkin suara panggilan itulah yang memberinya tenaga untuk bangkit dan melawan.

Ichigo menghela nafas pelan, lalu berubah ekspresi dengan raut wajah begitu lembut sampai-sampai Hanatarou di sampingnya hanya bisa melongo untuk menerka apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Beralih pada situasi tegang yang dialami Kaidou Sanosuke. Raut tegang yang terpampang di wajahnya beberapa saat lalu telah mencair. Berganti menjadi wajah penuh ketenangan.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang… aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku terang-terangan."

Kaidou mengangkat telunjuknya sembari berhitung. Bergumam kecil sambil terus membuka tutup jari tangannya. "Lima puluh ekor… kira-kira cukup nggak ya? Pasti merepotkan nih…"

Sebelah tangan Kaidou tiba-tiba bercahaya terang. Memendarkan cahaya putih meliuk-liuk yang membubung tinggi ke langit. Para taichou segera memasang kuda-kuda masing-masing, segera setelah Kaidou menghentakkan telapak tangannya menghujam tanah.

"Shinkokidou no 39, OMAMORE SHIHOUTOU!"

Kitaran bukit Soukyoku berdentum keras. Menggemparkan para shinigami yang menonton dari bawah terlebih begitu cahaya putih tersebut tersebar di seantero langit Soul Society. Langit malam itu kembali retak. Tak hanya satu, puluhan retakan hitam bermunculan di segala penjuru Soul Society. Menyibakkan kegelapan malam dan menggantinya dengan puluhan Menos Grande yang meraung keluar dari dalamnya.

"Menos! Mustahil! Sebanyak ini?"

Menos Grande. Hollow yang terdiri dari gabungan ratusan hollow yang telah berhasil dimakannya hingga membentuk wujud raksasa berjubah hitam dengan topeng putih. Hollow selevel itu hanya mampu dilawan oleh prajurit level taichou, fukutaichou dan pejabat bangku elit. Bisa ditebak keinginan Kaidou yang memanggil mereka. Dengan kemunculan lima puluh menos itu, tak ada pilihan lain bagi para Taichou yang menghadangnya untuk menjauh dan melawan para menos yang mengancam kelangsungan Soul Society.

Salah satu Menos mendarat tepat diantara barisan para taichou dan Kaidou Sanosuke. Hollow raksasa itu mulai mengamuk dan menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali membuat tanah sekeliling berguncang. Tak ambil waktu lama, Zaraki Kenpachi yang justru makin bersemangat untuk bertarung melesat ke atas sambil mengayun pedang.

Saat semacam itulah yang dimanfaatkan Kaidou untuk menarik langkah mundur. Segera ia meraih Sasebana hime-nya kembali dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengacungkan kunci yang berhasil di rebutnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Sayang sekali ya, Ichigo-kun! Lain kali kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini… Dengan kekuatanku sebagai seorang Shinkokubi." Sosok shinigami berambut merah itu menghilang dari pandangan. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan para Taichou selain berpencar ke seluruh penjuru Soul Society untuk menghalau para menos yang mulai memuntahkan cero di mana-mana.

"Kami serahkan dia padamu, Kurosaki-san!"

Suasana berubah kacau. Sementara di puncak bukit Soukyoku, Hanatarou mulai mengeluarkan jurus pengobatan keahliannya untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuh Ichigo.

"Terima kasih… Hanatarou."

"Lukanya sudah separah ini… kalau tidak segera diobati kau tidak akan mampu bertarung, Ku… Kurosaki-san!"

"Oh ya? Kau sendiri kenapa nekat naik ke bukit ini sih? Kau bisa terbunuh!"

"Ah… I, itu…" Hanatarou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Kupikir aku punya pandangan berbeda tentangmu, ja, jadi kuputuskan untuk melihatmu secara langsung. Ma, maaf kalau aku malah merepotkanmu! Padahal aku Cuma shinigami lemah yang, anu…!"

"Ya… ya…"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak berubah, Hanatarou. Walaupun lemah tapi kau punya keberanian dalam dirimu."

Hanatarou melanjutkan kembali jurusnya yang tertunda. Tersenyum lega sambil menatap sendu pada luka melintang di sepanjang lengan Ichigo yang tengah diobatinya.

Ichigo mempererat kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya berubah serius dengan tatapan tajam penuh keyakinan.

Ya… Ia telah berjanji untuk menyelesaikan semua ini secepat mungkin pada Rukia. Pertarungan selanjutnya tidak akan berlangsung lama. Segera ia akan merebut ingatan Rukia kembali, merebut ingatan semua teman-temannya.

Merebut ikatannya kembali.

.

.

**Benteng Sakura. **

Riuhnya kegemparan di segala sudut Soul Society bertolak belakang dengan suasana sunyi Benteng Sakura. Benteng itu tersegel jauh dalam dimensi lain. Sehingga Rukia dan Kurenai yang masih berdiam di sana terlihat begitu tenang di depan beranda.

Segera setelah perdebatan antara dirinya dengan para Taichou, Rukia memutuskan untuk menemui pria bermata emas yang diyakininya bersembunyi di benteng ini. Kurenai. Dan seperti dugaannya, pria itu tengah duduk menyendiri di beranda bangunan tua itu.

"Terima Kasih atas bantuanmu, Kurenai-san. Maaf telah merepotkanmu waktu itu." Rukia membuka pembicaraan setelah keduanya terlibat keheningan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Sudahlah! Aku bukan tipe orang yang cocok diberi terima kasih…"

"Tapi berkat anda saya bisa membantu Ichigo kabur dari Ujimushi no Su."

"Itu perkara mudah bagi mantan penjaga penjara sepertiku."

Keduanya lalu terdiam, menikmati bulan yang menggantung di langit. Suasana gelap beranda kayu itu menjadi cukup terang akibat pantulan sinarnya. Sesekali Kurenai melirik kea rah Rukia. Melirik lalu menghela nafas panjang lalu melirik lagi. Kontan Rukia terheran begitu menyadari tindakannya itu.

"Kurenai-san?"

"Kalian berdua sama saja…"

"… eh?"

Kurenai melompat turun dari beranda kayu dan berjalan pelan di halaman berumput. "Aku melihatnya. Kau menundukkan kepalamu demi Momo (Ichigo) bodoh itu dihadapan para taichou. Seingatku dia juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika memohon bantuanku untuk menolongmu. Ikatan macam apa sih yang kalian miliki sampai-sampai momo sebegitu serius demi mempertahankan ikatan kalian?"

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat sebelah. Cukup lama ia memikirkan kalimat Kurenai barusan. Ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga… tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi aku juga tidak butuh untuk mengerti. Baik Ichigo maupun diriku, dan juga Soul Society. Kami adalah teman. Walau berada hidup di dunia yang berbedapun, hal itu tidak akan berubah. Hanya itulah yang bisa kupahami. Walau kami saling melupakan satu sama lain…"

Si gadis Kuchiki meraih zanpakutou yang tergeletak di sisinya dan melangkah ke arah gerbang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kurenai yang masih berjalan-jalan kecil tak jauh darinya.

"Kembali ke Soul Society. Aku tidak bisa terus berdiam diri di sini."

"… begitu kah?"

Rukia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang dengan langkah mantap. Tepat begitu sebelah tangannya mendorong gerbang kayu itu sang gadis terpaksa harus menghentikan seluruh gerakan tubuhnya. Tepat begitu ujung pedang Kurenai yang terasa dingin telah menerobos masuk menembus organ perutnya hingga semburan darah memuncrat keluar dari daerah terhujam pedang itu.

"Ugh…!"

Rukia terbatuk memuntahkan darah. Gadis Kuchiki itu tak sanggup memutar wajah. Hanya melirik dengan iris violetnya yang makin lama makin melebar ke arah sosok shinigami berwajah dingin yang telah menghujamkan tusukan pedang dari balik punggungnya itu.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Aku bukan tipe orang yang cocok diberi terima kasih…"

**To be Continued.**

**Next On Vol 16. Kurenai betrayal 2. Heart and blade!**

**Chap kali ini pendek ya? Mana ga ada Shinigamizukannya lagi! Weeew… Chap depan Otter usahain en maaf nggak sempat bales review yang masuk. Makasih selalu buat review para pembaca yang selalu bikin Otter semangat tiap reviewnya nambah satu! Hahaha! Btw, Sesekali Otter bakal bikin One shot juga supaya ga bosen. Tapi sesekalinya itu kapan ya? Dasar author pemalas!**


End file.
